Golden Frost
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Part I of the ROTBTFD saga. Stumbling upon a lonely tower within a valley by mere coincidence, a spirit of mischief encounters an isolated magical girl, and their lives will change more than they even know it. They had only just met, but through the chameleon's eyes, they were destined for one another.
1. Prologue: Jack's Side

Jack didn't know what to think.

For once in his immortal life, he was lost for words. The impish winter spirit could only stare at the beautiful emerald jade orbs returning his surprised deep blue eyes expression. There were times when the spirit of winter was taken off-guard a few times, certainly, but never so much like this before. It was as if time slowed down to him; as though the Man in the Moon was slowing down everything to give Jack this once-in-a-lifetime moment. The pale boy's face was in complete shock, as was the girl staring back at him. Neither wavered, blue meeting green as everything around them was suddenly meaningless. Jack was uncertain whether Sandy had knocked him out with sand and is giving him a good dream right now. If that was true, Jack would make sure to curse and thank Sandy later. There was just no way this could be happening right now, to him, it all happened fast.

It was another day of freezing landscapes. Jack was giving Corona a snow day for winter. He had watched with satisfaction as children all around the town cried in joy as they made snowmen and proceeded to hit one another with snowballs. Corona was a lively town; even the adults joined in on the fun. It was strange, really, how such an upbeat kingdom can be this... well... upbeat. No one thanked him for it, of course, none could have seen him. They didn't believe in him. That painful bitter reminder always liked to crawl up in Jack's mind occasionally, and he, in return, always pushed it back down. When he was finished with bringing joy to Corona, he left into the clouds, giving the forest next to the town a nice snow day. After having a quick survey of his work with a satisfying nod and a smirk, he was about to tell the wind to take him home. But as he was travelling around, he noticed something sticking out from the large forest.

From the sky, he saw with widened and interested eyes a tower hiding within a small valley, keeping itself from view from the rest of the world. Curiosity led Jack down towards the tall structure, noting how old it looked and wondering how long it had been there. _Probably before I was born,_ he had thought with a smirk, going closer to it and landing on the only apparent entrance in: the window sill at the top of the aged tower. Careful not to break the pots of flowers decorating the tower, Jack deduced that someone must have been living here or visiting here occasionally, the flowers didn't look withered or dead, more like they are in the middle of summer. It was still day outside, with the sun beaming above, but that is soon to change with winter going over the area. The doors were open, so Jack took a little peek inside, curious as to who would live or go here.

The sunlight helped him see the place inside better, and he was with fascination the amount of paintings on the walls, and how everything was all neat and tidy, the exact opposite of him. He chuckled, now all the more curious to see who would live here. Stepping inside, uncaring if he made a sound that alerted anyone to his attention (not that anyone can see him anyway), Jack walked around the round room, his head taking in everything around him. Someone had to be living or coming here, this seems all too... recent. _Maybe it's someone who prefers isolation,_ he thought wryly. Tapping his crooked staff against the floor, small ice spreading due to it, Jack wondered if maybe he give whoever lives or comes here a little fun. He almost laughed at the thought of a reaction from someone by seeing snow suddenly fall from the ceiling. Yeah, that would be hilarious-

The sound of small footsteps caused his head to whip around.

He managed to catch a glimpse of someone quickly running back into the room up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow, curious. Jack could have sworn he saw long blonde hair retreating into the second room. Flying upwards, the winter spirit landed on the top of the staircase and peeked through the velvet curtains serving as a door. A bedroom with a smaller mirror attached to it. There were paintings around the walls here as well, and, despite lacking any authentic interest in the activity, Jack had to admire the artistic skill of it. Steeping into the room, the winter spirit gazed around the area, deducing that perhaps, someone _does_ live here. But who would be living here, all alone. Well judging from the large bed, whoever was here can't be all alone-

There was a sound of a creak from a wood, making Jack instinctively spin his head around and meeting the gaze of an emerald-eyed girl staring back at him, her back resting on the wall as she had a guarded look.

To say this person was pretty was an understatement. This girl, who looked about seventeen or eighteen, was possibly the most beautiful creature Jack had ever laid eyes upon. More beautiful than the snow he makes to mess with Bunny's Easter Hunts. Wearing a pink dress, this pink-skinned, green eye, innocent-looking angel looked like a blessing. Jack didn't know where he was getting these thoughts from, but he couldn't really do anything but stare, as the girl returned it. He was now toying on the idea that, perhaps, this girl was looking at _him._ But that can't be right, he would have a more better chance being believed by children than a teenage girl. Yet it was as though this girl, this angel in disguise, was staring straight at him and nothing else in particular. Should he say something? To confirm this ludicrous idea? He wanted, but words were stuck in this throat. This had to be a dream, Sandy had to be doing this to him.

"W-Who are you?" came the gentle yet guarded voice from the girl, and Jack suddenly had the slightest suspicion she was addressing him. The words, however, snapped him out of his trance and he glanced behind his shoulder, to see if she was talking to anyone else. No one, just a painted wall behind him.

"Who are you?" the angel in disguise asked again, putting more confidence and wariness in her beautiful voice as she waited for this... strange-looking thing to answer her.

Jack turned to regard her again, as she was inching towards the door in case of anything disastrous were to come.

"Can-Can you see me?" he finally answered, disbelief and shock in his voice at the fact that this beautiful creature could not only exist but also _see_ him!

"Of course I can. Now, who are you?" she was very near the door now, and Jack thought she would run away any second now. The confirmation that she believes in his existence caused him to suddenly smile, grinning as the blonde-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to yell or cry in joy, because this truly cannot be happening to him right now. At last, finally, someone, a teenager no less, believes in him! In _him_! Jack left out a gasp of happiness and excitement as he resisted jumping in the air and proclaiming to the world that he had at last been seen. He didn't want to scare off this girl before him.

"You can see me! I... I can't believe this. After years of being alone, someone sees me!" Jack almost shouted, laughing in disbelief but still grinning at the girl before him, who had both eyebrows raised at him right now.

Remembering her question, Jack suddenly cleared his throat and said, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, caught up in the moment... I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. But more importantly; who are you?"

His name seems to be familiar to the girl, whose eyes glinted in recognition. Wonder and joy started to take up on the girl's features. "Wait... you don't mean... _the_ Jack Frost, right? _Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" _

"The one and same," Jack winked coyly, his composure and sensibility slowly returning to him. "But you didn't answer my question: what's your name?"

Flushing in embarrassment, the girl gave a smile and replied in return, "I'm Rapunzel."

There it was. That was the name Jack will be remembering for a long time. Rapunzel, the first person to see him. He thanked the Man in the Moon mentally, as it was possible this meeting is because of it. He smiled at her, which she returned shyly. What innocence, it was almost hard to believe she existed. And she was just wary of him a few minutes. Though there were still questions Jack had on his mind: who was this girl? How could she see him? Was she a child on the inside like him? Maturity was never Jack's strong suit, as he leaned on his crooked staff and looked at this girl, Rapunzel, who seemed to be full of excitement and childlike behavior it almost put him to shame. Any caution of her never came to be; it was as if every nerve of his trusted her not to be some person with the intent on hurting him, only defending herself. "...see proof that you're really Jack Frost?"

Her words, again, took him our of his stupor. "Sorry, what?" he said, realizing she had been talking while he was daydreaming.

Rapunzel giggled, though her eyes were avoiding his, Jack realizing his stare must be making her uncomfortable, "I said: can you show me anything to prove you're who you say you are, I want to see proof you're really Jack Frost?"

"Smirking, Jack took a mock-bow and tapped his staff against the a wooden floor, and Rapunzel gasped in awe and wonder as snow started falling suddenly from the ceiling, tentatively reaching up her small delicate hands as the cool touch of frozen liquid melted on her skin. Jack looked at the snow as well, admiring his work.

"You're really him!" Then, suddenly out-of-nowhere, Rapunzel did something unexpected and tackled Jack's chest, hugging him tightly. A gasp escaped his cool breath, as Jack had never been hugged in his immortal life, and could only stare for a moment before stroking Rapunzel's hair with his free hand. She let go of him abruptly, stepping back and smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess I was so excited seeing as how you're and you're the real Jack Frost I've read about in my stories and you made it snow in my room and I can't believe you're actually here... sorry, I guess I was rambling..."

Jack was actually enjoying listening to her mumbling about him and he raised a hand to indicate there's nothing to worry for, "Hey it's fine, I'm actually glad someone actually sees me and is talking to me for once. And from someone like you, that's an added plus."

Blushing, Rapunzel avoided his gaze and tucked a hair strand behind her shoulder, which made Jack notice, that he didn't see before, the very, _very_ long hair that almost covered the entire room, and the snow he made covering it. Tapping his staff against the floor, the snow ceased to be as he stared wide-eyed at the enormous pile of hair belonging to this angel. "...That's a lot of hair," he commented, raising an eyebrow at her as she suddenly gasped at his obvious statement.

"Stepping back from him further, Rapunzel put on a defensive look and attempted to bring all the hair to her while she stared at the confused and amused Jack, "Is that why you're here? To take my hair?"

"Wait... what?" the winter spirit blinked, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"You heard me, I bet you're here to steal my hair and sell it." she said in an accusing voice, giving a look that's telling him to dare and try it.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, slow down there for a moment," he replied, his hands making a peaceful gesture, "Why would I want your hair? It would probably slow me down as I'm going places. Plus I couldn't see it if I could; no one can see me but you."

"You're... not going to steal my hair?" her look softened a little, and she slowly retuned what hair she could pick up on the floor, ignoring the frost now covering it from the snow before.

"I promise you: I don't want your hair for any reason," Jack replied in full honesty, before smirking a little, "Unless I wanted long hair myself. But I'm far more comfortable with what I've got, thank you."

"Ignoring his last sentence, Rapunzel approached him cautiously, and Jack quickly noticed that she, like him, had nothing on her feet, and felt a little guilty that maybe the snow covering the floor will be freezing for her. Then the petite girl placed a soft hand on his cheek, causing an eyebrow from both of them: Rapunzel because of the coldness it emits, and Jack because he had never been touched like this before. "...You're so cold," the innocent girl says, as that was the only way to describe how it felt touching this boy's cheek.

"...And you're so beautiful..." Jack mumbled softly, before his widened his eyes in horror and realization of what he just said, as Rapunzel's cute eyes widened as well as she took her hand off him and looked away in embarrassment, both avoiding each other's eyes and blushing. _Why did you say that you moron? Now you're going to scare her away!_ he scolded mentally to himself. What is with him? True he's blunt time to time, but the way he said came out of his control, as though it was a simple truth that needed to come out. Rapunzel didn't know how to reply to that, having just been complimented by a total stranger, so she decided an idea: changing the subject, that will work.

"So... you said no one can see you but me. Why?" she asked shyly, looking upwards to meet his dark-blue gaze again, which then looked clouded as soon as she asked that. Did she just say something wrong, did she just hurt him? "I'm-I'm sorry if I've offended you! You just said that before and I could help but be curious-"

Jack chuckled, raising a finger to her lips, causing her to halt in her rambling and making her blush again. "It's fine, don't worry yourself about it," his voice was more soft, trying to conceal the bitterness at what he was about to say next, "Ever since I was brought into life by the Man in the Moon, no one but the other spirits could see or hear me, everyone walks through me. I've been alone for a long time now, making snow days for kids to enjoy, ice for adults to slip on, and snowballs for people hit others with," he made a forced chuckle.

Rapunzel, however, somehow saw through the facade, looking intently into Jack's eyes, green orbs seeing the bitterness and sadness reflected from them, her own face showing concern for her new friend. To be alone for a long time... without anyone else to talk to. While he did mention that there was a "Man on the Moon" and other "spirits" he could talk to, Rapunzel cannot help but feel sorry for this winter spirit before her, who was making fun for others in the outside world and never being seen or thanked by others for it. "That's... so sad." she finally replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, causing Jack's own eyes to widen as he reaches to her and wipes to coming tears from her a beautiful peachy skin.

"Hey now... don't be so sad. Smile, I like it when you do that." A faint grin was given to her reassuringly.

Rapunzel could not help but release a slight smile at that, though she turned from him and glanced around the room, the snow Jack made earlier now small puddles, "It's just..." she began, "I've lived my whole life in here, never once outside and seeing the world for myself. Mother says the world is dangerous. But you..." she turned to him once again, his face confused, "you make it sound like the world isn't as bad as mother says. She says the world is full of bad people who want to take my hair for themselves."/p

What did he just hear? Her own _mother_ keeps her daughter stuck in this tower and claims the world is evil? Sure it has a lot of bad people around, but not enough to make the world a dark and depressing place. It that were true, well where the fun be in that? "Your mother mustn't be going outside enough then. The world isn't that bad! And I don't think I've heard anyone ever talk about stealing hair anyway in my life." he put on a ludicrous face, causing the blonde-haired girl to raise an eyebrow, before giggling as he chuckled. Rapunzel was like a breath of fresh air, it was like talking to a child in a beautiful girl's body.

"Well... I don't know if the world is either good or bad, but one day I hope to go outside and see the floating lights- WHOA!"

Both spirit and girl barely registered the ice on the wooden as Rapunzel was going to take another step towards him, causing her to slip, and Jack attempting to catch her before she fell. Before they knew it, both their pink and pale lips met, eyes closed as Jack has his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling, Rapunzel instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. It took a few moments, the chameleon hiding in the corner counting the seconds, before both pairs of eyes opened in shock and their lips disengaged, stumbling back from another and both blushing beet red. Eyes were looking at everywhere except at the one where their lips had met just then.

Jack didn't know what to think: he just met a girl, a beautiful girl, who could not only see him, but also KISSED him by accident! Rapunzel didn't what to make of it either: she felt as though something was crawling around her stomach joyously. To the both of them: it felt rather... good.

"I'm sorry!" they both said in unison, looking at each other realizing their synced words before Jack started to laugh, Rapunzel frowning before doing so as well. After a moment, Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and Rapunzel folded her arms behind her back in shyness. Was that a kiss they did? Like in those romantic novels mother had given her? Whatever it was, Rapunzel thought to herself, she certainly wouldn't mind it again, which caused her blush to go higher.

As though they trying to forget the whole thing, though both won't be forgetting it for a long time, both spoke at the same time, "What do you want to do now?" "Can you make it snow again?"

Jack smirked at her question, his embarrassment forgotten but still in the back of his mind, "Why? Do you want an encore of what we just did?"

It was fun seeing her blush, and she shook her head shyly before glaring at his widening smirk, "No! I just... want to play in the snow."

Raising an eyebrow, Jack's smirk was replaced by a gentle smile before he bowed, "As you wish, mi'lady". Despite her glare, Rapunzel could not help but giggle at the formality as Jack proceeded to make it snow again, causing the blonde-hair innocent girl to look at the falling white stuff in wonder. One this was clear to Jack: if this was a dream, he decided he never wanted to wake up again. Rapunzel's childish nature took over as she started running around the room, her arms spread and looking as though she is having the time of her life.

Jack watched on with amusement and wonder at her energetic childlike spirit, not so different to his own, and called out playfully, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The question caused her to halt and look at his direction, nodding enthusiastically and saying with of so much excitement and happiness, "I never made one before, can you show me how?"

Her face faltered a little, expecting Jack to laugh at her question, but instead the winter spirit smiled and said "It's easy! Of course I can show you Punzie!"

She raised an eyebrow at the new name to her, but smiled anyway as Jack approached her, obviously taking delight at the idea "Then, show me how to make a snowman, Jack Frost!"

Both lonely teenagers laughed at the excited sentence and played with one another for a long time, the making of snowman before snowball fights and snow angels were made. They had only just met, but through the chameleon named Pascal's eyes, they were destined for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic has been renamed from Snowman to Golden Frost, having started first as a Valentine's Day one-shot and now the beginning of a Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons I will be doing in the future. Hope you enjoy this start of a saga and perhaps, with your help, it will become something even greater. Until next time friends! :) <strong>


	2. Prologue: Rapunzel's Side

Rapunzel was having a long different day to say the least.

At first, it was just another morning of her and Pascal playing some games, doing chores to please mother, and continue painting. It was like this everyday: her mother visiting to prepare meals and for Rapunzel to sing for her to make her feel better in the morning, mother going out again leaving her daughter to play only with Pascal, whose existence mother wasn't even aware about. If there was one thing Rapunzel hated more than leaving the tower: it was lying to the woman who birthed her and raised her. She knows how mother is around bugs or lizards. But Pascal was a great friend to her, the best friend she could ask for, even if he was a tiny lizard. The little chameleon had been a companion of hers since she can remember. It would be wrong for mother to sinmply throw him out when he's doing nothing wrong than almost sticking his ear in mother's ear a few times, Rapunzel stopping the agitated chameleon-

Huh. Mumbling in dialogue. Anyway, today was just going to be another day where Rapunzel does the chores around the tower and waits for mother's approval. Though right now her mother was out, again, getting the next meal for them both tonight. Of course Pascal wasn't going to miss out; getting the food Rapunzel places sneakily under the table. Mother had always teased Rapunzel about not being very sneaky, calling her clumsy. Of course mother doesn't mean to be... well, mean, but the young girl's eyes do downcast a little when mother always comments on the subject. Having finished reading another book, while taking a break from the chores, Rapunzel was going on her way down to paint some more. Painting was her favorite hobby; she couldn't get enough of it! While exiting her room, she had a cheery face on, a hum emitting from her mouth, Pascal resting in her room from waiting for Rapunzel to finish reading. She didn't want to wake the lizard up.

She halted, however, when a new sight came before her.

At the top of the staircase, she could gap and gasp as a new person had entered her tower. It looked like those different creatures called a boy, as this person was looking around the room, as if admiring the place, not having spotted her yet. He was wearing a blue hoodie, she identified from one of her books, brown pants, and, like her, this boy was bare-footed. He held a crooked staff which was both brown AND blue, and looked about her size and age, but Rapunzel was more entranced by the white hair and pale skin this boy had. Do most boys have white hair? She ducked a little behind the small wall that prevented anyone from falling off the second floor when she thought he glanced at her, and thanked to herself mentally that the rest of her long hair was hiding in the bedroom. The bedroom! Glancing upwards slowly and quietly to make sure he wasn't looking, Rapunzel gathered all the confidence she could and raced back into the bedroom, wincing at the sounds she made. While this new person didn't notice her gasp from before, from what she could tell, he must've noticed her sound of footsteps she made.

Looking around wildly, Rapunzel quickly retreated to the wall near the bedroom door, gathering as much hair as she could so this intruder wouldn't spot it when he entered. Her back rested on the cool wall, the paint on it dry thankfully, and she waited. She didn't have to wait long, this boy iddn't seem too bothered, as he entered the bedroom, Rapunzel thankful he didn't notice her yet. The intruder was a bit taller then her, she noticed. She saw the curious features on his face when he entered, like there was no danger. Well there was: to her. Mother always said boys were dangerous, and that big stick the boy was holding didn't really do anything but further those words. While this person was busy looking around, Rapunzel knew she had to act quickly. If she lucky: she could sneak out, go downstairs and grab something to protect her with. There was nothing guarding her that could defend from an attack by that stick, so Rapunzel attempted to quietly sneak around, approaching to ther door.

She flinched as a creak in the floor was made by her and the boy spun around to face her.

She froze, as though all breath had left her. It was too late, the boy had seen her, and will probably take her away from the tower and sell her hair for money. She put on a guarded look. Well, she wasn't going down at least without a fight! Fear crawled through Rapunzel, and she could do nothing but stare into the dark blue orbs that stared back at her, reminding her of the night sky. It didn't look like the boy wasn't going to say anything; he seemed, to her confusion, as stunned as she. So, Rapunzel finally spoke first to break the unwelcome silence.

"W-Who are you?"

She frowned and felt more confused, however, when the intruder didn't answer and instead glanced behind him, as if checking she was speaking to someone else in particular. That was silly, unless there was some invisible person.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked again, trying to sound more confident, and cautious in case he tried anything. She inched towards the exit as well, ready to escape should anything happen. They turned to look at her again, and she raised a brow while the boy's face took on one of disbelief, as though this wasn't really happening. She wished it wasn't.

"Can-Can you see me?" the boy asked quietly, sounding as though this wasn't really happening.

Her shoulder rested right next to the edge of the doorway, Rapunzel halted briefly when she detected the disbelief and curiosity in the boy's voice. What does he mean: can she see him? Of course she can see him! He was standing right there! There was no one else around, save for Pascal... Pascal! He was still sleeping! She can't leave him here with this intruder! Maybe if she keeps him talking, Rapunzel can think of a plan to wake the chameleon up and they will escape together from the inrtuder. It's risky, very risky, but the seventeen-year-old wasn't going to abandon her best friend in the pale hands of this stranger!

"Of course I can. Now who are you?" she asked again, going along with her new plan. Her brow raised further, however, as the boy did a reaction she did not expect: he was grinning. Grinning? Why? He was acting something happened that has made him very happy, and this only furthered it when he gasped into the air with a noise of happiness. Rapunzel wasn't sure what was going on, but her back was pressed to the wall more, this intruder didn't seem in the right sense. Maybe he's crazy?

That panicked idea increased when the white-haired boy continued like he was in joy, "You can see me! I...I can't believe this. After years of being alone, someone sees me!" the boy practically yelled.

The laugh of surprise after that caused Rapunzel to raise both eyebrows at that, though his words seemed to linger in her mind. Years of being alone? Had this boy been lonely for so long he was that happy? It dampened the idea of his insanity, but still. She couldn't be too careful yet; t6his boy could still be dangerous. Yet the idea of being only alone without anyone talking to you was sad to her, and she couldn't but feel a little sorry to the boy before her.

Said boy seemed to have calmed down a little, rubbing his own back neck for some reason and finally answering her question, "Sorry, caught up in the moment...I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. But more importantly; who are you?"

Her eyes widened, her guarded stance defaulting a little. Jack Frost? As in... THE Jack Frost? The same spirit from her stories that bring snow and winter around the world like mother had told her about. Granted mother told her Jack Frost, like the rest of the characters she had read and wondered about, were make-believe and didn't exist. That didn't stop Rapunzel from believing in any of them thought, Jack Frost included. It was hard to believe, though, that this individual spirit would have ever visited her, right now! Yet here he was! He looked different than the books that showed pictures of him, and she wondered maybe that if he's around, maybe the other spirits were around as well, maybe hding around the tower and ready to sruprise her! Her guard was let down for a moment, joy and wonder crossing her features as she said at this person, "Wait... you don't mean... _The _Jack Frost, right? As in _"Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" _

"The one and same," the strange boy answered with a wink, which, for unexplained reason, made Rapunzel feel like her stomach flipped a little. What was that? Jack Frost continued, sounding curious himself, "But you didn't answer my question: what's your name?"

Rapunzel flushed, realizing her mistake, and replied with a smile to show she means well, "I'm Rapunzel."

Another silence elasped, as this apperant Jack Frost made no greeting after that. No "Nice to meet you." or "That's a funny name." or anything. He just stared at her, and Rapunzel placed a strand of hair behind her ear, nervous. Why was he staring at her like that, like she was something he had never seen before? Was it something she said? All she said was her name. Maybe her name was new to him, maybe Rapunzel had a special name. Mother always said she was special, though it was more to do with her hair than anything else. Deciding to break out of this uncomfortable silence, Rapunzel decided she wanted proof that Jack Frost was really who he says he is. She asked just that, "Can... Can you show me anything to prove you're who you say you are, I want to see proof you're really Jack Frost?"

That seemed to snap him out of a trance, his reply in words, "Sorry, what?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle, looking anywhere else but at him; that stare of his was longer than it should be. She repeated politely, "I said: can you show me anything to prove you're who you say you are, I want to see proof you're really Jack Frost?"

His reply was, interestingly, a smirk and a bow, though Rapunzel could tell it was fake, before tapping his crooked staff against the wooden floor once, and the young girl gasped at what she saw when she felt something small land on her head. Snow, it was _snowing_ inside her room! It looked just like it did in the stories! Pure white, and pretty. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mother would've blown up in outrage if she saw this. But Rapunzel didn't care about that right now. Detaching herself from the wall completely, the young girl tentively reached up her hand, smiling widely as the cool touch of the pure white delicate drops landed on her palms, melting a little after. This was, officially, one of the best days she ever had. It can't be real! But it was, and Rapunzel was in pure joy at the falling snowflakes around her, showing off their beauty. She turned to the one responsible for this masterpiece.

"You're really him!" she couldn't help it, Rapunzel lost control of herself and ran at the boy looking at what he made, higging him fiercly. She heard a gasp as she buried her face in his blue hoodie chest, and she the top of her hair being stroked. She realized just now what she just did and let go of the boy abruptly, the coldness that came from him lingering on to her face, Jack Frost putting on a confused expression. She smiled apologectically, "Sorry, I guess I was so excited seeing as how you're who you say you are and you're the real Jack Frost I've read about in my stories and you made it snow in my room and I can't believe you're actually here... sorry, I guess I was rambling..."

She actually thought she was annoying the winter spirit for a moment before Jack raised a hand calmly, stopping her from continuing and replying with that deep voice she had quickly taken a liking to hear, "Hey, it's fine, I'm actually glad someone actually sees and is talking to me for once. And from someone like you, that's an added plus."

For some reason, Rapunzel felt heat in her cheeks and realized she was blushing, Jack's last words being the culprit. She avoided his interested gaze and tucked another hair behind her shoulders, silence again appearing. She was suppose to be polite and say "Thank you.", but she find she couldn't use the voice to say it. Another tap was heard against the floor and Rapunzel looked up, realizing she had forgotten about the snow for a moment and now it's stopped snowing. She didn't have time to thank Jack for making it snow when she heard something that caused her eyes to widen, "That's a lot of hair."

Gasping, fear and panic taking over urgently, Rapunzel attempted to grab as much as she could and pull it all close to her as possible, taking another step back and looking at Jack with a guarded look once more, asking bluntly with a trace of fear, "Is that why you're here? To take my hair?"

It's the main reason why anyone would come here if they found this tower anyway, her mother had said. Jack looked both confounded and amused, but Rapunzel wasn't going to fall for it, not for a minute. The young girl quickly gathered as much hair as she could dragging as much behind her.

"Wait... what?" Jack said, Rapunzel glared at him, not believing his innocence for a minute. The books always siad Jack was a micheavous spirit, and so isn't prone to attempting to steal her hair.

"You heard me, I bet you're here to steal my hair and sell it?" Rapunzel replied, wishing swhe had a weapon to defend herself now. Even spirits needed money to eat and survive... right? ...Right?

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa slow down there for a moment," the winter spirit held up his hands defensively, as though she was the one being on the offensive, "Why would I want your hair? It would proabably slow me down as I'm going places. Plus I couldn't sell it if I could; no one can see me but you."

The words puzzled Rapunzel, as she halted in grabbing her hair and putting it behind her, about halfway done. Most of her hair was covered in the remains of the snow earlier anyway, so she placed the length of it she held back onto the ground. "You're... not going to steal my hair?" she asked slowly, still cautious of the boy before her, who seemed intent on anything but not stealing her hair. And what did he mean: no one could see him but her? Did that mean Jack couldn't be seen by anyone else?

"I promise you: I don't want your hair for any reason," his words sounded so honest, as honest a mischeavous spirit can be, "Unless I wanted long hair myself. But I'm far more comfortable with what I've got, thank you," he added with a smirk.

_At least my is more natural in color!_ she thought to herself, wanting to say back to him as a joke. Well, Jack seemed to have no intent on taking her anywhere, so she wanted to see the full honesty. Rapunzel approached him cautiously, green eyes in suspicion as Jack made no attempt to move away, watching her with curiosity. She tentively raised a hand and rested the palm on the winter spirit's pale cheek. She waited for any reaction: nothing. Save for a raised eyebrow from both of them. She never felt anything so... _cold_ from another being before. Even Pascal wasn't this cold. "...You're so cold," was all she could say. Rapunzel didn't know why Jack was this cold, maybe it was because he was a spirit and stays in snow, but the young girl was so entranced by the coldness this boy emits.

"...And you're so beautiful..."

The mumbling was heard by the both of them, Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise and quickly took her hand off his cheek, heat rushing up her cheeks quickly at the compliment to her. Jack's own eyes were widened as though he made a horrible mistake. In the back of her mind she heard laughter similar to the sqeauky laughter Pascal makes. Both were looking at anything but each other, but Rapunzel did glimspe enough to see the winter spirit was as much blushing as she. Who knew spirits could blush? Mother called her beautiful many times, but felt different. Still, the compliment felt weird and... good, like it brought joy to her being. But why? Jack was a total stranger to her. Maybe it was time to change the subject, yes, there was a good idea.

"So... you said no one can see you? Why?" she asked shyly, not wanting to offend the winter spirit before her. The question had been lingering in her thoughts for a while. Rapunzel's eyes met his own, and they looked clouded, like it was a subject he was not use to talking about. Oh dear? DID she offend him? Rapunzel quickly said to reassure she meant no harm in her words, "I'm-I'm sorry if I offended you! You just said that before and I couldn't help but be curious-"

A chuckle, followed by a cold finger to her lips, caused Rapunzel to stop and bring back the blush that was leaving her face and look at him in confusion.

Jack spoke in answer, "It's fine, don''t worry about it," the reassurance calmed Rapunzel down a little, though she detected the softness in his voice now. He continued, "Ever since I was brought into life by the Man in the Moon, no one but the other spirits could see or hear me, everyone walks through me. I've been alone for a long time now, making snow days for kids to enjoy, ice for adults to slip on, and snowballs for people to hit with."

Despite that chuckle he made, Rapunzel saw through the fakeness of it and looked into Jack's eyes intently, spotting the sadness and anger of his words and felt immense sadness of her own. Alone? That long? Were people even grateful for what he did? Jack had been alone until he met Rapunzel. There was this "Man in the Moon" and other spirits he mentioned, but it sounded like he never interated with them. Why he never speaks to them was a wonder and, she felt right now, irrelevant. "That's... so sad," Rapunzel finally replied, feeling so sorry for this winter spirit before her. Rapunzel wan't usually alone; except when mother was out and Pascal was asleep. But here was a person who had never, _ever_, spoken to anyone before.

Tears began to ran down her cheeks, which cleared the cludness in Jack's eyes and widened them. Rapunzel felt cold fingers wiping away the wet droplets on her cheeks, and she was suppose to be reassuring him!

"Hey now..." Jack said, smiling at her sadly, "Don't be so sad. Smile, I like it when you do that."

The corners of Rapunzel's mouth twitched upwards at that, though she turned around and walked from him, glancing around the room looking for nothing in particular, "It's just..." she said, wondering how to put this into words, "I've lived my whole life, never once outside and seeing the world for myself. Mother says the world is dangerous, but you..." she faced him again, seeing his confused expression, "you make it sound like the world isn't as bad as mother says. She says the world is full of bad people who want to take my hair for themselves."

Rapunzel waited for his reaction, which looked counfounded and ridiculed by what she just said. She wanted to know: does Jack consider the world as bad as mother says, seeing how no one ever sees or talks to him? His answer was the exact opposite of her mothers, "Your mother mustn't be going outside enough then. The world isn't that bad! And I don't think I've heard anybody talking about stealing hair before in my life." his counfouded look was replaced by chuckling, causing Rapunzel to raise another eyebrow at him before giggling, find his humor enjoyable. So Jack didn't consider the world that bad as mother does, at least it was good talking to someone who had a differen opinion. Funny how they both lack interaction with the world itself with its inhabitants.

"Well..." she said, taking a step towards him, declaring him not to be dangerous to her mentally, "I don't know if the world is good or bad, but one day I hope to go outside and see the floating lights- WHOA!"

She didn't notice the ice forming around the floor by the staff, and as such the conzenquences made her fall into Jack's arms, securing her from falling. There was no time for gratefulness: Rapunzel and Jack's lips accidently met before they could say anything or realize it. Electricity jolted through them both, both eyes closed and arms wrapped around one another for comfort. Seconds passed by as they both realized what they just did,

"I'm sorry!" They both bursted out a moment later, after disengaging themselves from one another, both blushing so hard it could lit up the room, avoding each other's eyes and faces. Glancing upwards, it felt like the sun that was providing them sunlight was, dare she think it, laughing at them. That was certainly what she not had in mind. They both just kissed completely by accident, and Jack looked so innocent and embarrassed it didn't seem like something mischeavous from him. Though, a thought in the back of the mind said, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it.

Trying to erase that blushing thought, Rapunzel said, "Can you make it snow again?", just as the blushing Jack said, "What do you want to do now?"

She blinked as Jack smirked, as though the embarrassment left him and replaced by teasing, ""Why? Do you want an encore of what we just did?"

Rapunzel's glare did nothing but widen his cheeky smirk, "No! I just... want to play in the snow."

Right now she was playing with her own hair nervously as she saw Jack smile gently and bow, "As you wish mi'lady," causing a giggle from said lady in return. Snow elasped the room once again, and Rapunzel looked up again at it in wonder. All embarrassment forgotten, the young girl started running around the room, spreading her arms out and embracing the coldness with a full smile.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The question halted Rapunzel as she glanced at Jack, who was watching interestingly and she nodded, excited, "I never made one before, can you show me how?"

She hoped it wasn't too much of her to ask; it had never snowed inside before and mother wasn't really that fond of the snow. But any doubt was cast aside at Jack's smiling reply, "It's easy" Of course I can show you Punzie!"

Rapunzel was confused at the new name he called her, but was happy more than he was going to help build a snowman with her, "Then, show me how to build a snowman, Jack Frost!"

The laughter and fun that followed after could be heard throughout the entire tower.

* * *

><p>"So you have never left this tower? As in, never?" Jack asked curiously.<p>

Having been more than an hour since Jack first visited the tower, Rapunzel assumed, both winter spirit and tower resident had been playing for a while now. Their creation of a snowman was

still standing in the middle of the bedroom, Jack having used his power to keep it standing while the sun peeking through the roof window melted the rest of the snow away.

A snowball fight came after, Rapunzel saying she read about snowball fights and that they can be painful. The winter spirit assured her he has no intention on hurting her, though he smirked and teased he will win it, to her playful irritation. Of course they both had fun in it, laughing and mock-threatening one another the whole way.

The third came the snow angels, which Rapunzel was ecstatic to do so, starting right away while Jack looked amused and followed after. Her hair had decided to join in as well, which Jack laughed about while she was flushing and glaring at him, but calming down with a grin when he commented on how good it looked.

Now they were in the main area of the tower, Rapunzel looking out the entrance window with her elbows leaned againt it, and Jack sitting on the window with his back resting on the edge wall. Rapunzel was telling the winter spirit of how she grew up in this tower from birth, dreaming of going outside since she was little. Atop the table in the middle of the room, Pascal watched: keeping an eye in case the impish spirit of winter tried anything too funny. He had read the books with Rapunzel; so the small lizard had an idea what Jack Frost was capable of.

"Not really..." Rapunzel replied, looking out to the valley around them, "I was raised here since birth; and mother said I can't leave this tower. She cares for me so much..."

"Huh." Jack said thoughtfully, tapping his staff against the wooden floor inside idly, "And you're okay with that?"

Rapunzel was silent, but spoke a few seconds later before Jack thought he might have offended her, "I didn't say that..." he glanced down at the grassy field below sadly, longing in her green eyes, "But..."

She never returned abruptly back into the interior of the tower, eyes downcast and one arm rubbing another, feeling Jack's eyes on her back. She was already considering telling Jack, who she had just met more than an hour ago, and was hesitant. No, not hesitant: more on afraid. Mother had never taken it kindly whenever Rapunzel asked to go outside with her, and was sometimes sent to her room for it. She couldn't imagine the winter spirit behind her having the same reaction, but still. Should she tell him? A stranger? Granted he made it snow just before in her room, and she was thankful for it... but...

She looked at Pascal sitting on the table before downcasting her eyes again, then widened as they suddenly realized Pascal was awake, sitting at the table in front of her. And she had completely _forgotten _about him the whole time!

She didn't notice Jack behind her, "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fin-"

"Pascal!"

"...Huh?" Rapunzel heard the winter spirit confused voice by her outburst behind her as she rushed to the table, picking up the chameleon and resting him on her palms. Already she was apologizing, "I'm so sorry I forgot about waking you up earlier! It's just that Jack Frost is here and he made it snow and... he made it SNOW, Pascal! In my _room_! Can you believe it? Though you probably would have guessed by now with the mess of puddles in my room... oh, mother won't be happy. But we'll tell her I had an accident by mopping."

Pascal didn't seem to mind being forgotten, smiling at her reassuringly. Rapunzel grinned in return and rested the chameleon on her shoulder. Then she realized Jack was still behind her, and she turned to see a confounded winter spirit with his head and she thought she was simply talking to her hands. She smiled meekly and Jack then noticed the inquisitive stare of the chameleon resting on the young girl's shoulders.

"Uh... you have a lizard on your shoulder," Jack said bluntly and with confusion, unfazed by the chameleon's indignant glare.

Rapunzel giggled, holding Pascal onto her palms again and reaching to the raised eyebrow winter spirit, "Jack, this is Pascal, my best friend, and he's a chameleon. Pascal, this is Jack Frost, my new..." she suddenly realized what she was about to say, but continued anyway, hopefully no one will catch the hesitation, "Friend."

It seems neither spirit or chameleon caught the pause, as both were currently having a stare-down with one another. Pascal seemed cautious, while Jack seemed amused. In the short time knowing him Rapunzel figured out Jack wasn't usually on the defensive, he was so carefree. Was he like this all the time? She hoped so. Wait... why did she hope so? Maybe because Jack is more fun than, dare she think it, her mother. Of course Jack can't be as fun as Pascal that's for sure, even if they did have a winter wonderland in her room a few minutes ago. She should have included Pascal on the fun... but the chameleon didn't seem to mind, who was busy giving Jack a scrutinizing look while Jack returned with a mock-glare. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Jack smirked and held out a hand for the chameleon to shake. Pascal was obviously taken off-guard by this, gaze faltering a little, but nonetheless returned the handshake cautiously with one of his paws shaking the nearest finger he could reach.

Another pause had taken by. "...So," Rapunzel said, retreating her hands after the hand-paw-shake broke and returning Pascal to her shoulder, who looked satisfied. She smiled at Jack, who was still smirking at the chameleon, "What should we do now?"

The winter spirit considered this and twirled his staff thoughtfully, "Well..." he answered, glancing around the walls at the paintings, ""hat do you do for fun around here, Rapunzel-"

Jack stopped himself and glanced abruptly at the window behind him, eyes narrowed, and Rapunzel suddenly felt a strong wind breeze around her, making her gasp. Was a storm coming or something? She looked questionably at Jack, who turned around to face her again and gave an apologetic smile and said, "Guess the wind wants me to continue making it snow. Have to let people taste my fun, you know,"

"Oh..." Rapunzel said, eyes downcasting a little, "when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow probably, afternoon if this next one's nearby," Jack shrugged, "Yeah..." before looking at Rapunzel and noticing how silent she is being and saying reassuringly, "But hey, I'll be back. Then we can continue having fun just like before! All you have to do is wait and keep believing in me!"

"Oh I don't know Jack, you may be gone for so long it might be hard to remember believing in you," Rapunzel perked up and smiled slyly at the smirking spirit, arms folding behind her.

"Well, I can still make it snow in your room, even while you're sleeping. Remember that fact." he winked at her blushing, and continued teasing further, "Hope to return with a kiss, something's got to be worth coming here."

Remembering the incident from earlier, Rapunzel's cheeks felt hotter and before she can shout at Jack for it, the laughing winter spirit had already flew off, but not before the whisper of the winds reached her ears, "_Don't worry, I will be back._"

She smiled, and glanced at Pascal, who was smirking at her teasingly as well.

"Pascal!" she reprimanded, feeling enough embarrassment for the day, putting the chameleon back on the table, "I don't need this from you! Now come on, we've got to do something for him."

At the chameleon's confused raised brow Rapunzel clarified, "Well, he made it snow and brought so much fun for me today. I say we return the favor."

Pascal tilted his head questioningly and Rapunzel groaned, taking a seat to the table, "Oh, I don't know how either. What's there that the spirit hasn't had before... that's it!"

Pascal jumped and squeaked in irritation at the outburst, Rapunzel looking down and grinning, a great idea in her mind, "Let's make cookies! I'm sure our friend Jack Frost has never had a taste of my recipes before, don't you think?"

Seeing as how Jack Frost has brought so much fun into Rapunzel today, Pascal nodded approvingly. The winter spirit didn't seem that bad, and had given the chameleon's best friend one of the best days she could ask for. It only seemed fair they return the favor. Of course when Jack returns, Pascal will keep a closer eye on him: to make sure the winter spirit doesn't try too close with Rapunzel as a thanks for the cookies.

"Come one then Pascal! Let's give Jack the best cookies anyone can ask for!" Rapunzel confidently. She picked up the chameleon with her palms, resting him on her shoulder and procceded to the kitchen. When-

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Her mother's voice caused said girl to look at the open window and groaned at the unexpected sound, glancing at Pascal and saying lowly, "Guess we'll have to wait." though she smiled anyway and went to the window, "Coming, mother!"

Pascal nodded and agreed with the girl. The cookies had to wait. The old walking crow will probably mistake the sugary treats for her. Well, Jack Frost will have to wait for the cookies. Truth be told, Jack Frost had only been here an hour and already Pascal liked the impish trouble-making spirit more than the old crow who had raised Rapunzel since birth. Oh well, maybe it's because Jack, even as a mischievous being, gave a good vibe more than the old croon currently climbing up Rapunzel's hair into the tower. Pascal jumped off the young girls shoulder and camouflaged against the window stone wall. As the old croon began greeting the young girl with teasing and asked her to sing, Pascal watched with bitterness and looked out the window, wondering what fate had in store now with Jack Frost being added into the future of Rapunzel's life.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been edited a little to match with the slight changes of the first. Perhaps the same will apply to the other chapters after this one, perhaps not. Encountered a slight little problem with the first I had to deal with immediately. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the just like the last and continue on through with the story, and review if you ever have the time; all criticism welcome. <strong>


	3. Chapter 1

Everything that had happen just a small while ago, and already Jack, who was riding among the wind through the forests belonging to Corona, had one single thought in his mind: _This is the best day I ever had! _

Granted it was still in the afternoon, the sun was still going up, but the childish flyer cannot help but feel a Newfoundland level of happiness he had ever received. So much had happened in just this morning, and it might even continue to this day! Sailing through the wind, eyes wide and grinning in an ecstatic expression, Jack never felt such joy before, this must be how kids feel on christmas. He'll have to ask North if he sees him. Well, when Jack actually get the _chance_ to finally meet him. No matter how many times he tried, the yetis foil the winter being of fun's every attempt to sneak in the workshop. In annoyance, Jack would often go and annoy Bunnymund for it, though the rabbit didn't do anything; it was fun to make the kangaroo's skin crawl with a shivering touch. Jack chuckled at this thought, almost failing to notice from his distance the sight of two people in the middle of a pathway cleared in the forest.

"And what do we have here...?" Jack said to himself, halting in the air, squinting to try and get a better look down. There was no mistaking what he saw, making him curious all the more: two people, not just in the middle of a pathway, but _lying_ there, looking asleep. A smirk replaced his smile, he could spare some fun, and he told the air around him, "Wind, take me down."

The almighty force of air agreed with him, drifting Jack downwards to get a closer look. Landing on the brown path, Jack raised a brow at the sight before him: the two people, he noticed, were not adults but were children. All the more better. Jack was about to wake them up Frost-style, a snowball appearing in his hand, but stopped when he noticed the looks on the sleeping boys, and stepped closer. The children weren't looking like they were having a nice dream, more of a, he realized, bad one. Like they were both having nightmares at the same time. In the middle of the road. If they weren't careful, they could get stamped on by horses passing by. Jack cannot find it in his frozen heart to simply leave them there, and so decided to do what he one good person normally would: wake the kids up gently. But how? He didn't have time to dwell on that though when one of the kids eyes suddenly snapped and let out a scream, causing Jack clutch both his ears at the sound.

"AHHH!"

After a few moments, Jack didn't anything again and released his ears, staring at the woken up kid with a surprised look. _What was that all about?_ he wondered. The dream must have been that bad to cause a scream like that. The entire forest must have heard him! What shocked Jack more, however, was the fact the other kid was _still_ sleeping! How does that work?! The Man in the Moon would've heard that! In daytime! The woken up kid noticed this, after wildly searching around the area with his eyes, then crawled over to his friend, and shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." the kid said to the still sleeping one, grasping the shoulder and shaking it. Nothing for a moment. The boy tried again, and Jack thought it might not work, considering this sleeping kid somehow blocked out the sound of the earlier scream. He leaned against hi staff watching with narrowed eyes, then...

"AHHH!"

The scream from the second kid caused Jack to lost his balance and land on the floor, the second kid now waking up and screaming at the top of his voice. The first kid was covering his ears. Jack recovered quickly and mimicked the first kid. Finally, the screaming subsided, and the second kid shook his head around in confusion. The first boy placed his hand again on the shoulder of the second.

"Hey, you okay?"

They were both, Jack now realized as he sat more comfortably on the ground frowning, sweating profusely. "Yeah." the second kid said with a gulp and continued while trembling a little, "Just a bad dream..."

Jack's eyebrows both raised as he saw they were struggling to stand, and he tried to go and help them. Of course, after standing up and reahcing them, his pale free hand passed through them as he could only watch as they tried to stand themselves.

This was the price of being Jack Frost, usually: no one can ever hear, see or speak to you. Of course he can hear everyone else just fine, but so far, until today, no one believed in him. There was the Man in the Moon and the other spirits to consider, but they were more busy with their jobs than to even talk to Jack about anything. The most interactions he had were with the kangaroo, and he mostly got detested in return. Though he tried to hide it behind smirks and playfulness, the sadness of being alone and communicating positively with anyone never happening eat away at his core everyday, dampening whenever Jack had the fun of making snow days and watching people get excited by his work. Meeting Rapunzel, though, had suddenly picked away his sadness piece by piece. His first believer! It was still hard to think this is real. He can't wait to go back and see Rapunzel again, after dealing with whatever the wind wanted him for. Maybe it was for these kids, he realized, who could've been hurt lying in the road.

Speaking of the kids: they seemed fine. They were already up and walking, and Jack's eyes were downcast a little as one walked through him. Turning around, he watched as the children walked away, heading home.

"Let's go home."

"Right."

"Glad to know you're alright," Jack commented but got no reply.

They seemed to know where they're going, but Jack considered following them. After those screams they made, it would be pathetic of him to just leave them off on their own, regardless whether they see him or not. Jack began to follow, leaning his staff casually on his shoulder, whistling an old tune. Yeah, being a spirit for so many years, you learn a few things. He could do anything he wanted, but spent most of his time making snowballs for kids to enjoy with and ice for adults to slip on and laugh at their embarrassment. The kids never noticed him, and he decided to entertain himself by walking backwards next to one of them, then waving his staff in front of them, both failing to notice. Then, with a smirk, he dragged the end of his staff on the ground and made a single trace of ice follow the kids right behind them. They never saw this. _Well_, he thought while pushing away some of the bitterness of his next thoughts, _at least there are some advantages to being invisible._

Jack didn't know how long time had passed now, but he was sure over an hour had passed since helping these kids return to there homes. Now Jack was debating whether to drop a snowball on one of them and see if it cheers them up. Then again, both the kids had just woken up, and it would be foolish of him to do as such while they were still drowsy. He didn't have to do anything now, anyway, but smile as two older women walked up to them, spotting their children, running up to the kids who smiled brightly, despite having nightmares earlier, and embracing them fiercely. Jack watched with a slight flinch as both kids were being reprimanded straight after by their mothers for leaving in the dark. The kids were explaining they only went out because they wanted adventure, which caused the mothers to only hug them both in worry, relief and happiness. Then they all proceeded to go home, Jack waving at them without them seeing this, happy at least they found their mothers, and quickly at that. The kids look about six-to-eight years old, and even as a winter fun spirit he considered it dangerous to be out in the forests at night at that age. With that over, maybe he can go and see Rapunzel again. The wind tugged in agreement with him, picking at his hood as Jack laughed at the hurry.

"Well, look what we have here."

A deep curious playful voice had the laughter abruptly stop and caused Jack to spin around at the voice, as though it were behind him. Confusion was shown on his features when he saw nothing nearby or afar.

"Over here, Jack Frost."

Eyes widened at the use of his name, the boy obeyed and spun in the direction of the forest, blue eyes meeting yellow sinister ones hiding in what little darkness in the woods not revealed by the light.

Jack was shocked someone else was addressing him, but find he couldn't ask about it as the yellow eyes seemed to be peering into his very soul. He gripped his staff tightly, as though whoever was hiding there was dangerous. Is this another spirit? A dark chuckle escaped the mysterious man hiding in the darkness, followed by, "No reason to be afraid, Jack Frost. I have no intention on hurting you. I just happen to be strolling by when I saw you following some children I had fun giving nightmares to." Nightmares? Was this man responsible for the screams. The man continued, as if he was reading Jack's mind, "Oh, what delicious _screams_ they made! It feels good to be doing your job, you know." Jack's eyes narrowed before widening, realizing who this was. The kangaroo had mentioned him plenty of times, before cursing Jack for freezing some of the eggs: a giver of nightmares, the kind of fear, all children tremble in his wake, though Jack was sure the walking bunny was exaggerating on that one, it was...

"The Boogeyman."

The sound of his name from Jack's lips caused said man of fear to walk out of the shadows, revealing dark clothing covering everywhere but the hands and face, which were, Jack noticed, more paler than his own. Black pointy hair in all directions, looking like they were bent, sharp face and yellow eyes that looked menacing. The boogeyman held the stare stonily, unaffected by the defensive and yet curious glare Jack was giving, before smiling innocently it made the winter spirit raise both eyebrows.

"So you've heard of me. No doubt the other spirits mustn't have said good things about," he didn't seem to care about negative responses about him as such and bowed formally, "Yes, I am Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King. Take your pick. And you," he pointed at Jack, "are Jack Frost. I've heard much about you."

He has? Since when did anyone ever talk about him? Sure the kangaroo might have: in a grudging way. But from he's heard: both Bunny and Pitch don't seem like they would have a civil conversation alone, much less talking about Jack. As though sensing his confusion, Pitch Black nodded, "Yes, I mean who hasn't? The winter child who brings snow and ice to the entire Earth, without sweating mind you! I admit: I never thought I would be running into you the first time today. I was just doing my job until I saw you fly by, landing next to the children I was giving nightmares to, and following them like some sort of..." Pitch paused to find the right word, "...protector."

Jack had a suspicion of the reason for that small halt: he knew about the Guardians, who spent most of their time defending children around the world. The kangaroo was one of them, but that didn't stop Jack from freezing his eggs sometimes. The other consisted of the Tooth Fairy, the fairy who takes children's teeth. North, known also as Santa Claus, who delivers toys for children every christmas. And the Sandman, who gives good dreams to children everywhere. Pitch must have though Jack had a dislike towards the Guardians. Not that he did: Jack was just indifferent to them. If they were protecting kids everywhere, hey who can complain? Though the impish spirit had an idea who could: standing right in front of them.

"Although I am curious," Pitch continued after Jack said nothing, eyeing the winter spirit as though he was the msot fascinating thing he has ever seen, "I thought you were done bringing snow here to this kingdom. I saw the work you did, fantastic by the way. May I ask: is there so much of the forest you still want to cover with frost?"

Jack shook his head, finding no flattery in the compliment to his job, slightly suspicious of the man before him but, since there is no apparent offence against him, replied casually, "I just decided to... stick around, you know? Winter can wait."

"...I see," Pitch said slowly, eyeing the winter spirit as though examining him, "Well, you seem to know what you're doing, Jack Frost. As do I: I was giving fear to this kingdom last night, and was on my way leaving."

Raising a brow, Jack smirked and pointed his staff lightly at the Nightmare King, "Riiight, and those kids were just having nightmares made by themselves."

The sarcasm was caught. "I cannot help my Nightmares sometimes, Jack, mind if I call you Jack? My job is not set in stone, nightmares and fear are eternal, after all," Pitch shrugged, unfazed by the accusation, "They like to play on lost prey. I wasn't my fault they were lost on their own like that, I was just simply having a little fun," his sharp yellow eyes glinted a little at that.

Unnerved a little by the slight smile, Jack frowned and gave a hesitant reply, "O-kay... well I gotta go: fun and all that," he flipped his staff over his shoulder to rest there again and proceeded to walk past the Boogeyman, who made no move to stop him, not even moving an inch.

"Oh, and Jack?" Pitch said behind him, causing a glance over the shoulder, "I was just wondering, perhaps, but you haven't seen a, by any chance, tower in this forest, have you?"

The question caused Jack to freeze on the inside, and he tried to answer coolly, "What if I have?" did Pitch knew Jack had visited the tower? That quickly? Did the boogieman watch him and Rapunzel play before?

"I am just curious," Pitch replied turning to face Jack, surprising concern on his narrow features, "And I advise you to be careful if you did. That place is guarded by a witch, Jack, a witch who can be rid of you or any of the rest of us if not careful." he made a peaceful gesture just as Jack was about to say something in retort, "I confess to watching you and that girl playing. And I must say, Jack, judging from your expressions there, she must be your first believer! Kudos to you! But that tower is still dangerous, and you should be careful if considering returning there to see that girl again."

Jack was silent for a moment, ignoring the congratulatory tone from Pitch and shocked that he had been watched without noticing, confused how Pitch asked that question before he just _admitted_ he spied on him and Rapunzel playing (what game was Pitch playing here?) and suspicious of what Pitch was saying, "...A witch?" he asked slowly, as though the word was foreign to him. Hey, if spirits exist doing jobs around the world then surely witches would exist somewhere hiding in shady places and brewing cauldrons. But Rapunzel, a witch? Sure, appearances can be deceiving, but Rapunzel didn't attempt any spells to show or use against him. "And I find that you were watching us creepy. At least let me know when you're there next time."

"Your dear new friend is not the witch," the boogeyman replied as though he thought he was reassuring the impish spirit, smiling with white teeth revealed, "her mother is. And she is very dangerous. I advise you caution the next time you go."

"...Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked finally, wondering what would give the Nightmare King reason to warn Jack about something like this, considering they just met. He had heard about how sneaky and deceiving Pitch was, any mention of him from any spirit Jack had talked to always gave a negative view of the boogeyman. Cautious, the winter being of fun narrowed his eyes and looked for any traces of deceit on Pitch's face, who had put up an expression of honesty. Okay, Jack wasn't that good at reading people, Bunny had made fun of it from time to time. "For all I know, you could be playing tricks on me, the spirit of fun. And trust me: the would probably be one of the worst mistakes you'd ever make." Having no regard for personal space, Jack lightly tapped the Nightmare King in the shoulder with his staff.

Unfazed by the accusation, again, and ignoring the jab, literally, Pitch shrugged, "Think of it as one spirit looking out for another: we are all we have, you know."

Well, that did _sound_ like sincerity in his words, but still, the spirit of winter could not help but feel a bit unnerved by it. "...Thanks." he said uncertainly, and when Pitch nodded, Jack ended the conversation with, "See you around then." and the wind took him upwards, heading back in the direction of the tower without looking back, questions still filling up his mind.

The Nightmare King watched him go with interest, no expression on his features. The he turned around and faced the sun, arms folded behind his back, confident his new plan will be completed. He will have to thank Jack later for this: this new friendship between the winter spirit and the child with golden hair opens a window of opportunity, one for Pitch to delightfully take and step through. He must say he finds the impish spirit of fun to be intriguing. From the five minutes they spoke Pitch had already determined the boy was cautious and playful, but cares for the safety of other children, as seen when Jack trailed after the kids like a guard dog and made sure nothing happened to them. He can use this as an advantage. Perhaps, with careful planning and timing, use this against the Guardians who have banished his deserving place of giving nightmares to all. Pitch wanted to sneer at the light being shone down at him, but his new plan sped across his mind he couldn't bother with making faces at the sun.

A smirk crept up on his face. "Let you know when I'm around, eh Jack Frost?" the boogeyman muttered to himself, spinning small sands of darkness in his hand lightly. "Now... where would the fun in that be?" he asked to no one in particular, a dark chuckle emitting from his pale sinister lips as the sand dissipating and the Nightmare King went on his way to develop his new plan.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Rapunzel I don't where you get off with these silly ideas."<p>

"But it's not made up! I saw him and we played in the snow he made!"

It was anything Rapunzel ever learned growing up: it was that her mother was hard to convince of anything. Her mother had arrived earlier in that dark red dress, with curly black hair graying a little and holding a basket that has Rapunzels lunch like always. It always brought high spirits to her day every time mother was around: she was usually the only company she had around here. But after today, when Jack arrived and said he would return, Rapunzel was more than excited about having another friend. Her mother was busy preparing their lunch, behind her her energetic daughter trying to convince that she saw the living, breathing _Jack Frost! _Pascal was hiding on top of a cupboard, watching the two and often casting looks of disdain at mother. Rapunzel knew the chameleon had some sort of grudge towards mother, but she could never place why. Pascal didn't do anything to try and hurt mother anyway, so she allowed this strange dislike to continue while pretended to be oblivious about it.

Right now she was trying to convince mother of what happened this morning.

"It's good you were occupying your time, my flower, but you don't have to make up stories to make it sound entertaining," mother let out a short pitched laugh that would, to Pascal, even cause the floor beneath them to cover its ears, and shook her head, washing some of the vegetables, "Jack Frost, of all things."

"But he's real!" the young excited girl tried again, though the chameleon hiding knew it was in vain, gesturing to the window, "He came in through the window you normally come as well in and made it snow in my room! It was fun!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun my dear." mother replied glancing over her shoulder with a smile, "But Jack Frost didn't come into this tower and made it snow. How would he have come in anyway? Now wash your hands and sit down: lunch will be ready soon."

It would be futile, but Rapunzel kept trying anyway. Obviously her mother's calmness would wane very soon and will dismiss the conversation with finality. That's how it usually goes anyway. Washing her hand as mother cut the food, Rapunzel barely attempted to wipe the smile of her face as she continued talking of how fun the snow, much to her mothers tolerance. The young girl never saw snow before this morning, and was describing how it felt like to her. Her mother summarized she was reading too many books and getting silly ideas in her head. Having sat down by the table, the "flower", as mother called her most of the time, continued reminiscing of events that only happened an hour ago. It would be a breath of fresh air to hear such exciting tales from an enthusiastic young girl, but the adult setting the food down was getting irritated.

"Rapunzel," mother began after they started eating, "I admire your creative mind in these stories of yours, but you must remember they're not real, and never will be. Jack Frost is simply that: a myth. He was created only to use as an excuse to children why snow and ice are around. And you should remember that."

The lecture didn't affect Rapunzel's mind, unfortunately, "But mother!" she said, flinching at the stern look said mother was giving her for raising her voice at the table and continued softly, "He is real. I saw him, I spoke to him, he spoke back, I touched him, he made it snow in my room. We had fun making a snowman, playing with snowballs and even making snow angels. The books may have been made by people, but I can show you in my room right now that he made it snow-"

"Dear," mother cut off, frowning now at her stubborn daughter, "I understand if you were bored enough to imagine these things, but I see I have to emphasize myself. Rapunzel: _Jack Frost is not real._ He is a make-believe character to satisfy children's minds, nothing more. Anyone else, even the outside world, can see that. All the bad people out there would be disgusted at this little ignorance of yours. Jack Frost has never existed, and never will. You will realize this or I will have to make you."

Rapunzel looked more downcast by every word, trying one last time meekly, "But-"

"No, Rapunzel!" mother exclaimed, slamming her fist holding the fork on the table, teeth suddenly showing, "He is not real! And he never will be! Get these ludicrous images out of your head! Or I will make them out of your head! I may have to take these books away from you if they're causing so much fantasies to convince you they're real. What will you believe in next, the boogieman?" she rolled her eye and glared at her daughter, softening when she saw the fearful and downcast look on her face, lowering her voice in attempt to comfort the misguided girl, "I know it's hard to believe: but he was here to be. Jack Frost has never existed. Pursuing this idea that he does is, well, more foolish than anything you'd even done before. He will never exist to you, much less play with you. Do you understand flower?"

A pause passed by. Rapunzel's saddened eyes averting her mother's inquiring ones and staring down at her own dress, hands resting on her lap. Finally there was a quiet reply from the little girl's mouth, her mother heard it, "Yes mother."

Mother nodded, appeased that her daughter listened and dismissing the ideas that are crazy to their own, "Now, eat your dinner. I have to go out soon, you will have to wash up for me, alright dear?"

Rapunzel nodded, still looking upset but eating her dinner anyway, albeit slowly. Mother mentally rolled her eyes, she'll get over it. Speaking of getting things over with, Gothel felt the age of her being catching up to her, signalling it is time to put the hair to use again. But first: she'll wait for Rapunzel to calm down a little. She usually does so quickly. At least the girl she raised did not whine a lot, but it did give the older woman headaches when she mentioned idealistic fantasies of hers, and the idea of her flower going outside, where _they_ might find her. Getting rid of the thought, Gothel ate her dinner, satisfied the younger girl was no longer speaking of her supposed "events" this morning. Minutes passed without another word brought up, and the old girl was thankful for the silence.

Finishing her salad meal with a napkin wiping her lips, she set it down and looked at Rapunzel, who felt being watched and glanced up to meet mother's gaze, "I'm feeling a little tired, my flower, would you care to sing for me?"

Gothel gave a small smile, which Rapunzel returned with a forced one. There was no clarification needed for this: they both knew what she was talking about. Rapunzel nodded and set her fork down, she wasn't feeling that hungry anymore anyway, and stood up with her mother, heading to a small chair in the corner. Pascal was busy giving the older woman a look of disdain. It was clear he was unhappy about the conversation both women just had. He didn't know anything about Jack Frost, other than the stories he read with his friend, but even he knew no one deserves to be truly alone, spirit or not. When the old woman was gone, the chameleon will convince Rapunzel that Jack Frost is real, and will return to them. Speaking of which: the old witch had taken her seat, her "flower" resting on a smaller stool, Gothel resting some of Rapunzel's hair on her lap and produced a hair brush from the nearby desk.

At Gothel's encouraging nod, Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to sing softly, the small ting of sadness was there, ignored by the older woman who was brushing her flower's hair as she sang.

_Flowers gleam and glow, _

_let your power shine. _

_Make the clock reverse, _

_bring back what once was mine. _

_What once was mine... _

Rapunzel opened her eyes after her melody was done, still looking depressed. Pascal watched with disgust as Gothel had taken pleasure of retaining her youth yet again, a wide smile as she brushed her daughter's hair. The graying parts of her hair returning to pure black, her features softening and becoming younger. The chameleon did not enjoy this one bit: using someone else's gift to stay young for themselves. Rapunzel had always been born with this gift, it was never explained why she had it, even her mother didn't know, she claimed. Though Pascal had the suspicion that Gothel DID know the origin of this gift, and was not telling her daughter anything about it for some reason. Was she afraid Rapunzel will go outside to share her gift to the world? The chameleon suspected as much, as the older woman was clearly selfish in her own right.

Carefully placing her daughter's hair down from her lap, Gothel stood and walked over the hair to where her downcast daughter was, placing a hand on the young girl's chin. "Rapunzel, look at me." she commanded softly, which said flower obeyed. Green met blue, she continued, "Know that everything I do is to protect you: even from these fantasies. If you went outside and began telling people about these delusion, they will laugh at you before taking you for your hair and cut it and sell it for other selfish people. I'm simply minimizing the foolishness in you. I want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

At the returned nod, she let her daughter stand up and they embraced, the older woman stroking her hair. "I will be back soon," she said, smiling at the love her flower was giving her, "I love you, my dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel mumbled sincerely, head buried in her mothers chest.

"I love you most," Gothel said and they broke apart, the older female proceeding to grab her basket and gestured to the open window, "Now, how about you help me get down, hmm?"

* * *

><p>Her mother having left minutes ago, Rapunzel had returned to her room and was staring at the snowman she and Jack had made earlier. It stood there, un-melting even with the sun glowing into the room. She met its blank wide eyes, replaying the events that happened this morning and then with mother. Obviously her mothers words had affected her, and so was playing with Jack. Her mind was in conflict: upset that her mother would dampen her hopes like that, happy that Jack would play with her, confused why no one would believe in Jack Frost existence but her, convinced and determined he was real and her new friend would return soon, regardless what her mother had said. He had said he not be back until tomorrow or so, and he could rarely come back in the afternoon. But still: Rapunzel was convinced of his existence by the snowman in front of her, almost her size and implanted with a smile given by her finger earlier. She smiled a little, remembering the feeling of the cold soft solidified liquid.<p>

"He's real, Pascal," she told her friend who sat on the floor beside her, staring at the snowman also. Pascal knew Jack Frost was real as well, the white stuff in the form of a person clearly showed that, and hoped he would return soon, to cheer his friend up and her hopes. They both knew her mother was wrong: Jack Frost was real, they were certain. The proof was right in front of them, smiling as though it was reassuring them. The sadness in her eyes betrayed the attempt to look happy at the creation she and Jack made. The thought earlier of making cookies for the impish spirit long forgotten, her mothers words replaying in her head like they were trying to dampen her hopes. It was a test of the mind versus the heart, and the heart gained the edge by the snowman before them.

Tentatively, she reached a hand and placed it on the smiling standing creation of white's cheek, shivering a little at the tough before releasing a sad smile. Convinced, she didn't look as Pascal glanced behind his shoulder, a surprised look on his face, almost making a squeak. She didn't notice at all, staring at the snowman as if transfixed to it... maybe she should give it a name. Right now she was thankful the sun wasn't allowing the snow to melt. She really needed this right now, to confirm of her new friend's existence, "I know he is..."

Pascal was now smiling as Rapunzel gasped as she felt something soft and cold land on the skin of her hand breaking her out of her stupor, glancing upwards with a shocked look and mouth hanging open as snow had, once again, began falling from the _ceiling! _White beautiful bits of freezing ice meeting her dress and skin as though reassuring her. Then, a smile broke out as an ecstatic gasp of wonder and happiness escaped her wide lips. It looked more beautiful than this morning, pulling her out of the deep doubtfulness and sadness she felt just earlier. She reached a hand up, snowflakes landing on her palm coolly and peacefully.

She gasped again this time when she heard a male deep voice behind her, the already familiar cockiness in the tone.

"Miss me Punzie?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Decided to get this chapter done before the end of this month. Apologies for any of it that looks rushed. <strong>

**I added a photo of a picture I drew in real life to be the cover of this story. Nothing grand, but I wanted to make this look unique, since it's my first attempt at a romantic story. **

**So yeah, the boogieman and Gothel have entered the picture. Who knows what might happen next. Well I do, but that's for the next chapter. **

**Dialogue is not my thing, but I hope the conversations in this chapter proved sufficient. Next time, reassurance on Rapunzels part, comfort on Jacks. :I hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to the next. This is far from over, and I will be stretching out this story until it almost snaps, can't screw this up if I haven't already. Until then my dear fellow readers. :) **


	4. Chapter 2

Upon his return, Jack briefly wondered if he was one of the few people who actually found this tower. It was well-hidden, that's for sure: within a valley of rock, the height of the stony structure looking tiny compared to the gigantic pile of stone surrounding it. Remembering the location from his earlier visit, the wind helping, he managed to find the tower easily; smiling while he stared and descended towards it, realizing how calm and tranquil it looked: surrounded also by grass and flowers; a stream of water in some parts of the field. Briefly, Jack made a circle while going down, looking at the whole well-hidden area. It was kinda fitting for his new friend, Rapunzel, to live around here, he supposed.

Rapunzel... it was still unbelievable: his first believer! And not only that: it was a teenager! A teenager who actually believed in the existence of him: Jack Frost! He remained overjoyed, but calmed down anyway, eager to see his new friend again. The wind pulled him closer, and Jack enjoyed the sound of the air vibrating in his ears; glad he had a new friend. He considered the wind his friend too; having been there for him since the beginning. And Jack was grateful for it. Now, as well, he had a new friend: one who was not seen or heard by many, one who was different like him, one who had a different kind of friend each, hers in the form of a lizard, and she was everything a child would be: childlike and innocent. Whereas he was childlike as well, Jack was by no means the definition of "innocent".

Yet... the words of the person he encountered also today echoed in his head, lingering to bury itself in his subconscious and play doubt in his mind.

_Your dear new friend is not the witch. Her mother is. And she is very dangerous. I advise you caution the next time you go. _

Jack was in no means a fool: he wouldn't run headfirst into danger... unless it unaffected him in any way. Swords and knives and other weapons can hurt him, but not kill, he learned one time accidentally the hard way; flinching a little at the memory. But if what Pitch Black, the boogeyman, said was true, that there was a witch living with Rapunzel, he _should_ be careful. Still, Jack was skeptical. He had never encountered a witch before, but he heard stories during his travels of bringing snow wherever he went: a cult of women (and the rare cases of men) performing magic to do almost anything. They have been hunted down for hundreds of years, everyone says, by villagers; to keep their spells from harming others: tied to wood and burnt to death. It was ironic that a spirit didn't believe in magic-using see-able people. If they were real: Jack would feel sorry for them: having to be burnt down just because they were gifted.

He can't imagine anyone burning him down for any reason... except if they slipped from ice. Oh well: guess the benefit to him, by that point, is being invisible to everyone. Of course: _that_ will be the only thing he'll thank his body for.

The window entrance into the tower was, again, open, causing Jack to raise a brow. Guess she was really expecting him back, that or... shaking his head: the winter spirit still denied Pitch's words. He doesn't believe in witches, sorry to say. Landing on the board supporting the flower pots, he made sure his staff was not in close range to any of the breakable designs.

His eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

Rapunzel _wasn't_ alone. At least Pitch was right about her mother being there. At least, that's who Jack assumes the woman eating besides her is. A red dress, covered by a black cloak, the aged woman had curly black hair that was a little grey, sharp features and clear blue eyes, eating along side Jacks new friend. They must be having their lunch, he realized, and felt a little embarrassed about being there watching them. Both woman and girl didn't notice him sit there, so Jack shrugged and considered leaving; not wanting to interrupt their meal. That was until he heard what Rapunzel was talking about, causing his eyes to widen slightly and a smile to appear on his features. She was talking about _him! _Rapunzel kept talking about her newest friend and all the fun they were having a short while ago, causing him to lean against the side of the window, enjoying what he was hearing. Guess he can stick around a little longer. Pitchs advice aside: they looked all harmless; the mother wasn't performing any spells right now. Staff resting on his shoulder, making himself comfortable, he continued listening.

"-and then after that snowball fight, which was so much fun, we made, if you can believe it, snow angels! The books you gave me were a real big help in that one; even though my hair ruined it, but Jack didn't mind."

Smirking at that, Jack glanced at the excited girl, glad she enjoyed herself, and that he made it fun for her.

"That's nice, dear..."

"And after that: the snowman didn't melt. It hasn't melted _yet_, I think. Do you think Jack did that? Because he made it snow in my room; so maybe it's possible he can stop anything from melting."

"Lovely, my flower..."

Jack then noticed, with a tilted head, that Rapunzels mother seemed entirely _disinterested_ in the conversation; like she was waiting for her daughter to finish talking, or not caring about it. Her gaze was focused on her, what looked to him, salad. Maybe she just didn't find Jack a subject to be worth talking about. Shrugging, he was use to it. But Rapunzel kept talking like she had the best day in her life.

"Though before he left: he made a promise that he would return very soon, maybe in the afternoon! Oh I wish you could meet him, mother, he is so nice, not like from the bad guys you keep telling me about."

It was then the mother, Jack saw, gripped her own fork tightly, and looked like she was finding it very hard not choke on her food. Really, what something wrong with her?

A twitch on the eye, followed by finishing her bite. The mother then spoke to Rapunzel in a sweet tone, causing Jack to raise a brow. "Rapunzel: I admire your creative mind in these stories of yours, but you must remember they're not real, and never will be. Jack Frost is simply that: a myth. He was created only to use as an excuse to children why snow and ice are around," Jack frowned a little at that, "And you should remember that."

Rapunzel was unfazed, to Jack's surprise and relief, countering with little-to-no evidence, "But mother!" the stern glare from said mother caused Rapunzel to flinch, confusion evident in Jacks features. Well: at least that confirmed it was Rapunzels parent. She continued anyway, "He is real. I saw him, I spoke to him, he spoke back, I touched him, he made it snow in my room. We had fun making a snowman, playing with snowballs and even making snow angels. The books may have been made by people, but I can show you in my room right now that he made it snow-"

Not the best idea, though then Jack had a double-thought: that's a great idea! Imagining a scream of shock from the aged woman caused the winter spirit to chuckle, unnoticed by the pair.

"Dear, I understand if you were bored enough to imagine these things, but I see I have to emphasize myself. Rapunzel: _Jack Frost is not real._" His eyes narrowed, "He is a make-believe character to satisfy children's minds, nothing more. Anyone else, even the outside world, can see that. All the bad people out there would be disgusted at this little ignorance of yours. Jack Frost has never existed, and never will. You will realize this or I will have to make you." This caused slight annoyance and worriness on Jacks features. Just who did this woman think she was? Rapunzel wasn't hurting anyone by believing in him. And what did she mean _make her?_ Was she going to, dare he think it, harm the girl?

Said girl wasn't doing any better: looking a little sad by her mothers words, prompting Jack to sit up straight, preparing to go over there and convince her mother otherwise. "But-"

"No, Rapunzel!" Her mother shouted, causing the girl to jump in surprise and slight fear and for Jack to nearly stand up, the gentleness from her voice completely gone now. "He is not real! And he never will be! Get these ludicrous images out of your head! Or I will make them out of your head! I may have to take these books away from you if they're causing so much fantasies to convince you they're real. What will you believe in next, the boogieman?" Rolling her eyes, the old hag, Jack now decided to call her, calmed down a little at the look on her dishearten daughters face; though Jack was far from such: he had every urge to freeze this woman. The old woman continued softly, "I know it's hard to believe: but he was never here to be. Jack Frost has never existed. Pursuing this idea that he does is, well, more foolish than anything you'd even done before. He will never exist to you, much less play with you. Do you understand flower?"

Wow, talk about a buzzkill. He stood up and proceeded to walk towards them, but halted when Rapunzel didn't make a movement of anything to show she saw him approaching. His eyes widened when he heard, in disbelief, the sadness and acceptance that came from her low tone, Jack almost couldn't hear it, "Yes mother."

Time stood still for Jack, the whole world blocked out by his ears, even his own breathing, as he stared at Rapunzel with his jaw open. Did... did she just...

No...

"Rapunzel..." Jack said slowly, bringing a hand up, about to rest it on the saddened girls shoulder in an attempt to reassure her otherwise, but gasped and stepped back in shock as his hand passed _through_ her; confirming the slow crawling fear he kept down in his stomach. She returned to eating her dinner, not looking or acknowledging the downcast winter spirit standing near her, watching with horror and sadness welling up in his own being, threatening once again to swallow him whole.

She... she can no longer see, hear, or touch him.

This realization made Jack flinch, eyes downcast like Rapunzels and wishing now this really was all just a dream.

"...Rapunzel?" He tried again, looking up and hoping she acknowledged her name. She made no reaction, still depressed on her own. Jack sighed, knowing this was too good to be true from the start: being able to see and talk to someone as beautiful as her. Reaching out, he hesitantly placed his hand on top of Rapunzels clasped ones, careful not to let his slide through them. There was no connection there; only more confirmation.

Sighing, coming into admittance that she can no longer see him, he "let go" of her hands and turned around, making his way to the exit, trying to stamp down the feelings, without success, that were threatening to drag him down into depression. "See ya, I suppose..." He said, not sure if he will be returning ever again after this. He had just gained, and lost, a friend in one day, and it's just past the afternoon. Guess his only companion really was the wind, which was waiting for him outside. Not before glaring at the mother. Though selfish of him to think so: it was _her_ fault that Rapunzel can no longer see or hear Jack, and already wished whenever she exited the tower, she would hit her head on the way out. Thinking back to the boogeymans words, Jack wondered briefly if this was what he meant: dampening Rapunzels hopes.

Oh well, it mattered little now. Reaching the exit, he looked at Rapunzel one last time, in a vain attempt that she will, in anyway, acknowledge him. But nothing, except her standing up after her mother, looking like they were both going to wash up. Turning to the window, the wind ready to carry Jack out, he failed to notice the the chameleon watching him go sadly.

_Well, _Jack thought bitterly, _At least I had fun with someone: the snowballs, the snow angels, the snowman... _

_The snowman... _

_The snowman...? _

_The... snowman! _

The chameleon perked up when Jack suddenly stilled himself and turned around quickly, eyes widening in shock. A truth just came to him: an epiphany that should have been there all along, instead of this pointless sadness.

The snowman!

Racing and flying up the staircase, not even glancing at the still downcast girl and her mother, Jack reached the opened bedroom and peaked inside, a dropped jaw replaced by a wide and relived laughter echoed the room, ignored by the rest of the residents but Pascal, who heard but was more distracted now with what the two women were doing.

Walking up to the snowman of his and Rapunzels creation, Jack sighed in ecstatic relief after the laughter was gone. It was still there, thankfully, along with the puddles of the snow he made in the room previously. She must have not cleaned it up. He will have to thank Rapunzel. Right now, however, he owed his gratitude to another as well. "Guess you're more than just a snowman, huh?" Jack said, flipping his staff onto his shoulder and smiling gratefully at it, as it smiled back. No nose was added to it yet; Jack will have to fix that.

What was he thinking? That whole depression he had just went through was entirely pointless! He just didn't think clearly. He slapped himself on the forehead for his own stupidity. Well: at least he had something that will prove his existence to Rapunzel again. Just remembering the girl was downstairs, Jack had an idea, instead of going down. He will sit back and wait for her to come back up; see the snowman and be convinced he's real. Patience wasn't normally one of Jacks strong suit, but from what he's seen and heard all girls go to their rooms when they're upset, right? When she comes back up: Jack will be there waiting for her. Maybe... he should add some more snow to the room. That would probably cheer Rapunzel up as well. His new plan set, the winter spirit walked and leaned against a wall, eyes closed, still relieved and the feeling of being stupid for being sad earlier still there. Sighing, he was glad, at least, his power halted the snowman standing in the middle of the room from melting. There were more benefits to these gifts than just making snow and ice, you know?

Now, though, Jacks ears picked up another sound, one more beautiful than the relief coursing his frozen veins, eyes turning around and staring at the other room in wonder.

_Flowers gleam and glow... _

_Let your power shine... _

_Make the clock reverse... _

_Bring back what once was mine... _

_What once was mine... _

* * *

><p>"Miss me Punzie?"<p>

The familiar voice of the winter of spirit caused Rapunzel to break from her gaze at the beauty of snow surronding her, gasping and meeting the blue eye gaze of Jack Frost, standing behind her near the doorway.

Disregarding manners and politeness, the young girl straight tackled the boy in the chest, nearly knocking them both down. Hugging and burying her head in his chest fiercely, Rapunzel was glad, relieved and happy her new friend came back to her, especially during her time of need. Jack was obviously surprised by this move, stumbling back a bit but managing to regain his balance, hesitantly stroking Rapunzels hair in return. For some reason; this comforted her, regardless of how cold his touch was. Snow continued falling, and Rapunzel was briefly reminded of the people she saw in her books hugging during snowing, like they were doing now. She can see why now: it almost felt... magical.

Stepping back, disengaging the embrace, Rapunzel smiled and laughed sheepishly, folding her arms behind her. "Sorry." She began, "It's just I didn't expect you to be back so soon. I guess we can't always expect the unexpected, huh-"

She stopped herself when she noticed something... different about her friend. The cloudiness in Jacks eyes, she saw, were back: the sadness she had seen earlier during their conversation last time. "...Jack?" She said, hesitantly, causing Jack to shake his head and smile a little, trying to hid something, though it did not fool Rapunzel in the slightest.

"I'm back... Punzie." He said, false reassurance in his voice, continuing, "The wind didn't make me go anyway except help a little children who get lost get to their parents."

"...Oh. Well I'm glad they're alright..." Rapunzel sincerely replied, rubbing her arm and looking at her new friend with curiosity and worry. It was a good thing Jack was around to help people: at least he didn't go around ignoring the needs of the innocent. Still: there was something bugging Jack; she could tell. "Are... you alright, Jack?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the winter spirit chuckled and said, "I'm fine, Rapunzel, really." At her disbelieving raised eyebrows, Jack attempted to further continue his denial, "Nothing to worry about, really. Just haven't had enough err... sleep late-"

He paused from finishing his sentence with widened eyes as Rapunzel suddenly placed a hand gently on his pale chin, green jade orbs looking into his blue eyes deeply, seeking truth. If there was one thing Rapunzel would not tolerate: it was being lied to. No matter of his problems, Rapunzel learned that anyone can be helped if they talked about it, spirits or not. His irises were definitely trying to avoid revealing the truth, but she connected with them anyway. Mother used this trick on Rapunzel when she was younger, to show if she was ever lying or not. It worked, most of the time. Thankfully mother doesn't do that anymore, but Rapunzel picked up the trick, to mothers ignorance. But that was for another time.

"Jack. I know when I'm being lied to. Tell me, please." She demanded/pleaded with him. At his hesitance, Rapunzels firm look cracked a small smile, "You can trust me."

Any denial from him was replaced by a sigh, as Jack pulled away her hand with his own, looking at the floor to the side. "I... just..." He said, Rapunzel waiting for his answer, though looking worried at her friend. "You... don't... you... stopped... believing in me... a while ago." She widened her eyes. She did? She stopped believing in him? When? At her apparent confusion, the winter spirit continued, clarifying for her, "Just when your mother said I didn't exist... just a myth... huh."

Obviously, to her, Jack has no experience in expressing his emotions, and she doesn't blame him: being alone fo so long. The implications of his words impacted a revelation in Rapunzel: she must not have seen him enter! Couldn't see him before!

"Jack... I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said. eyes meeting his in sadness, realizing how much this have felt to the poor spirit: who looked away and shook his head, trying to dismiss her caring and his sorrowful features.

"I've never been... touched or talked to by anyone else... minus Bunny... but that's before he throws me out..." Jack chuckled, bitterness and humor rolled out of it, trying to ease the tension without victory.

"I... didn't mean to-" For the second time that day: tears began leaking from the corners of Rapunzels eyes, "...It's just that mother... well..." She released his chin and looked at the ground herself, seeing a reflection of herself looking back at her from the puddle near them with sad eyes. "She... she can be really convincing. And... oh, I'm sorry Jack!"

But before she could make any movement, to hug him to prove her apology, she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her in comfort, causing her to still. Now she was on the receiving end of being hugged: Jack resting his head on her hair, his eyes closed as though proving he was there and she can touch him. Rapunzel was confused, with red cheeks revealing a little, before she returned the hug, patting the spirits back softly to comfort him, assuring him she was here, now, and wasn't going to forget about him anytime soon.

Moments had passed since the start of the cuddle, and they still remained there: wrapped up against one another and getting rid of the sadness. Cold and warmth met and shared a beautiful symphony of happiness, the sun smiled down at them through the bedroom window: happy its child found comfort and returned it with that of the moon's child. The chameleon, Pascal, observed as well in obvious satisfaction; pleased there were two people who understood each others sorrows and were taking it out together. They didn't know how long they have been like this, but by the time they finished the hug, both Rapunzel and Jack smiled at one another, the tears in her eyes gone and cloudiness from his vanished.

"Well... you're real to me." Rapunzel said after the embrace sheepishly. Her friend laughed at that, which caused her head to tilt in innocence.

"Thanks... Punzie. I really needed that." Jack rubbed the back of his head, the appreciation making Rapunzel smile brighter, before laughing.

"It's no problem, you're my friend, friends look out for one another... Jackie." The new nickname caused Jack to raise incredulous brows, Rapunzel laughing harder now at the look of the winter spirit being addressed as a girls name.

A certain squeaking noise below them caught their attention.

Her laughing subsided, both looked down to notice a freezing stiff chameleon staring up at them, looking up in annoyance. Rapunzel tilted her head, "Pascal?" Before her eyes widened and she looked up, Jack looking up in realization too at the mistake he made. They had been so busy comforting one another that it was _still_ snowing! The white wonderland had now moved up to Rapunzels ankles, prompting a sneeze from the surprised girl. She must have been too busy comforting her friend to notice the freezing white stuff. Jack looked at her in horror... before he cracked and burst out laughing, right in her face, causing a glare from the cold girl.

"Hahahaha... Sorry. Forgot about this from our little moment." He calmed down and winked teasingly, causing Rapunzels cheeks to go a brighter red. He recovers that quickly?!

"Yeah well... _You _can clean this all up then, since you did this. I'm going to go do something in the meantime." She folded her arms and smirked at him, before letting out another sneeze, flushing in embarrassment as Jack chuckled at her misfortune.

"That's fine... just make sure your sneezing isn't a cold, alright? Hate to have given you one after that." He smiled, which she returned appreciatively.

Nodding, Rapunzel made her through the room, digging her feet out of the white beauty covering the bedroom floor and shuddering a bit at how cold it is. Bare feet recovering from the cold is bad enough; she might have to dry and brush her whole hair again after this! She just hopes she doesn't get a cold from this: when she just gained a new friend!

"I'm going to the kitchen... don't come in there until I say so. I'm going to make something special: just for you." At his surprised look, she smiled teasingly and clapped her hands, mimicking another thing she learned from mother, "Now go on: clean all this up." And that said, Rapunzel exited the room, her long snow-covered hair with Pascal hitching a ride on it following her out. She made sure to add over her shoulder while going down the stairs, shivering a little, "And don't forget to dry anything that gets wet!" It felt different giving orders to someone. This must be how mother feels when she tells her what to do. Oh well, even if it wasn't like, the smiling young woman, even while freezing, felt gratitude to the day itself: for gaining a new friend and making it snow in her room.

Hearing the playful reply of "Yes, mum!" from the childish winter spirit, Rapunzel grinned, laughing, and went downstairs: preparing to finally do what she was going to do before mother arrived earlier, Pascal following her; eager to get away from the snow and the cold it brings.

* * *

><p>Her surprise now being cooked in the oven, Rapunzel took her oven mitts off, folding her arms with a look of accomplishment on her face, Pascal resting on her shoulder, feeling hungry himself.<p>

This was going to be the best cookies she baked yet. She made sure to prepare all the ingredients carefully and the recipes the best. She had, admittedly, tasted some of the dough before putting it all in the oven, but Jack won't know that. Speaking of which: she wondered how he was doing, finishing cleaning up the snow in there. It had been half an hour since she left the room to bake the cookies. With his powers she had seen earlier: wouldn't the spirit of winter be done by now? Maybe he's just taking his time, probably something he could do, being mischievous and all. Now that she thinks about it: Rapunzel had never really seen her new friend do anything mischievous-like, save for teasing her and the snowball fight. "Guess he's not as bad as the books say, right Pascal?" She glanced at her small friend, who nodded, agreeing. The lizard will admit that when Jack has been around: there was no chaos or mischief from him; only fun and cheering Rapunzel up. Still: there didn't stop the chameleon from being a _little_ suspicious of their new companion; regardless how friendly he is.

"Not every book is right, I suppose. Jack seems so much more than the mischievous spirit they say about him." Rapunzel smiled.

"You never know, Punzie. I can be _very _mischievous."

The sudden whisper to her caused Rapunzel to yelp in surprise and turn around swiftly, taking a few steps back, but stopped and glared at the winter spirit in front of her, who had his own arms folded and looking at her in amusement. Where did he come from?! He must be good at sneaking around. AT least the books were right on that part!

"I can see that." She replied with a trace of annoyance, before softening and smiling at Jack, who shrugged and placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Waling up and poking him in the chest, she added, "Don't do that again: let me know when you're around instead of sneaking up on me like that."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jack smirked, "Where would the fun in that be?" This prompted a raised brow from Rapunzel, the winter spirit chuckling, "Alright, fine. I won't sneak up on you again... unless it's on a good day."

As she shook her head at his cheeky statement, Jack walked past her into the small area known as the kitchen. "So." He began curiously, "What are you making?"

Gasping, Rapunzel ran and spread her arms out in front of him, preventing further entry. "You can't come in here yet." She said sternly, Jack raising a brow at her sudden change of mood. "Sorry. It's almost ready. And didn't I tell you not to come down until I said you can?"

Shrugging again with his staff resting on his shoulder the impish spirit replied. "Got bored. Never been one to follow the rules much."

Well, that was the exact opposite of Rapunzel: who always went by the rules. "Okay... well, you still need to stay away from the kitchen until they're finished." The winter entity raised a brow again at those choice of words, so Rapunzel smirked and gestured to the far side of the room, "Look over there until I say so: I don't want you to see this surprise just yet."

Looking questionably at her, but shrugging in acceptance and doing as she says, Jack turned to regard the wall and the many paintings etched on them. Rapunzel added, "No peeking." Having a suspicion Jack would do just that. She really hoped he wouldn't. Pascal was taking care of that though: climbing down Rapunzels dress and making his way to and up one of the tables legs, sitting atop the surface and staring at the winter spirit to make certain he doesn't peek over his shoulder. Sending a grateful smile to the chameleon, Rapunzel returned to looking and waiting for the oven to finish with her treats. This was going to be great! She just hoped Jack liked them as much as mother does; thinking it would be a miracle if he liked them more.

The sudden "DING!" from the oven, indicating the bakery was finished, created a grin on Rapunzels face while Pascal jumped at the sound, broken from his concentration but remained glaring as Jack almost turned his head around. Putting on the oven mitts again, Rapunzel rushed over to the oven itself and opened it, the fresh baked smell of her treats wafting the air. Sniffing at it, Rapunzel carefully took the tray holding the cookies out, admiring the treats and hoping Jack will like them. Her foot closed the oven door by the handle, being inside this tower for many years can cause you to be some kind of an athlete. She placed the tray on the counter; taking out several different sugary decorations to place on each cookie and getting a plate for the cookies to cool on. The steam of their smell still there; she wondered if Jack no doubt can smell them from here.

Speaking of which: he hadn't moved his head yet, she appreciated this, taking off the mitts again.

Waiting for a few minutes for the treats to cool down: Rapunzel then picked up the plate and brought it over to the table, placing them down grinning widely. Pascal eyed the treats with a hunger of his own, and glanced innocently at Rapunzel when looked at him sternly. Looking at the back of her friends head, Rapunzel clasped her hands.

"Okay, Jack. You can look now." The single words caused Jack to spin around and stare at the treats.

The response from the winter spirit she got first was a gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this one? Good? Bad? All comments welcome. <strong>

**Since this one seems to be doing well: I've now had another idea for my next fanfic: a Pitch/Elsa one. What do you think? Hope you like this story and review it; I don't mind if you don't. **

**Next time: cookies! Let's see how our frosted friend will react to the taste of those sugary treats. I noticed the longer perspective of Jack on my last chapter, so now I've changed that to an equal balance on this one... I hope. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter for all its worth. Maybe I'll bring more characters in the story... of course I will. For now I'm just trying to take it slow with these two; character development before romance, you understand. We will see Pitch and Gothel again in the future, but for now we have just these two. Now if you'll excuse me: creativity away! Until then! **


	5. Chapter 3

Having done cleaning up the mess he made in his new friends room, Jack had returned downstairs to see Rapunzel was busy... cooking? Well: guess without her mother around from time to time, she must have learnt to cook for herself. Flying from the top of the stairs, feet landing without making a sound, the winter spirit watched with interest as his friend stepped back from placing a tray in the oven. Well: looks like Punzie decided to do some bakery until he was finished. Speaking of which: the snow was cleared up. His powers over the cold element vanished the glistening melting beauty until only the snowman remained; not wanting to get rid of it just yet, he's sure Rapunzel will appreciate that as well. Plus he left a little surprise upstairs of his own that made a small smirk on his face, it would be such a shame for Punzie to think him along the lines of "innocent". It didn't take him long to clean up, he just decided to kill time and allow Rapunzel to make her surprise without Jack bothering her. Clean up... if Bunny would see him now.

Her back to him, Rapunzel spoke, and Jack guessed the chameleon she was speaking to was resting on her shoulder; the hair blocking the winter spirit's view.

"Guess he's not as bad as the books say, right Pascal?" Jack raised a brow, suspecting they were talking about him. Whether the chameleon agreed to his friend's question or not, Rapunzel continued happily, "Not every book is right, I suppose. Jack seems so much more than the mischievous spirit they say about him."

Oh, did he now? Punzie assumes her new-found friend was not one to cause pranks around? Well, the winter spirit smirked, this will have to be fixed. Approaching her softly, abandoning the idea earlier to not disturb his new friend while she was busy (which doesn't seem to be the case anymore anyway), Jack leaned forward and whispered to where he guessed where her hidden ear was, a sly tone within his voice to add more humour, "You never know, Punzie. I can be _very_ mischievous."

As proven when Rapunzel let out a shout of surprise and spun around to face the smug spirit, glaring at him while Jack leaned back and folded his arms. Oh it was fun already to watch her be surprised by anything he does; her glare notwithstanding. If she thought this was bad, wait until she sees a real snow day. In fact, maybe that's what he'll do; give a real snow day outside the tower. That would probably also convince her to come outside, hearing earlier that she never left. If her mother believes the world outside is "evil", the snow will certainly prove otherwise, if Jack's own appearance hasn't already. Shrugging, he placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, which never gives any warmth.

"I can see that." Rapunzel replied with annoyance, but was smiling anyway. Then she walked up to Jack and poked in the chest, it's like personal space meant nothing to them both. All the more better for him. "Don't do that again." Oh it will happen again, for this won't be the last time Jack will ever visit here, if Rapunzel doesn't consider him a problem soon. "Let me know when you're around instead of sneaking up on me like that."

Well, isn't that curious? Jack remembered saying the same thing to the boogeyman a short while ago, but the winter spirit shrugged it off. Stranger things have happened today. Smirking, Jack released his hands from his pockets and raised them in mock-surrender. "Now, where would the fun in that be?" A raised brow from the girl informed the mischievous spirit he said the wrong thing, inciting a chuckle from him and teasing his friend further, "Alright, fine. I won't sneak up on you again... unless it's on a good day."

At least this once again proves to Jack his new friend still believes in him. That, at least, filled relief in a portion of his brain. That whole fiasco earlier still played in his head, and the winter spirit attempted to block it out during his cleaning of Rapunzel's room. Jack was almost certain his plan before wasn't going to work; but it seems the childlike and innocence in his friend prevailed: enabling her to see him once again. And hopefully she will continue to do so.

Disregarding her disapproval, taking delight in it instead, the winter spirit walked past her into the small area what could be called the kitchen. Jack was curious to know what his friend was doing in there. "So, what are you making?"

He heard a gasp and Rapunzel was suddenly in front of him, arms spread in a gesture which prevented further advancement into the area. She was stern, interestingly enough. "You can't come in here yet." Punzie said, which prompted Jack to raise a brow and desire to investigate the kitchen further. "Sorry," She continued, "It's almost ready. And didn't I tell you not to come down until I said you can?"

_And didn't the books tell you I barely listen to an order? _Jack thought with amusement, shrugging again and leaning against his staff. "Got bored." He explained, finding that justifiable enough to come back into the main area of the tower. "Never been one to follow the rules much."

Rapunzel seemed to accept the answer, albeit curiously, "Okay... well, you still need to stay away from the kitchen until they're finished." They? Was Rapunzel already making her own dinner or something? A raised brow from the winter spirit was returned with a smirk from the girl, and Jack admired the spunk of her: not some typical girl who are usually stuck up and high-pitch scream and swoon over men, unlike most women he's seen in his time. Gesturing, Punzie continued, "Look over there until I say so: I don't want you to see this surprise just yet."

Ah, so it was as Jack suspected: whatever was in the oven must be for him. Looking curious at her but compiling with her order, the winter spirit turned around and stared at the far off walls, never having the time to study the paintings since he got here. They were imaginative and well-designed. He speculated it was Rapunzel who made all these across the walls; her mother seems to be the type of person who would rather _not_ be doing such things. Then again: he can't just make judgement on people he hardly knew... though he felt he had every right to at his friend's mother. Hearing the words of "No peeking." behind him: Jack smirked. _Aw, way to ruin the fun Punzie._ But he complied anyway, never having a true human friend before and not wanting to ruin it.

Jeez... what was wrong with him? It wasn't like Jack Frost to be so obedient to anyone else; he hardly acknowledged Bunny's orders to get out of his home. Maybe he hit his head on something earlier this morning: or he must be dreaming as he thought before. Oh well. Meeting Rapunzel has changed him somehow; a girl he _hardly_ knew changed something within him. Wasn't that just preachy? Well... maybe this isn't as bad as his mischievous side thinks it is. He has a believer; and right now that's all that matters to him more than pranks. Oh how the mighty have fallen... Jack Frost, most mischievous spirit of all: stooping down to listening to instructions because he met his first believer.

Did all the other spirits go through these thoughts when they spoke to their first believers? He doubted it. They probably never kissed a human before, either...

A "DING!" noise was heard and Jack almost turned his head around, but returned his gaze to the wall, realizing that was the sound of the oven indicating the surprise was ready; but that was currently far from the winter spirit's thoughts. He never really put more thought into that incident earlier. That kiss earlier... what was that? Jack had seen plenty of people in his lifetime engage in these romantic gestures; but never had the pleasure of experiencing it himself, never finding romance all that interesting anyway. But what he and Rapunzel did earlier... while an accident... it felt like he was melting under a beautiful sun that will keep him from ever being alone again... How sappy, even for his standards. Shaking his head from these ludicrous thoughts, there was one thing Jack won't forget or deny about the kiss; it was the first time Jack ever felt so _warm. _

Suddenly, the smell of baked goods filled his nostrils, and he welcomed the scent in.

"Okay, Jack. You can look now."

The surprise.

Shaken out of his stupor, Jack turned to his friend and saw her waiting for him; a plate of fresh cookies lying on the table.

He gasped. Very loudly.

Eyes widened at the plate before him, resting on the table, the winter spirit made a mental note to remember these in case he ever forgets about eating. Rapunzel would be a famous cook. Just from looking at the treats alone: the perfectly round cookies, dripped in various icings and sprinkles, looked to be the average chocolate chip you'd find anywhere hiding under those layers of toppings. Rapunzel seemed to have taken alot of thought into these: they looked so perfectly designed and prepared to appease that of a king. The steam from the baked treats wafted the air, and Jack barely noticed the chameleon sniffing said air and looking ready to take a bite. Jack had now forgotten all about the kiss earlier dwelling in his thoughts, mind now set on the plate of treats before him. What surprised the spirit most of all, wasn't the fact that he had never seen such sugary treats in his life, wasn't that Punzie can bake something so delicious-looking (though he never doubted she could.), wasn't that the treats were waiting for him, but that they were made, specifically, for _him_.

"...Well?" Rapunzel was waiting for the winter spirits words with arms folded behind her shyly, shaking Jack from his reaction.

Unable to believe a gift had ever been presented to him before, the spirit glanced at Rapunzel and asked hesitantly, "Are those... for me?"

At her nod, Jack felt a lump in his throat. "I did say I would thank you for playing with me." The girl smiled, though her eyes held a bit of worry in them: probably that Jack maybe thinks her treats look unappealing. But that was the exact opposite. "Aren't you hungry?" Punzie inquired.

Chuckling softly, Jack rubbed his back head and smiled. "It's not that..." He reassured his friend, "I appreciate it, really. I've just never been given anything, much less food, from anyone before in my life... I have no idea what to say."

Which was honestly true: Jack had never received anything in his entire life, except the life he was given, the staff he holds and the clothes on his back; all courtesy of the Man in the Moon. He didn't exactly know what to make of this. It was one thing to give people the joy of winter, but receiving something by a person in return? Jack never had that thought cross his mind once. He was more concentrated on trying to get people to _see _rather than give him stuff.

Giggling, Rapunzel folded her arms behind her and replied teasingly. "How about a 'thank you.'?"

His dignity having returned, Jack smirked and said. "Alright: thank you for all these cookies I'm no way sharing." At her widened eyes, a wink was sent her way to indicate he was kidding about that last part. He was truly grateful to receive such thoughtful food from a friend. Truth be told: he rarely ate anything for centuries, people often screaming or demanding their food back from the ghost holding what they baked or brought, so this will be interesting to see. He doesn't even know if spirits can eat or not.

A questioning look at Rapunzel, returned by an encouraging nod, Jack made his way to the table, setting his staff to lean on the edge of the wood, pulled out a seat and sat down. He raised a brow as Rapunzel was obviously waiting for him to try her treats. Well, he'll humor her. Reaching out, slightly hesitantly, Jack picked up the cookie at the top of the pile, sugar falling off like small snow on the edges. The tip of the treat near his opened mouth, Jack quickly noted that Punzie obviously never heard that people aren't really that comfortable when they're being watched eating. Oh well. Jack took a bite from the sugary sweet; and realized that this was better than agonizing Bunnymund over his eggs. The combination of chocolate, dough, sweet and sugary decorations swirled in his mouth, Jack disregarded formal dining and ate openly, savoring the taste. It felt so new and... so _familiar._ But from what; he can't remember. At seeing Rapunzel observing his reaction curiously, Jack almost choked as he swallowed; forgetting that people need to chew their food for more than a couple of seconds.

The chameleon watched with widened eyes as Jack suddenly abandoned all table manners and chomped down his treat like it was the best things he had ever eaten. To the winter spirit, it was.

He finished his treat with licking his fingers, the icing still there and he savored every taste. Jack wasn't done yet. Glancing up, as if seeking permission to have another; Rapunzel responded with a grinning nod.

"How is it?" She asked, though he had a suspicion she already knew he liked... no... _loved_ them.

Jack waited until he was finished with his second cookie, an "Mmm" noise from his satisfaction; savoring the taste like the last. Swallowing the crumbs, he responded with an honest voice, "Not bad, Punzie." Glancing up, he smirked. "You should be a professional cook."

He didn't notice her flushing at the compliment. But as he took the third cookie, ready to devour more of the sugary treats, she took the opportunity to sit down, leaning forward with both elbows on the table and chin resting on her palms. Truth be told, Jack had no idea how to express what he truly feels about this gift to him. He never knew what it was like to receive something from another person; until today. And he honestly had no idea how to return such gestures. Maybe this is what it feels like to be given gifts. Jack enjoyed them, regardless, and felt indebted ito Rapunzel more than anyone else before; even the Moon for bringing him into existence, even the wind that guides him wherever he goes, even the ice he brings everyday everywhere. Rapunzel _believed_ in him, and now gave him the best cookies in the world. If this wasn't the best day ever, he didn't know what was!

Pascal was obviously hungry himself, so Jack smiled and nudged the plate towards the chameleon, offering a nod of encouragement of his own. The lizard smiled appreciatively and began feasting on a few cookies for himself. That will probably get him more on the chameleons good side.

Noticing Punzie studying him, Jack finished his third treat and smirked at her. "Something on my face?" He laughed as his friend flushed.

"N-No!" She replied, blushing slightly at being called out of her observation, sitting up and shrugging, "I was just curious about my new friend; that's all. We barely know each other, after all."

Nodding, Jack conceded her point while licking his sugary frosted fingers and taking a fourth cookie, unintentionally being greedy. "True. And you seem to have gotten me in a vulnerable time." He teased playfully; though it was correct: he rarely kept his guard up, usually around other spirits when they pose a threat, and Punzie brought his guard down so quickly the moment they first met.

Waving off his teasing, Rapunzel continued in her leaning position. "Maybe we can ask one another about our past lives, if that's alright with you."

Ah, so Rapunzel is going to ask about his past now? Granted Jack had the suspicion his friend would be curious enough eventually to inquire about himself. And the spirit of winter was quite interested himself about the long-blonde-haired excitable girl sitting across him. Maybe they'll entertain one another with their inquiries; Jack slightly hopes none of his questions will be too personal for her to answer.

"Hmm... alright." The winter spirit replied but wagged his finger, "But I won't be sharing any of my deepest darkest fears, if that's what you want." He doubted it, but it was fun to tease his friend. He continued, suddenly gaining an idea. "Let's play a game." Punzie tilted her head curiously. "You can ask me twenty questions about me, ladies first and all. And I'll ask twenty about you after. Sound good?" Hey, she played with him earlier, what's to stop her again? And Jack was more curious about Rapunzel every passing minute, as he is sure she mirrors that eagerness to learn more about him.

Grinning at the prospect of a game, Punzie then smirked and replied smugly. "Alright, but you have to answer every question truthfully. You lose if you lie. And I will tell you something about me now: I know when someone is lying."

"...Done." Jack said challenging, taking another bite and playing along. Eating the best cookies ever and playing a game; what could be better? "And I'll let you know something as well: I never lose." A cheeky smirk headed Punzie's way.

* * *

><p><em>He likes them! <em>Rapunzel thought ecstatic. Having been worried over the reaction of her new friend; there was no doubt there were countless types of baked sugary food all over the outside world. Everyone got hungry eventually, mother had said to a toddler Rapunzel a decade ago, maybe that applies to spirits as well. She was very hesitant as Jack had slowly taken his first bite on her baked treats, made specifically for him. She feared she placed too much sugar or chocolate or any other sweet when Jack took the first bite by a nip and seeing his eyes widened. But as soon as he finished and swallowed the bite, most fast than Rapunzel would, she was overjoyed as her friend continued eating the treat like it was a delight to him; waving off his inappropriate table manners, mother would be more infuriated than her with that anyway, and already reaching for the second cookie while reaching his fingers, Rapunzel giving him permission again with an encouraged nod. And Jack was kind enough to let Pascal have some of the treats, which he obliged with just as eagerly as the winter spirit and together they were eating like children. And Jack's compliment to her on her bakery skills were sweet, and it felt like her stomach flipped a little when he said those words. What was that? She'll have to ask mother about it later.

Now he suggested a game, which Rapunzel responded to eagerly. She was curious about her winter spirit friend, and excited at the idea of a game she never played before; like the snowball fight before. Yet, a wave of nervousness washed her being; as Jack may ask questions that would pry into her personal life; things she really felt no one needed to know. Pascal knew of her dream; but not all of her secrets. She would have to be very careful in answering the mischievous spirit's questions, regardless of how playful he's being. She was grateful, though, that Jack is allowing her to start first, probably having more questions than him. But there was one thing about this game she didn't get yet, how do you win?

"Alright, I'll start." Rapunzel said, wanting to also wipe that smirk off the spirit's face. Then, a look of confusion placed on her features. "But, how do you win this game, just asking questions?"

"The first one unable to answer the question loses. You're not allowed to skip one, the only exception if the question is too personal for you to answer. Think you can handle it, Punzie?" Jack said slyly, taking a bite of his fourth cookie.

Pascal was obviously on Rapunzel's side, casting a side-glare at the winter spirit, who replied to her first friend with a smirk, and, to the surprise of both Pascal and Rapunzel, the chameleon suddenly found his long tongue stuck to the cookie he was devouring by small ice when Jack waved his hand casually, shrugging innocently. She couldn't help but giggle at the misfortune, and said a mock-stern "Jack." Which the winter spirit took the hint and unfroze the chameleon; who flew onto the back of the table and glared at the spirit in irritation.

Now... what was Rapunzel going to ask first? She had thousands of questions: mostly related to the world she dreamed of seeing for herself. But she figured she may start off small, wanting to save the big questions for last. Perhaps with how he defies the laws of gravity.

"How do you fly?"

Jack blinked; obviously not expecting a question like that first. But Rapunzel was curious, watching his reactions. Taking another bite, he shrugged. "The wind carries me around, takes me where I want to go."

"And how does it do that?" Rapunzel leaned forward; not realizing she looked like a child looking at something magical.

The spirit chuckled, eating the cookie. "No idea. It just... suddenly flew me into the sky after I was born."

_Flew after his birth?_ This made her all the more curious now, but Jack interrupted her before she could speak, holding up two fingers to emphasize his words. "That's two already, Punzie. Prepare to lose soon."

Wait what?! But they were technically the same question! She pouted at her friend, who smiled innocently. Prepare to lose, huh? Oh, we'll see. Rapunzel moved onto her new question, a little hesitant; feeling it to be a bit rhetorical. Plus she didn't want to imply anything: not wanting to burden Jack with her troubles. It was her business and hers alone; the winter spirit can't do anything to help her dream. "Can you... fly anywhere?" She added while trying to cover up the longing in her tone, "Around the world?"

Staring at her with an interested expression, Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, just about anywhere I want really." He answered before taking another bite. Rapunzel was grateful he didn't mention any difference in her voice, if he spotted it or not. Wow, to visit all those places without breaking a sweat...

She continued with the next question, putting aside her wandering thoughts. "Can you control all of the snow and ice whenever you want?"

The winter spirit seemed intrigued by such a question, pausing from his next bite and looking thoughtful before answering. "Ye-... well... kind of: I can create and control all types of snow and ice. It's all thanks to this trusty staff though." He glanced at the object, Rapunzel following the gaze and noticing that it has changed from mostly blue back to the original colour of wood when it was out of Jack's palm. "It helps me control my powers without causing any kind of chaos... not that that won't stop me from having any fun." He winked, and Rapunzel smiled, every answer he makes raising further questions, and she suspects she won't able to have enough answered after her turn.

"How did you get the staff?"

"It was lying at my feet the moment I was born."

_There he goes with that again._ Rapunzel thought with intrigue. "Do you bring winter all over the world, like the books say?"

Jack smirked. "You know it." He answered smugly, though Rapunzel could see in his mirth eyes he was being playful. "It's my job as a spirit: spread snow to everywhere around the world like there's no tomorrow."

"Does it get tiring?" It must be hard doing something like that throughout your entire life.

"Sometimes..." Jack answered hesitantly with a thoughtful frown. "But... I wouldn't ask for a better job."

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked, interested.

He shrugged, "Can't imagine a life without it, that's all."

He was holding back something, but Rapunzel won't use the next question to pry; respecting his privacy. Jack held up his fingers, his mouth full of the cookie crumbs. "Eight questions Punzie, twelve more."

Nodding, she briefly expected the next question to be a personal one for the spirit. "Why is your hair white?"

Jack blinked again. Clearly he didn't expect this next query to be that. Swallowing his last bite, the spirit shrugged, "I was born with it. Why is your hair long?" He challenged with a smirk.

Well: that confirms he didn't somehow change his hair colour. Rapunzel smirked back, wagging a finger at him playfully. "It's not your turn to ask questions yet, Jackie." Amusement was what she felt at Jack's lowering smugness and frowning at the nickname she chose for him. To her it was cute. Beside them, Pascal gave a chuckle as much as a chameleon could; in revenge of his earlier misfortune. Thankfully, Jack's teasing inquiry about her was instantly dropped. Covering a hand over her mouth a little to refrain from giggling, Jack's jokingly query was one of the things she hoped she didn't have to answer. She wanted to know more about the spirit before, well, this big secret of hers can ever be revealed to him. Trading glances at Pascal, her first friend immediately understood what she was thinking, and gestured to the winter spirit to change the subject and continue the questions. She did just that, blurting out a question she wanted to ask for a while, now more confident in asking him these things, "Are you a boy?"

Jack halted, his hand mid-way reaching the next cookie, and stared at Rapunzel's inquiring eyes with raised eyebrows and an agape mouth. Did she say something wrong? Was that a private question? Were males sensitive to that kind of subject? Blinking over his small surprise, Jack replied with amusement in his tone. "Yes... though that's something you don't hear everyday." He chuckled, grabbing another treat and eating it.

Shrugging, Rapunzel declined the plate offered to her by Jack when he nudged it a little; far more fascinated with the game they played instead of sugary food now, and replied casually. "I've never seen a boy in person before. Are you all so..." She struggled to find the right word. "Playful?"

"Hmm..." Jack hummed and replied before taking a bite. "Well, when you get down to it: everyone's different; boy or girl. Besides, it would be _boring_ to have everyone act the same, right?" The spirit smirked, while Rapunzel looked amused.

"I guess so. Speaking of which... you said no one else can see and speak to you but other spirits... Does that mean... the others from the stories are real too?" The thought had suddenly occurred to her. Since Jack Frost existed; would the other famous spirits from the books be real as well? "Like... the fairy who takes a tooth from everyone when they left their mouths? And the guy who gives you good dreams?"

"The Tooth Fairy and Sandman? Yeah they're real." Jack replied casually, smiling as Rapunzel lit up. So they were real! "Mother Nature, Cupid, St. Nicholas, Bogeyman. They're all walking and talking." They were _all_ real! She knew it! As if her day couldn't get any better! Maybe she would one day meet them all? That would be great! That didn't mean she would like them more than the spirit of winter sitting across from her; eating the cookies made specifically for him. If it wasn't for Jack: she never would have any confirmation of their existence. The treat she has given him felt a little less significant now; but she stamped away any harboring negative feelings and continued with her questioning.

"I knew it!" She practically yelled, having to say that first, grinning while Pascal jumped a little. She giggled nervously as the winter spirit looked amused and tucked a stray of hair over her shoulder. "So... how were you all born then?"

Raising a brow, the spirit paused for a moment before answering. "Well, we have an interesting way of birth." Jack began, a sudden sly look on his pale face that is caused Rapunzel to tilt her head curiously. What could he mean? "You see: when the Moon and the Earth love each other very much, they decide to go the natural stage of-"

What?! "That's not what I meant!" Rapunzel shouted in outrage, her face heating up in embarrassment and irritation, hands flailing wildly for the spirit to stop talking, as she realized she asked her question in the wrong way. Jack was busy laughing with both arms clutching his stomach, crumbs of the cookie he held falling on the floor. Pascal was busy smirking at Rapunzel. Suffice to say: Neither of them were helping. She waited until Jack finished having his moment of amusement, glaring at him as he fake-wiped a tear from his eye. Who knew he had quite the interesting humor.

"Sorry..." Clearing his throat but still smiling mischievously. "I really have no idea how we're born; the Moon just... creates us, I guess." At least she'll accept that answer more than Jack's joking one.

"From thin air?" Rapunzel asked skeptically with a frown, having calmed down with cheeks returning to normal colour.

"I guess... it you could count water as air..." Jack narrowed his eyes a little, looking like he was remembering something. "All there was was... cold... and darkness... and I had nothing but fear... but then the Moon was there... it pulled me out of the lake... and it chased away the darkness." His elbows rested on the table as he looked at the surface of the wooden decoration, obviously in deep thought.

"...Jack?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly, concerned she may have triggered some memories he'd rather not have out in the open. She slowly placed a hand atop of his own, her mother having doing this whenever Rapunzel was upset. But a wave from his cookie-filled hand and a reassuring look told her he was alright.

Smiling, the winter spirit met her eyes with his blue clear orbs, which smiled with returned mirth as he said. "My name counts as a question, you know, Punzie."

Jaw dropping in surprise, Rapunzel pouted again and glared at her innocent-smiling friend. "That's not fair!" She protested, feeling cheated out of wasting a question like that. The winter spirit simply shrugged in reply. That wasn't fair! Fine, If he wanted to play like that, so be it. Two can enjoy themselves at that game. Still, what Jack said raised even more questions than the last. He was born from a _lake?_ Rapunzel guessed that... partially makes sense, somewhat. "Alright, Jackie, next question," She ignored his twitched eyebrow at the nickname, "You say it like the moon is well... alive?"

"Yeah, a little disbelieving I know." He resumed eating, and Rapunzel noted there very few cookies left on the plate. A little? That was an understatement! "But hey, magical spirits about that can do incredible things that humans cannot? Should a Man living as the whole glowing rock above be any stranger?" The winter spirit shrugged, and Rapunzel found herself agreeing with him.

If so: does that mean to shining circle above watches over everyone? Did it have a face, too? She would have to check tonight. "So the moon is a man?" It sounded rhetorical, but Rapunzel was getting more fascinated by the minute; wishing to hear more.

"So we're told." Jack shrugged, glancing up at the ceiling in thought. "He sounds like one anyway."

Wait... what?

"He _speaks _to you?!" She exclaimed, excited over the idea of the moon being able to communicate. Who wouldn't be?

"Only once; when I was born." There was a note of bitterness there, but Rapunzel did not ask. Nodding, Jack then glanced downwards at the table and cleared his throat a little. "Uh, Punzie... not that I'm complaining: but do you think you can stop applying pressure to my hand?"

Confused was the feeling taking over her excitement; Rapunzel looked at the table, eyes widened.

She was still holding his hand! And her excitement caused the grip to tighten. Blushing heatedly, Rapunzel released his hand and rubbed her own, looking at the spirit shyly with a nervous smile, "Sorry." She mumbled, trying to forget how cold his skin felt but the warmth that obliviously swam through her body at the touch. She didn't know why it felt good to her.

Shrugging, the chuckling Jack reminded her. "One question left. And it'll be my turn Punzie."

And she already had it in mind: a question she's been very eager to know. Well, two questions. One reflected her dream, the other knowledge wanted to gnaw on. But she had to know the necessary answer first before her desired one; otherwise her dream may come crumbling down if she ever went out there and discovered the world was a cruel as mother said; regardless of Jack's objections to those words. _If you won't know now; when will you ever if you hesitate?_ a voice in her mind agreed, and she nodded to herself; determined to hold no regrets in her query. Building up the courage: Rapunzel met Jack's waiting curious gaze with a look of sincere seriousness, and she was sure the spirit of winter never saw her like this before. Well, Rapunzel is very serious, despite mother always saying otherwise. Taking a calm breath, time seemed to hold still as she asked the question that would change her perspective of the world; changing the perspective of what her mother always said. Rapunzel asked calmly: "Is the world..." She almost stuttered but forced the next words out anyway, "...a great place?"

Eyebrows rose from the spirit, but Rapunzel kept her facial appearance of desiring to know and patiently awaited Jack's answer. Her hands were the only ones conveying her nervousness: hiding on her laps fiddling with one another. Pascal was glancing between them; pausing in his eating; curious to hear the answer himself. Rapunzel always wanted to know if the world was truly a terrible or great place. She _had_ to know, or her one dream may never be realized. Her eyes lit up as Jack suddenly smiled, softly, and placed the cookie down; showing she has his full undivided attention.

"The world... is much more than that, Punzie." He began, and said teenager leaned forward so much her stomach pressed against the edge of the table. "It's a beautiful place: good things happening everyday. The sun and moon shine for everyone. The world is full of great people more than bad. I told you earlier the world is an amazing place to live in. Regardless of what your mother said." He paused briefly, and she suspected he didn't want to imply he was insulting Rapunzel's mother with a different perspective. She encouraged him to continue with a nod, so he obliged. "You see a lot of things out there: different seasons, one brought by yours truly. People everyday being born and resting forever happily. Despite any threat out there, the world is a peaceful place, and if I'm ever proven wrong: feel free to hit me with my own staff." He winked jokingly, but Rapunzel was more invested with what he was saying about the world. "I'll be an ice sculpture before I prove myself wrong, anyway. If your mother thinks the world is "evil", Punzie, then let me tell you again: she clearly hasn't been out long enough."

Rapunzel smiled with every positive word about the outside lands that she never explored: any fear or doubt about her dream being crushed slowly dampening by the moment. Jack sounded so sincere with every word; nothing like the books talking about him said. He wasn't all mischievous... at least: she didn't think so. Throughout her questions, she realized in error, she failed to ask a question about Jack's _personality_. ...Oh well; guess she got enough out of today, she supposed. It was nice to hear another opinion on the world beside mothers, and Pascals; whose expressions and gestures do his point of views for him. She can ask Jack more about himself later, feeling that he answered enough for today. Which reminded her... would he ever come back to visit after today? A part of her mind hoped so: he was already fun to have around, and it can be very boring when she and Pascal have nothing else to do. She looked at the spirit gratefully, a full smile on her face. "Thank you Jack." She said softly, which was returned with a nod and expression that clearly said: _It was my pleasure. _

As she was about to say something else, Jack took another bite from his waiting cookie and spoke with a mouthful, "It's my turn now, Rapunzel, and don't expect me to lose."

Wow... the books certainly weren't exaggerating on how playful her new friend was.

Taking the bait, she certainly lost the chance to make Jack lose, but he won't get the upper ground as long as she says so, Rapunzel folded her arms and gave Jack a mirrored smug look, her tone an equal: "Bring it."

* * *

><p>"You're sure the wind isn't just tricking you?" Rapunzel inquired, watching with a tilted head and slight disappointment as her new friend was departing. After having fun conversing and finishing the plate, declining Jack's offer to help wash up seeing as how the cookies were for him, the wind was tugging at the spirit's hood again; telling the spirit it was time to go.<p>

"I'm sure; the wind doesn't even have that much sense of humor." Jack replied, chuckling and glancing behind at the opened doors. "Winter can't wait without me when it needs to be spread, and the end of the year is a month away, can't disappoint the entire countries population of kids with no snow." He shrugged.

"Alright..." Rapunzel said, preventing her shoulders from sagging in failure. To be honest: she was still eager to learn more about her frosty friend, and though his reasons for leaving are understandable; Rapunzel couldn't help but feel an unwanted emotion: loneliness.

She didn't want Jack to think she will forget about him, which will never happen again; she swore to herself.

"Hey: don't feel sad about it." He obviously must have picked up on her thoughts, placing a pale hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, but the didn't stop the low blush on her cheeks. "Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go to in my free time."

Those words lingered in Rapunzel's thoughts; _Not like I have anywhere else to go._

Releasing her, Jack made his way to the window, but halted and gestured he was listening as Rapunzel spoke up, "You... don't have anywhere to live?" Being alone for a long time must be bad, but having no place to live? That's terrible!

Turning to her, Jack had one hand in his pocket and his staff resting on his shoulder, shrugging indifferently and smiling with amusement. "Pretty much." He said. "Only place where I rest is on the tree near the lake I was born in." The wind tugged at his hood again, and the spirit laughed. "Guess he's impatient." And walked to wards the window again.

Now, here was an opportunity that presented itself in its own way: Jack Frost had no home. The thought alone couldn't stop Rapunzel from looking at Jack with something akin to pity, concern and sadness. He seemed so... casual about this type of living style, like the tree is all he has and probably will ever have. Pascal was obviously worried for their new friend as well: staring at the winter spirit with concern. With all the good Jack was bringing into the world; the chameleon felt as though it wasn't right for the spirit to spend most of his life alone like this: no one to talk to, no one to greet a "good morning" to. Pascal disliked Gothel, but at least she was there for Rapunzel whenever the chameleon was not. They should do something for their new friend; and he had an idea what that may be. Moving to Rapunzel, the chameleon tugged at the fabric on her dress, which caused concern to meet concern, though Pascal had more determination in his. His tail pointed to the spirit prepared to leave, and then at the ceiling. Rapunzel immediately understood: knowing what her friend was gesturing was right.

"Jack, wait."

The winter spirit turned to face her, confused by her sudden sharp words.

Rapunzel hoped she knew what she was doing. Mother had specifically warned her about strangers; no matter how friendly they seem. But, it wasn't like her to willingly not help people. Spirits or not: Jack was still a person. Still; it was a gamble to make. Another glance at Pascal, returned with a fiercer look of convince and determination, Rapunzel mirrored her friends expression and stared at Jack sternly. She really, _really_, hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Since you... don't have anywhere to live like anyone else... you could... stay here?" She suggested lightly, and continued as Jack's blue eyes widened at her words, "No one... deserves to be alone. Even you. So you can stay here, sleep anywhere you want. I'm not going to force you... it's just you're already my friend now, and it would hurt me to let you be alone like this any more than you already have done... That's... if you want to." She hesitantly met his eyes, which looked like he was contemplating it over.

Two raised eyebrows were raised at her, but Rapunzel didn't shy away from his inquisitive stare. Time had halted for a moment, and she briefly considered taking back what she said; not wanting to offend the spirit if he preferred to sleep on the tree he mentioned. Her hopes of his acceptance burst in joy: as Jack Frost smiled, both happily and appreciatively, saying, "I guess it won't be bad to have a proper place to call home..." Rapunzel returned the smile in full, both thinking the same thought without realizing it: _This will be an interesting development. _

"Oh." Jack said as he seemed to have suddenly remembered something. Slapping his own forehead lightly, the boy grinned and gestured with his staff to the doorway of Rapunzel's room. "Like I said before: I left a surprise in there for you. Would you do me the honors of having a look right after I leave?"

Rapunzel, too giddy at the prospect of having a new friend living with her, nodded enthusiastically. Pascal however, while glad they will have a new person living int he tower as well, narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the winter spirits words.

Giving a small salute to her, Jack said to the wind, "Let's go." And smiled as Rapunzel waved at him ecstatic, "See ya around Punzie!" and the wind swept him out into the world.

She already rushed to the window to see her friend fly off into the sky, watching with awe and wonder as he departed into the beautiful white clouds above. Pascal quickly reached the window to catch sight of his departing flying friend, both enjoying the view. As the clouds covered up the spirit boy, Rapunzel looked outside for a couple of seconds before looking at Pascal enthusiastically.

"Isn't this great Pascal? We get to have a new friend, and he's going to live with us! This has to be the best day ever since I met you, right?!" She grinned, and Pascal rolled his eyes in good nature. He would rather not remember _their_ accidental meeting: Rapunzel almost steeping on the chameleon when she was younger.

"Oh! Let's go see what he left for us upstairs." And she was already off, racing towards the staircase. The chameleon watched her go exasperatedly but followed nonetheless; her youthful energy a great influence on him. Yes, it will be a great thing for them three: Pascal, Rapunzel and Jack Frost. Great for Pascal because Rapunzel finally discovered a person that not only speaks the same language but can relate to her. Great for Rapunzel because she has a new friend, possibly something further... but the chameleon shook his head: it was f_ar_ too early to get such ideas, considering the girl and winter spirit just met. And great for Jack because he will no longer feel lonely in the world, having another person to call a friend. This maybe can be great for the old woman, Gothel, as well... in Pascal's case, at least: the small chameleon already had plans for the spirit to use his powers as numerous pranks against the old bag of bones... though Pascal felt he should see the full extent of Jack's powers first before having them used against Gothel... or maybe not.

But now he got an example of the pranking the spirit of winter is capable of: as seen with Pascal reaching the top of the stairs and suddenly rolled onto his back by the loud scream from the bedroom; followed by an outrageous Rapunzel's voice:

"JACK FROST!"

* * *

><p>On the fields of the fresh grass surrounding the tower, Pitch observed as the spirit of winter descended back from the clouds to fly by and peek through the tower for a moment. A scream of disbelief had followed that even the boogeyman heard it from within. As Frost was laughing in the air and taking off again before the girl could get back at him for whatever trick he pulled, Pitch smiled. Well... it certainly seems as though Frost will be coming back again; he guessed as much. He has never seen another spirit before return to visit the same mortal, willingly as well.<p>

Curious.

This new plan may go off better than originally thought. Arms folded behind him, the boogeyman stayed within the shadows the rock valley was providing him until the right opportunity to reveal himself will be in full. Glancing near him at the patch of flowered vines, the only way a mortal can get through into the valley and out, Pitch wondered if the witch will return soon. No doubt she will: that little magic her "flower" can do is intoxicating to the old bag. If things go his current way: all would go according to plan. Frost wasn't meant to be added into the equation, but who is he to complain? The winter spirit will make an excellent addition to further his revenge. The sun must be really desperate.

It was almost as if the Man in the Moon agreed with his plan; and Frost was sent as merely a reinforcement. He highly doubted the moon would do anything to disrupt this rightful vengeance; surely the flying orb of rock knew this had to be done? Regardless, he rolled his eyes, if the moon wanted to play this game; so be it. Frost will a piece of the chessboard, a key to obtaining what the boogeyman desires. There will be nothing to stop his new-found pl-

Ah... the witch has returned; Pitch can sense that delicious fear and anxiety anywhere. Glancing behind him, the old woman known as Gothel exited the vines and made her towards the tower, not noticing the yellow narrowed eyes watching her from the shadows. Soon... he will have his revenge. But not right now: he needed time first: time for Frost and Rapunzel to become more and more acquainted with one another. It may take months, but Pitch was immortal; time has nothing that can defeat him. A sly smile took place on his pale features, he has plans to make. As long as the Guardians believe him to has disappeared since the Dark Ages; nothing will stop him. He sincerely doubted Frost will bother alerting any of the Guardians or other spirits he had met Pitch; as far as he had heard from the shadows, the winter spirit never gets along with any of the other spirits; hardly ever communicating with him save for that irritating bunny rabbit.

As he turned around to return to his lair, Pitch couldn't help but flinch at the ear-piercing noise of "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" glancing behind him with ill-disguised disgust at the old woman using the child for her own gains. Yes: music to bleeding ears. The shadows welcomed him and the boogeyman left no trail of his arrival or departure.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, within the ice harsh lands of a foreign country, a storm rages across the wide landscape, wind bellowing as snow pounded against ice. A typical weather for this land: blizzards arriving in and out monthly, sometimes weekly, the foolish daring to brave the adventurous areas in hopes of discovering treasures or anything else valuable, only to turn up with nothing in their icy palms and a body as stiff as the mountains. Within the gigantic landscape: a building of impressive size and structure was in the middle of repairing itself, yetis, having their kind withstand the cold for many generations and more to come, using construction tools all of kinds as they worked to fix the broken windows and walls that were damaged by the previous snowstorm, occasionally having to yell at one another through the wind to hear the orders. One might have gasped with a dropped jaw at the sight of these massive workers doing what can be considered an everyday job, but so far few little have ever spotted one... those who aren't affiliated with the workshop they repair that is. Their show of displeasure for being out in the snow too long is their little grunts; having being more use to the warmth of the inside of the giant workshop.<p>

This giant working building, homed in the North Pole and never seen by a living human being, partially blending into the icy mountain it rests to the side on, is where the magic of the entertainment and happiness of children is created: toys. Yetis and elves, massive furry workers/guards and small pointy-eared men who can almost reach an adult human's knee, work tirelessly in this workplace to keep the children all around the world happy once a year: their leader being the on to deliver these gifts they make. It was truly beautiful and heart-warming: to see various creatures working together in harmony to appease the happiness and joy of young people and create a hopeful generation. Their leader, known as North and occasionally St. Nicholas, was both the head, and the heart, of the workplace: always operating, even within his own office, the construction of toys for the children of the entire world. A respectable man, St. Nic was an inspiring individual whose his workers look up to for guidance. Plus he treats them all like family: never giving up on everyone, congratulating those who put their full effort and commitment into their work (which is almost everyone), and always giving his entire employers cookies after a hard day of work. There was no one else like this man; chosen by the Man in the Moon to bring joy and wonder to children everywhere, never putting his own gains above others, he was the Guardian of Wonder.

All the more reason the little elf hurried.

The small bell on the point of his hat jingling with every rushed step, the helper had to avoid every obstacle in his path: yetis, other elves, toys and alike spread throughout the entire workshop: making any other workplace in the world look like child's play. The only flaw, besides the yetis possibly crushing their small fellow employers if not careful, in this workplace is that it isn't exactly organized. Too much work for all the children in the world will do that to you. In basic understanding; the elf ran around as though everything around him was a death zone.

Side-stepping every elf he rushed past, ignoring the waving fists they made behind and aimed at him, the helper was in a hurry, his destination clear to none but him, to St. Nic's office. Quickly jumping over a small wooden train moving on the ground, the urgency his bell emitted was not noticed by any: all having to work hard themselves: that time of the year was almost coming. There was no official name for it yet; but near the end of every year, their leader would ride a hand-crafted contraption flew by special reindeer's, and deliver toys to all children from the skies above; like some, according to the stories made by humans, angel that brings kindness by showering gifts to all young people. This incites a laugh from the old leader very now again, but also brings a smile to St. Nic's face that the children thought so dearly of him. Of course: he gave credit to all his workers with him.

In the elf's haste: he tripped over another toy briefly, then was halted by a foot of a yeti, then almost crushed by a huge wooden plank, but continued on his way. The urgency was clear to any who glanced at the small worker.

He had to hurry. Something, something big, was happening on the upper floor: the one housing the giant globe. Despite the other elves on the floor glanced at him in confusion and concern for hearing things: the elf knew he had to reach St. Nic. This was of vital importance! Regardless of what the other elves say!

That didn't stop him from catching a breath though.

Inhaling and exhaling in exhaustion, the small helper glanced up and saw the sign to their leaders office, eyes widened as he quickly resumed his hurry, narrowing missing being stepped on by an apologizing yeti. As he arrived to the office door, however, and prepared to knock, he was suddenly tackled and pinned down by a fellow elf from upstairs, who stared down at him sternly. The expression on his face was clear: _You are not to disturb him with these delusions of yours._ Frowning in annoyance: the urgent elf rolled backwards and threw the one stopping him off, the other elf quickly getting up and then attacking from behind. A fight ensued, the two workers punching and kicking each other, their bells often hitting one another, causing some elves and yetis alike to halt what they're working on and stare at the fighting duo with amusement and exasperation.

The sound of a door opened, and the workers suddenly switched their gazes back to their projects and resumed making.

"Hey hey hey! What did I do to get such fighters today?"

The two elves failed to realize they were fighting in front of St. Nic's door.

Their brawl slowly halting, and ceased as a large shadow loomed over them, both helpers glanced from their gripped positions, to their leader: who was staring at the two elves with a raised brow and an amused smile.

The centuries have certainly done favors to St Nic: a balded head with a beard reaching to his waist; gentle blue eyes and healthy skin. Red clothing with the bottom half covered in brown, wearing a typical work suit that show even he works as hard as the rest; regardless of his habits of cookie-eating and playful time. The recently drawn creative designs of "NAUGHTY" and "NICE" on both his arms; visible by the rolled-up sleeves. The drawings were part of the time of the year with the world making up their own rules of how the "man who delivers gifts" operates. He may be over hundreds of years old: but he still looked like a man you wouldn't mess with, age irrelevant. Hands resting on his waist, the elderly awaited an explanation for this sudden brawl outside of his office. Realizing their position: the two elves quickly let go of one another and stood up, one pointing at the rushed elf with a gesture making circles to the side of his head, the other pointing upwards. But the old gift-deliverer wasn't done being stern and amusing yet.

"Now, now. What is this?" North gestured to the two elves. "I work on my toys, and you and your pointy heads come here and make a fight, in front of my office no less! Do you have any shame?" The urgent helper looked down, feeling ashamed a little, while the other was pointing at the sheepish elf outrageously. Laughing, the towering leader continued, "I can't have any fighting in my workshop, you know. Imagine this violence getting in the way of our toy-making! That would be a disaster." The old man suddenly glared at the angered elf, whose expression dropped to mirror the ashamed other. Appeased that any encouragement for more violence has ceased, North laughed bellowing, which almost was heard everywhere over the sounds of toys being made and flying everywhere. "Now that you stopped being a bad example to the workers: why don't you tell me the reason for your visiting to my office, eh?"

This is one of the many reasons the employees respect their boss so much: he was very forgiving. Too forgiving, to some, but nevertheless has enough kindness to joke around; not intending int he slightest to ever insult a helper in the workplace.

The first elf immediately perked up and kept pointing to the upper floor; which can be seen over the wide open area with the other floors of the entire workplace.

North obviously looked confused, the other elf face-palmed and the first worker was now gesturing more with both arms to the globe above. Following this with his gaze, the toy-deliverer frowned slightly and looked at the worker again, asking quietly, "What do you mean?"

The elf was now gesturing wildly to the globe, the other shaking his head but ignored by both.

"...Is there something happening to the globe?" North asked, receiving a shake of the head in response, but the elf continued pointing at the large circling sphere anyway. "...The floor?" The aged gift-deliverer tried again, and at an enthusiastic nod from the elf, North tilted his head and wondered what the small helper was trying to say.

A sound of urgent grunting caught their attention, the elder man and small elves looking at the origin: a yeti pointing at the globe with non-verbal noises. Fortunately, St. Nic and everyone around the workplace can understand the speech of yeti.

"...The Moon...?" North asked and widened his eyes as the yeti nodded, the elf giving the confused small other worker a _I told you so._ look. His eyes then narrowed, Nic nodded and immediately headed to the direction of the the lift which will lead to the other floor, brushing past the yeti and the other elves who glanced at one another and quickly followed. They all knew when something concerning the globe or the Moon was happening: it was to be taken seriously, at all times. The elf was grateful, and confused, as to why this was occurring now: near the time of the year. He followed their leader into the lift with the yeti and fellow other elf; relieved his message was backed up by another. No one would believe him otherwise, maybe even North, when the Moon didn't just appear for from the correct position of the roof, but also _spoke_ to the small worker to bring St. Nic to the floor urgently.

Arriving and stepping out of the ascended lift, St. Nic walked to the center point of the floor with a stern look, elves and yetis alike moving out of the way; knowing when their leader is serious. While this part of the workshop created toys as well, there was an important factor here that exceeded the work: the globe filled with the lights of every living child, and where the Guardians spend their time when duty calls for them. Standing in the middle of the controls; which monitors the large circling globe, the Guardian of Wonder remained silent, staring with narrowed eyes as the Moon itself hovered from the only open part of the roof, shining down in all its beauty to the large globe and the people working to entertain children. Rarely does the Man in the Moon ever approach the workshop, from space that is. So it is obvious to all that this is an important and urgent situation. The elf who went down to North's office in the first place made no move of giving the fellow concerned helpers from earlier a _I told you so_ expression either, focusing on the sudden appearance of the Moon with the rest.

"Man In Moon...?" The Guardian of Wonder asked softly, obviously confused and worried at the sudden view of the large sphere. Time passed for a moment, the work from all the floors silent to the elves and yetis focusing their attention on the orb above the sky, waiting for any response. And the one they got, finally, was so immediate and sudden that St. Nic, with the elves and yetis in the vicinity, all jumped and were in awe as the Moon did something never done since the creation of a spirit. It _spoke_.

_I call on the Guardians. _

Eyes widened so far they couldn't go farther, North was in shock over the fact that the Moon was talking since his own birth as a spirit. The Man in Moon, it spoke to him, _after centuries of silence._ "Man in Moon...?" He gasped, but quickly had his eyes narrowed as the urgency of the voice echoing in his thoughts and the message it brings.

_The agony continues. But will suffer no longer. _

Frowning at the words, North got over his surprise and asked quietly, "What must we do...?" It was obviously still a big shock to be hearing the Moon talk to them all: on an average day no less. Whatever it had to say must be urgent and important. The Moon desired for the Guardians to meet up: which is bad news in itself. Has Pitch Black returned? North sincerely hoped not.

_Request the others. Time is short. _

Nodding at these new-found orders, still reeling over that the fact that it's been over centuries since the Man in Moon ever communicated with him, the aged spirit glanced behind him, stating to the elves and yetis behind, "Make preparations; we are going to have company." Nic stared down and placed his large hand to pull the leaver in front of him down; the signal that will call the others who protect the children of the world, but halted for a short moment with shocked eyes as the next words followed.

_A new link to the puzzle: the Sol-Stet has been found. _

"Oгонек..." North whispered in his mother tongue, the elves and yetis all jumped in surprise and awe as the Guardian of Wonder pulled down the wooden lever with such force it almost broke, then watched as the radiant lights fired above. Staring at the aurora, the old gift-giver continued softly, looking up with renewed vigor, "We are coming for you, at last."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let's get a few things out of the way: <strong>

**It's obvious this takes place before both Tangled and Rise Of The Guardians, just wanted clear that out for anyone who is/was confused. I'm making this story that Jack was born at least a century ago before Rapunzel; since I have yet to see a clear date on their births. I won't deny most of the characters from both films though. All in the current timeline of the story will have a part to play... except maybe for Eugene; he never really was a favorite of mine... or the Stabbington Brothers. Suffice to say none of those characters, to me, have any place in relevance to the story I am constructing on here. **

**I did not realize my error that Jack is wearing modern clothing in the past era. There will be an explanation for that. While we're on the subject I don't know much about the past eras, so forgive me if I do anything wrong. And while we're at it... I suck at describing the clothing characters wear, so forgive me about that. **

**"Oгонек" is Russian for "Little light"... according to Google Translate anyway. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong; I can't speak nor understand Russian; but I prefer to have North at least speak some words in the story in his mother tongue. **

**"Sol-Stet" is two words in Latin; again, according to Google Translate. Hopefully this translation is correct. I leave you to figure out the translation for yourself, don't want to give too much away. **

**And I am surprised how many words this chapter has: over 10,000! I'll be honest in saying I'm a little impressed with myself; probably because I spent five days in a row with intense work on only this next part. So yes: the plot is finally advancing for once. I have a, if I don't sound egotistical, great idea for the story, but I ask you will all have to be patient and bear with me as I lay the fruits for the coming future this plot will bring. And I am now deciding to either make this story the start of a saga or not, a long one, so to speak. I hope you enjoyed. I will have spring break very soon, starting April 3rd in fact; so who knows how many chapters will be sprung from this story during then, I certainly hope a lot. Enjoy this chapter; and I certainly hope it will keep you satisfied until the next one is released. Until next time good people! **


	6. Chapter 4

People believe that under the ground they walk on, there is a place where those who have committed crimes against nature and law were sent to after their demise.

How foolish they were.

The only thing humanity was correct on was there being indeed something dwelling underneath them: something that lies in wait for revenge and the justified reasons to spread darkness all over the world. They were wrong, however, on there being a place that tortures the damned for their sins and given eternal punishment right beneath the livings feet. If there was such a place; it would be elsewhere. Humans were amusing creatures: believing themselves on everything they say, easily persuaded and convinced by the words of others, never abandoning their decisions until given proof otherwise. Out of all the creatures dwelling on the Earth: humans were the intelligent visible ones who can think of changing the planet to their image. As an example: they were convinced of there being a place within the ground where the criminals are forever pained and pitied.

Quite a laughable notion.

Beneath the Earth, there was nothing of value save for the dirt, rock… and the lair of Pitch Black.

It was constructed as a home for his own use, when he was not busy scaring others and inciting fear all across the lands. Granted it was not finished yet, but the bogeyman has all the time in the world to complete his lair of work with no one to interfere. Almost complete darkness occupied the large area, stone bridges and staircases as main pathways around the place, at the bottom a stone floor with holes one could fall in easily if un-careful, the only light penetrating the room originating from the leaks of the ceiling outside. The ominous scent compliments its eeriness. Cages hung from the ceilings, to add the menace and danger that is the bogeyman; the embodiment of fear. Said master of nightmares was currently circling round a sphere object slightly above his height. It looked like an unfinished model; parts where the seas of the world would be wide open, the metallic parts of land covered with small dots of lights that believed in Pitch's sworn enemies: the Guardians. It was a replica of the Earth… or more of a dead one. It was a gift to him courtesy of the Man in Moon, for even the shining orb above knew fear must be instilled everywhere as well.

Arms folded behind, Pitch observed the globe with a passive gaze, his mind elsewhere. On Jack Frost and the tower specifically.

The tower was essential as it was an irritation, the bogeyman disliking entering that tall aged structure to spy on the girl and her "mother". Oh yes, Pitch had always known the truth; the truth of paranoia the old woman held, clinging onto eternal youth like a desperate animal. He might have pitied her for it. Having kidnapped the girl as an infant for this selfish goal wasn't really all that surprising to Pitch; mortals will always grab any kind of power for themselves if they could. Unlike them, however, the bogeyman was far more cautious. Yes, the creatures walking above were arrogant beings that refuse to bow down and praise the spirits who have given them the necessities to survive. Where was he? Oh yes: the tower.

Even if his instincts informed him the Moon brought their fate together; Pitch was still slightly confounded on how Frost managed to find the tower he had been keeping a close eye for over a decade. He remembers the incident earlier today: a boy with a staff flying above the clouds, Pitch watching with interest as the impish spirit noticed and entered the tower, following the boy upstairs and sticking to the shadows as Frost and the girl, Rapunzel, interacted. Pitch had the power to have halted the winter spirit from entering the tower earlier; but he had never seen this boy until now. When the boy introduced himself the bogeymen had raised a brow, staying out of sight with ease as both teenagers played and spoke with one another. The man of fear left the tower earlier before Frost, thinking about this new development, playing around with some children's dreams he spotted on a path absent-minded.

Pitch had never met this boy, Jack Frost, in his life as a spirit; having only heard about him from overheard conversations when using the shadows to keep an eye on other spirits. And most of them were negative about the boy: the impish master of ice always causing pranks of mischief on others; never having made any friends with the others. According to them: he was a reckless child who knew nothing of maturity and would spread snow wherever he wished if he wanted to. And the most important detail about him was the fact that he and Pitch had something in common: they were never truly seen by any mortal… until Jack was seen and befriended by Rapunzel, the bogeyman never seen by anyone else again, both human and spirit alike, since the Dark Ages… save for one. Just remembering that twitched his lips into a sneer.

And then Pitch had interacted with a spirit after centuries of avoiding them, and that was none other than Jack Frost; all the more better for the bogeyman to get a closer look at him. The boy was indeed playful and mischievous, but also cautious of anyone who appeared dangerous. Having waited until Frost and the children he followed earlier departed; Pitch revealed himself and, when staring into those clear blue eyes, he saw a version of himself; a younger man who disregards the orders and rules around him to do as he pleases; never allowing anything to stop him.

This was either a good or bad thing. The bogeyman cannot deal having a troublesome spirit running around to ruin his plan… but the good thing, however, was that the winter-spreading boy was a part of the plan: Pitch's plan for vengeance.

But how long will that take?

Pitch halted, sighing and placing a thumb on a random light resting on the globe lazily, the small spectacle disappearing, but will return soon when the Sandman brings positively to the children there. How much time will it take for this new friendship between Frost and Rapunzel to become an instrumental part of his plan, specifically? Months, probably. That implies Pitch will have to sit back and wait, but also gives him time to study the spirit of winter more. Rubbing his bony chin idly, yellow eyes lifted up to the sound of a whine from above, knowing the indication and identity of the sound. Speaking of seeking progress. The bogeyman turned around and faced small smoke exiting the shadows, delivering him a new message. He wasted no time in walking briskly to the darkness, digging his pale hand into the inky blackness.

"Report." Pitch said briskly and immediately his head was filled with images of bright lights of various colors covering parts of the skies. A large man pressing down a switch with the Moon watching above. A little man of sand, a man-sized rabbit and a rainbow-decorated fairy all hurrying through holes or flight to the destination where the light originate from. Pitch opened his eyes, retreating his arm and smiling slowly. The shadows were never wrong with their information; his nightmares doing more than instilling fear but as well gathering important details from the darkness. And there was darkness everywhere.

A ray of light penetrated the room, making contact with the back of Pitch's head, immediately causing him to turn to the light, his smile widening. "Well well old friend, you finally take action at last…" The bogeyman mused, amusement rolling off his tongue, "But I'm afraid it's a little late for that."

Now walking across a stone bridge, Pitch stopped and placed his hands on the edge in contemplation, staring at nothing in particular. It was usually if not always quiet, and outside of the screaming and whimpers his nightmares cause, it was refreshing to gain some peace when unoccupied. His eyes closed and head leaned back in the anticipation his plan will bring. The shadows questioned him in his mind, inciting a dark chuckle from the master of fear in return, not opening his eyes and speaking out loud.

"Not yet, my friends…" He spoke softly, yellows eyes opened again and staring at the ceiling with menace in them. He returned to the globe, searching for and landing his sight on one particular area, cut off from the rest of the lights of a nearby kingdom. Small and insignificant; it plays a larger role. "Well, Jack Frost." Pitch said, arms folded behind him again, speaking as though he was conversing about the weather.

"It looks like you'll be of great help after all."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what else to tell ya, North, other than you've obviously been havin' too many biscuits."<p>

Said aged man shook his head in exasperation, not bothering to glance behind at the rabbit getting comfortable at the fireplace. "But what I am telling you is fact!" North was trying to convince the other spirits that had arrived into the workshop a moment earlier, "The Man in Moon spoke to me, just before you got here!"

Having reaching the destination by their own pathways: it was awe-striking and wondrous to see the four protectors of childhood, the Guardians, in one room at the same time. North, the Guardian of Hope, had called them here only for important matters that involves either the entire children of the world, or the Man in Moon himself. The meeting comprised of St. Nic and various other characters: a small man said to be completely made of sand, the man who delivers dreams to all children every night, soft spiky golden hair and light skin, a golden robe covering all but his hands and face, his name was the Sandman. Another was a human-sized bunny, a walking pooka-type (not that anyone would care to remember that), blue fur with white covering his muzzle to his waist, it was his responsibility to protect and bring hope to all children, and his full name was E. Aster Bunnymund, shortened to Bunny by all other spirits. The next one had become a Guardian a century ago; a flying petite female in rainbow-colored clothing, pink complexion and large wings, it was her, Toothiana, known also as the Tooth Fairy, that took the removed teeth of children to keep all memories stored within them safe until they are needed again.

Right now the current origin of this meeting was already put into question, courtesy of the walking bunny, and skepticism, from the fairy and man of sand.

"Next thing you'll be tellin' us, mate, is tha' Mother Nature showed up and started tap dancin'." Bunny rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands against the warm refreshing fire. "The Moon, honestly mate."

"But I am telling you!" North continued, pacing the room and gesturing exaggeratedly to the shining orb itself. "Man in Moon approached us and wants our help!"

"North: I can believe in the Moon appearing and wantin' to show us somethin'." The pooka countered, moving away from the fireplace and glancing at the spectacle. "But speakin' to ya? Who ya playin' for a fool? The Moon hasn't spoken to us, any of us, since our births as spirits."

"You think I don't know that?" North almost yelled and stared at the pooka sternly, completely convinced at what he was saying. "Man in Moon never usually speaks to us. No one else has ever had a conversation with him after given their duties. But what I am telling you really happened: he spoke to me, and what he said was of grave importance!"

Observing the bickering between the two spirits, Sandy, a shortened name of the Sandman, didn't know what to make of this. On one hand it wasn't like North to lie about something like this; it was too foolish even by his somewhat childish nature to activate the signal, calling the Guardians to give them false information. On the other it was too unlikely for the Moon to ever speak to anyone else again after their spiritual birth. It was almost hard, sometimes, to even remember what the Man in the Moon sounded like when the Sandman was born. Of course Bunnymund would be the one to be confrontational about this discussion; the arguments between the two taller spirits always a common thing in the few meetings the Guardians have. Emphasize on few; the meetings rarely occurred, even if the last one was seventeen years ago. Sandy can accept the idea of the Moon speaking to them; but it was highly unlikely to be doing so, right now at least. The man of dreams waited until North and Bunny were done with their arguing, which will take a while, or not if anyone intervenes. But the elves and yetis seem more distracted by watching than stopping the discussion.

The recently appointed Guardian a century earlier, Tooth (shortened from Toothiana) also observed the bickering, watching with interest and amusement at the spectacle before delivering her own input, not even bothering to rest her wings as she fluttered about the place. "Guys, I don't think we're here to argue, this has to be something big if North's saying the truth."

Unflinching at North's gaze, Bunny was having a staring contest right back, before glancing at the fairy with a disbelieving scoff. "You don't actually believe what he's saying righ'?"

The Tooth Fairy shrugged. "Maybe he's right; the Man in the Moon did speak to him." She looked at the suddenly-smug jolly spirit and asked, "What did he say?"

North replied without hesitation, "It is something that has been hounding us, me especially, for a while now."

"Oh, I 'm keen to know this." Bunny smirked, folding his arms at the jolly spirit expectantly. "Exactly what did the Man in the Moon say to you that would actually cause him to speak?" Sandy was looking at North curiously. Despite the pooka's sarcasm; he never usually saw North this serious. Not since seventeen years ago… hang on… the spirit and guardian of dream's eyes widened. Can it be? Do they have finally a clue or lead?

"What he said is something that will be important to all of us, humans and spirits alike." North began, folding his own arms and placing on a serious expression, ignoring Bunny's foot tapping, Tooth's watching in interest and Sandy's own sand at the top of his head reaching a conclusion. "And we can't waste any time."

"Then out with it." Bunny rolled his eyes, looking slightly annoyed at North's exaggeration. "What did 'e say?"

"The Sol-Stet has been found."

At those singular words from the spirit's quiet tone: time froze. Eyes widened in shock, Bunny's arms dropped to his side, Tooth covered her mouth with a gasp and Sandy was as surprised as the rest, before narrowing his eyes after a long moment, the words sinking in slowly. So… they finally have a location, if that's what the Moon is implying. Still, this was quite a development that is very disbelieving. Years and years of searching, seeking this one who had wronged them, as bad as the bogeyman himself, they have a lead on the location. This was too good to be true, he would agree with Bunny there. It wasn't as if he doubted everything North would say or conjure up, and the seriousness he was putting into this kept convincing Sandy by the second.

Bunny was the next to recover, blinking and looking at North unconvincingly. "Wait… wha' do you mean… that witch has finally been discovered?!"

The pooka searched North's eyes, searching for any type of humor or trickery with him, but the spirit's blue eyes stared back with unwavering seriousness and certainty.

"Tha'… Tha' can't be!" Bunny exclaimed, unwilling to believe the news. "After all this time, all these centuries you mean to tell us the Man in the Moon not only _spoke_ to you, but also told you the Sol-Stet has been _found_?!" It was understandable; Bunny's disbelief. Even Sandy was doubting it himself, especially since this news was delivered today, on a regular day.

"Yes." North replied simply, nodding.

"You can't believ' 'im right?!" Bunny addressed to Tooth and Sandy, gesturing at the jolly spirit wildly. "He has to be kiddin'! There's no way that witch would reveal herself on a normal day like this!"

Tooth, getting more convinced by the minute it seems, glanced at North for confirmation. "North?" The spirit nodded in reply, his expression and eyes determined. Now the fairy started her excited questions. "After all this time, she's been found? Where is she? Does anyone else know? Do we have any clues? Shall we go get her now?" She paused on her next inquiry. "Did the Man in the Moon say… anything else?"

Gaping at the fairy, Bunny exaggerated his disbelief. "You can't be for real!" At Tooth's enthusiastic nod and speaking with her Baby Teeth in excitement, the pooka rubbed his own forehead in irritation, his tone quieting. "I jus' can't believe this, guys… All these years… and now that woman reveals herself…" He looked at Sandy, seeing if he believed it himself. Sandy also nodded; having dwell on it while the rest talked.

"Did… Did he say where she was... or is?" The pooka asked hesitantly, glancing at North, still unwilling to be convinced. But even the slightest slimmer of hope is welcome. North was silent for a moment before opening his mouth to answer-

_A forest of life. _

The deep male rumbling words that echoed in all people in the vicinity heads incited surprised jumps. Heads from the three spirits looked around wildly, hearing and sensing the familiarity of the sudden voice. Bunny had immediately brought out his weapons, two bent clean sticks he had tiredly convinced again and again to anyone they were effective weapons, and went on the defensive. Tooth flew about wildly, her little friends she brought with her that could fit in the size of her palm, miniature versions of her named Baby Teeth, mirroring her reactions and squeaking in surprise. Sandy, on the other hand, presented a sand form of an exclamation mark on his head, and immediately looked at the glowing moon above, which shone down expectantly at them. His suspicions were confirmed.

The other two must have reached the revelation; Tooth and her small friends followed Sandy's gaze, Bunny retreated his weapons and looked up as well, doubt clearing his furry features every minute.

_The Sol-Stet hides among there. _

Mouth agape, the three spirits who had arrived at the workplace thought the exact similar conclusions: _the Man in the Moon is speaking to them, after all these centuries! _

While the elves and yetis, having got use to it quickly but still in awe with the Moon addressing them all, continued waiting for the next words, North simply smiled at the other spirit's flabbergasted facial expressions and walked up to the control box. Then he looked at the glowing orb above, and said simply, his own harboring shock replaced by a more resolved expression. "Man in Moon: which forest does she reside in?"

The Moon replied without hesitation, the bluntness causing many to blink.

_A forest where winter now covers its lush area, in the kingdom of peace and tranquility. The sun is celebrated there with its missing child; searched for, their conclusions lost but never they forget of the child. The Sol-Stet hides among the forest, biding in wait and upholding every advantage to be unseen by us. _

The noise of something hard halting in its tracks caused the spirits, elves and yetis alike to turn their gaze to the large globe with lights scattered across the land parts. It had stopped spinning. North blinked, trading glances with Sandy, both reaching the same thought: the Man in the Moon was doing something to the globe. Tooth, meanwhile paying close attention with everyone else, had her eyes widened in realization to which part of the planet the Man in the Moon was referring to, but waited for him to finish. Everyone felt like their own tongues were being held by some unknown force; not that they feel like interrupting what the Man in the Moon has to say. They respected him that much.

_The kingdom that has been enveloped in sadness for a while, covered up by the beauty of the sun. _

A ray of light from the moon shone down to the big globe, casting more light on a specific area: an island crowned with a kingdom. Seventeen years did not persuade Sandy from recognizing it.

_She does not dwell far from the kingdom. _

The light expanded to the larger land right next to the island.

_One can never truly abandon their home, even those from Corona. _

"Now 'ang on a minute!" The revelation snapped Bunny out of his trance, his worlds of surprised disbelief coaxing the rest from their shock. Already the Baby Teeth, yetis and elves were whispering among themselves. The pooka continued while staring at the shining orb, who permitted him to speak his piece. "No offense to ya', Manny, but last time I remember: we searched that kingdom and its forest through and through. We had no results. You mean to tell us that witch has the nerve to return there?!"

_That would be the case; if she ever left to begin so. _

A jaw dropped, followed by a shaking head of surprise, Bunny ignored the disapproving looks North and Sandy were giving him. "But how can that work?" He continued exclaiming, "We looked high and low years ago throughout that entire forest, and the kingdom, and came up with nothin'. There is no way-" He pointed at the part the moon shone at, "-she could have been there the entire time."

Flying next to the globe, Tooth glanced at the mechanism before adding her own input in. "I'm kinda with Bunny on this, Manny." She looked, despite being a bright character, slightly uncomfortable doubting the one who brought them to life long back. "It's not that we don't believe you, but it's that the kingdom was searched through by all of us. We looked from the air to underground. Even Mother Nature lent a hand in our search. In the end we came up with, unsurprisingly, nothing."

"Do not doubt Man in Moon." North said, placing a large hand on Bunny's shoulder reassuringly, the pooka flinching at the weight of it. "He has never failed us before, and as such should not be doing so now. If what he says is true; I believe it. Do not forget that woman is a witch; her sorcerery could have prevented us from finding her last time. But if Manny has found her, we may have a chance to capture her and rescue the flower she holds hostage."

Sandy, meanwhile, thought about this new development. If what Manny, as most spirits prefer to call Man in the Moon for short, said is true, that the witch has been found and the flower she hides will indeed be rescued, then they have an opportunity to take while the time is right. They failed to protect the flower years ago, and Sandy vowed never to make that mistake again. He, like the rest of the Guardians, had felt immense guilt at letting a gift from the sun, the friend of the moon, fall into the wrong hands. Bunny had often remarked, _Better a witch than Pitch_, to lighten the mood, and despite the circumstances, Sandy concurs that if the bogeyman had his hands on the flower it would be more disastrous than it is now. No one has seen Pitch Black since the Dark Ages, regardless, so there was less to worry about there. Now a new feeling overtook him: joy. And relief, but not reaching the same height of ecstatic the spirit of dreams was currently feeling. They have found the sol-stet at last, and in expansion, the flower. Now they just have to go out and get both.

He agreed with North's words, now, and showed as such by presenting a sand form of the sun in the way it is usually presented in Corona. "See, even Sandy agrees." The jolly spirit said happily, smiling at the other two. The boost in morale raised two smiles on the others lips, Bunnys the lowest.

"Yeah... Manny would never lie to us." Bunny, now finally convinced bit still harbored a layer of doubt, but not going to spout out any more of his continuous denial, looked at the floating orb, who waited for them to finish. "If what he says is true... then we should go and find her, now."

North clasped his hands together in excitement, already walking to where the lift is. "Agreed, we will depart immediately. Prepare the slie-"

_It is not the time to intervene. _

The sudden words halted North midway and raised all heads to the moon again. And the meaning of his words sunk into everyone's heads, surprise overtaking their features. And Sandy could not blame them; did he hear that correctly?

"But... why not?" Bunny was the first to question it, as usual. "We now have an opportunity to go after the witch! We should take advantage of this while we have the chance."

Sandy concurred with the spirit of hope, looking up at the moon questionably. They have an opportunity to save the flower and take down the human who had taken it in the first place. They should use this as soon as possible.

_We wait. _

"But-" The flabbergasted pooka was cut off by a stern gaze from North, who glanced at the moon.

"What must we do?"

A pause.

_The land will be searched high and low, but you are not to intervene or prevent anything until the time is correct. _

"How will we know?" Tooth asked hesitantly, curiosity hanging over her as she flew upwards to the top of the globe. "When will the time be there?"

In response, the light from the moon covering a part of the globe disappeared; a new ray shining down to the floor with a particular pattern etched on it. Already a shadow was being morphed on the ground, not made by any of them, but what the Man in the Moon was presenting them. A petite figure, showing from head to chest, in blackness, long hair downwards, the shadow circling. Sandy automactically guessed the shadow was a female. But the shape and identity of the figure was a mystery. Facial features and any colour about her were hidden. Even the rest of the Guardians were confused looking at this person. Whoever she was; she must be a key in finding the flower. An assumption of such, anyway.

_The key lies in gold. _

Sandy's eyes narrowed, as everyone but North, no one noticed, looked completely clueless.

_And frost. _

* * *

><p><strong>Transition. <strong>

**Two Weeks Later.**

* * *

><p>Humming in her daily positive mood, Rapunzel was returning a stack of books to their usual shelves. Mother was out doing who-knows-what, probably picking up more supplies for their evening meal. It had been an average day; nothing unusual happened. Not even, she thought with some disappointment, her new friend: Jack Frost. It was understandable: the world wasn't going to cover itself with snow(with the exception of countries like Antarctica and Alaska; someone had to make sure the whether doesn't get out of control, his element, anyway.<p>

She recalled the first meeting they had like it was yesterday; the first boy she ever met walked into her room and spotted her. She almost ran, but didn't in the end as the boy, introducing himself as Jack Frost, meant no harm to her. And whenever he came by to rest and play, he was true to his word, trust had already developed between Rapunzel and him. Well, hopefully Jack trusted her; Rapunzel never really heard him say so. But she never said that to him either. During the time they spent together: they have played, teased and talked with one another for a long while; hours used on Rapunzel learning more about the outside world, while Jack learned more about Rapunzel's activities in the tower. Of course, she was careful not to reveal any secrets of hers yet, as she didn't want to become a burden to her friend.

An example of this was during Jack's turn of the twenty questions game they played on the first day they met.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you usually cook for yourself?" <em>

_"No. Mother's the one who cooks our meals." _

_"This room and your room the only parts of the tower?" _

_"There's also mother's room and the bathroom." _

_"What do you do for fun around here?" _

_"Chores!" _

_"..." _

_"...What? Chores can be fun!" _

* * *

><p>And the rest was history. The game was usually played again ever since. He had inquired more about why she never left the tower and if she ever intended to do so, but Rapunzel had done her best to evade those questions; giving vague answers that had prompted a smirk on the childish spirit's face. Thankfully he understood her being uncomfortable in answering them, specifically anything inquiring about the hair, so instead changed the subject quickly.<p>

After then, Jack had promised to return, since he accepted Rapunzel's offer of calling this tower his new home, and when he did on the sixth day since his exit: it wasn't a pleasant welcome back. That didn't stop her from waiting for him to come back in excitement, though.

The surprise he left in her room didn't do both of them any favors: Rapunzel had screamed in shock and slight anger while Pascal had watched her rant about what the winter spirit had done to her bed: a gigantic lump of snow had covered her, well, covers, the melted water dripping on her pillows. This action had caused Rapunzel to wash up her quilt and pillows, inside and out, and wait for hours for them to dry. The mattress was never touched by the cool water, thankfully. Of course mother never inquired when she saw the material being hanged up to dry; only patting Rapunzel's cheek and telling her she needs to more careful than to spill water, especially on something that can help you sleep.

She swore she heard the impish spirit laughing during her screaming.

Jack had received a lecture (which he hardly paid attention to, she noted) and some ground rules to him living under the roof from Rapunzel. He had only gawked at her in disbelief and amusement as she established the rules.

* * *

><p><em>"Rule one: you can't make it snow anywhere in the tower unless I say so." <em>

_"If I take a good mood of yours as permission; sure." _

_"Rule two: you can't play any tricks that would have to make me repair or clean up something." _

_"Aww, I knew you'd like my gift." _

_"Rule three: never try to take me out of the tower." _

_"...You've put some serious thought into these, haven't you?" _

* * *

><p>The playful spirit had feigned a headache, saying rules will exhaust him, but Rapunzel gave him no pity: only a smirk and remarking that if he doesn't go by the rules; there are chances she may forget to make anymore cookies. Of course the empty threat had no impact on Jack, who shrugged and countered that he never ate anyway, since spirits don't need to eat to survive. Which was another subject they had talked about, like all other things about one another.<p>

During his stay here, Rapunzel had learned not to speak to "thin air" when her mother was around. The exasperated and annoyed looks she would give her daughter prompted Rapunzel to only address Jack when her mother wasn't around or listening. The subject about the spirit of winter between parent and daughter was never discussed again after that day her mother tried to convince her daughter that Jack wasn't real; which didn't do any favours for the frosty boy. When said boy tried to pull a prank on her mother; Rapunzel had made another rule to Jack that he can't do that. All she got in return was a sly smile and a mock-bow, but she was certain Jack will listen to her.

They also learned about one another's personalities during the stays. Rapunzel had discovered that her friend was playful and teasing almost all the time; but even he knew his limits. Also that although he traveled everywhere and peeked on a lot of peoples lives; he had limited knowledge of precisely how the world and its laws worked. He was careful, partially, in his work of spreading winter; and would never cause harm or danger to anyone, especially children. Jack was childish by spirit, something he and Rapunzel, he once remarked, had in common. She waved the comment off, just like any other statements the boy makes that, fo some reason, makes her inside feel like they're twisting.

And Jack, in turn, learned about Rapunzel's activities: painting, playing guitar, doing chores, playing chess, combing her hair. That last one had incited a laugh the spirit tried to cover up for some reason. And the knowledge doesn't stop there; they seem to learn more about each other everyday he's here and she's waiting.

Placing the books back in their correct order, Rapunzel sighed and glanced behind her, boredom upholding her features. Pascal was resting in her room and mother was out. This morning she had expected to see Jack resting on top of the rafters, but it looked like he left early; probably to spread winter who knows where. Speaking of which, it was almost December in two weeks, which she can't wait for. Mother would spend a whole month with her and they can do all kinds of fun. And with Jack in the picture; life will be so much better. It was kind of a ritual thing for mother and daughter: spending a whole month at the end of the year together. It was something she cannot wait for!

But what to do in the meantime? She had done all her chores this morning, and she knew better than to disturb Pascal from his sleep. Guess she could practice on her instrument; Rapunzel had to work on that song she made by herself.

Walking over to where the object waited for her, Rapunzel picked up the clean solid guitar, taking a stool to sit on, resting the base of the instrument on her lap and, taking a deep breath, exhaling and began playing soft notes, a soothing rhythm to boost her from tiredness. Closing her eyes, she let the music guide her spirit; the beauty and tranquility of the sounds gently tapping her ears as the fingers brushed over the strings in harmony. Normally she would be up and standing and playing loud to her heart's content; but that is not the focus of the music she is trying to generate. She slipped on a few strings here and there, but that did not prevent Rapunzel from keeping on trying to complete the song she is working on. The lyrics weren't quite there yet, and they won't be for a long time. She was comfortable right now, anyway, just focusing working on the sound and timing of the music than anything vocal.

Her head bobbed along to the sound, one leg crossing the other as she made herself comfortable, listening to the music she makes. It wasn't anything perfect; it was just some practice until she was ready to complete it and the song to present to anyone willing to listen. It was fine that no one was watching; Rapunzel would be nervous if an audience watched her... unlikely that would ever happen. Plus it was times like this that peace and quiet would be put to good use. She adored music, often humming to herself songs she read in books and the current she played on the guitar. Mother would often disapprove of the sound; telling Rapunzel to play her "silly" instrument elsewhere so she can wash up or sew in peace. Rapunzel knew her mother meant well, but didn't stop the disappointment and sadness that welled up in her being whenever the disgust against her instrument was shown. One day: she will prove to mother music isn't just some noise, but a beauty to behold and the world should listen to. But first, she had to convince her to at least play the guitar in the same room as the taller woman.

The last note was softer than the rest, Rapunzel released a happy sigh and was about to put the guitar down. Before a familiar voice filled the area after her music and the sound of positive clapping.

"Not bad Punzie."

The winter spirit's words incited Rapunzel to almost drop her guitar completely, the base nearly hitting her resting foot. She yelped in surprise and looked around wildly, her palm on her chest to calm her down. There he was, Jack Frost, approaching her from the window sill and reaching out in case she would've injured herself by his surprise. He looked bemused and happy.

"Oh, Jack." She said taking a breath, an exasperated tone matching her expression. "You scared me." Stating the obvious, she realized. The spirit shrugged. "Didn't I tell you not to do that again?"

Folding his arms, Jack replied with amusement. "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't do it again unless you were in a good mood?"

"You did, but I don't remember agreeing to it." Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel smiled slightly, and stood up, placing the instrument back. "I thought you weren't coming back until the evening. You said this next country was far."

"And it was." He shrugged again, resting his staff on his shoulder. Rapunzel briefly wonders if that crooked stick was lighter than it appeared. "But it wasn't as long as I thought it would be."

"Oh? How was it?" Rapunzel glanced curiously, knowing how eager he was to talk about it.

"Easy! I couldn't believe how willing these people were to embrace a snow day! Also the children worked right away to throwing snowballs at adults! It was a blast!" Jack grinned, which Rapunzel returned, her inner child yearning for more.

An interesting thing was how the winter spirit, she had noticed, as he was getting more comfortable living here, seemed relived and excited whenever he was given the opportunity to express how his day went. Jack admitted he never got to tell anyone, even any other spirit, what occurred on a day. But Rapunzel, and occasionally Pascal, changed that. It was enjoyable to watch his enthusiasm around the tower, while Rapunzel laughed at any tricks Jack pulled at the expense of unsuspecting passerby's. In return, though she had precious little info to give, the giver of winter heard about Rapunzel's days in the tower, never once seeming bored by them. Suffice to say: neither of them got tired of hearing the other's adventures.

"And the best part," Jack continued, while Rapunzel took a seat by the table and watched him with childlike-innocence. "Was that even though the adults didn't join in, that didn't stop the kids from pushing them into sleighs and fall down the slope hills in funny positions at the end."

Raising a playful eyebrow, Rapunzel made a jab. "And you had nothing to do with that, I suspect?"

Jack appeared mock-offended, but smiled widely. "Could be." They shared a laugh.

"So, enough about me. Anything interesting happen to you today, Punzie?" He inquired.

Shrugging, Rapunzel leaned back in her seat. "Nothing, really. All I did today was get up, have breakfast, read a little, had an afternoon meal with mother, completed my chores, and practiced on my guitar; which you saw by the way and decided to startle me."

Jack ignored the playful accusation, folding his arms. "Didn't want to disturb you until you were done. Speaking of which," He tiled his head, speaking with honesty. "I liked it. If being a professional cook won't cut it for you; maybe you should consider performing music worldwide. It was beautiful to hear."

There it was again. The words of Jack Frost that caused heat to fill up Rapunzel's face. Shying away from his gaze, she muttered, "It wasn't that good." Feeling honestly embarrassed and on fire by the compliments whenever he sent any her way.

"You're kidding right? It was fantastic!" He continued, prompting the blush on Rapunzel to deepen with every word. "You should really consider going outside one day: the world would love to hear your-"

"No Jack." Rapunzel snapped at him, glaring before softening a little. "Sorry... but I'm not as good as you say I am. Even mother thinks so."

The impish spirit didn't seem affected by her outburst, instead shrugging again and replying simply. "If you say so Punzie." She looked away from him.

It wasn't his praise that caused her to snap at him like that; she enjoyed hearing him taking a likeness to whatever she does. It was the subject of leaving the tower, whenever intentional or not, that made her urge to go upstairs and slam the door. As much as she tried to deny it, despite mother's wishes, she really, _really, _wishes she could go outside and explore the world. Specifically on her birthday; where the magical moment from outside the tower happens. It was almost hopeless to ask to go, as her mother strictly forbids it time and time again (the absolute number one rule, in fact), so Rapunzel knew she had to drop the subject... for a while at least. Going outside was, to her, more important than anything else in the world. She yearned for the freedom to be out there and interact with the everyday world. It was a while yet before her next birthday; Rapunzel plans to ask mother to go outside then. Until as such; the hopeful teenager had no choice but to wait and look outside with envy while her friend Jack and mother are the only outside sources to any information she wants to have about the world.

Her reluctance to speak about the subject didn't stop her winter friend from trying, though; Jack had time and time again, trying to be (she admits) laughably subtle about it, attempted to convince to go outside with him. Of course she rejected the offer all the time. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. It was that she felt she wasn't ready, at least. Rapunzel at least desired to have her mother's permission before venturing out into the unknown. She appreciated Jack's thoughtfulness towards her dreams, whether he knows about them or not, but Rapunzel won't be accepting his continuous offers for a long time, as much as she hated to admit it herself. At least she learned patience all these years from waiting for mother.

"So... how's Snooze doing? Hasn't met his end yet?" The subject was changed by Jack, thankfully, clearing away the uncomfortable air.

Rapunzel smiled slightly. "Not yet; seems he has stubbornness, no doubt from you."

Jack smirked and gestured with his staff to the upstairs bedroom door. "Get real, Punzie. You're the one who made him; so by that logic his personality comes from you."

Rapunzel snorted, a tone equaling his. "Okay then, Jackie, if we're applying logic into this: Snooze was made from _your_ snow. Therefore: his stubbornness, and the rest of his personality, come from you."

Snooze was, obviously, the snowman still standing in the middle of the bedroom upstairs. It was still a mystery to both spirit and girl how it hasn't melt over the days, even weeks, since its creation. And since it seemed to be sticking around for a while; they decided to give it a gender and an identity. Pascal had watched with amusement as Jack and Rapunzel fought over what to name him, Rapunzel going for "Snoozy" while Jack went for "Frosty". In the end, somehow, Snooze was the result. Though Rapunzel still liked to address him as Snoozy occasionally, and Jack addressed him as "Jack Frost Jr." to her exasperation and the shaking head of the chameleon.

"But his design and most of his creation came from you and your hands," Jack pointed his finger at her in playful accusation. "He hasn't melted because you... have magical hands that prevented him doing so."

Rapunzel giggled. "Maybe." But her eyes averted his.

Of course, at least Rapunzel hoped, Jack knew nothing about the power her golden hair has. She wanted their friendship to be real close until the day she shows him what she can truly do. She knew the danger and risks it would make if someone other than mother or Pascal knew about the magic hair, spirit or not.

"So, what should we do now?" Rapunzel decided to ask.

The winter spirit idly tapped his staff on the ground, thinking. "Hmm... we could have a snowball fight again."

Already the long-haired teenagers eyes brightened at the prospect. "Yeah, and we could make some hot chocolate after!"

Jack raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Hot... chocolate? Not familiar with that, Punzie."

Her eyes widened. "You don't know what hot chocolate is?"

He shrugged, eyes narrowing. "I know what chocolate is, sure. But I don't anything hot chocolate. Why would anyone eat the food if it's melted?"

Rapunzel giggled, taking delight in his innocent confusion. "Hot chocolate is a drink, Jack." She stood up, gesturing to the kitchen. "Maybe I can show you how it's made after we have our snowball game. You will have to clean up after, you know?"

Jack smiled. "Alright then; that's your schedule set."

"But," Rapunzel wagged a finger at him. "You can't throw any snowballs at anything that might break. Mother would be furious with me. Alright?"

The spirit of winter seemed unaffected by the idea of her mother exploding her head off and chewing out on Rapunzel, placing his hands in his pockets. "If you say so, Punzie. Just be warned any damage will not be my fault."

Rapunzel smirked. "Then we can blame Pascal." They exchanged a laugh. The chameleon would have squeaked indignity if he were here. "That's today planned then: a whole afternoon together."

She swore she heard Jack whisper under his breath. "I like that." But it must have been her imagination.

The teenager clasped her hands. "Right then, let's pl-" She was interrupted by a swift pile of snow landing and exploding in her face. Sputtering and and shivering from the cold onslaught, Rapunzel wiped her face and stared at Jack in disbelief, only to see him smirk and fold his arms.

"Spirits first." He only remarked as his excuse, before tapping his staff against the ground and pointed upwards. She was wary of looking up in case of him hurling another snowball at her until she saw snowflakes fall from her ceiling onto the ground. Already there was enough snow to make the balls out of. Rapunzel grinned, already picking up snow and perfecting the snowball and ready to hurl at Jack; who had piles of snowballs with him. The smug look he gave her incited a deadpan in return.

If that's how he wants to play, fine.

She immediately threw her snowball, the contact in perfect mark. Jack wiped the stuff from his face and laughed, picking up a ball of his own and throwing it. It missed as Rapunzel dodged and used her hair to grab the piles of snowballs on Jack's side and send them flying all over the snowy ground. This will make things more fun. The spirit was immediately making more ammo with his staff, while running around the room and dodging any snowballs Rapunzel throws at him, and vice versa.

"Stand still, Jackie!"

"Ladies first, Punzie!"

One spirit and one human, both alike in so many ways, a friendship formed that would unlikely break for a long time. The laughter they shared echoed throughout the entire tower, anyone in the meadow outside would have heard it. The snowball fight lasted a while, as neither were about to give in to the other. Like children; they won't stop until the other admits defeat. The sun watched them with happiness. If Rapunzel were to spend the rest of her life in the tower; then at least she would have a best friend forever with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I noted a problem with my story, besides the rest of the problems. I feel as though I am not writing how the characters feel as much as what they're thinking. I will try and fix that. <strong>

**Also, it seems ROTG has more going for it than Tangled does; ROTG has so much more open space for me to play around in while Tangled seems to limit it in its world. As such: maybe I will bring in Eugene and the Stabbington Brothers after all... though more of the twins than Eugene. **

**So yeah: I may begin to make a saga out of the Big Four; this story the start of it. Because, why not? I'm a fan of the ROTBTD idea; so I may have sequels after this one is done; bringing in the rest of the characters. But for now; our two friends the spirit and childlike girl are the main focus. Let's just see first. **

**Also; I made a poll on my profile for anyone who's interested to decide what to name my future ROTG/Frozen Pitch/Elsa crossover. Yes, I'm still going with that. Maybe I'll start that when Snowman is over. If you like, feel free to answer the poll and pick which one seems more suitable and fitting to this ideal pairing. Thank you for your time. **

**Next chapter: Hot chocolate! ...What, I need to focus more on character development first. Plus, imagine the possibilities, a spirit of winter trying something hot to drink? What would be the results? We'll find out next time. **

**Until then, my friends, enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 5

You know, Jack, when you volunteered to help clean up the snow." Rapunzel paused from sweeping the said snow on her end with a broom and cast the spirit an exasperated amused look. "That was really not what I had in mind."

Jack grinned, folding his arms. "It makes things easier, Punzie: just pile it all up and then get rid of it all with one wave of my magic hands." He replied humorously, glancing behind at the massive heap of the frozen liquid he had gathered up. He noticed Rapunzel quirk a smile, and shrugged. They were just cleaning up after the great snowball fight they just had. And it never failed to entertain Jack. It was much more fun when there is someone purposely throws one at you; as usually children always aimed at each other and never at the one responsible for the winter spread across their homes. The spirit was more than ecstatic to actually be in a snowball fight and feel truly a part of one. The revelation that Jack can have fun with someone who can see, and have fun with, him back made him feel more alive than casting winter everywhere. "Besides; I always prefer the quick and easy solution to everything. You missed a spot by the way."

Rapunzel followed his pointing finger and hastily added the small pile of snow to her other growing one, sweeping it all to Jack's side for him to get rid of. "Well," She said jokingly, lifting some part of her long trail of hair up to get the dirt, "I hope your 'magic' hands are capable of making hot chocolate as well. It would be a shame to have them ruined by something like that."

"Just you wait." Jack countered arrogantly, stepping out of the way for his friend and placing a fist on his chest with a straightened posture. "I'll make the best hot chocolate anywhere." Rapunzel giggled.

Living here over the two weeks since he'd been invited to had been an... interesting experience for Jack to, to say the least. Of course he had spent six days conjuring winter in a far off country and returned immediately after; to an embracing, and at the same time, angry Rapunzel for the gift he left behind. While he was rubbing his head, smirking and apologizing in the end, Jack had the slightest fear that he already screwed up and his friend will kick him out already. But that was not the case: as it seems Rapunzel was an easily forgivable person, and the spirit was grateful for that.

They had spent hours and hours learning about one another, after Punzie had set the ground rules for his staying here (which he'll probably ignore even to this day). And during his first stay at night in the tower, Rapunzel had insisted for Jack to sleep on the couch, and he appreciated the gesture that his friend wanted to make him feel comfortable, which he said out loud that being around her made him comfortable, tapping her nose once for emphasis, and Rapunzel just gave him a deadpan 'ha ha' look in exchange. In the end, Jack chose to sleep on the rafters above, since having slept on a tree for so long made it natural for him to sleep while leaning his back against something.

The next morning had the spirit wake up to a sizzling sound and smell, which he looked downwards and watched his friend preparing breakfast, humming to herself cheerfully and smiling for no apparent reason. Guess she must be like this everyday. Oh well, Jack enjoyed that enthusiasm of hers. He stretched and flied downwards, not startling Rapunzel until she jumped in surprise at Jack sitting at the table with an innocent smile and a "Morning Punzie." After the breakfast, which Rapunzel was thoughtful enough to make some for the spirit, Jack observed as his friend proceeded with her morning chores; which mostly consisted of sweeping the floor, making everything neat, washing up and drying, and twenty minutes brushing her entire hair. Wow. Jack had remarked on the exhaustion she must feel for that one, which was returned with a tired smile and a shrug. Then free time came; which Jack, Rapunzel and Pascal used to their full advantage. Fun will always be there when the spirit of winter was around, eventually even the chameleon warmed up to the new addition to the tower, but Jack suspected the small lizard still kept a close eye on him whenever around Rapunzel.

Eight days had passed since then, and the friendship between them strengthened. The spirit of winter was still figuring out how friendship works, and he guessed Rapunzel wasn't all that an expert in that department; seeing how most of her life her friend was, well, a chameleon. Still, they had a great amount of fun together, playing to their hearts content when neither were busy. Though Jack, despite his efforts, could not get any answers for his friend's long hair and evasive actions whenever leaving the tower was mentioned. That did not stop him, however, from repeatedly trying.

Still, Jack wouldn't push it. He was trying to sort out his own thoughts and feelings here. Being near Rapunzel was very similar, and yet different, than the joy and amusement he feels when spreading winter over the world. Around her, Jack feels an un-explainable need to comfort Punzie whenever she gets upset, pat her head or tap her nose to see her positive reactions, cause snow to fall from the roof to watch her wondrous joy. Around her, Jack felt happy, more than he's ever been before. The loneliness within him dying down whenever he arrives to the tower and sees his friend smiling at him in a warm welcome and embracing look. The impish spirit wonders if Rapunzel feels the same things he's going through. Was this what friendship was like? He didn't dare ask; knowing the limits to making his friend feel awkward.

"-ello? Anyone in there?" Jack blinked in surprise, taken out of his contemplation as Rapunzel was waving her hand too close to his face. Speak of the angel. "You look like you were in the middle of day-dreaming." She remarked with a warm smile.

Ruffling his own white hair, Jack smiled slightly back. "I was having inner dialogue." Both knew that was out of character for him to say.

Rapunzel raised a brow, not bothering to contain her incredulous look. "Inner dialogue."

The winter spirit shrugged sheepishly and looked at the massive pile of snow they had gathered, glancing around the area. "Looks like we're ready to get rid of it. And fun can only last so long." The false sorrowful tone incited a giggle from his friend, and Jack waved his staff. Rapunzel watched in wonder and awe, something she did every time Jack did his tricks, as the snow dissolved; water turning into air. Just the look of pure innocence and childness on his friend's face brought some warmth in Jack's insides. Children loved seeing snow and all the capabilities of its beauty all the time, but Rapunzel was a special case; even if she wasn't a kid. She was a full-grown teenager, seventeen years old; Jack learned this during one of their many conversations. Speaking of which: the following talk brought up the subject of age.

"I'm sure you can do all this again later, Jack. It must be fun: being the spirit of winter, having a long life to spread joy across the outside world." Rapunzel said in wonder, a snowflake landing on her welcoming palm.

"Yeah..." The impish spirit shrugged, turning away, "It gets easier each passing decade." He suddenly realized and, immediately removing after, the image that Rapunzel, regardless of her unique personality and radiant beauty, was still mortal, and as such will eventually grow older, forgetting about Jack and passing away of inevitable old age. No. He didn't want that thought, not now. He won't allow that depression of being alone to ruin the mood.

He heard his friend following him. "Which reminds me..." She began... but silence dropped after that sentence. Jack faced Rapunzel and raised a brow, waiting for her to continue, anything to get him out of his saddening thoughts. Rapunzel was, to his surprise, twiddling her fingers and fidgeting nervously. What's that all about? "Well, I don't want to offend you or anything, Jack. This question is one I forgot to ask you a while back. And I don't wish to be rude or anything; it might not be something you want to answer-" In the midst of her mumbling, replaying the topic in his head, Jack had an idea what she wanted to ask was.

"...If it's something you want to ask, go ahead." He gave a reassuring smile, "Not much offends me anyway Punzie." His friend gave an appreciative smile.

Rapunzel rubbed her arm nervously, before taking a deep breath and being blunt, something Jack admired. "How old, exactly... are you?"

Her eyes avoiding were avoiding his straight at the last word, looking guilty at having ask a question. Quite the opposite of her thoughts; Jack wasn't offended. He was more entertained than anything. And as much as it was amusing to see Rapunzel be embarrassed, the impish spirit didn't want her to feel regret. Punzie continued expressing unnecessary guilt, shaking her head: "You know what? Forget I even asked about it. Sorry, I knew it was stupid to ask-"

"Over a hundred."

Jack watched with amusement and a smile as Punzie blinked in surprise at the interruption and revelation. It took half a moment for her reply. "Umm... excuse me?"

His eyes danced with mirth, his tone remained honest. "I'm over a century old, Punzie." Then the spirit of winter tilted his head with a thoughtful look. Admittedly struggling, his brain processed the specific time since his birth. "I think... about over... one-hundred and fourteen." He clarified both to Rapunzel and to himself. "Yep: that's old I am." The spirit said confidently. Wow, saying it out loud, it was quite impossible for to believe it himself. He never took track on how long he had been living on the Earth; Jack had been too preoccupied with spreading winter around the world and contemplating how to get people to see him that his age never brought up in his mind. It actually feels impressive to him. If he could: Jack would laugh at the sneering faces of those who sought eternal life themselves. People have tried, but never succeeded.

Rapunzel's jaw was hilariously dropped. The disbelief in her tone made him smirk. "You can't be serious."

The staff leaned on Jack's shoulder, he acted casual. "Oh I'm very serious Punzie... and that's saying a lot." He winked.

Suddenly, though Jack had grown use to this, Rapunzel was right up in his face, grinning like she got a present. "That's amazing!" She said enthusiastically, already circling around the spirit as though checking every detail. Amazing... she called him amazing. Can his day get any better? Jack enjoyed every minute of this. Punzie continued; asking already questions, some of which he didn't know the answers to himself. "And you stay young like this? How do you do it? Did the moon give you the ability to stay like this? Do the spirits have do this as well, or does it only apply to you? Does it stay like this forever? Do you stay young because as the embodiment of winter it causes your insides and aging process to freeze? I read in a book ice can do that, but never to a person before. Then again, you're Jack Frost, so being young is probably a necessity to your job. Is that true? Will it-?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Punzie." Jack waved his hand at her calmly, the bombardment of queries getting to him. "As much as I like hearing you talk, think you can lower the inquiries a little?"

She took a step back from him, smiling apologetically and folding her hands behind her. "Sorry." Rapunzel said. "Guess I got carried away. That's the fourth time this week. Mother always said I keep rambling when I'm not suppose to."

"Mothers aren't always right." He shrugged. "Besides, rambling's a good thing Punzie; shows you have energy." Jack smiled.

"I guess so." Rapunzel replied in agreement, then tilted her head, "And you said you like hearing me talk, right?" She asked curiously.

Jack tensed, realizing his mistake.

"That's nice of you to say, thanks." Rapunzel continued, smiling appreciatively. Then she giggled for a small moment. "Are you sure you're Jack Frost? Because a spirit of winter can't be so nice."

Inwardly sighing in relief, Jack smirked. The naivety Rapunzel has was beyond comprehension, and that was one thing Jack liked about her. "Maybe you're just special." Rapunzel flushed. Ah, it was a joy and entertaining with teasing Punzie like that. Despite her lack of knowledge to how the outside world works, she still understood some forms of whenever the winter spirit has his playful advances. His friend's oblivious nature knows no bounds, but unlike the way he sees how Punzie's mother treats her, Jack finds her personality endearing and interesting. She was smart, probably smarter than himself, with all the books she has and he never reads.

Rapunzel glanced over Jack's shoulder. "So," She began earnestly. "Ready to start that hot chocolate, Jackie?"

"You know it." Jack replied confidently, making way as Rapunzel passed him into the small area kitchen. "I want to see how this 'hot chocolate' you keep getting excited about is made and its taste. I'll probably do better than you, you know,"

Over her shoulder, his shorter friend smirked playfully. "Maybe you will. Or maybe I'll beat you to it in five seconds flat." The tone and implication of a challenge intrigued him, and incited his childlike eagerness.

Then Jack almost sputtered in disbelief when Rapunzel adorned a pink apron and offered a spare one in similiar colour to him. "Wear this."

And it begun from there. The spirit of winter had reluctantly placed on the feminine apron after Rapunzel's insistence to do so, saying her mother said clothes are important and stains were not to be tolerated. Then a glare was cast his way when Jack commented on the mother's paranoia. Yeah: Rapunzel was by no means use to Jack's criticisms of how his friend lives. And in his eyes; for good reason. The mother treated her daughter like she was a child, which is fair enough, in retrospect. But she acts like Punzie will never mature in her life, and like she was a disobedient rebel who wanted to do things her own way. Which was not true, the opposite in fact. HE was the disobedient rebel here, thought the woman could not see that or him. During his stay here Jack can see the mother cares deeply for her daughter, but the way it's given was different than the way he sees other parents do. Maybe it's becoming a recent thing these times, he doesn't know. The spirit knew Rapunzel was tolerating his disbelief against her lifestyle, but he wasn't sure for how long. Jack saw both parent and daughter loved each other deeply. What was the most curious thing about them, however, was how fascinated the woman was with Punzie's hair. If he didn't know any better: Jack would say the woman treated the long fabric as though it were the holy grail. And when Rapunzel tried to send Jack away into another room through hand gestures whenever the mother requested her daughter to sing for her. He asked abut it once, which Punzie replied with a trace of nervousness that she is fearful of singing with anyone around but her mother and Pascal. Well, he respected her privacy just as she did his, of course he obliged. That didn't stop the unintentional game of prying into one another secrets, though.

Anyway, the hot chocolate. It took Jack longer than expected. For starters, he never learned or bothered trying out making of any kind in a kitchen in his life. Through hilarious, to Rapunzel at least, attempts and countless failures, Jack had grown increasingly frustrated as his tries were irritating him. He would rather just pour snow into the mug and move on. The spirit of winter inwardly admitted he was not cut out for this, but refused the offered friendly cooperation of his human friend through his annoyance. Speaking of which, Rapunzel's drink was almost ready while he was still at the start. In the end, Jack sighed in failure and asked the teenage girl to help him, which she replied with an amused "Is the great Jack Frost asking for help from a girl?" She was giggling at his frustration, knowing it wasn't aimed at her, and proceeded to help him. He was grateful, in any case. As soon as the work was finished Jack asked if he could take the apron off, which he did so immediately at his friend's amused confirmation.

All in all: both mugs of hot chocolate were ready.

Both sitting next to one another by the table, Rapunzel was drinking from her mug in pure satisfaction. Jack, meanwhile, was staring at the brown sustenance with steam emitting from it in suspicion. Rapunzel didn't do all the work, she guided him into making the drink. They had to wait for a short while for the drinks to be finished boiling up. And despite Punzie's warning, Jack almost dropped his mug immediately after picking it up. It was clear to them both Jack was not use to touching anything hot.

"If you don't drink, it'll cool down." Rapunzel observed, glancing sideways at him. "Which is the complete opposite of hot chocolate, you know."

Jack snorted. "Maybe that'll be better for me."

Rapunzel smiled. "If you say so Jack." She took a sip from her drink like a mature lady and and looked at him in interest. The winter spirit immediately new she was going to start a new topic. "So... over a hundred years old, huh?"

"Yep." Was the single reply.

"All by yourself."

"Just me and the snow, Punzie."

"No parents."

"Nope," He smirked. "And good thing too."

"Why's that?"

"Never really saw parents as anything but adults to raise and nurture their children... and to place rules on them, which I wouldn't follow even if I had them." The spirit chuckled. "It's a free life for me, Punzie."

"Oh..." Was Rapunzel's reply, staring at her drink thoughtfully and frowning. "That must sometimes be a bother though," Jack gave her a confused glance. "To not have anyone to talk to, to not have someone raise you, to not get advice from, to have no one teach you what is right and wrong, to help you in your time of need." She lowered her voice softly. "I can't imagine a life without mother, Pascal and you after all..." The blunt truth in her tone, the full honesty, had Jack's eyes widened to the same height they were during the time Rapunzel first saw him.

Did... did Rapunzel admit she couldn't imagine a life without him? Jack Frost? He quickly switched his astonished gaze to his drink, the steam coming from it almost disappearing completely now. The idea of him being so important to someone was ludicrous. Could it be that she...? No, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe she meant as a friend he was that important to her, that could be it. It would be no surprise from Punzie's childlike nature. The back of his mind wished otherwise, but he got rid of that thought. Jack had no idea how to reply to such an honest innocent confession.

"Huh..." That pathetic beginning of a sentence did nothing to get her attention. "Well... I'm glad I'm here then, for your entertainment and sake then." He chuckled and Rapunzel looked at him curiously. "I just... never considered myself to be important to anyone before." Punzie's mouth formed an 'O' shape, "If I'm something you can't live without then, Punzie, then let me tell you that may be the first mistake you made since we first met." Jack winked jokingly.

Rapunzel giggled. "I'll be sure to learn from my mistakes then."

"Good." Jack smirked. Deciding to bring up a topic he's been meaning to ask about himself, his eyes searched around the covered walls of different shapes and colors. "So, all these paintings are yours, huh? You must be a professional then."

His friend blushed at the praise, looking at the paintings herself. "Well," She said nervously. "They're just a hobby of mine for my spare time, that's all."

"Looks like the work of a genius." Jack replied honestly.

Rapunzel's red cheeks deepened in colour, tucking a stray of hair behind her and taking another sip of her drink. "They're not that good."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jack said, watching with enjoyment as his friend was turning red from embarrassment and from the praise with every word. "These are fantastic pieces of work, Punzie! If I were you, I would ask your mother to go out and sell some of these, the ones you painted on paper, and get rich from them. They would become famous, maybe even become a part of history." He smirked and now teased his friend, wagging a finger at her red-as-a-tomato face playfully. "I think you're just being modest."

"And I think you're just messing with me." Was Rapunzel's quick reply, though her eyes were avoiding his. "But... thank you for liking them." She took a deep gulp of her drink when Jack smiled at her.

"Just speaking the truth, Rapunzel." The spirit of winter, pleased that his job of speaking the truth of his friend's paintings were done, looked at the walls again. "So... I can guess what they are, but would you mind telling me?"

She glanced at him in confusion, before following his gaze. "Oh!" Her eyes twinkled in excitement, for the prospect o taking about her paintings like this. "Well, that one over there is of the forest outside the valley mother tells me about. This one just expresses my assumptions what the path she takes while/leaving the tower takes. The one there details what I think is beyond the forest. You can see the meadow around the tower right there."

And so Punzie kept on with her details on each painting around the room, her voice in excitement and eyes shining in hope and wonder. Jack was now, to her obliviousness, staring at the happy teenager now than the walls of paintings. The impish spirit already forgot which painting they were up to. He could close his eyes and enjoy the melody of her soft beautiful voice. He wasn't lying when he said he enjoyed hearing her talk. The winter spirit didn't notice he was smiling at her brightly, eyes lit up at listening to her speak. Rapunzel was usually happy, but she shined whenever something like this happened, and Jack enjoyed every moment of it. Her smiling features were angelic, he wished already it would stay like that forever. Jack failed to notice the chameleon, Pascal, was at the top of the stairs watching them with a smile of his own. A positive atmosphere had made itself a blanket all over the room.

Rapunzel did finally notice he was no longer paying attention to her speaking and instead staring at her like she was some kind of goddess, flushing and staring back at her now-cold drink. Jack realized what he was doing and shook his head out of his stupor, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and taking a sip of the freezing drink absent-minded. He almost choked immediately, eyes widened in surprise and ready to spit the drink out. At Punzie's sudden look of concern, he swallowed his hot chocolate and shook his head in reassurance. Well, the drink wasn't bad, at least. His first time making one and it didn't end up poisoning him.

Glancing down at the liquid, Jack almost laughed in surprise, presenting his drink to Rapunzel's inquiry stare and her eyes widening, laughing with the winter spirit as Jack failed to realize his grip on the mug caused frost all over the object and the drink to cool very quickly to the point of turning into brown ice.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Well, that was one way of ruining the fun.

Both heads turned to the sound, Rapunzel lighting up in recognition and Jacks with amusement. "Coming, mother!" Punzie replied to the large big window, looking at Jack apologetically, who shrugged. Their dinner time must almost be ready then. Her mother usually doesn't visit unless for meals, from what the winter spirit's seen.

Both got up from their seats, Jack stretching his arms. "Well, I'm going out anyway, winter can't wait."

Rapunzel glanced at him as she made her way to the window and was already preparing her hair to pull her mother upwards. How does that not strain her? "Oh? I thought you were done for the day?"

The spirit picked his staff leaning against the table and observed as his friend's hair fell from the window and down to her waiting mother was. "Can't help but to make sure, Punzie."

"Repercussions? You?" Rapunzel smiled teasingly as she pulled her hair back upwards. Jack shrugged with a smirk and watched with folded arms as the older woman entered into the tower. Over the two weeks, Jack had doubted more and more about the mother being a witch. No one usually believed the bogeyman anyway, so perhaps he was wrong about that. He hadn't seen her perform any spells or incantations over the course of his stays. The winter spirit sometimes toyed with the idea that the mother used her witchcraft whenever she was out. Jack didn't know. He never bothered asking Rapunzel about it, not wanting her to get the wrong idea and have him kicked out over a misunderstanding. If the woman was a witch, perhaps the only spell he could see is of Rapunzel's extreme loyalty to the mother. Behind the impish spirit, Pascal observed with usual exasperation and disdain at the older woman entering the tower. If Jack was suspicious of Gothel, then he clearly did not share the high feelings of dislike the chameleon held for the older woman. Both spirit and animal would agree on, however, was they did not like the witch's parenting methods.

"Ah, Rapunzel." The mother said in her typical exaggeration, embracing her daughter in a meaningful hug. "You must have missed me over the course of... what, five hours?" She laughed for no particular reason.

"Almost six, mother." Rapunzel replied with a smile as they disengaged, the older woman making herself at home. "I cleaned up the room today, just like you asked."

"All of it?"

"No dirt around left."

"You are just full of surprises, my dear." The mother patted her cheek in congratulations. Jack knew this would be the good time for him to leave. He wasn't serious about spreading winter again today. The previous conversation he and Punzie had gave him an idea.

I'll see you later, Punzie." Jack said as he walked around them, him and Rapunzel waving when the witch's back was turned. But before he could resist himself, the spirit pulled his tongue out at the mother who couldn't see or hear him, ignoring his friend's disapproving blank look and not seeing the chameleon's smirking features. He saluted at Punzie teasingly and jumped out of the window, the wind taking him into the skies. He heard two more sentences just before he left though, inciting a smirk on his pale features.

"Ah, you decided to make use drinks for my return, how sweet of you... err, Rapunzel, why is this one covered in ice?"

"Uh... Jack Frost did it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just taking it slow, guys. Slow on the interaction between our two beloved characters, and average speed on the exposition by the others. I had suffered from writer's block this time as my excuse, didn't know hot to start off this chapter. Next: Jack and Bunnymund! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 6

Rabbits, birds and many creatures ,that had yet to hibernate, inhabiting the forests of Corona scattered as the the blue blur of a pooka hopped past them at astonishing speed. A clear objective set in his mind, just as the rest of his comrades for the last two weeks, the Guardian of Hope did not slow down in his quest of seeking out what they were searching for. For the past couple of weeks since Manny instructed them of their tasks, they scoured around the kingdom and its lush beautiful forest landscape for any signs of the girl. When their responsibilities of the jobs they had did not hinder their search, they worked as a cooperative team. The Man in the Moon had told them not to seek out the flower. But instead a young girl about in her teen years, somehow linked. The moon was then silent after more of their inquiries, after its last words echoed and haunted their minds.

_The answer lies in gold and frost. _

The serene and beautiful grasses breezed from the passing bunny and flowers bloomed as though spring had already replaced winter gracefully. Birds tweeted in harmony and trees recovered gratefully from the cold. He shouldn't be doing this, by all accounts. But Bunnymund cannot help it sometimes. Snow was replaced by flowers as soon as his paws stepped on them. But he, as the rest of the Guardians, knew this was far more important than disrupting a small part of the cycle of seasons. It was North who suggested Bunny take the task of scouting the inside of the forests, after all.

These searches were daily; each of the Guardians taking turns from their responsibilities to look through the large areas in and outside the kingdom. Sandy looking from the air, Tooth copying this way of searching while her Baby Teeth sweep through the forests and houses. North had the shortest time of them all, explaining he cannot shrink from his duties more than the rest of them. The unintentional offhand comment the aged man made about his work being more important than theirs still caused Bunny's mouth to twitch irritably.

Should any child walk by while believing in his existence, they would only see a blue blur on four legs, wondering if that was just their imagination. Bunny would rather not face any distractions today.

Halting abruptly, Bunny quickly sniffed the air and his ears twitched at all the sounds of birds tweeting and plant life not trapped in snow breezing from the cool wind. Despite the winter conditions here, Corona was just as he, and the rest of the Guardians, remembered it. The kingdom stood as strong and peaceful as ever, the townsfolk friendly and calm as always, and the forests as beautiful and lush as they were seventeen years ago. The kingdom of Corona's symbol was the sun, and it showed. There was always a bright atmosphere about this place that never ceased to amaze. The people adored and loved their home; always taking part in each other's activities and festivals. It sometimes reminded Bunny as when the Dark Ages were finally over centuries ago: people had rejoiced in relief and celebration when the nightmares had finally ended everywhere. The people here were like walking flowers, always blooming and firm in their resolve of a peaceful life.

That resolve was shaken, however, seventeen years ago.

Bunny's eyes narrowed, shaking his head and taking off again. No. No distractions. That was all in the past, they moved on from that. The agitation, anger and regret they felt back then died out with their search for the girl. The little child, heir to the throne of this strong kingdom, kidnapped a few days after her birth. The people had mourned and countless guardsmen had looked high and low all over the kingdom for the missing girl. The Guardians had aided without the kingdom's knowing, but they were as fruitless as the rest. The people never stopped believing the girl will one day return, which is more than can be said for Bunny.

The tall pooka passed by a curious pair of rabbits, paying no heed to any animal right now.

To him, if the Guardians couldn't find a child, what chances did the mortals have? A crude rationalization, but they looked EVERYWHERE. It was likely, North had summarized, the kidnapper had escaped the kingdom by boat or horse and was long gone from now. It was agreed among them the child was gone and never likely to come back. Tooth almost feared the worst once, but she was quick to calm down from their reassurance the child is fine, as no one would just take a baby and do something so horrible outside. Of course the kingdom admiringly never gave up in their belief the child was nearby, even going so far as to still celebrate the birthday of the missing princess by lighting thousands of lanterns from ever single citizen of the kingdom and letting them take to the skies in the determination the lost child will find them and follow them back to her parent's embracing arms with the rest of the people. The stubbornness in Corona briefly rekindled hope in the Guardians. The doubt of this long-term goal of finding the child, who is probably a teenager by now, lingered in their minds. Even parts of the kingdom unknowingly shared these doubts.

Sometimes he wondered why they, the Guardians, even bothered. Of course he didn't mean they didn't care or had no intention of leaving the princess with the kidnapper forever. Bunny was summoned like the rest of the Guardians years ago by the Man in the Moon to search for this child, replaying a scene in their minds of the child being taken by... well whoever it was. They didn't get a good glimpse of the intruder of the castle; only a black cloaked person taking the child from her cot and retreating with her. The king and queen woke up too late as they saw their own flesh and blood whisked away with their very eyes. Manny also gave them the 'pleasure' of allowing the look of despair and sorrow on the parents expressions to etch in the guardians minds. Though judging the visible arms and hand holding the lost princess and the slim figure identified the person as a female, but that was it. Only the two parents saw her face, and they had little belief in any of the Guardians so that was a dead end in itself. Immediately the guardians of childhood searched high and low with the rest of the kingdom.

That was all seventeen years ago, and Bunny moved on from then. Though he suspected the others had not quite recovered from the ordeal in their failure to recover the girl yet.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the scent of the fresh air and continued on his pursuit for any clues of the flower. While the loss of the child was tragic, the loss of the small plant even more so. It was a tale they had paid extra attention to; for it was Mother Nature who supplied them of the details. A flower had morphed centuries ago from a small drop of the sun itself. Nature had no need to exaggerate the importance of this flower, yet she did so anyway. It was there before the kingdom of Corona was even born. learning the power this plant from the sun can produce, it was agreed this was too dangerous to be kept in mortal hands and Nature tasked herself with taking care of it, very offended when the Guardians expressed doubt she can pull off such a job on her own. When the flower disappeared, Nature was surprisingly calm on the matter, simply smiling mysteriously at the guardian's dumbfounded expressions and explaining nothing further. But when the princess disappeared, however, that was then the calm exterior of Mother Nature broke into panicking. She assisted them in seeking out the girl, for reasons of her own. She hadn't spoken to them since the searches ended up fruitless.

Curiously enough, the flower had gone missing a few days before the girl. It was rationalized whoever kidnapped the lost princess had taken the flower from its hiding place before. It made sense, but to Bunny, it created more questions than answers.

He hadn't though much on the ordeal for years now, but being back, taking in the scent of the forest of Corona and the atmosphere that has slightly changed since then, made his head filled with questions he and the rest of the guardians, and assuming Mother Nature, wished to know: who kidnapped the flower and the daughter? For what purpose? Why had Manny decided now to speak to the Guardians AND task them to seek out the flower? And why would he order them to look for the plant but not retrieve-?

Bunny then remembered to stay focused while hopping through the vast forest, but knew it was already late in that self-reminder as he slipped with a surprised yell across the ice and rolled with his back landing on a nearby tree. Grunting in pain along the way, the Guardian of Hope was thankful at least the snow made the impact more soft, grumbling in annoyance and displeasure from his awkward position and removing both ears covering his eyes. It takes more than a simple slip to harm a spirit, thankfully. Immediately hopping to his feet, spitting out snow that had somehow managed to get in his mouth, he inwardly cursed his own distraction and glared down at the perpetrator, the seemingly innocent ice laying and covering the grass. In his lifetime, Bunny knew well enough anything to do with ice is never 'innocent' in the slightest.

"'Loody useless ice... causes nothin' but trouble..." Bunnymund muttered to himself, brushing himself off and glancing around him for any bruises. He did not need this today.

"Aw that hurts, Bunny. Ice has feelings too you know." An unfortunately familiar male voice said.

Immediately Bunny grabbed both of his weapons but didn't take them out yet, staring with narrowed eyes around for the source of the amused statement.

"Why don't you look up?" The voice chuckled, which Bunny obliged.

Oh, he _definitely_ did not need this today.

He recognized that cocky smirk, laid-back white-haired boy anywhere, because he always shows his unwelcome face to mess with Bunny and his eggs! The spirit of the cold winter looked rested with his back laid against a tree trunk, sitting on a tall branch above feet from the Guardian of Hope with his staff held idly. The impish boy was looking down at Bunny with that expression of pure teasing and enjoyment. Yeah, that defines the irritating boy accurately, less than what Bunny thinks of him anyway. What was he doing here?

"Frost." Bunnymund growled the surname in annoyance. He relaxed his grip on his own weapons slightly, but it would be foolish of anyone to let their guard down anywhere around this prankster. "Come down 'ere! I want to pay ya back in kind for that little trick."

The impish boy looked as though he were contemplating it for a moment, glancing upwards and humming cheerfully, before glancing down at the pooka with a grin. "Blame yourself for not paying attention. I thought you were more careful than slipping on some little troublesome ice."

"So you admit you did it?" Bunny smirked triumphantly.

"No way. Do I accuse you of every egg popped out of a chicken, cottontail?"

Why that little...! "I am seriously not in the mood for this, Frost." Bunny glared in detest and folded his arms. Confident the spirit above wouldn't dare harm a Guardian, one of literal hope for that matter, there were few times than most where the impish flying circus of a boy would actually hold out a decent conversation... in the off-chance both were in the mood for one, anyway. And the pooka was deadly serious about not being in the mood for games today. Whatever the childish spirit wanted, it would have to be quick. "What are you doin' 'ere anyway?"

The question was hurled back. "Depends. What are YOU doing here?"

A sneer fired the boy's way. "None of ya business, ya bloody imp!"

"Ouch. Tone down on the language, kangaroo. There may be children about." What he'd call him?! And since when did Frost ever care about children? Oh wait, he doesn't. Staring back at the suspicious look, Jack Frost shrugged, not appearing offended by the insults in the slightest. It was very clear neither were friends. Truth be told, Bunny despised the boy; he was nothing than a mere irresponsible time-wasting child. His dislike for the spirit watching amused was almost as strong as he despised Pitch Black. Okay that was a little unfair; Frost may be a prankster with nothing to lose and nothing to gain, but that didn't make him a bad person. The troublemaker, at least, didn't cause chaos or fear in other people, unlike the hidden bogeyman. But it was clear the impish spirit cared more for spreading snow and causing pranks than for children. Frost would be in Bunny's 'indifferent to' books... if he didn't pester the Guardian all the time! And it was Bunnymund! Of all spirits!

Just as he was about to retaliate to the incorrect call on what animal he is, Bunny twitched in surprise as the boy sighed, standing up and now deciding to fly down to the pooka, albeit a few feet away. A good distance where any pranks won't be used against him without him noticing. That did nothing, and with good reason to, to lower the pooka's expressed suspicion. His arms folded again. "We both know ya don' really care for children. So what's the really purpose ya 'ere, in the fores' for tha' matter? Though you'd be done by now."

Despite the cocky look, Frost frowned a little at the accusation about children for some reason. "Well, if you really wanna know, cottontail." He began in a thoughtful tone while ignoring Bunnymund's eye twitch at the infuriating nickname, "I was having a nice flight round the area, enjoying the breeze of the air and the sound of nature. Then I saw you slip on some of the ice right there and decided 'hey! I haven't spoken to the stuck-up kangaroo in a while!' Naturally I dropped down and-"

"Lemme stop ya right there, sarcasm and annoying narration aside." Bunnymund interrupted the smirking spirit with a raised hand. There was so much he can take from this disrespecting imp for so long."Firs' off: you never care what nature sounds like. Why start now? Second, i still don't believ' it weren' you who made me slip on tha' ice. Thirdl', I am not stuck-up. It's called maturity, learn ta' use it sometime. And fourth," The taller spirit leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ a kangaroo. I'm a bunny, and you best remember tha'."

The shorter spirit expectantly didn't look bothered at the jabs and clear threat, to the guardian's dismay. "Whatever you say, Bunny. Your words are usually never listened to anyway, why start now?"

"Why indeed..." Bunny muttered rolling his eyes, shaking his head and looking to the far right. It was fortunate he was busy, so he won't have to put up with the imp spirit today. "Well, as muc' as I 'enjoy' these conversations we hav', Frost, I'm busy today for the likes of you. Good day... for me at least..."

Without awaiting a reply of either arrogance or teasing from the boy, the Guardian immediately got his hind legs ready and hopped off through the forest, remembering the pathways he used for the last few days and years back. Without looking back, Bunnymund imagined the look of dumbfounded and irritation on Frost's features right now and smirked in amusement. At least this time he got the last laugh out of this. Despite needing to keep focus on the task at hand, which he excelled at more than the boy left behind him, Bunny felt relieved and enjoyment at finally leaving that spirit in the dust for once.

Leaping from tree to tree, branches to branches, grass and small rivers to another. The sun shone strongly today, and as much as Bunnymund was tempted, he didn't stop to bask in it... yet anyway. Winter has not yet fully enveloped Corona, so the slight disadvantage that the snow might cover the flower they seek hasn't happened yet. Bunnymund wonders briefly if the plant can melt any snow and ice near it. An amused thought of holding the flower close to Frost's face will scare him off incited a smirk on the pooka`s features.

Speaking of which, that was another problem they faced: the flower's appearance. Mother Nature had been descriptive on what the hidden plant looked like, but said the difference was the flower glows when there is, bizarrely, singing to it. Bunny isn't really sure how that works, even stating out-loud how absurd that sounds. Of course the spirit of nature itself was insistent on it, the guardians almost thought she was joking at first. So basically, any rare-looking flower they find will have to be sung to to verify which one is the one they look for. Except Bunny, admittedly, and the rest of the guardians can't sing... even when North tries occasionally. Maybe Tooth can; but she shied away when asked if she could back then. Sandy can't make any noises from his mouth, let along perform a musical number.

His sense of direction took him to the right place; as the Guardian of Hope found himself on a cliff overlooking the vast snow-covered forests below. Kneeling at the edge, but on a position that will make sure the pooka won't fall off so easily, Bunnymund began scanning around as much as the narrowed blue eyes can see. Focusing, the only sounds present being the breezing winds and the birds that had yet to begin hibernating chirping pleasantly, brown leafs slowing falling off trees, green ones miraculously clinging on, several different types of birds flying around, the sun shining brightly as ever and the sky a clear blue; the signature sky of Corona. The area was as familiar to him as it was to the rest of the Guardians, despite it being seventeen years since they last came here. The guilt and regret they felt back then prevented them from visiting.

He took a moment to sigh, glad to be breathing in that special atmosphere Corona had than anywhere else. This was never an ordinary kingdom: it was the most brightest and cheerful place Bunny had ever come across in his lifetime. The stain of the princesses disappearance dampened the fresh air the kingdom presented for a while, but over the years, they buried the sadness and replaced it with hope, and the wave and atmosphere of the optimistic kingdom slowly returned, and it affected even the guardians as well. Bunnymund breathed in the air and exhaled in satisfaction.

It felt good to be back here again.

"So what are we looking at?"

The sudden voice of intrigue and interruption of appreciation for the large kingdom caused a jump from Bunnymund, placing both hands on the stony ground and taking deep breaths from nearly falling over the edge, and glaring at the smirking Jack Frost, who was sitting right next to the pooka in innocent-looking curiosity.

The imp followed him!

He should have known he couldn't lose the winter spirit that easily. Doubtless the boy enjoyed prying into the business of anyone else and take amusement out of it. Frost had the skill and tendency to sneak up on the unsuspecting guardian without the pooka's heightened ears to detect it. The boy can be quiet, very quiet, if he wants to be.

"Must ya do that? Can ya not do tha'?" He snapped, but both knew it was a rhetorical question regardless.

His reply was a shrug. "And spoil the surprise? C'mon Bunny; you know I can't waste an opportunity to scare you like that."

The statement was unfortunately true. "Ya hardly scared me, Frost." Bunny rolled his eyes with a scoff. "And wha' do ya think you're doin', followin' me? I have work to do, and I can appreciate it if you don' interrupt."

Frost didn't take the hint, as always. "Would you believe me if I said I'm wondering what you're up to around here?" He asked. It wouldn't be the first time. But Frost continued without waiting for an answer. "You look like you have no eggs with you. And since you won't tell me what you're up to, maybe I'll just sit around and wait for you to tell me." There was that irritating cocky grin again, as always whenever the boy tended to show his face around. The pooka wanted to wipe it off.

He didn't have time for this, however. "I'll pass, thanks Frost, but I appreciate that you care." Bunny said sarcastically.

"Aw you're no fun, bunny-pouch." Replied the boy as he turned his gaze to the far distance of the large forest.

Bunnymund scoffed and looked out to the expanded area too. "Don' you have children to be ignored by?" He asked harshly, smirking inwardly but ignoring the glare caused his way. If Frost knew how to push the pooka's buttons; Bunny certainly how to push his. He knows how Frost longs to be noticed, even if his means of doing so are annoying and time-wasting. Suddenly the magic air of Corona held rushed in his senses, and Bunny sighed in annoyance before bitterly saying, "Jus' don' distract me."

Any reply was deaf to his ears as Bunnymund continued with scanning the large forest below, noticing for anything that might stand out from the winter area. Unfortunately the rest of the forest was too far down for him to see anything on the ground; just the green and brown leaves falling off the branches of the tall trees. Though his ear and nose senses far exceeded that of a humans, the same couldn't be said for his eyes however, which he wished now were as great as his other vital parts of the face. It could have been helpful for this task. _Maybe I should've asked Manny at the workshop._ He thought regrettably. The only thing he can see are simply trees, birds and the valleys beyond. The snow isn't really helping and will make things harder when the end of this month comes. Hang on... what if he can...?

"Ya wouldn' happen to have the power to get rid of this snow would ya?" Bunnymund addressed the winter boy without looking. It should make sense for the winter spirit to make his own creations disappear as much as create them. Plus Frost would be, he admitted to himself begrudgingly, a huge advantage at clearing away the snow in Bunny's way. Heck if Frost even had the slightest intention of making himself useful, he could do that for all the guardian's searches through the kingdom.

Speaking of which, it sounded as if Frost failed to acknowledge the or even hear the question.

"Frost?" Bunny asked a moment later, and still gaining no answer. Sighing irritably, he threw a glare at the spirit's direction. What, was he giving the pooka the silent treatment for the remark about his invisibility to mortals? "Oi, are you listenin' ya-"

He cut himself off at the expression on the shorter spirit's face.

He looked as though he were in some sort of daze, like his own little world, separated from the rest of everything around him. Eyes seemed to be focused elsewhere, and Bunny hesitantly followed the boy's gaze, seeing nothing but a far-off valley and nothing more. Switching his stare back to the boy, Bunny frowned suspiciously. Was this a trick?

The Guardian can't remember the last time from all of Jack Frost's unwelcome visits that he was transfixed by something. And if it was valleys that caught his attention, maybe Bunnymund can distract him with some whenever the headache Frost gives him begins to show its ugly face. Recalling everyone of their so-called conversations, there was no memory of the boy ever becoming distracted or not paying attention except when he wanted to. It seemed more than likely this was some sort of prank the trickster was up to. Bunny made a movement to indicate he was looking at the boy head-on, but Frost didn't seem to be paying attention at all. It's like he was... entranced. Quickly cutting his gaze to the location and back, Bunnymund saw nothing about the valley that would be interesting; it wasn't different from the rest around the kingdom wasn't covered in snow for some reason and nothing about it stands out. What, had Frost never seen a alley before? As amusing as that sounded, it wasn't likely he had not. Either something was going around in Frost's brain or...wait, is he smiling? The expression on the boy's face brightened, surprisingly more than Bunny had ever seen it before. It looked shockingly genuine; no trace of cockiness or arrogance behind it. The only conclusion Bunnymund had was that the atmosphere of Corona was new to Frost and henceforth he isn't use to it. That must be it.

Hesitantly, Bunny finally decided and reached out his hand slowly, pausing to check if this was indeed a trick the spirit of winter was up to. He waved then in front of the boy's face. That made a reaction. He blinked in genuine surprise, glancing at the furry hand and looking at the pooka in honest confusion. The words flowing out of his mouth, he felt, should have been swallowed than asked.

"Are you... alrigh'?" Bunny said cautiously, frowning at the boy while retreating his hand. Despite the mutal dislike for one another, the deepest part of Bunny's souls knew he was worried for the spirit when need be. Where was this concern coming from...? Now he blames the air of Corona for it. He'll never admit it, but in the deepest roots of his mind and soul he... cared for the troublesome spirit who always visited and made Bunnymund's days far more interesting, whether it was intentional or not.

"I think so, why wouldn't I... wait, did you just ask if I was okay?" Was the ungrateful incredulous tone he got in return.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes at the dropped jaw and widened eyes staring at him, switching his gaze to the far area. "Don' push ya luck, Frost; I was only askin' because you looked way out of character." He replied in a calm and scolding voice. Which was the honest truth; Frost looked way different than he normally should be for a moment.

A chuckle was the first response. "Whatever you say, fur-coat." Bunny snapped his head in anger at the new latest nickname, glancing up in suspicion as Frost was already on his feet and taking a few steps back, his staff resting on his shoulder (how the constant leaning of it doesn't hurt Frost is anyone's guess). Yeah, he better run. "I'll see you around, my fine egg-making friend. Got things to do myself. Maybe I'll see you here again for the next few weeks. Wind, away we go!" He was about to take off.

Don't count on it. Bunny wanted to retaliate. But then the rest of Frost's words were registered. "Wait, wha' do ya mean by-?!" He boy was already soaring through the air.

Standing on two paws again, the Guardian of Hope's eyes followed the distant flying spirit of winter until he was out of sight. What did he mean by he'll be seeing him around? Was Frost visiting Corona again for the next weeks or so? What for? Could it be possible that-? Bunny dismissed that theory with a loud scoff, shaking his head. Frost couldn't possibly know about the flower, and if he did, what purpose would the winter spirit had for it? Nothing? Yes, nothing. Perhaps Frost had another motive. Yes, that's more reasonable. Still, Bunny hadn't time for this: he had a mission to complete. Returning his stare from the clear beautiful sky to the large forests below, Bunnymund retook his kneeling position and scanned the area more again. He won't be here long, staying in one place wasn't something he was use to. He failed to notice behind him the shadows of the trees behind him linking with his own; and slowly retreating into the woods. Frost being around may be troublesome for him and the rest of the Guardians, they'll deal with him if they have to. Right now, this Guardian was more concerned with finding the flower. As he stood, the question earlier ran through his mind as Bunny continued on his set trail:

_What did Manny mean by gold and frost? _

* * *

><p><strong>By Manny I hope I got Bunnymund's accent right with his spoken words. Character dialogue isn't my strong point, and I apologize to anyone who might be offended by his words. XD <strong>

**The point of this chapter was to reveal more exposition, and to take a break from the Jackpunzel moment for a moment. Yes yes this story is based on these two, but it feels rather repetitive of me to just do amounts of chapters just with these two. So there will be parts of the story focused on the perspective of other characters, but these two will not be driven from as the main focus. Why Bunnymund on this chapter you ask? Because I felt like it, and it's my story. XD Thankfully I didn't get writer's block like the last chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be more Tangled-based. **

**Next up: Rapunzel and Gothel. Maybe Pascal... definitely Pascal as well. Who can dedicate an entire chapter to these two human characters without adding the chameleon in? I can try, but I doubt I'll succeed. XD Hope you enjoyed this one like the last and I'll be working on the next one immediately. Please review, favorite, answer the poll on my account, whatever you want to do, I'm fine with, my friends. Until then! **


	9. Chapter 7

"You won't _believe_ the stressful day I've had, Rapunzel." Came the exhausted, exaggerated words of Rapunzel's mother, who was busy looking at herself in the mirror; styling her black curly mess of a hair, not bothering to see if her daughter acknowledged her words.

Said daughter was busy enjoying herself with drawing on the pad of paper provided from her mother today,, a gift made from the outside world she longed to see, humming to herself cheerfully and making sure every little detail was there. No surprise there; if there was anything Rapunzel took more caution in her work than anything else: it was being thoroughly specific. "Hmm, how was it mother?" The teenager asked without looking up to acknowledge the woman herself, engrossed in her drawing. Always so polite, even when she's concentrating.

"Exhausting!" Gothel replied dramatically, placing her hand on her forehead as though she was emphasizing the word. Checking herself for any wrinkles, the chameleon assumed. It was a daily thing for her. The fact she constantly did this and complaining about it then annoys anyone in the vicinity but Rapunzel. "You can't imagine, really, how slippery it was today. If I had gold for everytime I almost fell over... well I would probably spend it on getting rid of this snow outside. Thankfully the meadow hasn't been touched, otherwise the weather will be incurring my icy wrath." The woman laughed at her own joke heartfully, while her laughter itself was in fact it was ear-piercing.

Atop the staircase, Pascal sat on the small wall that kept anyone from falling off the edge and watched with clear blankness at the terrible joke. The chameleon already wished the woman would just leave now. Gothel was usually tolerated by the palm-sized chameleon, and this was no exception. That did not stop the animal from, however, showing his clear disdain for the bony old woman whenever Rapunzel wasn't looking to chastise him if he gets caught in the act. If his friend hadn't been the daughter; it was likely the teenager would've stayed away from the older woman as far as possible too. But no... unluckily for her, and lucky for Gothel. Pascal could give out a list of reasons detailing everything wrong with this walking corpse (in all but name). But, out of friendship with Rapunzel, he remained silent.

...Whenever the teenager was looking of course.

"That's nice." Rapunzel replied, the obnoxious laughter must have broken her concentration, as she glanced up at the older woman who was looking back at her through the mirror's reflection while checking for anything that would classify her as old. Pascal certainly hoped so; the reactions were sometimes hilarious.

"Hardly, it was almost a disaster!" Gothel scoffed and turned to see her daughter already returning to work on her drawing and clicked her tongue in disapproval with an amused smile as she walked up to the teenager. It wasn't a great secret the old witch had some form of dislike for creativity.

Sensing someone towering above her, Rapunzel glanced up again and saw her mother watching patiently with her hand on her hips. "Oh!" The teenager hastily got up from her work and beamed sheepishly at her parent. "Sorry, mother, guess I wasn't paying attention." The mother's reply was shaking her head fondly and patting her daughters head as though she was a six-year-old.

Regardless of the gentle actions of the mother, Pascal sneered as much as a little chameleon could. Gothel always makes the assumption Rapunzel still had the mind of a child... okay granted she does, sometimes, but with a lot more maturity. The small lizard can't remember the last time the old prune ever treated her offspring as though she was a young adult. Even the immature winter spirit treated Rapunzel better in just a few weeks than the mother did in seventeen years! It was laughable.

"Now where was I? Ahh yes: ice!" Gothel continued, breaking up the moment and walking away from her daughter and searching through a cabinet. "Honestly I don't really see the point why it's here. It just only causes people to slip and drop their belongings. What's the main point of its existence?"

The question sounded rhetorical, but Rapunzel's innocence led her to answer, regardless. "Maybe for fun?" She suggested tenderly, and Pascal suspected slyly she was thinking of a certain someone while saying this. "Ice-skating and sliding... it's a great time for people to play on and enjoy winter." She folded her arms behind and looked at her mother expectantly.

Gothel unfortunately scoffed at the idea, casting a slight smile Rapunzel's way. "Fun? My flower who would ever consider something that can break someone's bones entertaining? The sadistic maybe, but any _sensible_ person would know that ice gives us nothing but trouble. It's ridiculous to think otherwise." She returned her gaze to the cabinet, of course oblivious to Rapunzel looking slightly ridiculed at the exaggerated and unappreciated statement. Honestly, Pascal thought to himself heatedly while glaring at the blunt hag, does this woman not have the so-called ability of any parent to sense when their child is upset? From all these years living with her, not likely. Pascal doesn't recall one time mother's intuition was ever shown from her.

"Oh, I don't know mother." Rapunzel replied, replacing her disappointment with enthusiasm as dropped from her work for a moment and walked towards the large outside window, leaning her arms on the stone edge. Her back and long trail of blonde hair faced Pascal, but he didn't need to see her face to know her expression; eyes mystified with a bright smile. She continued in a barely-concealed hopeful voice. "It sounds more fascinating than anything else... to feel the coolness on your feet, to slide around in excitement, the fresh air to breathe in and enjoy the wonderful snow falling on your face..." She then glanced at her mother for a second with a small hint of worry, but the older woman was paying more attention muttering to herself while still searching through the cupboard. Rapunzel returned her gaze to the outside world, looking upwards and Pascal could barely hear the whisper, "Thankfully I get to experience them now..."

The grateful words incited a slight smile on the chameleons face. Despite the slip-up, the enthusiasm and innocence Rapunzel had was always something one can enjoy and relax to. Casting a glance at Gothel, that smile twitched into deadpanned irritation as the woman still hadn't paid attention.

"Hmm? What was that, dear?" Gothel finally got out what she was looking for, a quill, and looked at her daughter blankly. Then she laughed that painful laugh again with one hand covering her chin. "My, Rapunzel, your forgetfulness is getting contagious. Maybe you should clean the tower when I go out tonight."

The words snapped the daughter's attention to her, disappointment in her tone while her face concealed it. Alright, Rapunzel was by no means, Pascal admits, a fine actor. Truth be told if she were to take part in any plays he's read about, she would do better with a silent character; her expressions are better in terms of acting. "You're not staying tonight? But mother, it's Saturday!"

"Yes it is, my dear." Pascal _swore_ there was clear mocking in her tone. "And I'm glad you make sure of the days as usual. I'm afraid I won't be around tonight, I have some business to do in the dreadful outside world."

"Oh." Was Rapunzel's small reply, then hopefulness returned to the tone. "Will you spend the night here tomorrow?"

"Of course I will my flower." Gothel smiled fondly and placed both palms on Rapunzel's cheeks softly. "What kind of mother would I be if I never spent any night with my child?"

_Probably no worse than you already are_. Pascal thought harshly, skin fuming red and wishing he had human speech right now to voice these opinions. Okay maybe he was thinking too rudely at the old woman, but when you spend years growing up here with your best friend and a person like that, who can blame him for sometimes thinking negatively towards the aged prune? Certainly not himself, and he suspected the spirit of winter shared this sentiment about the woman. No matter how nice or mean-spirited Gothel can be, there was something... _off_ about her. Not 'off' as in she was a monster of the sort, but the air around her, whenever Pascal is close by and blending in to the colours of the area, was far more different and unwelcoming than anything else in the tower.

"Different than the one standing in front of me." Rapunzel smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the waves of love her mother was sending her.

"That's right. Now that we have that out of the way." Gothel looked pleased at the answer and removed the touch gently. "I have business with the outside world, but you don't need to know that; only that your mother has to experience the dangers out there and live to tell the tale." Pascal rolled his eyes at the dramatics, watching the woman walk off towards the kitchen until she glanced at the drawing her daughter was making along the way, lying on the floor. Wondering what grabbed her attention, Pascal squinted as best he could at the drawing from where he was, blending into the colour of the wall he sits on as Gothel neared. His eyes widened in recognition what he saw. As yes, there were also times where his best friend was... reckless. It was unlikely the aged witch will throw out an accusation yet.

"Now... what is this you're making, Rapunzel?" Gothel asked in curiosity and confusion, bending down and picking up the pad with her free hand, eyes trying to conjure up her confused thoughts.

"That's...! Nothing, mother, just something I found in one of my books and I wanted to draw it. So there it is." Her daughter replied quickly, eyes widened in worry without her mother noticing. Gothel didn't seem impressed, however, face twisted with reflecting her blankness.

"A stick, my flower."

"It's a staff, actually."

"Half of it is blue."

"Just following the books picture of it."

"With snowflakes around it?"

"It's winter, mother. I just wanted to stick with tradition. You know: winter meaning snow everywhere. Just as summer means the sun shining, autumn with leaves dying and animals hibernating, spring where flowers bloom all over again. I sometimes just wish I can go out there and see for myself, then I'd make drawings and paintings on real things instead-"

"Rapunzel." Gothel snapped irritably, tired of her daughter's mumbling. Pascal glared at the hag, and that didn't change even as her look softened and gave a tiny smile at her wincing daughter. "So this doesn't have to do with this recent interest about that storybook character?" They all knew who she was referring to.

"No, mother." Rapunzel replied in false-honesty, sighing, but it was enough to convince the adult. "He is a fictional person who I will never meet for as long as I live." The words of Gothel implanted in her daughters mouth. It at least pleased and amused the chameleon how wrong the old witch was, just as she was usually wrong about everything else.

"That's right." Gothel's smile grew in satisfaction and dropped the pad without thinking, moving into the kitchen area and started searching through the drawers. "Dear, remind mother where the paper for letters is." She requested as Rapunzel checked on her drawing.

"Second top drawer next at the far end." Rapunzel replied in relief that her work isn't messed up. Yes, as soon as Gothel loses interest in something, it might break and she wouldn't care less. How, Pascal thought, the daughter was more gentle and kinder with her belongings than her mother was is beyond him. Her mother muttered a "Thank you, flower." and both went to their own work.

Time passed by, and Pascal just observed with boredom ticking in his brain every minute. Rapunzel was humming to herself cheerfully again while perfecting her picture of the staff, and Gothel was busy by the table writing something down, eyes narrowed in concentration. Pascal doesn't usually see her this serious unless she's writing something that benefits her. It must have been over half an hour by now, Pascal thought while yawning quietly, lying on the wall comfortably with eyes drooping slowly. Maybe he'll just take a quick nap...

"Finished!" Came the sudden shout of triumph and happiness that jolted Pascal from his drifting, causing him to literally jump in shock while squeaking. Looking down, he watched with exasperation as Rapunzel was grinning at her work. She was always like this with everything she made, from her food to her paintings. Pascal blew out a sigh but smiled nonetheless. If she was happy, he won't complain.

Gothel had looked as surprised as he, jumping herself before glaring at the source, who was unfazed at the look. Shaking her head tiredly, the aged woman looked down and continued her writing, head resting on her palm. "That's nice dear..."

And now Rapunzel's childlike persistence for her work to be noticed kicked in; scrambling up with her drawing carefully and holding it up for her mother to view. "Look." She said while pointing at some specific parts she took great detail in. Pascal squinted again, and from his angle, he can see her work was just as great as the last. "The parts where the curve and the straightness of the staff meet has a little end sticking out. I wasn't too sure how short it was, it's invisible to the naked eye."

"Fascinating..."

"And the curly end looks almost like a 'c'. Do you think that could mean anything, or is it just coincidence? I think it might mean something, otherwise the staff would have just looked like a normal long stick, I think."

"Your observation is astounding, my dear..."

"I think the tricky part, though, was colouring it blue. I forget how much is on it, exactly. I know where the blue sticks to, but I kinda forgot how specific the staff is in its colour. The brown parts were easy, and I wanted to make this perfect-"

"Rapunzel." Gothel said sternly, looking up and frowning at her daughter with steel eyes, unchanging as Rapunzel's smile and cheerful deposition melted into a look of embarrassment. "I would appreciate it if you would stop talking and bothering me, at all, while I'm trying to work here."

Her daughter's expression turned to that of an apologetic one, while Pascal shook his head. Some just don't appreciate art, he guessed. His eyes then met Rapunzels green inquiry ones, somehow knowing he was there (she had a good sixth sense), and the chameleon immediately knew what to do; smile and nod in support. If her mother won't show any attempt of being impressed with her daughter's designs, he certainly will. Pascal was always there when Rapunzel needed it, whether she was looking or not. They were best friends for a reason, inseparable. If Gothel ever discovered him, the kind girl will do everything in her power to prevent her mother from even thinking of throwing the chameleon out.

"Yes mother." Rapunzel replied shyly and rather obediently, giving Pascal an appreciative look while taking a few steps back. The chameleon's skin shifted blue and expressed sadness on his small features; if there was one thing his friend was afraid of, apart from never going outside, it was incurring her mothers wrath. And boy did she have a temper. It's a shame, really. Maybe with the winter spirit around she'll become more braver and finally venture outside with her parent. This tower cannot hold her forever. Surely even Gothel knew that much.

Speaking of which, the witch glanced up from her scribbling at her daughter's patient look and blew out her breath in exaggeration. If the chameleon didn't know any better; he'd say she was annoyed with her teenage daughter's presence. Suddenly standing up, placing the inked quill down neatly, Gothel gestured to the small stool in the far off corner. "My flower, mother needs some inspiration for her letter, and some energy to boost her for her trip tonight. Would you mind singing to me to help me improve my mind and reflexes?"

Pascal scoffed as much as a chameleon could and rolled his eyes. Inspiration or not, there was always _one_ particular reason the aged woman wanted his friend to sing to her. Nonetheless, Rapunzel agreed with an enthusiastic nod, placed her drawing pad on the table gently (all of her work is like a delicate flower to her), and proceeded to go get the brush and set the chair and stool up. The small lizard watched the daily event and, as always, lit up at the golden light emitted from the beautiful singing. Despite the mothers greedy intention of living young through her daughter's hair (how her hair has magical powers is beyond him), hearing Rapunzels singing is worth it, even if he didn't enjoy watching the old woman take advantage of her like that. Pascal just sat back, and enjoyed the healing song.

Out of the corner of his eye, the chameleon swore he saw the shadows on the windows edge created from the hairs light move more than it should have. Must have been his imagination; living in a stuffed tower for so long can do that sometimes.

* * *

><p>Glancing back at the tall aged tower she had just left for the last time today, Gothel proceeded into the vines that hid the way into the valley from anyone but herself. Already it was sunset, crickets beginning to chirp for the night and the atmosphere becoming more colder by the minute. Gothel despised winter. It was nothing more than a useless season to annoy others and gain nothing out of it. The only useful thing it ever did was cause irritating animals to sleep, away from bothering her until the next season shows its face. Her hood covering most of her face, she made certain she was not being followed by anyone or anything. She won't have any interruptions today or tomorrow. Oh yes, she promised her flower she'd be there to entertain her sleeping pattern tomorrow night. But Rapunzel, being the gullible child she is, will understand if her sweet "mother" was a little late.<p>

Her eyes glanced everywhere, cautious all the time no matter how light-hearted the day, or peaceful the night was. The sound of a branch shaking in front of her almost made her jump, as Gothel glared in recognition of the crow watching her. To any normal human being, what the small animal does would be shocking, but Gothel remains unfazed by this foul creature perched on a branch before her after all these years. "The mistress waits for you. Don't be late."

"Just take me there, bird." The witch snapped irritably, already not wanting to deal with its annoying squawking and sense of humor.

"No hello today? Old age getting to ya?"

She did not want to deal with the crow's mocking or its pointless idle chatter. "Take me there. Now." Gothel ordered through grounded teeth, and the crow blinked. They both knew she was capable of delivering out cruelty, even to the pets of other magical users. She ignored the muttering "Cranky today aren't we?" from the bird and followed it as it flew slowly to the secret boat reserved only for her and another. The only good thing this useless bird was for is being the messager.

Gothel sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. Despite the energy given to her from her flower, she hadn't had a good night's rest for three days. It was starting to wear her off slightly.

Hopefully that will change tomorrow.

That old hag better be there this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is shorter than my last ones, I noticed. I figured why not tone it down a little after the others? <strong>

**So, some of you may be thinking: did this chapter have any point to the story at all? Yes, yes it did. This chapter was made to exploit how much influence Jack Frost was having on his friend's life. Plus I was curious on the relationship between Rapunzel and Gothel, and decided to have fun with that a little. Why was the perspective on Pascal? Because he's awesome, and I seem to have unintentionally made him an official part of the story. First a bunny, now a chameleon, go figure. **

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please like, review, answer the poll on my account, whatever you want my good friends. And don't worry; the next chapter will be focused on the interactions between our favorite couple again. Until then! **


	10. Chapter 8

The ultimate battle was at hand. From all the books she had read and stories given to her by her mother as a child, Rapunzel had never seen two people face one another with such intensity it could warm the cool air around them. The two opponents in question were in a locked stare; both calculating, trying to outsmart their opposite foe with advantages and achieve victory. Observing the face-off curiously, the teenager was currently holding a broom and stopped in the middle of sweeping to see the next move. This battle was not one of swords or spears, of wagons or ships, of knights and dragons. This was a contest of wit and strategy, a game that can easily mislead one and take their defenses down and leave them vulnerable for the taking. The tension within the tower was apparent. Both spirit and chameleon glared hard at one another until one made their move.

And so one did. Jack smiled slyly and slowly, for more dramatic effect, moved a piece. Folding his arms back confidently, the winter boy looked smugly at his opponent. "Your move, rainbow skin."

Pascal didn't look fazed at the possibility of losing, and stared at the board hard in concentration. Yes, the game the spirit of winter and the chameleon were challenging the other with...

Was chess.

The idea alone sounded amusing in her head; Rapunzel never thought for a minute Jack would ever consider let alone play a game like this against anyone. No offence on his part, but Jack Frost didn't strike her as the kind of person who would enjoy a patient thought-provoking game like chess. He had declined a challenge against Rapunzel earlier, saying he wasn't cut out for "slow boring games". That didn't dis-encourage Pascal, however, from being persistent and eventually making the impish boy relent after provoking with a handful of tongue-pulling and colour changing. Why her little friend wanted to play a game like chess against Jack, she had no idea. Why Jack would rather play against a chameleon then another human, as well, she had no clue. Rapunzel didn't mind, though, she had chores to do anyway. They had begun their game while Rapunzel carried out her morning routines.

That was ten minutes ago.

Not one game has been won or lost yet, the patience they were using surprised her. Though Jack did make some rash decisions in his moves, as Rapunzel was quick to point out by a single glance, offering to give advice now and again, which the spirit of winter declined with evident frustration at the thought of being bested by Pascal. Yep, she played this game for many years now. Rapunzel enjoyed chess; it was a fun, relaxing game that gave you time to take a breath and thinking carefully on how to win and how it will be executed. It was a great way of waking up the brain in the morning, and for that reason became a morning routine for her to play against Pascal to help wake them both up. Maybe with Jack living here he'll have this routine for him before he goes off to spread winter to the world.

Living here... it has been almost three weeks now since the winter spirit accepted her offer and made himself at home here. Time flies when you're having fun, mother once said. And it was true; all the times spending with the impish teenager and Pascal, playing together and having so much fun, had gone by so quick it was almost as though Rapunzel simply blinked and it was already two weeks. Jack's stay here had been a pleasant and great change, removing any shred of regret or worry she had at the start since the mess he left in her room. Mother meant it when she said she wasn't staying for the night, so Jack being here lifted away her disappointment a little. While she welcomed him in with open arms, despite that incident, her best friend Pascal was, she had noticed, more wary of the spirit. Rapunzel at first thought this was cute; that her small friend might be jealous of having another person in their lives. Even now, the chameleon, even if he tried to hide it from the friend he grew up with, still harbored some form of doubts and suspicion to their new housemate. Rapunzel was certain, however, that he will eventually warm up to the impish teenager just as she did. Mother would be appalled at the trust she was giving to a person she knew only for a couple of weeks. She would have to give Rapunzel some credit though; at least she hadn't told Jack her great secret.

Several of the chess pieces, many of them the "soldiers", had been removed from both players sides during the funny heated game. After a short moment, Pascal finally made his move; his tail pushing his piece and knocking down one of Jack's own. This time the chameleon smirked back at his opponent, and Rapunzel knew why; if Jack didn't make a smart move now, there will be inevitable checkmate against him. Another turn, and Pascal would win.

Jack seemed unfazed by the cocky look the other player was giving him, looking at the board confidently. Deciding to leave them to it, Rapunzel shook her head with a smile and proceeded sweeping the dust around the area away.

Mother told her once that the opposite gender had this thing with challenging one another, with pride always encouraging them to. Truthfully, Rapunzel still didn't understand why. She'll have to ask Jack about this thirst for competition later. Not wanting to disrupt the others game, Rapunzel hummed as quietly as possible while carrying out her chore. It's quiet moments like these that sometimes Rapunzel can't stand. If she was doing something in the meantime, that was fine. But when there is silence and nothing for her to do, she just does nothing but look out of the tower and dream of going out and see the world. The descriptions the books had and Jack provided of outside were helpful, but not enough to sate her dream. The persistence the spirit of winter had, as she glanced at the back of his head, to try and convince her to come outside with only made her feel hesitant and guilty; for denying Jack's determination to help her and for disobeying mother should Rapunzel ever agree with the spirit in the end. What were the chances of the latter happening anyway? Sighing softly, the teenager returned to her work and stamped out the negative feelings.

"Wait, what?!" The sudden outburst from the table caused Rapunzel to spin her head to face the other two, her look of surprise turning to confusion and eventual realization and humor as the spirit of winter had stood up abruptly and blinking down at the chess board in shock. Pascal calmly held his tongue out at Jack with a look of triumph. Well, guess he didn't make the right move after all.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked curiously, halting in the current dust she was getting rid of and walking over to the table. She had a suspicion of the answer. And from her glance she was correct: checkmate.

Jack seemed to have lost his voice for a moment, looking at Rapunzel in bewildered disbelief. When he could speak again, it sounded croaked. "I... lost... I lost to a lizard?"

"Chameleon." She corrected quickly, looking at the board with eyes taking in the set of pieces fastly, pointing out. "You left your queen vulnerable. If you moved your knight there, you would have had a chance to take out the bishop." It was interesting whenever Jack was caught off-guard by something. But losing to someone smaller than him must be a blow to his pride. Just how much pride did boys have anyway?

"I lost."

"Everyone loses sometimes, Jackie."

"To a lizard."

Rapunzel giggled, not bothering to correct her friend again as it was futile, and smiled at Pascal, who had his own smug look. "Pascal is a great player at this game. Even I lose to him sometimes... well a few times anyway." The honesty made the chameleon give her a "very funny" expression. Then the teenager placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, speaking reassuringly and looking in slight concern at Jack's downcast expression. "There's always next time, you know."

The words made his head snap back up, glaring at the chameleon with vigor. "Which will be now." The spirit sat down suddenly, almost making Rapunzel lose but regain her balance. Well, at least he doesn't give up easily. "Bring it, bug breath."

The insult, though she was sure it wasn't meant to be, turned Pascal's smirk into a scowl, accepting the challenge with a "bring it" gesture from his paw. They were quick to reorganize their pieces, Jack using white and Pascal having black. No surprise on the other teenager's part. The determination and how quick they were making their moves in the new game amused Rapunzel. Really, it's just a game. She doesn't remember Pascal being totally devoted to this game, either. Must be a boy thing.

Time passed, Rapunzel returning to her work. Silence overtook the tower again, occasionally being broken with every outburst of triumph or disbelief the winter spirit let out during his game with Pascal. She enjoyed the noise; at least the stale air of boredom wouldn't be around every time she heard something going on in her tower. As the teenager began sweeping the bottom of the steps, she glanced at the clock attached to the far-off wall. Eight fifty-four AM. With this speed she'll have her morning chores finished a few hours before noon. Really, there's no rush. There really isn't much to do on the weekends. Granted there were a lot of activities Rapunzel can do, but usually she'd spend these days with her mother, who was out there for reasons she didn't explain. Guess she'll have to improvise until mother gets back. With Jack around, he could entertain Rapunzel in the meantime. Normally on the weekends there would be no chores for her to do except for the mornings, having been told from her mother that she wants to see how loyal and love Rapunzel has for her; the chores showing this. And she was glad to show her love for the woman who raised her in every way.

Sometimes, though, she wished mother would do the same. Rapunzel sighed quietly, while sweeping from each step. Mother had always shown complete love to her in every degree... except for one. While her parent can sometimes be a little... mad at her, there was the occasional snapping or emotion close to anger whenever Rapunzel asked of ever going outside if she kept being persistent. It was understandable that mother cared deeply for her daughter, and wanted what was best for her, but how can she want what was best when she was denying the best thing her daughter wanted? By her mothers either flat or outburst refusals, Rapunzel would always feel either worry for overstepping her bounds a little, regret for not being persuasive enough or guilt for trying too hard on the only parent she had. Luckily, her parent was always forgiving straight after, and both pretended the topic never happened. This has been going on countless times now, and despite all her tries, it becomes futile in the end. Well, her own stubbornness won't let go just like that. All of the refusals won't break her resolve. One day she will go outside, and nothing will prevent her otherwise! Even mother will have to let her out eventually.

Rapunzel glanced at the clock again. Six months. Six months until an important part of her life will come. Her birthday. She will be turning eighteen when that day arrives, and the teenager has been patient and will continue to be so until then. She has less doubt now that mother will surely let her out then; Rapunzel will finally be mature enough to go out and see the world for herself. The thought about her brought a smile to her features as she swept the top of the stairs, checking every angle to make sure no dust will be in the middle. No dirt hiding in the corners of every step? Check. Enough for Pascal to help put away? Check. Now for the landing. It comes as no surprise to the teenager, but it would amaze anyone how much dirt this tower can get in just one day, which is why Rapunzel constantly sweeps and cleans the floor every morning. The tower was clearly aged, and to be honest if it weren't for all the hard work she had done, it might have collapsed on the inside already. If not, well she didn't know how this tall structure is still standing. She never presumed to ask. Finishing up, Rapunzel leaned the broom on the wall and checked the landing. All swept, the dirt piled up and ready to be getting rid of. Perfect.

_Easy as always,_ she thought with a smile of satisfaction.

"You missed a spot." The sudden voice of the spirit behind her startled the teenager, facing him with blinking eyes before shaking her head slowly and sighing. She should be use to this by now, but Jack always manages to surprise her.

"You'll never stop doing that will you?"

"Nope." Her friend grinned at the rhetorical question. "Too much fun I'm afraid, Punzie." Rapunzel smiled. The aura of fun Jack always carried around was intoxicating. He gestured to a spot with his staff. "Like I said: you missed a spot." And so she has; quickly sweeping up the left-out dirt to the rest and then pleased with the results.

"Thanks." Rapunzel said honestly, placing the broom against the landing wall. "Now it's Pascal's turn to finish up." She glanced at her taller friend. "You two have finished your game?"

"Yep." Jack smirked, twirling his staff around idly.

"Won or lost like earlier?"

"Don't remind me." Jack muttered with a groan, inciting a small laugh from Rapunzel. "No, I won this time. That chameleon didn't know what hit him." She raised a brow at him. Hit him? "Oh I didn't mean literally hit him; I meant by beating him at the game." Oh it was a metaphor. A loud squeak had Rapunzel look over the landing wall, peering to see Pascal was still by the chess board... with his paws looking stuck to the board itself, small glinting of ice visible. She heard Jack beside him saying sheepishly. "Okay maybe the ice helped a little."

He cheated... somehow that wasn't at all a big surprise. Rapunzel bumped her friend's shoulder softly, smiling in exasperation and amusement. "Glad you had fun. That ice will melt right?"

Jack shrugged, but answered when Rapunzel raised a brow at him expectantly. "Probably will." Two raised brows. "More likely than not." Her smile disappeared. "Yes it'll melt." The smile returned and Rapunzel looked at the clock, nine o'clock, while Jack sighed in false-disappointment. "Way to spoil my fun Punzie."

"Speaking of fun: next chore!" Rapunzel exclaimed enthusiastically, heading into her room to get the next equipment. The stuff she needed were piled neatly in her small private bathroom within her bedroom, which she took out under the sink cabinet and was already heading out, hearing behind her Jack's amused matter-of-fact voice calling out. "I sometimes wonder if you know the proper definition of fun, Punzie." Oh, this will definitely change his mind. Maybe their ideas of having a great time were a little different; Jack growing up by free-spirit and mischief and Rapunzel raised by rules. But they did have some things in common in terms of their entertainment: both enjoyed the snow, for one thing. Just because they were raised differently didn't mean they couldn`t have the same sense of amusement, joy and most important of all: fun.

"This one is especially fun, Jackie, I promise." Exiting the bedroom, Rapunzel held up the two pairs of hand scrubbers with a smirk mirroring her friend's, who was polite enough not to go into the room without permission (which is occasionally rare). "So, wanna help me with cleaning the floor?"

It was Jack's turn to have his bafflement morphed into entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Stay still Jack!" Rapunzel laughed blissfully, chasing after the spirit who avoided her attempts to catch him.<p>

"It won't be that easy, Punzie!" Jack smirked smugly, jumping out of the way as her hands almost reached him.

Chores weren't fun, huh? Well Rapunzel certainly showed him otherwise. There was no other perfect way to complete a chore while playing at the same time. Both had attached their feet to the scrubbers used to clean the floor, the handles of the equipment fitting perfectly with the bottom of their limbs. Though it looked like, to her, Jack`s bare feet were a little too big for the handles to fit on. He doesn't seem to be complaining, though. No, it was Rapunzel who was admittedly making a commotion how quick and agile Jack was at dodging her and her hair.

"How are you so fast?!" Rapunzel asked, enjoying the game but wanting to catch Jack.

"Maybe you're just slow!" The spirit of winter winked at her playfully, making her flush but mock-mad at the jibe.

It was a game of both tag and cleaning.

"Yeah well... I still say we call this game 'Cleaning tag'!" The teenager commented, almost grabbing the mischievous boy but hands grasping nothing but the cool air left behind from the retreating spirit. Pascal was joining in the fun as well; riding on a hand scrubber of his own and enjoying himself immensely with the other two. The competitive nature the spirit and Pascal had earlier over chess was long-forgotten already. I brought a full grin to Rapunzel's right features how much they were all getting along. It was as though already Jack had been a resident of the tower for a long time. Hopefully he will be around for a long time.

"Tch, you really need to learn about originality, Punzie." The impish spirit, tapping his nose while jumping over a long strand of Rapunzel's hair, replied, taking as much delight in the game as she was, obviously not meaning the jab. Rapunzel grinned, her hand reaching down and almost grabbing Pascal, who dodged with a playful squeak and slid off to the other side of the room. By now the whole floor of the main area of the tower would be clean, but they were already having so much fun. Mother wouldn't approve of how much water was being wasted to clean the floor. She was certain Jack would reply that the 'old bat' had no idea on the concept of fun, explaining that mother never had any entertainment when she was a child. Now Rapunzel wouldn't tolerate any jab against her single parent like that, regardless if they were intentional or not. Jack learned that immediately, Rapunzel hoped.

"You can't do that!" Rapunzel exclaimed and laughed in disbelief. She doesn't remember that being a part of the new game!

His reply was teasing. "There weren't any rules that suggested otherwise, you know. Not that I would listen to any anyway!" Well, he won't get away so easily, Rapunzel was flexible and acrobatic from spending her whole life in this tower. If her hands can't get him, her hair will! He'll have to tire out, she'll catch the evading spirit sooner or later!

"And how about this for original: if I win I get to play with your staff." Rapunzel said smugly, hands clutching midair again as Jack dodged... by flying!

"...Alright, but if I win, a free kiss for yours truly." Jack smirked playfully.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, feeling her heart suddenly skip a beat and found herself losing her balance suddenly. Did he just say-? Giving a yelp of surprise as she slipped with both feet leaving the ground, her eyes met Jack's blue upside-down surprised ones before closing her own and bracing herself for the impact of her face meeting the cold wet wooden floor.

It never came.

She felt something cold, but not the kind of coolness she expected to meet. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she met the blue concerned ones of her friend, looking down at her with worry. "Are you alright?" Jack asked sincerely, and she slowly nodded, before her eyes widened in realization of their position. Head resting on his chest, both arms of hers wrapped around him in an embrace to keep her from falling, both of hers around his neck while his own holding her back. Just like some of those romantic novels she read... Immediately she felt her face burn up and her heart beating loudly. What were these feelings...? Whatever they were Rapunzel didn't know what to make of them. It was similar to those feelings she felt weeks ago when she and Jack accidentally... shaking her head mentally, the teenager smiled nervously and said shyly. "Thanks..." Jack nodded back, relieved to hear it by the looks of it. Pascal watched the scene, relieved as well, but smirking at the position the two were in. Rapunzel coughed, wanting to get out of this awkward moment. The winter spirit seemed to have grasped onto this as well, eyes widened in shock as he helped Rapunzel stand up.

Another moment passed by. "Um... Jack... you can let go now." Rapunzel said shyly, and Jack quickly released her, almost causing to Rapunzel to fall over again but Jack grabbed her arm gently. "I got you." He said with an amused smile. Releasing her again and both making sure she won't slip over. She folded her arms behind her nervously, eyes looking at anywhere but him. What was she suppose to say or do now when that happened. Rapunzel was almost sure it was worse than that accidental kiss. But... was this situation unintentional? It was unlikely, but Jack was a mischievous person; maybe he knew his playful teasing would cause that reaction and moment to happen. She didn't know. Glancing and seeing the spirit scratch the back of his head in embarrassment and avoiding eye contact too, Rapunzel sighed. Maybe that wasn't on purpose.

"Sorry about that."

"I'm sorry for doing that."

Both spoke at the same time, blinking at one another for it and both immediately laughing afterwards. The tension already dropping from a different source of embarrassment. "You first." Jack said with a smile.

"You go first." Rapunzel replied, and Pascal rolled his eyes at the incoming banter.

"I insist: ladies first."

"Spirits first."

"Since when was that a thing?"

"Since I started it." Rapunzel folded her arms, smirking.

Jack chuckled. "Whatever you say Punzie." He looked around the room. "Well, I can say we've cleaned the entire floor without missing a single spot."

Rapunzel looked around and hummed in agreement, casting a sly smile. "So you admit you had fun with a chore."

"I never said that."

"You don't need to, Jackie; I already know so."

The winter spirit scoffed, saying matter-of-fact. "Maybe I did have fun, maybe because it was you I was enjoying myself with."

And the heat building up in her cheeks returns while she glares at his smirk.

"And Jack?"

"Hmm?"

Rapunzel tapped the spirit's shoulder with a smirk and voice of triumph. "Tag. I win."

* * *

><p>"-and then the guy fell down like a walrus as soon as the snowball made contact; his face squashed up against the floor it left a mark on his face!" Jack exclaimed, chuckling at his story. Rapunzel was sitting by the table, watching with chin resting on her hands as the spirit told one of his many tales of spreading winter and what happens when they does to people. He had taken the liberty of standing on the table while he talks about these adventures. "He never saw it coming. His huge mustache was messed up everywhere when he stood up again." His features were so cheerful Rapunzel had never seen him this enthusiastic before. It was refreshing and enjoyable to listen to these tales of the outside world from him. "And I haven't even got to the best part yet. You ready for this? His pants suddenly fell downwards in front of a crowd!" Jack grinned at the memory. "The look on everyone's faces."<p>

"In front of a crowd and on its own." Rapunzel raised a brow expectantly with a suspicious smile. "Nothing of your doing then?"

"Of course not!" The impish boy replied affronted... before chuckling with her. "Okay maybe I helped a little... okay I un-clipped the guy's belt. Happy?"

Rapunzel giggled in disbelief. "How did you even accomplish that?" She was slightly sure she didn't want the answer.

"I can do many things, Punzie, things you might not even believe." Jack replied vaguely, while twirling his staff for emphasis on how.

"I can imagine." Rapunzel said with amusement. "So then what happened?"

"They all had a great laugh, and I left."

"..."

"...Fine. WE had a great laugh (save for the man with his pants down), then I left. The end."

Rapunzel nodded, smiling at the spirit, then tilted her head. "Is that all that happened that day?"

"Well no." Jack chuckled, looking up fondly. "The fun is never once done in a single day Rapunzel."

"What else happened?" The teenage girl asked curiously, the need for more knowledge of the outside world never satisfied. But she carefully made sure it wouldn't be too much to bother anyone.

Jack cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well..."

And it went on like this for a while, morning chores having been completed earlier. It was early in the afternoon now, and mother still hadn't returned, which means more time to spend with Jack and Pascal, and the three of them didn't bored of each other. While Rapunzel still felt disappointed, her spirits were lifted by the literal spirit, who suggested, well insisted, to take this opportunity and spend every minute of free time with one another. As such they use the hours to play and entertain. The whole accident earlier was forgotten, but still lingered at the back of Rapunzel's mind. The only thing right now keeping her from dwelling on the new feelings she felt then were the impish spirit's tales of his times spreading winter and fun all around the world everyday. In turn the teenage girl would tell her stories of her many adventures throughout the tower. By much, though, there wasn't really much to tell, but Jack kept insisting she share some stories of her life in the aged structure, shared by enthusiastic nods from Pascal, who didn't want the attention to be just focused on the spirit who sat on his own staff listening to his friend.

"Mother didn't approve, of course, well that was is an understatement." Rapunzel shrugged. "And I couldn't blame her; I was fifteen at the time, in my defense, so it wasn't really my fault. Sticking my head in the washing frightened her, but I think I almost gave her a heart attack when I made the mistake first when I was thirteen." She looked at the ceiling, frowning thoughtfully. "Or was I fourteen? I think I was fourteen. I can't remember how old I was when that happened. Funny huh? Though I think I tried to forget about it for scaring mother back then; you know how much she means to me and I don't want her to be so frightened because of my own foolish mistakes-" Rapunzel blinked in realization and coughed politely, smiling sheepishly at her taller friend. "Sorry, got carried away again, didn't I?" She really hated when she talked someones ear off.

He didn't seem to mind though. "Nah, keep talking." Jack smiled welcoming. "I like hearing your voice." She felt her cheeks heat up again. Was he doing this on purpose? Not knowing what to make of that comment, Rapunzel continued while grinning in appreciation.

* * *

><p>Front left step. Right back step. Twirl.<p>

As she performed another move from the training book, she heard the supportive "You're doing great Rapunzel! Just mind your hair!" from the spirit behind as she practiced her ballet.

Dancing was something anyone may do if they have lived in an enclosed place all their life, and it was something she loved regardless. It was second only to loving her painting habit. Other had given her books years ago on how to train on and master such an artful form of dancing, and aside from the occasional missteps, tripping and twirling her whole body into her hair unintentionally, Rapunzel thinks she's got it. Mother sometimes disagrees, whenever her daughter was practicing or presenting her dancing she would say usually "That's nice Rapunzel. Not as good as I when I was your age, but enough to entertain a few children I guess. Oh I'm only teasing dear." or "Honestly my clumsy flower you keep falling over your own hair. We may have to stop your practicing or cut your hair, and we know we can't have the latter can we?". Admittedly not very... heartwarming comments, but Rapunzel was sure her mother would never be crude in her words. The only other one who gave his opinions on her ballet skills was Pascal, and his were surprisingly more enthusiastic than mothers. Now they have one more to share thoughts on her practices.

Front left step. Right back step. Twirl. Front left step. Right back step. Twirl. And two spins.

Her eyes closed in rhythm to the dance, her feet elegantly sidestepping and landing on their toes as though she were a graceful swan. Well, that's how the book described it, the movements, anyway. Jack had snorted at those words and called them obnoxious, which cast a small smile on Rapunzel's face. Here though, her face was blank as she put on a performance from her years of training in the skill of ballet.

Finishing her last spin by a leap and landing on one foot by her toes, Rapunzel almost lost her balence, her arms failing for a second before regaining composure. Opening her eyes, she smiled brightly as Jack clapped at her with an impressed look, Pascal clapping beside him with the book underneath him and a paw thumbs-up. Rapunzel bowed gracefully at the applause, standing on two feet again.

And she almost tripped, again, as her hair was everywhere from the dancing and a pile in front of her as she took a step forward. Thankfully Jack was quick, catching her arms and steadying her again, looking at her amusingly. "Thanks." Rapunzel said sheepishly as he released her. That was twice today she was saved by her friend.

Jack chuckled. "It's as if you're falling for me, Punzie." Rapunzel tilted her head at those choice of words. What did he mean by that? Shaking his own head suddenly, the winter spirit glanced behind him and cast a glare at a smirking Pascal for some reason.

"...So how I'd do?" Rapunzel asked, getting in-between the stare off and eager to hear their answers.

"It wasn't good..." Rapunzel felt like she got stabbed in the chest a little. "...It was great." Jack grinned at her, which he was given one in return in appreciation. Pascal nodded approvingly. They both liked it! Two people who enjoyed her performance was almost hard to believe!

"You both liked it?" Rapunzel asked in joyful excitement.

"I... we loved it, Rapunzel. You were incredible, honestly the best ballet dance I've ever seen! Baking, painting, dancing, is there anything you can't do?" The praise from the sincere voice of the spirit overloaded her insides with joy. "I may not know much about dancing, but I know one born for it when I see one." She looked at Pascal who nodded in confirmation. They loved it! The disappointment of mother not being around today left her completely, replaced by total happiness at two people who enjoyed her hard work. Oh yeah, she almost forgot about Jack's question.

"Some things..." Rapunzel replied, attempting to be vague while subconsciously side-glancing at the wide window. As the winter spirit followed her gaze, her eyes widened in her mistake as she laughed with concealed nervousness. "So, what about you Jackie?"

Jack turned to her in confusion. "Have you ever practiced with ballet? If not, I can teach you how?"

The look on his face made both teenage girl and chameleon laugh loudly.

* * *

><p>"So the only other spirit you ever talk to... is a bunny?" Rapunzel asked, both hands grasped around and warmed by the hot cup of tea she made for her self, as she sat across Jack with a mug of hot chocolate made for him.<p>

"You make it sound so ridiculed, Punzie." Jack wagged a finger at her playfully before taking a sip. Pascal was meanwhile munching on a plate of biscuits for him.

Well who can blame her? "A flying person who can make snow and ice whenever he wants, sure. A man in the moon, I can believe. There being other spirits out there who control different environments to help the cycle of the world, doesn't sound too far fetched. But a walking talking invisible bunny..." Rapunzel tilted her head. "It sounds almost more... made-up than the rest." It was now almost three o'clock PM, and not one inch of boredom has made its slithery way into the tower. Right now they were discussing other spirits Jack was telling both her and Pascal that were out there maintaining world order. His descriptions on various ones she asked about were vague, as he explained he never met a single one of them. Except for one, and right now Rapunzel was sure her friend's trickster side was showing in this.

He seemed to deny as such. "Trust me, Punzie I wish he was made up." Jack muttered and rolled his eyes, making Rapunzel tilt her head curiously. So not only does this 'Bunnymund' appear to be a walking bunny taller than the both of them, but her friend doesn't look to be thinking fondly of this character. Were they rivals?

"It just seems more imaginary, that's all." Rapunzel replied with a shrug, taking a sip of her own (still warm, just how she liked it) while Pascal nodded. Even the chameleon found the idea of this talking bunny well... ridiculous. And this Bunnymund almost carried two spinning weapons and and has an Australian accent? Can anyone else really not side with her in thinking that sounds more far fetched than the rest? "And if you don't mind my observation... but it sounds more like he's more of an annoyance than a friend."

Jack snorted loudly, making Rapunzel blink in surprise. Looking at her, the winter spirit gave a slight smile. "Sorry, but the idea of me and Bunny being friends is more ridiculous than the idea of his existence." Wow, Jack must really dislike this character.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked. If he doesn't answer or becomes vague about it, she won't pry.

The spirit shook his head. "We were made to be more as... people who can annoy one another, that's all."

"But you still visit him anyway."

"Yeah..." Jack grinned faintly, glancing upwards. "Despite our differences, despite the insults, banter and snowballs reaching with bullseye at the back of his furry head... he was the only one who was ever there for me in my time of loneliness..."

...There was something there, even if Jack knew it or not. Despite his denials on ever having a friend before her, Rapunzel now knew he did have someone to talk to and befriended with, whether it was intentional or not. He knew that look in his clear softened eyes... those were the same ones she saw whenever she looked into the mirror. "...Jack?" Rapunzel asked quietly, reaching over to place a hand on top of his own. But was halted by the stretched out tail of Pascal, who shook his head at her and gave an expression she understood: let him have his moment. So the teenager retreated her hand and waited patiently, taking another with her eyes fixed on the spirit, who looked lost in his own thoughts. If he ever wanted to talk about it, well he can talk to her about anything. Rapunzel can wait; she always waits.

After a moment the spirit of winter seemed to regain himself, looking at Rapunzel with those cheerful eyes she adored... wait what? "Sorry, where were we?"

"...Other spirits out there?" Rapunzel replied, shaking her head out of her previous thought.

Jack nodded, taking another sip. So civilized for a winter spirit, it was cute watching him do that. "There are a lot of spirits out there, some rarely ever seen by few, even by others of the same kind. The only ones most noticed of are the Guardians, but that's understandable with all the things they do."

"...The guardians?" Rapunzel asked curiously. She had never heard of a group of spirits called that before. Was it a special group of beings, protecting the man in the moon?

"Yeah." Jack nodded, commenting as though they weren't all that special. "They're arguably the most seen and duty-committed group of spirits ever."

"Why? Who are they? Do they guard the moon or other spirits or people or the world?" The topic of these 'guardians' already fascinated Rapunzel.

The winter spirit chuckled for some reason. "I don't know that much about them, I'm afraid." He sighed in amusement at Rapunzel's pleading eyes. She wanted to know more. "Alright: I'll tell you everything I know about them." She knew he would. Rapunzel grinned like a child, adjusting her seat a little to feel more comfortable. "The Guardians, what I know about them anyway, are a group chosen by one another to guard the children of the world... or so I'm told." He shrugged, not appearing at all that interested about them, but Rapunzel thought the idea very fascinating, leaning forward at the story. "They comprise of St. Nicholas, you'll be delighted to hear. The Sandman, no surprise there. Bunny, not much to my enthusiasm... and the latest one the Tooth Fairy, who joined them a century earlier, around some time since I was born, I think."

"How are they chosen?" Do they select one another or...?

"I just assume they choose each other, who they think is the best of the best, truthfully." Jack said, clearly having no idea how its done himself while drinking from his mug.

"...Maybe the moon chooses them?" Rapunzel suggested, finding the idea plausible. If the man in the moon is the one who brings spirits to life, maybe he chooses the ones who go out and protect all the children through the whole world? She guessed so.

Jack, to her surprise, scoffed at the idea, saying in bitter quietness while staring at the surface of his drink. "Then lucky them, if the Man in the Moon speaks to them and finds them more special..." Her eyes saddened at that, knowing how unfair it sounded if the moon picks spirits it- he to speak to and finds acceptable and more important than the rest. It's not right to pick favorites about anyone. Rapunzel treats her two friends equally.

"Sorry... for suggesting an idea like that." Rapunzel said honestly, feeling bad for bringing up unwanted sadness within her friend. She asked then hesitantly. "Are you... alright?"

Silence enveloped them for a short moment, before Jack shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Rapunzel, though it looked a little forced to her. "I'll be fine, Punzie, really. You never have to worry about offending me, if that's what it is." She can't help it, really. The idea of upsetting her new friend so much it might make him leave the tower and never come back clung at the pit of her stomach. She didn't have a great idea how boys think (mother always calling them 'greedy savages') so Rapunzel was just being careful.

Rapunzel sighed in relief anyway, smiling and taking a gulp of the tea. She then looked at the spirit expectantly. "So, what should we do next?"

Jack blinked before shrugging. "Your tower, Punzie-"

"OUR tower, Jackie."

He shook his head. "If that was the case: the whole place would be decorated in snow. And we- well you, don't want that anyway." Rapunzel felt a little downcast at that. He didn't feel like this was a home to him? Did Jack feel as though he was merely a guest here? Rapunzel thought otherwise; to her, he was a resident of the tower as much as she, mother and Pascal were. Maybe if he stuck around for a few months, then maybe the spirit will feel truly at home? She certainly hoped so.

Rapunzel smirked. "Well then..."

* * *

><p>"You're holding it way by the middle, Punzie." Jack said right next to her, grabbing his staff by the curved point. "Like I said: it's best to hold onto it by the top straight or near the end."<p>

Rapunzel nodded, her smaller hand grasping the bottom of the stick while her other hand was placed below Jack's near the curved end. The victory prize of their game of cleaning tag earlier was now happening; Rapunzel getting to play with the large staff her friend always carried around with him. She already regretted it; the terms of her winning were thought of on the spot, wanting to have captured Jack as soon as possible. But they still went through with it anyway, after putting away the empty cups of their drinks. The winter spirit was hesitant, a little too hesitant, at first, before gently handing over the staff to Rapunzel, who had held it with both hands and studying the wood. She was going to give it back immediately after seeing the quick look of worry on his face, but the teenage boy held up his hand and insisted she try it out anyway. To be honest, it was the first time she ever saw a stick up close. This one was well designed and crafted perfectly. She wasn't that good with anything wood-related, but she knew art when she one. Inquiring Jack who made it, who answered to Rapunzel it was just lying in front of him during his first steps into life. It was apparent the staff was something the spirit held very dear to him, and Rapunzel had vowed to make sure she doesn't accidentally break it.

"Like this?" Rapunzel asked, holding it in a position that appeared as though she was defending herself.

"If you're using it to defend yourself, sure." Jack chuckled, but she detected a layer of worry in his voice. It was, honestly, quite cute to see him be so concerned over something like this. He let go of the staff gently.

And suddenly the staff turned completely brown, the blue part of it disappearing so quickly it almost made Rapunzel drop it, but the spirit was one step ahead and grabbed it before she did so.

"Easy, Rapunzel." Jack said, looking at his staff in relief. "It's not a toy... when I'm not using it anyway."

Rapunzel giggled a little. "Your tone makes it sound like it's a delicate piece of work, Jack."

"It is!" Jack replied objectively, making her giggle even more. "I said so before; it's the only thing channeling my powers and preventing them from spreading like wildfire. You want out of control snow and ice, go to Antartica."

"Sorry Jack." Rapunzel said while smiling in amusement. "Maybe I should have thought of a different prize."

"Maybe we should have went with mine..." What?! Rapunzel snapped her head at him and felt her face heating up again. He can't seriously mean that... can he? Seeing her face, Jack smirked before laughing in good nature. "I'm kidding, Punzie. But seeing your face like that; I'll have to joke like that more often." Oh... he was kidding. For some reason Rapunzel had the smallest layer of disappointment. Why?

"Well... don't." The teenage girl simply stated blankly, before shaking her head at his expression and looking at the staff, getting an idea for payback. "Now... do you think it might break if it gets thrown out the window?"

It was her turn to laugh at his, this time, horrified expression.

* * *

><p>"'...For there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo'." Rapunzel finished, already rubbing her own eyes out of tiredness. It was now the late afternoon, and she and Jack were currently sitting atop the rafters with their backs leaning against the same support beam keeping the roof of the tower intact. Pascal was resting and full asleep on one of the rafters himself. She was just reading one of her favorite romantic novels, read to her by mother when she was a child. Romeo and Juliet was a very beautiful and heartbreaking book, and she enjoyed reading it when in her spare time with all the other books she had. Now Rapunzel had just finished reading out loud the whole thing to Jack, who was listening next to her. Now she felt like taking a nap, as though the energy today was already catching up to her. Well, maybe having one won't be too bad, but that may be just the tiredness talking.<p>

"I never heard the whole thing before." Jack commented beside her, glancing at the novel she had now closed and put to rest on her lap. "Sounded boring to me really when I first heard about it. Then again, most books do."

Rapunzel smirked. "I can imagine." She looked at him curiously. "So what do you think?"

"Of the book? Tragic. I can see why so many people love it. But for me... it's okay I guess." He smiled at her. Well, at least he didn't hate it. She suggested reading a book while they wait for mother to come home, and she chose the first one that caught her eye on the shelves. She was surprised to learn Jack had never read the book before in his life.

She returned the smile, glad he enjoyed it. "Yeah, very tragic..." Rapunzel said softly, looking up to the small window where the sun was already setting beautifully, speaking more to herself than her friend in contemplation. "I sometimes wonder if romances in real life can be as saddening as this... do you think so?"

"...I don't really pry into peoples personal lives truthfully, Rapunzel." She looked at him, listening intently. "But every person and their partner have differences in all their relationships. They can be tragic but they can be wonderful. Love is, so I heard, what makes the world go round."

Who was he and what did he do with the real Jack Frost? Rapunzel giggled. "That's deep of you, Jack. And here I thought you didn't have much of an idea about love."

"Oh I have a few..." Jack replied vaguely, and Rapunzel tilted her head at him tiredly. What did he mean?

"...Well, I'm sure we can both agree on is that falling in love at first sight is a little silly." Rapunzel said, referring to the fact Romeo and Juliet did just that in the book.

"Tell me about it." The winter spirit rolled his eyes. "I heard some of the kingdoms in this world had their own heirs fall in love at first sight, if you can believe it."

"Seriously?" Rapunzel giggled at the idea while Jack chuckled. In a book, it was understandable sure. But in real life? It was ludicrous! Rapunzel would like to meet these princesses and princes that have done as such and ask how and why they have done that.

"Yeah." Was Jack's simple amused reply while Rapunzel shook her head at the thought. It was ridiculous for something like that to happen.

She'll think about all that later though, as the teenager suddenly yawned tiredly and her eyes were already drooping. What was with this sudden exhaustion?

"Tired?" She heard Jack say, and she nodded with emphasis. Perhaps a quick nap will do, she needed to be rested when mother comes back. And Rapunzel was positive she will. Her head leaned on the support beam, shifting into a more comfortable position where the sun wasn't hitting her face. "Well, sweet dreams Punzie." She heard her friend say, and she smiled tiredly. And the words that came out of her mouth were more talking from her brain than her tuckered out common sense.

"Jackie...?" She said with closed eyes. She heard a small grunt of acknowledgement, and the remains of her amusement were there. "Have you ever fallen in love... in your... life?" Her voice turned softer with every word. "It'd be... funny... if you... had..."

Whether he had an answer or not, she never heard it; sleep overtook her and Rapunzel welcomed it with full embrace.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you didn't mind me waking you?" Mother said in concern, glancing at her daughter who stretched a little, while the parent was taking out some vegetables and ingredients for dinner. "It sounds as though you've had a long day, surprisingly without me in fact."<p>

"It's fine, like always mother." The teenage girl smiled, before placing her palm on her bare back to calm the slight ache. "I just feel a little stiff, that's all."

"Well, that's what happens when you sleep on the rafters, my dear." Her parent smirked, patting her on the head, Rapunzel admitted, albeit roughly. "I'm sure dinner will any strain you feel, though. My food is the best, after all." Mother chortled. Maybe it was some hidden joke of hers, but her daughter was still happy all the same.

Mother had returned a short while ago, when Rapunzel was still napping atop the rafters, truth be told she was surprised some of the support beams didn't fall down from her chubbiness, mother had said. She was sure she didn't mean that as an insult, she would never insult her own daughter. Suffice to say: Rapunzel was estactic, as always, to see her mother come home. Waking up to her parent pulling at her hair a little, Rapunzel yawned at first before breaking into a full smile and an exclaim of "Mother!", falling down her hair to the open arms of her loving parent. Of course there were questions on her long absence, but mother had only smiled tiredly before waving off the inquiry, instead asking Rapunzel to pull out a chair for her tired mother, which she obliged happily as always. Jack and Pascal meanwhile were watching above the rafters with blank expressions, but they let out slight smiles when the teenage girl glanced at them. Yeah... maybe they weren't fond for mother as she was for whatever reason, but she let it slide as usual. They would never attack her parent anyway... well she wasn't sure as much about Jack.

"So you're staying for tonight? For real?" Rapunzel asked hopefully to her parent.

"Of course I am." Mother said with her back to her, setting the ingredients on the kitchen side. "I said so yesterday I would be staying tonight, didn't I?" The question sounded rhetorical, but nonetheless joy took over Rapunzel as she grinned and clasped her hands in excitement. "Now, go wash your hands my flower. Dinner will be prepared as soon as possible. Oh, and you should have seen yourself, by the way." She added as Rapunzel walked up to turn on the sink. "Call me old-fashioned, though I'd rather you didn't, your positing during your nap looked a little off, my dear."

The teenager tilted her head. Off? "What do you mean?"

"Well, unless my eyes deceived me Rapunzel, but it almost looked as though your head was resting on midair, almost like it was on someones shoulder. Isn't that funny? ...Rapunzel, is something the matter, your face is all red. Maybe the chubbiness is getting to you...?"

* * *

><p>Owls hooted and crickets chirped from who-knows-where. Darkness enveloped almost the whole tower, moonlight peering in from the small edges of the windows, most of the residents fast asleep for tomorrow. Yes, Rapunzel can't wait, like all weekends, to spend quality time with her mother; who was sleeping in her room reserved only for her, untouched and un-entered but only for her. The teenager, meanwhile, in her light pink gown, was at the top of the staircase, her eyes looking around and footsteps making minimum noise as possible. No silhouettes as far as she could see. It was forbidden, as told by her mother, to be up past ten o'clock PM, weekend-wise anyway. The others days of the week she had to retire to her room at nine o'clock PM. And right now it was well past ten. But she had a good reason, not that that would stop mother from blowing a gasket and yelling at her to return her to her room should she be spotted. But thankfully the older adult had her bedroom door closed; as she trusted Rapunzel years ago not to sneak off from her room in the dead of night. She felt a little guilty at disobeying her mother like this, but she'll immediately go back to bed after she is done with one particular task.<p>

"Jack?" Rapunzel whispered, hoping he can hear her quiet words calling out to him. "Can you hear me?" Looking upwards she saw no silhouette on the rafters, or anything for that matter. If the winter spirit went to sleep, she couldn't blame him. Either that or he has gone out to spread snow on some far-off continent. She will admit it did disappoint when she woke up and didn't find Jack anywhere in the morning. His reasons for going out and coming back after a few days to a week or so are understandable, Rapunzel will never hold that against him. Hands rested on the edge wall, she peered over and squinted into the inky darkness, finding nothing. "Jack?" She tried again. No answer. Oh well. Maybe she'll speak to him tomorrow or so. The teenage girl got up earlier more than Jack had since his stays here. Maybe the same thing will happen tomorrow.

As Rapunzel turned around, the sudden quiet voice of her friend made her jump in surprise and spun around quickly. "Hey."

The teenager planted her hand on her chest to calm herself down, a taller figure (she recognized the height) standing right in front of her, the moonlight above resting and revealing only a bright line from the winter spirit's shoulder down to his waist. She couldn't see his face at all, but the silhouette of his figure was all she needed to see for now. "At midnight, Jack? Really?" She whispered with a cracked smile.

She swore the figure shrugged. "It's still hilarious to see you jump, Punzie. Even in the middle of the night." His voice sounded well-rested anyway. Maybe it'll take him a while to sleep after her. That probably explains why she usually gets up before him. Do spirits take late to get a good nights rest? She'll have to ask in the morning? "So," He continued whispering when he had no reason. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the great day we had today." Rapunzel replied honestly. It was a fantastic day they had together, despite mother not being there! She hoped it'll be just the same tomorrow.

His tone suggested incredulity. "You make it sound like we'll never have a fun day like that again." Jack chuckled. "I'm glad you had fun Punzie."

"Thanks." Rapunzel smiled brightly, and she had the suspicion Jack smiled with her. "And really, I mean it, thank you for having such a great day with me. I hope tomorrow will be just as fun." She really appreciated the fun day she had with him, and already can't wait for what tomorrow brings.

"No prob, Rapunzel." It looked as though the figure was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, though Rapunzel wasn't sure she was that astute. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Punzie. Just wake me up before your mom, alright?" She nodded, amused. "Thanks, good night Punzie." He sounded both relieved and humored at the same time. Before she knew the silhouette had already disappeared into the vast darkness, the moonlight now touching her. Hearing the sounds of creaked wood from above and assumed her new friend was resting above the rafters, Rapunzel turned around and faced her bedroom, face lit up like a light at the prospect of tomorrow. If it goes like this every time Jack was around, adding to the days spent with mother and playing with Pascal, at least she'll have something else to rely on in case something goes wrong with the other two, but she doubted they ever will. Yawning, Rapunzel rested one hand on the doorway and looked up behind her, a smile of appreciation on her petite features. Whether Jack Frost knew it or not, he was now already important to Rapunzel. Nothing can prevent that otherwise. Now, to get back to bed before mother suddenly gets up for the bathroom and sees her daughter staring up at the ceiling for no reason. "Good night... Jackie..." And Rapunzel returned to her room and welcomed the overtaking sleepiness, her thoughts on her frosty friend drifting away peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So many things I was going to say on here... but I forgot them. <strong>

**So yeah, what do you think? Rapunzel's perspective. Back to our two favorite characters again... with a little Pascal thrown in. And we'll have that again next time. Over nine thousand words this time. Fancy that. Like, review, whatever you please my friends. Next chapter will come out next month or before then, if I'm even lucky. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 9

Rapunzel had automatically flew both hands over her mouth for a split-second in shock, before recovering with a confused expression and sigh of relief. Having just gotten up and dressed to the sound of her mother calling her name along the lines of breakfast being prepared, she raced downstairs in excitement of today and almost had a heart attack before calming down at the sight before her.

Mother making breakfast. With Jack Frost standing BESIDE her and watching her work.

Both had their backs facing her, Rapunzel observing the strange scenario in confusion. It was a relief, though, that mother couldn't see her friend standing right next to her. It would have scared both parent and daughter, followed by an outrage of yelling and objects, potentially unintentional sharp ones at that, thrown at the spirit. Pascal was currently still sleeping in the teenager's room, thankfully, otherwise he would have almost gone into shock alongside her. Rapunzel had inexplicably stated to Jack he was not allowed to play pranks on her mother, so the sight raised an alarming amount of questions.

What was Jack doing? Why was he standing beside mother? WAS he going to do something? How long had he been up for? And most importantly... what was for breakfast? The loud rumbling in Rapunzel's thin stomach alerted both parent and spirit to her presence, their heads turning to her. One looked tired and the other looked mischievous. No surprise there. "Morning, Punzie." Jack smirked for some reason, gesturing his staff to the table. "Sit yourself down, she's making... something, I don't know." Well, it didn't LOOK like he was planning something.

"Good morning Rapunzel!" Mother said and yawned exaggeratedly, gesturing to the table as well while wiping her forehead with her free hand. "And about time you got up as well. Mother has almost finished breakfast. Sit down and wait, my dear." Well, if Rapunzel was someone else, she would have thought that was a demand. She obliged to both.

"Morning." The teenager said albeit quietly, still confounded by the scene. Hands clasped on her lap, she frowned a little at the spirit when mother wasn't looking. Said mischievous friend merely gave her an amused wave, which she returned with a tired smile anyway.

"Maybe I should have asked you to help, but I'm afraid everyone will ruin my cooking skills if they try to help." Mother continued. Jack rolled his eyes and pointed at the older woman while giving Rapunzel a 'Is she for real?' look. Honestly Rapunzel didn't know what to make of this, so she remained quiet. Her parent kept talking like there was nothing bizarre going on at the moment. "You should be thankful I am here doing this for you, my flower. The evil men out there would have forced you to cook everyday for them. Three times, if you can believe it!"

Jack gave her mother a confounded and hurt look, looking at Rapunzel with an expression asking if she can seriously believe what her parent was telling her. Rapunzel in return gave her friend a look that told him to just go with it and nodded when mother glanced at her.

"Well, I am grateful you are here. Like always." Rapunzel smiled honestly back at her parent who returned to her work,

Jack was gawking in disbelief at the both of them, causing the frown on Rapunzel's face to deepen. Yes he had told her weeks back the world had more good in it than bad, and she wanted to believe him. But can he blame her, really, for taking mothers side more on this? The parent who raised her was always... well not always, but mostly right on matters. It wasn't as if Rapunzel was going to be naive enough, despite mothers comments on such, to believe anything anyone says to her.

Ever since Jack Frost first arrived in her tower, though, the smallest hints of doubt against her mothers words of the outside world were growing by his every visit. It was a question, she realized, of the words of her mother against her own personal feelings and dream. And Rapunzel had no idea which battle of the two she wanted to win. Wait, battle? Where did that come from? She can't disobey mother! After everything and every sacrifice she had made to keep her daughter safe. Of course Rapunzel wasn't going to go outside, ever, without her mothers approval first.

Stretching her arms, Rapunzel relaxed and sat in a position more politely. She didn't have anytime to dwell on this internal struggle- debate anyway: she had a full day to spend with mother. And with Jack possibly joining in, that will make it even more fun! Speaking of which, the teenager's eyes narrowed in suspicion, it was evident the impish spirit was up to something right now. Rapunzel can't believe for a minute her friend was watching her mother work for no reason; either he was planning to pull his mischief on the breakfast (she hoped not), or he was just bored (she prayed for the latter).

"I know you'll like this breakfast, Rapunzel: french toast! Isn't that a splendid idea for a breakfast?" Mother said enthsiastically after two minutes of quietness. Great, french toast was a perfect choice for breakfast indeed, Rapunzel grinned and nodded in agreement, she liked the food as much as her mother does.

"Is that what it is?" Jack raised a doubtful brow and glanced at the food Rapunzel couldn't see. "Doesn't look like any french toast I've ever seen; I think she's been reading the cook book backwards or something." He remarked. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile slightly, pretending to ignore the playful jab against her own parent... she'll get Jack back for it later. She would never admit it out-loud, but sometimes mother's cooking can be a little...overzealous, to sugarcoat it politely. Not to say her cooking skills and the food that came out of it were bad or anything; but sometimes her mother can get a bit carried away. At least the winter spirit isn't being serious in his jokes about her mother; Rapunzel never made a rule where he wasn't permitted to make fun of her parent... yet anyway.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely to eat, mother." Rapunzel replied enthusiastically, ignoring the indifferent shrug of her friend who was now spinning his staff around expertly without hitting her parent even once. It was quite comedic and entertaining to see Jack do these tricks in front of her oblivious face, in the case she is never the victim of said tricks.

Mother frowned questionably at her. "I never said they weren't, my dear." Rapunzel's face colored a little at her mistake. She remembered not to talk to Jack when her parent was in hearing range. She had to cover this up.

"Oh. I meant that in case you had any doubts of your cooking skills, mother." Rapunzel chuckled and grinned nervously.

Staring at her blankly, the older woman shook her head and muttered while placing the food on the plates. "Must be the winter air." Rapunzel was busy glaring at Jack's smirk. Of course he'd take enjoyment out of her embarrassment.

"Probably." The winter-bringer concurred with Rapunzel's mother jokingly, nodding while the parent brought the steaming plates to the table. Jack meanwhile was approaching to them too before reaching up to a part of the wall nearby, the curved end of his staff attaching to the said wall and next thing Rapunzel knew he was hanging upside down on his staff; both feet and hands firmly holding the large stick and giving a lop-sided grin at the curious teenager. The image made him look a little like a spider, she thought with a giggle.

"Something amusing you, Rapunzel?" Mother asked as she set the food down, following her daughter's gaze. For a brief second Rapunzel felt like something clutched her throat as she panicked, before exhaling in quiet relief and smiled at her parent.

"Just a joke I read in one of my books, mother." She replied, inwardly flinching with guilt at lying to her own parent. She hated doing that, and she wonders if she'll have to keep doing that every-time Jack was around.

"That's nice, dear. Now, don't touch the food with your hands; use your utensils until it cools down, because we all know you can't resist playing with your food like a child regardless." Her mother laughed loudly, and Rapunzel unintentionally pouted at the untrue words.

"Well I would certainly like to hear this joke she mentioned." Jack commented to the side, this time one arm dangling and almost touching the floor. "And have you seen your daughter's manners in eating? She's more than you give her credit for."

Rapunzel threw him an appreciative look, before acting as though she never heard him. "But I eat politely all the time, mother."

"Of course you do, my dear." Mother nodded unconvincingly, already cutting up her food and pointed her fork at her daughter offhandedly. "But you have hardly ever convinced me you are capable of acting like a proper lady, you know. But then again, you are seventeen so it is to be expected." The parent shrugged while taking a bite of the hot food.

"Now who's the one that needs lessons in manners...?" The teenager heard Jack mutter in amusement, and couldn't help but agree; it was rather hypocritical of her mother to be saying all this and contradicting herself at the same time.

"Of course, mother." Rapunzel said anyway, knowing better than to argue with her stubborn parent. The food began cooling down after a few moments of conversation and Jack's humorous comments, the teenager had begun eating her food and enjoyed it as always like with the rest of mothers cooking. Well, her parent didn't always make great food, but Rapunzel always ate her meals all the same without any vocal complaints. As she dined on the breakfast, a thought popped up in her mind.

"So mother: what are we going to do today?" She asked with excitement and unintentional food leaking from her opened mouth, her mind listing off the possibilities as she said them out-loud. "Painting, chess, ballet, knitting, pottery, baking-?"

Of course her parent wasn't enthusiastic about the sight. "Close your mouth while eating, Rapunzel." She interrupted scoldingly. Rapunzel obliged quickly and ate the crumbs in her mouth as fast as she could without choking, not noticing her mother wincing in disgust and Jack looking as though he was going to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, as I was saying-" she topped herself and took the napkin handed to her by her disapproving parent with a thankful and wiped her mouth as quick and politely as she could "-maybe you can help me practice with my guitar? Or help me perfect my drawing? Oh, we could finally start those piano lessons you promised!"

"Piano huh? Oh this I have to hear." She glanced at the upside down winter spirit, was now dangling from the curved end of his staff with his ankle as the long stick was somehow suspended in midair and his hands resting at the back of his head in a relaxed position, smiling innocently at her. The sight incited a small laugh from Rapunzel, before covering it up and quickly glancing at her parent. She was glad she had Jack's support in this.

Mother was still eating her food and acting as though she hadn't heard her daughter. Before finally sighing and setting her utensils down, looking at her daughter with a slight smile. "First, my dear, perhaps we will start off the morning by singing to me, then we can knit afterwards. And maybe," She stated firmly as Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak. "If we have the time; we can look into getting you a piano by the end of this year. I can't make any promises though, my flower." The teenager halted mid-yawn, it took a few seconds to process those words. She might get a piano?! She might get a piano! Rapunzel grinned childishly at the prospect. After months and months of asking, wanting that instrument for a long time, mother might get her one by the end of this year! Her mother always knew the right words to say! If there was anything to set off the spark to make her day even more positive, this was definitely it.

"Well, someone's excited, and here I was left in the dark about this. Didn't know you wanted a piano, Punzie." The teenage girl heard the spirit chuckle.

Understatement of the century! "Thank you thank you mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily, too excited to finish her food now. "You're the best!"

Her parent laughed behind her covered hand, smirking at her daughter. "Mother knows best, my dear. Now, it looks as though you're no longer hungry, let's get to brushing your hair, shall we? It looks dreadful!"

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically as her parent stood up and carried both plates back to the sink. Glancing beside her, she saw Jack was now hanging from the staff with his hand gripped onto the curve. "Congratulations." He said, his smile matching hers before glancing at the clock. "Well, as much as I enjoy seeing you happy like this, I better get going; winter isn't going to cover itself impressively without me. I'll be back soon Punzie."

"Already?" Rapunzel asked with a frown, before glancing back at mother worriedly. She didn't appear to hear her daughter though. Already? But it was only eight-nine in the morning! A glance at the small clock. Quarter to nine, still early!

"Yep." Jack shrugged. "Winter waits for no one I'm afraid."

"Oh, well have fun." Rapunzel mumbled a little, disappointed that her friend who now stood up and has his staff resting on his shoulder again won't be around for a bit today.

"Chin up Punzie." Jack stated walking up to her, his cool hand planted on her own shoulder, green eyes meeting blue. She liked those eyes; it reminded Rapunzel of the blue ocean she saw in her books. He smiled apologetically and then confidentially. "You'll have your mother with you all day, which you've been looking forward to. Don't let my departure ruin that! I'll be back before you know it, I promise." He grinned reassuringly, as Rapunzel returned a small grin of her own. Keeping his word? Doesn't that go against the books. But still, Jack looked and spoke so honestly she couldn't dismiss his word as a lie. She trusted him.

"Thanks Jackie, I'll see you until then." She said quietly so mother wouldn't hear her, the spirit of winter nodded before leaning back up and walking off towards the large window.

"Rapunzel, remember what I told you about the mumbling!" Mother commented from the kitchen as she washed away the dishes.

Jack laughed and walked over to her mother casually. Rapunzel's throat hitched for a small moment before giving her friend a deadpan look and raised both brows incredulously as the spirit waved his hand in front of her parent's oblivious face. The teenager hid her mouth in an effort to restrain her laughter; okay, maybe there are some things he can get away with. Her friend then walked away with a smirk, saluted at the teenager, tapped his staff against the floor confidently, which made Rapunzel cringe a little in case mother heard it, and the wind flew her friend out the window at impeccable speed and into the air as the teenage girl watched with slight longing at the outside view. Unable to help herself, Rapunzel had an image of herself being the one carried by the wind into the clouds, going so high in the night reaching up to the mysterious floating lights in the sky. the teenager sighed at her own envy.

"Be a dear, my flower, and set up the seats. And get the brush will you? Your poor mother needs all the help she can get with all those ridiculous parts of your hair sticking out. Don't expect me to brush all of your hair, of course, you're at least old enough to do that by yourself." Mother's expectant voice broke through her daughter's daydream. Rapunzel nodded and proceeded with the daily task. If both Jack and mother want her to have a positive day, then she won't disappoint them! The teenager smiled confidently; with both her latest friend and her parent spending the day with her, today was looking brighter than the lighting sun above.

* * *

><p>The air flapping his clothes and the wind making a welcome nuisance in his hair, Jack flew above the clouds towards his destination. It wasn't that far anyway. The sunlight making an impact on his pale features, he wondered and admired how the burning orb that lights the day still sticks around, specifically here, in the middle of November. Curiously, no matter the amount of snow dropping onto this landscape, the sun remains firm in keeping this whole place from being only cloudy. Jack had the amused idea that, maybe; the kingdom he is flying towards is the sun's favourite place in the world. It wasn't that far-fetched, but the spirit will be joking on the idea until proven his theory is correct. What made it all the more interesting, aside from this also being unlikely, that despite the sunlight and heat it gives off; the snow hanging on the tress and spreading on the ground around the kingdom hardly melts.<p>

Normally anyone would look into this mysterious manner. Jack, on the other hand, smirked deviously at the opportunity and aimed his staff at a particular cloud. A moment later and light snow was already falling onto the white forests below, Jack enjoying the sight as he continued his flight. Hey, if the sun doesn't want the snow to go, who was he to complain? With a carefree expression, the spirit of winter observed the spectacle with hands resting behind his head. Truly a winter wonderland if he ever saw one. If Rapunzel saw him now… well, she was back at the tower dealing with that witch of a mother anyway. Shrugging, Jack lifted his head from the sight and was welcomed with a new one he hadn't seen for a few weeks, inciting a grin upon his mischievous face.

Corona. Bingo.

Speeding up, the spirit instantly forgot about the site he just made in favor of now having some fun before spreading winter elsewhere. Where was he going to make it snow around the world today again, France? That was it. Well Jack was certain the folks there can wait a little while; the spirit was about to entertain himself and get properly acquainted with the town below.

The reason? Whether his friend will say so or not, Rapunzel will go outside and venture the world one day. She can try to be subtle all she wants; but Jack always noticed from the corner of his humored eyes the look of sadness and longing whenever his friend cast her gaze to the outside view. Coming to the conclusion of her concealed depression a while back, the winter spirit had vowed to himself without thought that he will make sure Rapunzel will go outside one day, with or without him. All his attempts at the meantime to persuade her, however, ended up unfruitful; she bore a stubbornness Jack rather enjoyed whenever he asked if she would like to go out and see the world. Though there was one thing he kept asking himself: what was holding her back? The mother? No doubt there, that woman seemed to always cut off her daughter's mention of the outside world rudely. He knew parents are protective of their offspring, but geez, that lady needed to lighten up, not even Bunny was so clingy to his eggs.

Where was he? Oh yeah, Corona.

The beauty of the kingdom would awe and have many people admire it. Colorful, peaceful and positive, Corona had stayed for over centuries. At least, that's what Jack assumed anyway. Staying true to nature, the large kingdom had its town and castle on an island near the large forests. Houses, stores, and the castle itself were perched on the hill that overlooked the rest. Fitting. He guessed that the residents long ago decided not to ruin nature by having everything flat and decided to get deep with it. He wasn't even kidding that much; the kingdom was literally surrounded by plant life and trees around various buildings. It was like a place where humans and nature could live together in harmony more than anywhere else in the world. Kudos to them then, Jack had no complaints to their lifestyle. The insignia of this landscape was of the sun itself, giving him more reason of his theory. Now then, for why he was here.

Rubbing his hands in excitement, Jack grinned widely. "Let's have some fun." He said to no one in particular and swept downwards like an arrow.

He sped from one end of the only large bridge leading into the happy-go-lucky town to the other, ice making a trail on the stone ground behind him as Jack flew past some townsfolk, one unfortunate enough to slip onto the trail as another slipped a little and leaned on the edge of the bridge for support. If they weren't wide awake yet, this will certainly wake them up. Ignoring these small incidents, Jack yelled, "Coming through!", as he sped past multiple people into the town; many becoming prey to the ice. Then he ascended to the rooftops and ice fired everywhere, covering the bare parts of the bricked households and departments which the snow had either not touched or became melted. Yelling the ever classic "Woo hoo!" in joy, the spirit continued his fun as he descended to the streets and alleyways themselves, leaving piles of harmless snow in any part he can point at. If anyone could see him, apart from the far-off Rapunzel, then they would see nothing but a blue blur whizzing down every pathway in flight, freezing as much of the town as he could. He should have taken her with him; Punzie would have enjoyed this, maybe likely more than him!

The wind of his speed blew peoples clothing or what they were holding, but that doesn't really stop the winter spirit from continuing his mischief. Grabbing on the bottom of a window edge as he sped by a pier, Jack launched himself upwards and started hopping from one rooftop to another, playing his own game of one foot landing on each of the bricked buildings. He then twirled in mid-air from a jump, causing ice to spread around the grounds below as people became victims of his prank. What was the best part of the people in Corona was their lighthearted atmosphere, Jack watched with laughter as they laughed to themselves over the incidents. No one gets harmed; he would never do that. "You're welcome!" He yelled down happily to the pedestrians who couldn't hear him and kept on going his own game. To the spirit, there was nothing that says mischief than snow and ice, courtesy of his own making!

Stopping on one roof and glancing upwards, his grin widened more than it possibly could. The large castle above was his next destination. Jack immediately sped off across the rooftops and flew up the largest hill of the island. Ascending the walls, he tapped his staff against some of the structure and ice reigned supreme over areas of the majestic castle. Needed a little blue anyway. Jack mentally remarked with a smirk as he now hopped up the large building's walls to the highest point. At the top of the of the highest tower and grabbed the large flagpole, the flag itself almost touching his white untamed hair. From this distance, Jack saw the view and his work gave an approving nod. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." He commented, pleased with his work. Who can say Jack Frost was bad at his job? No one? Exactly.

Indulging himself in his self-vanity for a moment, Jack breathed in the fresh air and sighed enthusiastically, before walking off the tower and flew downwards.

Sitting atop a brick roof casually, Jack watched the townsfolk below within what he assumed was the town central, walking about and going on their daily lives. Bursting with activity, people exchanged 'good mornings' to one another as kids played in the piles of snow around the place. The winter spirit smiled; if children can't see him, well the other things that makes him happy is the enjoyment kids take out of his snow work. Exactly as he remembered it a few weeks back. Entertaining himself, Jack decided, for the fun of it, to fly downwards with his staff leaned on his shoulder, one hand in his pocket, as he strolled casually around the area. It's much more rather refreshing and entertaining to see citizens evolve throughout history as Jack never grows old. Ew, imagine him with wrinkles.

"Good morning." "Nice day we're having." Say, those look heavy." He said to the people who couldn't see let alone hear him. Well, Jack did this all the time, why stop now? He couldn't talk to Rapunzel twenty-four/seven after all... even if a small part of his mind wished otherwise. Oh well, he shook his head mentally, Jack needed to deal with these thoughts later. Glancing at a pair of kids running past with laughter, Jack grinned at the fun and positive energy all around him. If it wasn't for this strange energy, the spirit might have frowned in bitterness as a tall man with a ridiculous goatee suddenly passed through him. Instead he frowned in confusion as that man was sprinting past unsuspecting residents, almost knocking them over, an example of this reckless act being a pot falling from woman's surprised hands from being shoved by the runner.

"Hey!" Jack said in protest, but the man ignored him. Then immediately after, more men passed through the winter boy, causing him to scowled in irritation before raising a brow in puzzlement. The uniforms the men were wearing quickly identified them as guards of this kingdom, and they look as though they were chasing that man who held something held under his armpit.

"Stop that thief!" Ah, that classic line merchants or guards frequently used, this time the guards, and it confirmed Jack's suspicion. Not that it was any of his business, but he suddenly gained an idea; call him selfish, but this might be a heroic tale Punzie would love to hear what he had done today.

Shrugging with a cocky expression, Jack said. "If you insist." And held his staff with both hands, one eye closed as he concentrated, the thief still in in line of sight between the pursuit guards. Smirking, the spirit lifted his aim and fired a blast of thin ice from the end of his curved-end staff, which flew overhead the running man and landed right in front of him. In a comedic instant the man began slipping wildly on the ice and landed straight head-first into a stack of lined up tomatoes. The sauce from inside the red food splatted over the floor and some of the walls, and the thief's upper body was nowhere to be seen; stuck somewhere inside the mess. Jack blinked a couple of times. Wow... talk about ridiculous timing and precision. Oh well, the thief was caught, that's all that matters right? Leaning his staff on his shoulder again, the winter boy called out, "You're welcome!", as the guards pulled out the man and carried him away down another street.

And Jack Frost saves the day.

Looking forward again in satisfaction, deciding he had enough fun here, the impish spirit was unprepared as something hit his face dead-center.

Staggering backwards in surprise, Jack immediately caught the thing that flew into his face and landed on his palm. Retaining his balance, he looked down at what, or more of a who, was lying in his pale hand. Its skin felt like nothing he ever felt before. The winter spirit's eyes widened in confusion as he looked at the small, fragile-looking creature as it blinked its eyes rapidly from shock and looked upwards. Jack's eyes narrowed in concentration as his blue clear ones met innocent-looking orbs.

It was a... well to be perfectly honest Jack had no idea what he was looking at. Rainbow-patterned skin, small bug-like wings. If he didn't know any better, he swears this little creature looks almost… human.

The face that is.

The creature let out a surprising mouse-like squeak in surprise. Jack winced a little at the unexpected sound but smiled sheepishly at the small creature with a human face... with a nose so long it made her, he identified the features as a female, look more like a human humming bird. Okay scratch that, a human... fairy-like hummingbird? Or... a spirit? The only other spirits Jack ever saw or talked to were the kangaroo and the bogeyman. It was almost laughable how he ran into another one like him again by accident.

"Um... hi." Was all Jack could say to break this awkward moment.

Wrong choice of words.

The little creature suddenly flew from his palm with full-working wings right up to the impish boys taken aback features, as if getting a closer look at him, before whizzing past Jack so fast he couldn't see it as his head turned to follow, the sunlight blocking his view and forcing him to squint. The small spirit was gone somewhere in the air. Head tilted, Jack wondered briefly, What was that about? But in the end he shrugged it off. Must have been a spirit doing her job. He came to the conclusion it was a hummingbird-fairy of some sort. Gee, as if a walking talking kangaroo wasn't questionable enough. Looking around, the winter spirit finally shrugged in acceptance as he was about to call the wind to fly him out of here, if it weren't for the large painting on an outside wall he spotted from the corner of his eye.

It looked more like a tribute than simple art work. Whoever did this was talented with details, Jack thought with his limited understanding of art. Two adults, a man and a woman, smiled proud and warmly, as if welcoming any and all who enter the kingdom. The crowns on their heads made Jack's mouth form an 'O' as he realized they must be the king and queen of Corona. And the positive bright features on the painting gives a good impression, he will admit. What caught his interest the most, though and for some reason, was the baby girl, golden hair with green eyes (odd of the hair colour considering the two rulers were brunettes) cradled in the queens arms in the painting. Their daughter, he guessed. The sight raised a smile on his pale features, which turned puzzled as he squinted hard at the large mural overshadowing some part of the town central. There was nothing wrong with the painting of the girl, but for some reason, Jack felt from the bottom part of his mind, that there was something distinctly familiar about this child...

As though he's seen her before.

Despite trying to remember, the winter spirit couldn't remember where. Maybe he spotted her during his flight around the castle for a split-second. That could be it. Well, no time to dwell on it anyway, he's behind schedule as it is. Glancing another look at the large mural before he departed, Jack slightly smiled. Maybe he'll remember while decorating the lovely country of France.

He snickered as he took off. Things always gets more fun whenever Jack Frost was in a great mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Transition.<strong>

**One month, one and a half week later. **

* * *

><p>"But mother!" Her flower protested too loudly for her taste. "You said you would be staying until the beginning of next year."<p>

Gothel rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with this right now. Currently a growing headache was pounding in her brain for getting up so early, and Rapunzel's exaggerated objections weren't helping in the slightest. Then again, when was she ever helpful apart from keeping Gothel young and beautiful as always? Oh wait, no, that was the hairs usefulness. "I will be back tomorrow, my dear, you will have to bear today without me I'm afraid."

"But tomorrow is the new year!" Rapunzel said behind her. So it was; ten points for her observant flower. "Families always spend the last day of the year together, one of my books said so."

Maybe she should throw that book in the fireplace. "You've obviously been reading far too many books, Rapunzel." But not wanting to make matters worse, Gothel sighed from her small packing in her basket and faced her saddened flower. Mentally she groaned, lovely; she has to be sweet with the teenager again. Putting on a sympathy face, Gothel said. "I'm sorry, my flower-" When she has nothing to be sorry for, they both knew that. "-but I have important affairs going with the terrible world. It'll be only for tomorrow, regardless." She placed a hand on her flower's cheek softly. "Besides, what would be the point in celebrating such a pointless holiday? The start of a new year is never that important."

"I guess you're right, mother." Rapunzel said obedient and loyally. That's a good girl.

"I always am, my flower." They exchanged a smile at the truth.

A hug ensued, Gothel taking the opportunity to stroke her fountain of youth lovingly. Breaking apart, the older lady patted her flower's head and made for the window, casting a side-glance to the table and said dismissively. "Be a dear and clean up after you help me down, would you?"

A few minutes later, the young woman descended the tower with the assistance of the magnificent hair of her flower, hood over her head and immediately departing out the meadow. Truthfully she would rather have spend the whole day with her flower as Rapunzel wanted. Unfortunately the businesses she had made over her long life called Gothel away more than they should. It was refreshing to come to the tower and see a young cure for oldness welcome her back with open arms, as youth itself always adored and loved her. If it wasn't for that insufferable kingdom years back, she wouldn't had to deal with raising a child to help retain her own immortality. So what if one of the rulers was dying of an illness? The king was alive, like all men he could have easily replaced the sick woman, queen or not. Regardless, that was all in the past, and she won't be paranoid into believing the kingdom will find the tower and the (literal) golden prize within. Right now she had to deal with a business pest that wouldn't leave her alone. As soon as everything is sorted with; she can come back tomorrow to the young life that so desperately needs her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my friends. Let's talk for a minute. <strong>

**A minute of your time if you please. I am perfectly aware Snowman is a slow story, which was not exactly my intention, I admit, but I would rather not rush it either. And it may continue to be so until the end of the story for it to work. If it feels tedious, I apologize. If it feels boring, I apologize. If it feels exaggerated, I apologize. This fic is more suited for slow patient readers. Yes, it appears I am thoroughly specific with the actions of the characters, but hey, it's just my thing. **

**Speaking of my thing; every person has their own style and formula of writing, correct? If so here is mine: specific and random. Unexpected things that may seem pointless to the story in general will appear here and there, and sudden events and perspectives may pop up unexpectedly. It is a Jackpunzel fic, yes, but I am a man who prefers slow developed romances built than quick ones, so their romance will take months. This is my story and I am telling it how it is. I really want to make something about this fic, I'm putting a the most effort into it. So it will take a while for each chapter to be posted. Hopefully I will have the next one done by June 11th, my birthday. **

**That said; thank you for your time. **

**Now, what was the point of Gothel's perspective at the end? Like I said, my style is random. It's not pointless, I am acquainting myself with every character who will is in the story. It would feel repetitive and dull to do the whole story focused on only two perspectives of the same characters. Plus it helps me keep them in-character with the films... not the books, though, never read the books ROTG was based off. Don't need to to keep them stay true to their personalities, right? **

**Next up: a whole day of Jack and Rapunzel. Now, you may think I threw Gothel out the tower just for that, right? Well, yes and no... okay yes. But the Jackpunzel fans must be appeased! Please review and/or add any suggestions to help make the story even better. **

**Until next time my friends! **

**Have a nice day and an awesome Summer! **


	12. Chapter 10

Rapunzel couldn't believe her eyes.

She inhaled loudly, not prepared and green orbs widened at the sight before her. Hands placed still on the edge of the large window, her body leaned forwards with head looking up at the wonderful and beautiful happening all around her tower.

Snow. White pure snow in the daylight, starting off her morning covering everything in the vicinity. It always snowed outside the valley, never once a flake ever dropping within or atop any grass in the large meadow. Now, for the first time in forever, the white beauty had decided to make a visit to her tower. As soon as mother left; snow had immediately started slowly falling from the clouds above, the sun gleaming with the white flakes making the sight all the more beautiful. Mouth agape in bliss, Rapunzel looked down with a grin to see the meadow below already covered in some parts of the winter wonderland. What a way to rise her spirits up. Beside her, Pascal was sat on the stone edge watching the magical sight do its work, a snowflake landing on his nose and forcing him to sneeze cutely. Rapunzel couldn't draw her own attention away, though. The snow had also spread on the window edge covering the pots of flowers and her own hands, but she was too occupied being in a trance. If there was anything other than the day she'll get out of the tower the best day ever, this was certainly the second! Breathing in the fresh cool air and exhaling blissfully, the teenager finally looked down at her frozen hands and brought them out of the snow, looking with wonder and joy as the white dust fell like magic from her hands onto the edge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Pascal?" She whispered in wonder, looking down at Pascal with a smile, who was shaking the snow off his own head, and returned her smile with another sneeze. She giggled, looks like someone has a cold. Her green eyes took one last glance at the beautiful sight, not wanting to gaze away from it at all, but it must have been over thirty minutes since she stared outside. "Let's get warmed up." Picking up a shivering freezing Pascal in her own numb hands, Rapunzel returned into the safety warm interior building.

A few minutes later, as snow still continued its pretty sight outside the window, the chameleon was curled up in a blanket suited just for him, sewed by Rapunzel years back, as the teenager herself was wearing mittens and bringing two cups of hot chocolate to the table. "Here you go." She muttered as she placed Pascal's mug on the table, sitting down with her own cup and drinking the hot substance as soon as she sat down slowly, enjoying the taste and welcoming the hotness that burns her throat. Right now she just wanted to get rid of the numbness in her hands. Pascal was sipping his drink with his tongue, sighing in relaxation at the warm taste.

"Aw, I hope he's planning on sharing it." A familiar cocky voice from above addressed to the unamused chameleon and made Rapunzel smile brightly and look upwards at the boy leaning against the support beam of the rafters. The circular window above them was closed, and it looked as the snow was getting heavier as it pounded against the glass making a soft sound. Jack was smiling down at the two. There was no surprise who was the one responsible behind the snow outside. But right now Rapunzel was at a loss of words on how to express her gratitude for the magic her friend had brought to her. All she could was grin at the spirit of winter and hope he understands how much this means to her; and the teenage girl had the suspicion he did. The spirit stood properly and stepped off the rafters, landing slowly and almost gracefully.

And as soon as he landed, Rapunzel made no hesitation in abruptly standing up, almost spilling her drink, running to the spirit and hugging the boy tightly, head buried in his chest as she heard a "Oof!" and two steps taken backwards in surprise.

"Thank you." She mumbled in his cool hoodie, finding no other way to express her joy for what he has brought. The reply she got was a chuckle and Jack's hand stroking her long hair. Rapunzel resisted the urge to shiver at the coldness. It would be rather rude of her considering the wonderful sight her friend has given her outside. Part of her face left the clothing to look out the window, and saw the plants on the edge almost completely covered outside, the sunshine mostly gone. It was still beautiful.

"Like my gift huh?" Jack said casually. Like it? What an understatement! She loved it! There can be no alternative to what Rapunzel was feeling at the moment. If this was what a snow day was, nothing can top the last day of the year for her; apart from the floating lights or going outside. But right now she was extremely grateful to her friend.

And she meant every word she says. "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen..." Rapunzel mumbled in her friend's hoodie, but the amusing embarrassed chuckle he gave confirmed she heard her honesty. Yeah, the spirit had great hearing. Disengaging the hug, both teenager and spirit had both their hands holding each other without realizing it, instead Rapunzel smiled the most grateful smile she could muster, looking into Jack's blue sparkling eyes. "I can't think of anything better than to express my gratitude with words."

Jack looked to one side for a moment, forcibly coughing for some reason (easing the tension maybe?), but grinning anyway. "I don't know Punzie... that hot chocolate looks like a pretty good repayment to me."

The blond teenager giggled at his joking behavior. Was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, shy? Rapunzel found the nervousness rolling off her friend adorable. "Thank you, Jack. I mean it." Then, out of suddenly nowhere, a kiss was planted on her friend's cheek before she even knew what she was doing. Heat filled her cheeks in embarrassment, mentally chiding her courage.

The spirit's eyes widened for a brief second, looking back at Rapunzel dumbfound before smiling widely. "Well, I guess we can call that even then." Rapunzel smiled brightly, please her inner stupidity didn't embarrass her friend more than he currently was.

She felt the cold she had in her hands earlier and the both of them looked down at the way their hands were holding together subconsciously. Rapunzel felt a sudden strange sensation. Why were her hands doing that, interlocking her fingers with Jack's own? And why did said spirit look even more nervous? Did she do something wrong? Was the accidental peck too much? Rapunzel frowned a little, trying to identify the source of these mysterious feelings that seem to have gotten stronger with this closeness to her friend. She swore she heard her own heartbeat in her ears. In her mind, the teenager recalled from a book she read about this what those romantic partners do the closer they are to one another, as a sign of affection for one another and it's never a bad time to do so to even cheer the other up- wait...

Romantic... as in romantically...?!

Rapunzel suddenly yelped in surprise, abruptly disengaging the hand-holding and quickly hiding them behind in her warm long hair. Now look what you have! She scolded to herself. "I'm so sorry!" The teenager exclaimed in embarrassment to her friend, who was blinking at her in confusion with both his hands still in midair. "I didn't mean to- It was an accident- my hands had a mind of their own- please don't be mad-!" She was cut off by that (ironic) warm chuckle Jack had who was gesturing peacefully to Rapunzel.

"Don't worry about it Punzie." Jack reassured her calmly. "To tell you the truth: I had no idea what my hands were doing either... or did I?" He winked, and Rapunzel tilted her head. Sometimes her friend says the strangest things.

When he looked at the window though, Rapunzel's brows rose with her eyes. "Jackie?" She said suddenly, all embarrassment on her part forgotten with this new sight, who made a "Hmm?" noise in reply. "...You're blushing." She had no better way of saying so. Jack turned to her in confusion, but Rapunzel was stifling a laugh at her friend. "Your cheeks are all red Jackie." The winter boy felt his own red cheeks and quickly turned away. Spirits can blush, who knew?

"I am not." Jack said in evident denial, still feeling his own cheeks, no doubt trying to get rid of the flushed look. He glanced over his shoulder and retorted. "And your face is more red it could light up the room, Punzie."

All tension was forgotten instantly. Rapunzel ignored the jab and instead smirked. Jack Frost instigating a challenge? Bring it on, she confidently thought. Folding her arms, the teenage girl retaliated. "At least I'm not so red I could be mistaken for a fireplace."

"At least I'm not so red I could start producing smoke out of the chimney."

"At least I'm not so red people could mistake St. Nicholas to be nipping their nose."

"At least I'm not red enough to match the outfit of my mother!"

Pascal watched the banter back and forth with an exasperated smile.

"At least my mother has fashion sense!"

"At least I-" Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment. Her sense of triumph was immediatly smashed down by his next words. "At least I don't need a mother to tell me what to do!"

"At least my mother can sing!"

"How would you-? At least I don't squeak whenever in surprise!"

What? "I don't squeak!" Rapunzel protested, confounded by the choice of words Jack was using in this game. She gestured to the chameleon watching the event. "Pascal squeaks, not me, I sound like a normal person." She glanced quickly at her small friend. "No offence." Pascal shrugged indifferently.

Jack scoffed playfully, looking at her with one hand in his blue pocket. "Are you sure, because I swore I hear a squeak form you every time I catch you off-guard."

"Hardly." Rapunzel's raised brow mirrored her friend's own. "Even if I did, which I don't, I don't sound as bad as you do whenever you get caught off-guard, Jackie."

"Oh Punzie." He grinned challenging. "You should know I never, ever, get caught off-guard by anyone."

"Really?" The teenage girl folded her arms with a confident smirk. "Then let's test that shall we? A snowball fight, here and now." Jack almost looked caught off-guard by the request, but was replaced with a smirk of his own.

"Your wish is my command, Punzie." The winter spirit bowed mockingly, and Rapunzel restrained a giggle at the action, before tapping his staff against the ground once. Immediately snow fell from the ceiling, light flakes landing harmless and beautifully on the wooden ground. The hot chocolates she made earlier were completely forgotten to all but Pascal; who covered the surface of his mug of the drink with his short whole body. Looking up, Rapunzel couldn't resist the large grin spread across her face at the magic again. Then she looked outside, where it was still snowing! Turning to Jack to ask about it, she quickly ducked as a sudden snowball flew above her head and into the outside world. That was a dirty trick... could she honestly now say she was surprised? Glaring playfully at the winter spirit, Rapunzel gathered as much hair as she could to fortify a defense wall until she can make her own snowballs. Jack will not have the upper hand again like last time. This time the teenage girl had a plan, and if this was how she was going to spend the last day of the year, then it was already worth it. This was the best end to a year ever! Rapunzel thought gleefully.

"Prepare to squeak like the lizard Punzie!" Jack yelled arrogantly, dodging a crafted snowball hurled by yours truly as she smirked challenging. Despite last time, Rapunzel won't lose again!

* * *

><p>You know, it's times like these Pascal wonders if Rapunzel ever, for once, got tired of the nickname Jack had given her. He certainly had.<p>

"You think it was the Man in the Moon?"

"If it was; he has an interesting sense of humour."

The chameleon, the teenager and the spirit were now currently circling the snowman. Remember, the snowman from when they first met? Despite their multiple theories, which may be considered a game to the three of them, Pascal was still dumbfounded how it was still around, when it should be dried water that leaked completely through the floorboards by now! The snowball fight ended earlier, both players kept claiming victory while cleaning up the mess, and Rapunzel having to brush away snow on objects and decorations. Well, more like the teenager dealing with the mess, and Jack making side-comments to mess with her. You'd with the interactions they have, they'd be best friends already. As much as Pascal preferred not to acknowledge his friend's naviety, the winter spirit probably is a best friend in Rapunzel's eyes.

Anyway, the snowman.

Prodding the pile of frozen liquid with his tail, Pascal shivered a little at the coldness. And he just had a hot chocolate... before it wasn't snow covered thanks to Jack.

Speaking of which, the two were still debating how Snooze (why that name was chosen was beyond the chameleon), as they named the smiling pile in front of them, kept on standing. The ideas they came up with were ranging from sound to ludicrous... as ludicrous as an all-powerful winter controlling living spirit and a girl with magic golden hair that activates when singing can get.

"Could be the sun." Rapunzel suggested, tilting her head curiously at the snowman.

Jack shrugged. "First time I've ever heard of a conscious sun." He poked Snooze's forehead interestedly, rubbing the dust of snow off his fingertips. "Maybe this happens whenever I have a hand in making a snowman... that'd be pretty useful."

"Maybe..." Rapunzel muttered, sharing a glance with Pascal, and he guessed why. But even that was exaggerated; the teenage girl had magic hair, not magic hands. Even Rapunzel knew that. And magic hair cannot heal melting... right? Nah, it can't, of course. Pascal shook his head at the girl; returning his gaze to the pile of white frozen water.

"Hmm?" Jack said at Rapunzel, who responded with with a quick statement. "Oh nothing nothing!" She waved her arms almost frantically. Yeah, way to be real subtle Rapunzel... Pascal rolled his eyes. And the spirit only shrugged and returned his gaze to Snooze.

Whether Rapunzel realizes it or not, even Pascal has known for a while, Jack Frost suspected something about their friend whenever she tried to correct her slip-ups. The chameleon knew exactly what she was trying to hide, it was easier when the spirit wasn't around; his continuous presence was encouraging Rapunzel everyday to reveal to him about her dream. And you know, it that was true, Pascal wouldn't blame her, instead he'd encourage her to confess to Jack about her life goal. It was inevitable, to the chameleon, that the truth will eventually come out. The reasons he wanted his friend to tell the winter spirit her lifelong dreams is because he could possibly take her out to see them, since Gothel undoubtedly won't. And Pascal wanted nothing more than to see his friends happiness and lifelong dream brought to life. Jack won't have a problem with this, surely.

What Pascal was worried about, however, was the inevitable revelation of Rapunzel's hair to the impish spirit. Sure he wasn't as paranoid or scared as Gothel or his friend, but the small chameleon knew the importance of its secrecy. He had nothing against revealing the secret; quite the contrary Pascal would rather have Rapunzel's hidden power shown to Jack's eyes as soon as possible. While the chameleon was under no pressure of this burden of a secret, though, Rapunzel unfortunately was. He always saw the worried looks the teenage girl cast around the tower and the window whenever Gothel "requested" her daughter to sing. It's more of how the secret will one day be revealed, and the green chameleon desperately hoped it won't be a dau where any of them are injured enough to require the hair's power.

Deciding to change the subject before awkwardness rears it ugly head again, Pascal moved over and tapped Rapunzel's bare foot, pointing with his tail to the doorway and turning white to clarify when she followed his gaze. "Oh!" Rapunzel caught on like always. "Jack, speaking of snow; when will the storm outside stop?"

The winter spirit raised a brow, looking out the curtained doorway as well. Yes, exactly how long did the spirit plan on hammering out this storm? They'll be freezing, both Pascal and Rapunzel, through the whole day; even the fireplace won't keep them warm from the blizzard going on right outside their tower! "...Forgot about that honestly, Punzie." Jack grinned, looking sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. He forgot. No surprise. "Guess you were that distracting."

What did he mean by that...?

Yes, Jack did have those moments where he says these strange things to Rapunzel to both the the teenage and chameleon's confusion. Pascal dismissed it, like the others, as a spirit thing.

"Besides, don't you like it?" He sounded teasing.

"Of course I do!" Rapunzel was quick to assure her friend, though Pascal suspected he didn't need to be assured, folding her arms behind her and glancing at the doorway. "I just thought with all that energy and snow outside; you would be exhausted by now."

"Exhausted, moi?" The winter spirit scoffed haughtily, planting a fist on his own chest. "I'll have you know I know I can make all the snowstorms in the world at once and not break a sweat."

Pascal rolled his eyes at the theatrics, but Rapunzel laughed lightly at her friend's joking manner... at least the chameleon hoped he was kidding and wasn't dwelling on the possibility of carrying out his words into reality. Seems highly extreme even for the mischief spirit though. "Well, we wouldn't want that," Rapunzel brushed a piece of hair behind her shoulder, "Maybe instead you can instead... I don't know... make art out of it."

Both chameleon and spirit simultaneously tilted their heads. "What do you mean?" Jack echoed Pascal's thought in curiosity.

"I mean you could draw or sketch things out of snow and ice. Think about it: if you can control verything related to the last season, maybe you can make sculptures and drawn works made entirely out of your bare hands with your mind. They could be great enough to be famous around the world and make people believe in your existence, while still having fun!" Rapunzel finished proudly, looking pleased at her own idea. Pascal nodded, he couldn't fault her; that was indeed a sound suggestion. If art of any kind was suddenly made from midair and spread around the world, perhaps then many will start believing in the existence of Jack Frost. "Maybe you could make a sculpture of anything, starting small with a crystallized snowflake for beginning small, each time you go around to every continent and spread snow around every place. Maybe then an ice snowman, or a penguin, maybe a sculpture of a horse.."

The teenager stopped counting off her ideas at the sound of chuckling. Jack was grinning in amusement and, unless Pascal was wrong, wonder at her. The chameleon's eyes narrowed, did the impish boy find her suggestions ridiculous? He'll show him! Before a jab to the bare foot was going to be made, the spirit spoke his words that halted Pascal. "Trust me, Punzie, those sound like brilliant ideas." Rapunzel ducked her head, flushing at the praise, and the chameleon couldn't help but give her an unnoticed sly smirk. "And if I could, I would do just those if they made me more visible to people's eyes."

Something about those words caught their attention. "What do you mean Jack? Can you only make it just snow and morph ice?" Was the spirit incapable of anything else outside of producing the frozen liquid?

"No, I can do a lot of things other than create the element and I hate to put a damper in your ideas, which are great, I don't think it would work regardless."

"Hmm, why not?" Yes, why not?

"Because one: I don't do art. And two-" he emphasized his points with holding up two fingers to cut Rapunzel from speaking when she opened her mouth. "-people would be more terrified than fascinated of flying objects suddenly formed of ice out of midair. And finally three: people would take the credit for the work of a miracle anyway." Jack finished with a casual shrug, not appearing bothered at all at the idea of people stealing the fame of anything he might make.

"Well one, Jackie, I could teach you about art... if you want." Rapunzel began and rubbed her arm shyly, and Pascal smirked at the mental image of the two teens practicing a paper machete together. "Two, I am never scared of the snow and ice you make out of the air. And three, yeah I think I can agree with you there; mother always said the people outside were greedy and selfish..."

"Well one-" They'll be at this all day if this goes on, Pascal thought. "- I appreciate the offer, but I'd have to be persuaded that I am more capable of creating art. I mean, I know I'm brilliant and all-" Vanity knows no bounds with him, but Rapunzel looks pleased that he might agree to take lessons from her one day, that's good. "-but there are some, some, things I can find... well difficult." That was the closest to modesty the chameleon had heard from Jack all week. "Two: I'm glad you're not afraid, that makes things more fun for me." Return of the vanity. "And three: didn't we have this discussion before? Like, a month ago? The outside world isn't as bad as your mother says it is Punzie. You have the opportunity to see that for yourself if you like to." The chameleon got the implications, and immediately nodded in agreement with the teenage spirit.

Pascal did often team up with Jack in attempting to persuade the conflicted teenage girl into going outside and exploring the vast lands this world has to offer. he was hoping with all the positive inputs the spirit about his discoveries out there will convince Rapunzel to eventually venture out there. And she wasn't the only one who wanted to go; Pascal personally wanted to see everything the outside world had to give them. Aside from ruffians and thugs, and anything else dangerous, the chameleon always felt distrust in Gothel's words about what is outside. At least now someone else, namely Jack, shared his sentiments. He longed to feel the soft grass of his paws, the fresh meadow as he ran around in it, communicating and befriending other creatures like him, playing in a small pool of water and bathing in the sun... as much as a cold-blooded creature can. Regardless, Pascal will have his own fantasies of the outside world come to life as soon as Rapunzel finally gathers the courage to convince Gothel to let her out, even if just for five minutes, with a little nudge from both Pascal and Jack if it comes down to such. The teenager was independent though, and she will, Pascal was completely certain, venture outside.

The uncomfortable teenager's quick change of the subject informed them that day was not today.

"So." Rapunzel replied after a forced laugh and Pascal shook his head in disappointment. "Since it's the last day of the year, we should do something to celebrate."

"Oh, like what?" Jack tilted his head curiously.

"Something fitting and the three of us will enjoy." Rapunzel grinned broadly, already on the move.

"Familiar with chocolate cake, Jack?" Both winter-giver and chameleon looked at her, then at each other with a smile.

That IS something to celebrate with.

* * *

><p>"And if you look to your right, you can see a star formed by stars."<p>

A giggle. "Looks more like a pentagon to me."

Jack sighed dramatically. "Way to spoil the fun, Punzie."

Having had a full day of fun and activity; cake-making, stuffing in said cake, playing in snow, watching Rapunzel paint, making a mess over the floor by candle-waxing on his accidental part, Jack and Rapunzel were finally exhausted with all of it… well Punzie was but Jack decided to humour her. Pascal was already resting on one of the boards. Out of all options, midnight approaching, the winter spirit was honestly taken aback when his friend suggested they do some star gazing, something Rapunzel apparently had wanted to do for a long time. He didn't disappoint her, never having done that himself (Jack stared more at the moon than the stars admittedly through his life) so he was curious how people do it. Imagine Punzie's squeal of excitement at the prospect when he agreed to join her.

Now both were currently lying atop a rafter each, heads resting on their own hands and in relaxed positions, spending their time pointing out the constellations and making out shapes every star makes as much as they can see without the ceiling blocking some of it. The spirit's staff was currently under his feet, hanging over the edges but in perfect balance to not let it fall unless tipped. Jack was enjoying it, really. Though not as much as his enthusiastic friend was with every excited point to all the stars she makes and getting giddy. It reminded Jack of a grown up child, and that's one thing he loved about her. Suddenly backtracking in his thoughts, he mentally shook his head. His mind would occasionally slip up with ridiculous thoughts like that. Right now, Jack will just enjoy the stars, which were pretty to look at. He should do that more often.

"Oh look! That one looks like a seal!" Rapunzel exclaimed joyfully. Okay, if Jack's back turns cramped in the morning, it was worth it just to spend the night with her.

The impish spirit squinted at where his friend was pointing. "Looks more like a camel to me."

That incited a chuckle from the teenager. "A camel; have you ever been to the desert Jackie? They look nothing like that."

"As a matter of fact, I have been to deserts before, and seen a camel!" Jack replied with false-affronted tone. "Maybe you just need to see one in real life."

"Maybe you need glasses." Oh how he enjoyed the cheek Rapunzel gave him at every opportunity. When she wasn't so shy; she can fight back with her words hard.

"Good idea; I can use them to read your scribbled writing." He grinned and imagined her mock-hurtful look.

"Way to insult a girl's skill, Jackie." Alright, Jack will admit the spirit has grown fond over the affectionate nickname Punzie had given him in turn. He stopped trying long ago to stop her using that name. "Punzie" made more sense though, since "Rapunzel" was just a mouthful, but "Jackie" sounds like his friend was implying Jack was a girl. He once commented that he must be pretty enough to look like a female then; which Punzie replied with a smirk and her own interesting choice of words: "Could have fooled me." If Jack didn't know any better, he'd think his presence here was influencing Rapunzel more than it should. Not a bad thing, but interesting all the same. The lizard, chameleon was a mouthful as well (he once said to an unamused Pascal), would think otherwise though.

"Alright then." Teasing time; Jack pointed to a difficult pattern he could find in the sky. "What does that look like Punzie?"

"Hmm… mmm… I've got this…" He heard his friend mutter. Give Rapunzel a challenge; it's always fun to give people challenges. Victory was already his, Jack can sense it. He blanched slight at her final reply though. "A cherry pie."

A… what? "Cherry… pie?" Jack questioned loudly and frowned at the constellation. No… nope, he definitely didn't see it.

"Yep." Was Rapunzel's flat simple reply.

Jack had to laugh, getting an idea. "Sounds to me you made that up, Punzie."

If he knew Rapunzel well enough, she would probably be smirking teasingly. "Could be, or maybe I'm just tricking you into thinking I made that up…"

Jack grinned mischievously at the vague answer. "Or you're just teasing me."

"Which is a fun thing to do, Jackie."

Alright, two can play at that game; Jack accepted the challenge. "Hey, that one over there looks like Pascal." He replied casually.

"I'm glad you two are such great friends to identify him from stars."

Damn, she won that round.

Rapunzel echoed Jack's defeat with playful laughter, and he grinned regardless. Yeah, the two of them were already friends enough to jab at one another when they both knew none of them were ever intentional. At first, Rapunzel didn't understand his "unnecessary insults" until he explained to the tower resident that friends usually hurl words at one another without ever being purposely offending. Jack guessed that she didn't know that much about since her only friends before was, well, only a lizard… the winter spirit doesn't think he could count that mother of hers as a friend of Rapunzels, the "banter" both parent and daughter had were so bizarre and almost looked suspiciously genuine on the older woman's side. If that was the case, though it was doubtful, then at least Jack was around to give playful banter that wouldn't probably pain a person.

"-you, Jack."

The sound of his name caused Jack to blink, craning his head to look at the girl who was looking back at him with a full pure smile. "Sorry, didn't catch any of that. What did you say Punzie?"

Rapunzel closed her eyes and sighed in content, returning her gaze to the stars. Waiting for an answer for a moment, Jack heard nothing but the gentle breathing from his friend. He'll ask tomorrow, Rapunzel's voice sounded tired anyway. Shrugging at her behaviour, her uniqueness was another thing he lov- liked about her, and looked back at the glowing dots in the sky too. At least she wasn't talking his ear off about charted stars like earlier, as much as Jack enjoyed the enthusiasm Punzie had and expressed.

Time passed, Jack feeling the least bit tired. Besides him, however, he heard the yawn coming from his friend, and smirked at the stars. "I thought you said you weren't thinking of sleeping up here."

"One day... I'm going to go out there... and see the floating lights."

Well, that was a reply he didn't expect to his comment.

Jack felt like something was restraining his tongue from moving, so he looked at his thoughtful friend in confusion. Floating lights? Did she mean the stars?

"They show up everyday... on my birthday, those beautiful things that light up the sky from far away. They can't be stars, I've researched that. They're... something else entirely." Rapunzel looked slightly hesitant, but continued with her sudden confession anyway, Jack becoming more and more intrigued with every word. "Mother would dismiss them as stars, but I know they're not. They're floating lights. I want to go out there, on my birthday, and find out what they are... that is my dream. It's almost like, like my feelings are telling me, those lights are meant for me."

So this was what she kept hiding from Jack...

"And maybe, just maybe, my life might finally begin..." Rapunzel concluded with a tired smile, her green gleaming beautiful eyes misty. She glanced at the spirit. "Doesn't it sound crazy?"

"I've heard crazier." Jack admittedly jokingly before quickly answering her question. "Of course not. I mean, I've never heard of these floating lights before; but you've never done or said anything crazy before, why start now?" He grinned positively at her. He can understand why she would want to keep this a secret from him before, not wanting one of her only friends to question her sanity. Rapunzel was anything but crazy; she was wonderful.

And just like that; no other words were spoken. Night passed with both spirit and mortal looking at the stars in silent bliss. The Man in the Moon, to their unawareness, smiled down at the couple and dimmed enough for the stars to sparkle more brightly. Eventually, Rapunzel finally fell to sleep, and Jack was staring right at the moon for a long moment, switching his to the sleeping form of Rapunzel and back to the glowing orb. "Somehow I know you had something to do with me meeting her... thank you." He finally said softly before submitting to sleep himself. For the first time in forever, Jack Frost was in peace with and grateful to Manny for bringing the two together. And Manny grinned at the affection and caring his child and the daughter of the sun had for each other. As time passes, when months go by and summer arises, will come the day, the orb suspects, that warm and cold become one in love and harmony: and bring something the world will have never seen.

* * *

><p><strong>And her dream was finally revealed to Jack. Took her long enough eh? Where would the fun be in both of them telling each other everything right away? I notice how this story's version of Rapunzel is more mature than the one in the film... and I'm shockingly okay with that. Yeah, I hate being making any OOC actions and reactions, but I'm far more content with making Punzie more grown-up. What do you think? Speaking of the nickname, I apologize if it's getting repetitive, Jack will be calling her full name a few times in the story. Speaking of which; Punz and Punzie are the two famous ones I seem to find used in every Jackpunzel fic, you think a new one will be made soon? If so kudos to all who think of news nicknames for our favorite spirit of winter to call our favorite resident of the tower. <strong>

**And if you're wondering how long this story will take and when the romance will finally blossom... good for you. XD Seriously though, like I said last chapter, I believe in the slower approach; months to be taken for two people to fall in; a spirit and a girl with magic golden hair are of no exception. Next up: two months will have passed by, and the boogeyman will make a reappearance once again. The plot has been waiting patiently. **

**And, I have a confession to make. If you have the time; take a look back at chapter eleven, where Jack halts a thief with a beard from running off with something. I want you to take note of this, then look in disbelief, as I may have gotten rid of a certain character right under your noses. But look on the bright side; at least he makes a cameo... just not with his name ever mentioned. **

**I'm glad to have posted this chapter on my birthday, I apologize if it feels rushed though. But hey, I had a busy schedule; even on my birthday I don't have time to properly relax. Review, answer the poll, whatever you please. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next, for if the slow development of Jack and Rapunzel isn't enough for you, maybe more of the plot will be. Until then! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Transition.**

**Two months later. **

* * *

><p>"Another blanket, Rapunzel, here you go. That's it..." Gothel cooed like a hawk to her ill child, who rested comfortably in her large bed fit for two people. Guess you can take someone from royalty, but you can never take royalty from them; he learnt that years ago. The witch was currently sitting on the side of the purple quilt, checking Rapunzel's fever as she draped another cover over the unfortunate teenager, asking gently. "Would you like another pillow, my dear?"<p>

The girl smiled tiredly at the elder woman. "No thank you, mother, I don't want to be a burden." She replied croaky before coughing; the cold she gained getting worse.

"Tch tch tch, no one is ever a burden to their parent. Can I at least get you something to drink? I know you love your hot chocolate." The woman smiled teasingly.

Another cough. "That would be wonderful mother, please. I'm sorry for bringing this on you if you had anything important to do today." Rapunzel said guiltily. Oh please, it's only a cold; at least the witch knew better than to leave her sick treasure on her own.

"Now now, there is nothing more important to me than your own health, my flower; otherwise, well, there wouldn't be any point in you living in this tower all the time now, would there? But I'm glad you think so fondly of my own matters, especially when they're none of your concern. Oh come now you know I'm only teasing you, Rapunzel! Don't give me that face." Gothel smiled while stroking the golden hair that preserved her life.

Such a shame the both of them were busy conversing with one another and dealing with the girl's illness and not at the thin figure observing them from the darkest corner of the large bedroom. Standing close to the bathroom door, standing deep within the shadows and observing the two mortals as though they were his prey, was a man who had been keeping a close eye on the pair since the beginning of the princess's kidnapping. It wasn't like him to not take advantage of situations like and instilling fear, but even Pitch Black knew patience and subtlety more than anyone. In fact, he could be the only one who knows them more than anyone else in the world. Yellow beady focused eyes kept still on the pair, narrowed thoughtfully.

Four months. It has been four months now since Frost entered the picture. March had just begun today, and the spirit was probably off moping about how much his work will be in vain now, he appears the immature type to do so. And it has been four months since Pitch watched the interactions of the winter boy and princess and the connection they made. The bogeyman had uncontained glee at how much had progressed over the course of these months. There was no doubt Frost and Rapunzel cared for one another deeply. How deeply? Well Pitch had an amusing idea, and he had a hunch his ridiculous idea was correct. He must say Frost, from the bogeyman's observations, was somewhat unpredictable; mischievous and cheery one minute, bitter and saddened the next, and cold and distraught whenever he believe he isn't being watched.

There was something, something unique about the winter boy that sparked a curiosity within Pitch that he desired to follow. And when Pitch was curious; he won't stop until it was satisfied. Unlike fellow spirits who interacted with their believers at least once or numerous time, Frost only had one; and had stuck to her since then. It was admittedly understandable, but the level of closeness the spirit and mortal created both fascinated and entertained Pitch. And right now, it was thanks to this deep connection the two have spawned that gave the princess her cold: Frost performing a literal 'nip at your nose' as the expression went, that unintentionally gave the girl a cold. Or was it intentional? Like Pitch thought, the boy was unpredictable.

"I just wish this cold didn't come now, when spring just started today." Rapunzel, meanwhile, was entirely predictable. She wasn't as much a puzzle as the winter imp was, but that may be because Pitch had been watching the girl her whole life. If there was ever a definition needed for 'unknowing slave', guess who would win? Harsh, but who cared? Rapunzel was just that, a puppet, whose only use was providing youth and health to any who get their hands on her unnecessary long hair.

"Cheer up now dearie; it wouldn't be that important anyway, you can't go outside to see the change of seasons for yourself, so why worry?" Pitch rolled his eyes at the woman's bluntness. Oh yes, truly a role model for mothers everywhere. Rapunzel foolishly praises the woman like a goddess, but the King of Nightmares, the small frog the girl had as a pet and Frost, he assumed, saw Gothel for what she was: a spoiled witch, having a power she never deserved in her grasp.

"At least she isn't paranoid; which is more than I can say for you, witch." Pitch mused quietly, taking delight in the smell of fear Gothel constantly had everyday since she first took the sick girl from the castle of Corona. It's delicious, really, like a daily meal waiting for you and kept you full for the rest of the day.

Neither females heard his insult, as expected. "I suppose so." Rapunzel said down-casting, agreeing with her manipulative 'parent'.

Then she sneezed. Loudly. In the witch's face.

Ah how being a spirit has its merits; a cold hovering in the air would never even affect him. If Pitch were a lesser man, the notion would have been laughable and caused the King of Fear to foolishly revealed himself to the already surprised pair. However; Pitch was more content smirking at the pair as Gothel wiped her face with her bare arm and glared sourly at the sheepish red-nosed teenager. Despite the single-minded obedience, there were times Rapunzel, purposely or not, stepped out of the boundaries of rules and gave Gothel a margarine, to her irritation and Pitch's entertainment.

The witch grumbled fuming, stepping over a path of Rapunzel's long unnecessary hair, entering and exiting the small bathroom with a couple of napkins, not noticing the yellow amused sinister eyes in the shadows as she passed by very closely. Then she impolitely shoved the napkins into Rapunzel's unprepared hands and exited the bedroom with stomped footsteps. Overly dramatic, but no surprise.

"...I guess she's a little mad." Rapunzel said a moment later after the footstep noise faded, looking down at the purple quilt where the chameleon presuming is. Pitch snorted quietly in disagreement. Gothel certainly had a temper when provoked; no doubt the old woman will reenter the room and either lecture and\or yell at the teenager for the small accident. It wasn't as if she was compassionate or understanding in any sense or fashion, Pitch would be a happy-go-lucky person if that were true.

True to his prediction, the older woman returned with a restrained furious expression. "I hope you're happy now Rapunzel." Gothel said irritably, roughly lifting the child's up to lay another pillow down (how much did a child need anyway?). Of course Rapunzel did nothing to protest but give out a small whimper like a child. "Oh stop complaining flower, at least you aren't going to be punished while you have that cold, which you may have given to me now."

_You deserve far worse than a simple cold, my dear._ Pitch thought with a sneer.

There was, without a doubt, no one who despised the old witch more than the bogeyman. Just the sight of her alone caused him to flinch angrily, though over the years he hid his disgusted expressions whenever looking at her foul existence. The amount of dislike Pitch held for the foolish clever witch was almost on par with his hatred for the Guardians.

Why does he have so much disdain for her? Let him ask you this: wouldn't you hold contempt against someone, a mere mortal in fact, who when back on their word and betrayed you for their own purposes? Wouldn't you despise that person to the core? Wouldn't you desire vengeance? Pitch certainly would; another grudge that was added to the list of those he despised. Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait like he currently does with the Guardians, as this woman wasn't as difficult to deal with.

How did this witch offend him so? That was for another time.

But the King of Nightmares was patient like a vulture; he will have his revenge without any interference, both Rapunzel and Frost will be instrumental for it. Even if his oldest enemies were having their investigations again like seventeen years ago; they won't find anything. Gothel will pay severely for her treachery against him, and hell hath no scorn like the bogeyman's fury. Pitch already tasted sweet vengeance on his tongue in anticipation, smiling coyly.

"Sorry mother..." Rapunzel apologized in depression as she laid back down, more worried for the healthcare of her 'parent' than her own being. Childish and sentimental; in the end only yourself matters. Even Gothel knew that much, she doesn't care about the teenager, only for the power she wields. There was no love on her end of the twisted relationship: only greed and selfishness. Though Pitch understood and related to the need for power and survival.

The witch shook her head, sighing exasperatedly. "You just need to watch where you're sneezing, my flower. We can't both be sick, after all, who would take care of us both?" Both smiled as the woman patted the girl's cheek.

Well, two people come to mind. Pitch will certainly take care of the pitiful witch his way, while Frost would care for the teenage girl. Speaking of which, the shadows whispered in his ear, informing him the boy was already flying over the forest and heading straight for the tower. About time, too. There was so much 'love' he could take from the pair in here.

"Now, I know something that will make you better: hazelnut soup, your absolute favourite. Luckily I had brought the ingredients for dinner, but I think it'll have to make an early lunch. Lie down until I come back, dearie."

"I can help..." Rapunzel weakly started, attempting to get sit up, a sign that the effects of the cold worsening. Pitch briefly considered the idea if an illness caused by the winter child contains major differences, or accelerations, to the symptoms.

"Stay in bed, Rapunzel. I'll be back up with the soup, and I can then read a story to you. Doesn't that sound delightful?" Gothel asked as she gently pushed Rapunzel back down, standing up and smiled at the teenager's enthusiastic nod, covering her face as she sneezed. "And don't forget to blow your nose."

As the witch left the room cheerfully, Pitch looked on in boredom. The curtains that made up a substitute as a door closed behind the woman, so the only occupants left were the bogeyman, the girl and the lizard. The spirit considered bringing a small dose of fear to panic the ill Rapunzel, if only for a bit of humour. But Frost was getting closer to the tower now.

_Better not waste the opportunity._ Pitch thought, glancing at the doorway with mild distaste. Finally will his revenge be complete, and Gothel will cease to be a loose end. She gained so much from the bogeyman, and human selfishness was all he gained in return. Well, dear witch, that will no longer be the case soon. Unlike the foolish old mage, Pitch won't run away cowardly from fear; for he WAS fear. And very later the witch will face his wrath or die of fright; either way works perfectly for him, in any case.

Time to pay Jack Frost another personal visit. Pitch Black turned to the darkest shadows and disappeared within them.

* * *

><p>The breeze drifting across his blue and brown fabric, white spiky hair falling backwards against the winds, Jack smiled luxuriously as the air proceeded to take him home, unbothered by the weight of the gift in his hoodie's pocket. Body straight as though he had been fired from a catapult, the mischievous spirit was in a great mood, despite the fact spring had arrived and was already melting all the work he had done over the world. The sun had changed its mind in letting the snow stay, both knowing the wintery conditions are over and it was time for the next season to take to its task. Shame really, the world needed a little more snow days to some more of its continents. Jack had just returned from delivering snow for the last time over an ocean for the heck of it. He's Jack Frost, who's to say he can't choose where to cover any part of the globe? No one? Exactly.<p>

"Almost there wind!" Jack yelled happily, and he felt his speed increasing as the sight of the valley came closer and closer to him. Oh he was excited. It may have been a week since his departure from the tower to another part of the Earth, but it felt longer than that. He was more than eager to see the shining bright angel again. Okay that was cheesy and he knew it. But really when it came to Rapunzel, the impish spirit couldn't think of anymore accurate terms to describe his best friend than overused ones.

Rapunzel became his best friend a month back, their relationship deepening everyday she was there with him. The beautiful girl didn't even know he considered her that fondly, and Jack wished he wasn't hesitant all the time in confessing to her that much. And even beyond that, there was something that plagued the back of Jack's mind, whispering to him something he tried to stamp out, but as time grew by the spirit found it was impossible to even try and block out these feelings, that grew every time he saw her, he had towards her.

There was no denying it any further: Jack Frost, the spirit of mischief and winter, felt something for Rapunzel that went far deeper than just friendship; having grown everyday since their first encounter. He couldn't exactly yell that to the stars, though, as he still attempted to sort out and identify these feelings. Affection? Oh that was the main part of it all that he felt for his best friend. Caring? Jack cared about Rapunzel more than anything else he had ever been concerned for. Worry? Over how Rapunzel would ever find out and her reactions or how this would affect their friendship, yes. Regret and anger? Over the idea how Jack may never even confess these feelings to the innocent teenager. Hesitant? Hit the nail on the head. Scared? Not that the scoffing spirit would ever admit, but definitely. Jack feared of the scenarios should Rapunzel ever figure out these newfound deep emotions the spirit had for her.

And Jack doubted she felt, or would ever feel, the same way.

Halting in mid-air, the winter spirit found himself hovering at the edge of the large circular valley, the tall tower below looking like an ant compared to the massive stone that surrounded it. Jack frowned a little.

These feelings had been there since the beginning of their first meeting, Jack realized this now. Just hidden away and rejected by him for selfish reasons. Was it that the idea of ever finding true happiness felt so foreign and self-centred to the impish spirit? Right now he was conflicted over the matter, he doesn't have anyone to talk to about these emotions he felt over his best friend (the kangaroo would never count), and he couldn't just divulge these feelings to Rapunzel and ask her for help in finding out what to do with these emotions specifically for her.

Staring at the aged structure, Jack thought of something: he could think more on this whenever he's out, and that will give him time to sort out the true meaning behind these feelings. Nodding to himself, the teenage spirit decided he will do just that.

Right now though, he had a beautiful young lady to visit. After all, Jack had all the time in the world, who could stop him from dwelling on these feelings alone?

"Troubling thoughts?"

The smooth, casual voice broke Jack away from his brooding and caused him to almost snap his neck to the right, looking down to a tall stiff figure observing him with hands clasped behind him, black spiked hair and skin as grey as stone, with yellow unwavering cold eyes observing Jack currently. It was four months since the spirit first encountered this being, too, and it wasn't that difficult to identify someone who would completely stand out among the crowd. Whereas the interaction with Rapunzel was pleasant and heart-warming, the interaction with Pitch Black, however, felt nerving and strange.

"No... Why do you ask...?" Jack hesitantly asked. Really, that was all he could say? The bogeyman himself sneaks up on you and makes an inquiry on your personal thoughts. Shaking his head mentally, Jack's frown deepened at the sight of the impassive king of fear. and while he was asking that: "And where did you come from? How did you sneak up on me?"

Pitch flicked his wrist dismissively, turning his gaze to nowhere in particular and commenting as though he was having a lovely chat. "It was easy, really, when you have the power of darkness and shadows at your beck and call. Sneaking up on anyone is a breeze. Spirits are of no exception, Jack."

The way he said 'Jack' brought an unpleasant unwelcome shiver down the spirit's spine. Pitch made it sound as though Jack was already best pals with him. This already didn't feel right. His own grip on the staff tightened subconsciously. "You still didn't answer my first two questions."

Pitch nodded and smiled mysteriously. "Yes, I suppose I didn't." He answered vaguely before craning his neck up to look at the suspicious Jack. "Are you going to come down here? I don't fancy breaking my own neck just to see you."

"I'd rather fly, thanks." Yeah, he'd rather not get all friendly with the bogeyman. The reputation the taller spirit apparently had was nothing good.

"Shame." Pitch didn't seem offended in the least of Jack's guarded answer. Alright... was he just making it awkward on purpose? Why WAS Pitch here? And for that matter, what was preventing Jack from moving on and entering the tower? The wind wasn't even tugging him further, keeping Jack just floating in this position as though it wanted him to listen to anything the unfazed king of fear had to say. "Coin for your thoughts, perhaps?"

"That sounds charitable; coming from you. You sure your reputation is valid?"

Instead of defending the rumours about him, which Jack was almost sure the tall spirit was going to, the strange bogeyman casted his gaze downwards, speaking light-heartedly. "Beautiful sight, is it not?"

Jack found himself only nodding slowly.

"A field of flowers, the sun bathing and breathing life into the plants, a waterfall to add to the scenery." Pitch continued, gesturing to the entire meadow with an arm spread. "And to tip it all off: a tower housing a rare gem within. Wouldn't you agree, Jack?"

"...Alright, I'll bite; where are you going with this?" Jack asked hesitantly and curiously. The bogeyman seemed to have no intention of any harm, honestly trying to make conversation. But even the winter spirit, however, couldn't just throw this kind of caution in the wind, despite his mischievous personality.

Holding a hand to where his heart(?) was, Pitch looked at Jack with a genuine hurt look it caused the winter spirit to blink in surprise. "Where am I- I was only having a chat with you."

"You can understand if I have doubts."

"Jack... don't tell me the other spirits have gotten to you first? If they are spreading rumours about my past deeds I assure you I bring no ill will towards you."

A doubtful eyebrow risen. "Bunny made it pretty clear, Pitch, that you can't be trusted." Perhaps then the bogeyman will take the hint. Though the kangaroo sometimes, when really hilariously provoked, compare the spirit of winter with the bogeyman; calling them a pair of 'no good rotten good-for-nothin' spirits tha' do nothin' but ruin peoples lives' as he so elegantly puts it with his slang. But Jack didn't need to tell the bogeyman that and possibly flatter the other spirit.

"Ah, so you are acquainted with that walking fluff ball then. I have heard you two do not get along, am I not mistaken?"

"We have our differences." The spirit's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. The motives Pitch was showing was baffling him, but Jack will give the guy credit for his similar dislike of the kangaroo. "So, if you're not here to cause trouble, why are you here?"

The bogeyman spread his arms wildly over the landscape. "Admiring the view, Jack, there is a allure to this land even us spirits cannot ignore, no?"

Jack shrugged, "Guess not." He agreed, though. Corona had something to it that just attracted him, and for a while, he couldn't place why. Now, with months passing, the spirit of winter had the suspicion of what, or more exactly who, was the magnet that kept bringing Jack back. And honestly, if that were the case, the spirit won't complain.

Pitch glanced downwards. "Then I suppose we can agree that something, or possibly someone, is responsible?"

Jack chuckled, looking at the aged tower below. "Maybe, yeah." Before his brain caught up with the full words of Pitch Black, blue clear eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you-?"

Snapping his gaze back to the spot the taller spirit was, his eyes widened when Pitch was nowhere to be seen, looking around for any signs of him. Hearing a deep chuckle, the impish teenager looked down and saw the bogeyman walking down the stone wall, defying gravity with a classy posture it made him look like he was also the king of physics as well.

"I will admit, however." Pitch began as Jack flew down to follow from a safe distance, more wary of the bogeyman than their first meeting. He wasn't going to let his guard down yet. "That this land... is missing something... But I wonder what... more clouds. Shade, perhaps. Night to stay more; you'd be surprised how early the sun makes its appearance here. Oh wait, I know... darkness." There was a sinister edge to that tone as gleaming yellow eyes glanced at the frowning spirit of winter.

"Yes. That is what this land needs; more shadows and the dark to cover the skies. Predators to stalk the night and devour the animals that don't stay out of their own homes. Wolves to howl to the dark. People trembling and rushing to return to the safety of their homes before night begins. The amount of happiness, joy and brightness of this kingdom, I find, is simply distasteful. After all, Jack, everywhere in the world needs the one thing that makes people stronger, and grants me the energy to live... fear."

Jack almost shuddered at the way the last word was drawn out; like it was an aftertaste that the bogeyman was savouring with every drop. At least Pitch was being honest in what he wanted though. But the bluntness and uncaring way he reveals his ideas took the teenage spirit by surprise. He had no idea how to respond to these words.

As the impish spirit said nothing, Pitch turned his creepy stare towards the tower. "And there are always fitting places to start."

Jack followed his gaze and eyes widened as the implications were processed, looking back at where Pitch was and finding he disappeared once again. Suddenly remembering back to their first conversation, the winter spirit recalled the other entity admitting to spying on Jack and Rapunzel during their first ever meeting. "Is something you're planning on telling me, or what?!" Jack yelled to the wind, suspecting Pitch was still somewhere around.

"I don't think it requires telling as much as it is more fun showing a demonstration."

The smooth voice caused Jack's head to snap to its origin, seeing Pitch standing atop the roof of the tower, watching the other spirit as though observing prey. Well, Jack won't back down and ever be mistaken for the victim of someone's plan. "What do you want?" He now demanded, having enough of the game Pitch was playing.

Surprisingly holding his hands up in surrender, Pitch shook his head vividly. "Calm down now, Jack. I am not your enemy, despite what you may have heard about me. I'm only doing my job in passing out nightmares to all living beings."

"Yeah, well I don't think Rapunzel needs any bad dreams right now." Jack replied hotly before snapping his eyes shut and cursing himself inwardly for his slip-up.

Pitch grinned faintly. "I suppose she doesn't." What? He continued before Jack could ask. "But still, whether you know it or not, you and I are not enemies, and we don't have to be, Jack, for we share a common enemy." They what? Who? Jack had no enemies, at least not any he had ever called one. If he was suggesting Bunny, then that was wrong; the kangaroo was an amusement for Jack, not a nemesis. Pitch nodded his head down to the window below him disinterestedly. "Now go; see your friend. She needs all the help she can get, after all."

What was Pitch suggesting? Jack's eyes narrowed with every word. But the bogeyman was at least right on one thing: the winter spirit couldn't stop any longer. Keeping his un-trusting eyes on the taller man as Jack drew closer, he wondered for a moment Pitch was going to try something against him now, luring Jack into a trap. But the other spirit already disappeared again, and Jack honestly didn't feel like trying to track down the vague man. Well, he shouldn't keep dwelling on longer, he guessed; he can work out the other spirit's cryptic words later.

Jack landed on the wooden edge attached to the window, and upon hearing a large sneeze from upstairs, Jack frowned and entered the tower slowly, unaware of the pleasant smile Pitch was giving from the cliff to the roof.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sneezed for the umpteenth time.<p>

That was the accurate summary that had been Rapunzel's morning and into the early afternoon; sneezing and coughing repeatedly, snuggled up in bed, surrounded by pillows and covers, being checked on by mother and Pascal nudging the box of tissues towards her whenever she let out another 'ah-choo!' This was the last thing she expected to be put into today, at the start of spring! Blowing into her nose loudly, Rapunzel let out an appreciate smile to the chameleon who was looking at her worriedly. "It's just a cold, Pascal..." She assured her friend. Sometimes Pascal became more concerned than he should be. It WAS only a cold, nothing to be serious about. Did it stop the irritating headache building up with her illness? Rapunzel rubbed her forehead sourly, wishing this didn't have to happen today, frowning irritably at the misfortune.

Her hair was arguably in worse condition.

A messy pile atop a pile, the long strand all the way to the end in a heap to form a mountain of hair in the middle of the bedroom. Rapunzel was thankful she had at least seventy feet of the stuff. It wasn't very subtle, and even Pascal agreed it wouldn't be that easy to fool anyone like that (Thanks Pascal). Oh joy was it freezing, Rapunzel can feel the coolness from here.

All to cover up Snooze.

Thankfully mother hadn't inquired why all the hair was in a huge lump like that. Maybe she hopefully won't, but mother was always perceptive of things; she'll ask sooner or later. The fact her hair hadn't turned even the slightest bit of blue from the cold of keeping that snowman under wraps (quite literally). If mother discovered the first ever crafted work Rapunzel ever made from snow... well she wasn't ready to find out anyway, not until mother believes in Jack.

Rapunzel hadn't given up faith just yet; mother will have to see her daughter's friend sooner or later. Maybe then they can both convince Rapunzel to take her outs-

The teenager's nose made another chance to sneeze. Wiping her nostrils and putting the tissue with the other filthy pile on the side, Rapunzel sighed in annoyance and laid her head down like mother requested earlier. Maybe when she comes back up Rapunzel can ask for a glass of water, she still needed to kill the aftertaste of the disgusting medicine she received earlier. Scrunching her face up distastefully by her own reminder, the bored teenager sighed and looked at the still-concerned Pascal, then smiled tiredly. "I'm fine Pascal, really, don't be so anxious."

The chameleon only shook his head stubbornly in reply, moving over closer to his friend and resting his small soft paws on her left hand. Rapunzel chuckled, but smiled at the kind gesture from her best friend. "Thank you, Pascal, I appreciate it." He smiled back reassuringly, and the teenager had to chuckle some more; her tiny friend acted like this was the last time he was ever going to see her.

Turning her gaze to the ceiling, Rapunzel could only find the way to rid her grown boredom by staring at the paintings above, made by her when she was fifteen. She remembered mother almost having a panic attack at her daughter being so high to the ceiling, painting away merrily and only using her hair for support. She winced in remembrance at the loud angry lecture she received for it. Rapunzel then promised to a fuming parent she wouldn't pull of a ridiculous stunt like that again until she was older.

Would eighteen count as older? Rapunzel sure hoped so, she feels as though she'll be stuck like this until summer. And while the long-haired girl was looking over her own past work, she tilted her head slightly: there was still enough space for her to work on. A spot here, a spot there, one over the-

She felt another unwelcome sneeze coming.

"Ah-!" Rapunzel sat up and quickly pinched her nose tight. Feeling the oncoming sneeze die down, Rapunzel released her nose that desires its air and breathed in relief.

Big mistake.

"Ah-choo!"

Rubbing her nose roughly, forgetting all ladylike manners mother had taught her for a moment, Rapunzel gritted her teeth at the bother of it all, while Pascal had jumped about five feet in the air from the sudden sneeze and turned purple to match the quilt in fear, before turning his daily green again and looked at Rapunzel exasperatedly. Where had this cold come from anyway? She thought as she blew her nose loudly. And why had it start at the beginning of spring, when she could have gotten it during the middle of winter?

"Well that could have been heard throughout the whole tower."

The offhanded comment and deep lovely voice Rapunzel knew so well. She snapped her gaze to the spirit of winter leaning casually against a corner post of her bed, looking at her in that familiar amusement he always carried with him. Had did she not notice him earlier? Oh well, Rapunzel was just glad to see her friend again!

"Jack, you're back!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily, forgetting she had a cold for the moment. Already she felt better by seeing Jack again.

The impish boy grinned and walked over to the teenager, resting his staff on the edge of the bed. "What can I say? I just can't stay away from you, Punzie."

What did that mean? "You were planning on staying away from me?"

"No no, of course not!" Jack waved his hands frantically, losing his cool for a moment. "I can never keep away from you Punzie." Oh, that's good. Okay that was fantastic, removing the confusion Rapunzel felt. "...not on purpose anyway." Jack shrugged.

Rapunzel smiled as Jack sat on the edge of the bed right next to her, who sat up as straight as she can without the interference of her pillows. "So," Jack said after a pause took by. "Aren't you a sight for sore-"

Whatever he was about to say, Rapunzel needed to do this first. She embraced her friend straight away, her face resting on his shoulder as Rapunzel hugged Jack closely. "I missed you." Was all she can say to her friend. It was ridiculous, really, for how it was only several days since Jack left to go spread the last of his winter elsewhere. But it almost felt like an eternity to Rapunzel for some reason. Maybe it was the cold. Regardless, she was happy to be close to the boy she cherished so much for.

Feeling her waist being wrapped around in a returned hug, Rapunzel smiled and giggled quietly at Jack's chuckling and soft words. "It's only been a week, Punzie."

"It felt like forever..." Rapunzel admitted, enjoying the moment like the other times.

"I know the feeling..." She heard the whisper, and embraced him more tightly.

_I know the feeling. _

For some reason Rapunzel felt as though her heart skipped a beat at those words, like the other usual times Jack said or did anything strange to her. It was a peculiar sensation, as the teenager couldn't identify it. What were these feelings, and how come Rapunzel herself reacts so unusual to them? The only two logical (okay not really logical) conclusions she could up were either since she lived in her tower her whole life and Jack had been outside his whole life, maybe his words and actions were foreign that Rapunzel's body reacts differently. Doesn't make any sense, true, but that was just one of the two ideas Rapunzel had to them.

The other was...

Well it was ridiculous really. Plus totally impossible... alright not _that_ impossible, but unlikely. Very, very unlikely. She had this argument with herself a little while back, and right now Rapunzel was not in the mood to bring it back up. Right now the teenager just wanted this cold to end and the embrace to never end... wow, that trail of thought was odd.

Then suddenly Rapunzel remembered she was holding an illness and abruptly ended the embrace, staring at Jack with wide eyes in embarrassment and worry, while his blue beautiful ones stared back with surprise and confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Jack! We- I shouldn't have done that, you might get a cold now!" Rapunzel exclaimed, before covering her own mouth for raising her own voice and mother possibly hearing her from downstairs. How could she be so foolish? Come on Rapunzel you're smarter than this!

As she covered her face in her hands at her own stupidity, the teenager then slowly looked back up at the sound of chuckling. He... was laughing at her? Before she could ask, Jack simply shook his head and replied calmly. "I doubt I can get a cold, Punzie. Give me more credit than that. Besides: it was just a hug, right? It can't possibly be that easy to pass on."

Oh yes it can, Rapunzel learned from a book having to do with illnesses. But instead, the long-haired girl asked this, "Spirits... don't get colds?"

Another shake. "I doubt we can get afflicted with anything related to illness; I've been fine my whole life."

Great. Another reason to envy him. "So what you're saying is: spirits can not only live forever, but you're invincible too?!" Wouldn't that make spirits technically gods too?! Rapunzel was now both scared and thrilled at the idea of being friends with a god.

Jack smirked, shaking his head for the third time in a row. "I doubt it, we may have an eternal lifespan, but I don't think we're indestructible. Trust me, I know." He winced a little, as if remembering something. And Rapunzel nodded to the look Jack gave that clearly has the message: 'Don't ask.'

"Alright then." Rapunzel smiled. "So how was the place you-"

She stopped herself at the pleasant delicious smell suddenly wafting the air. Inhaling the fresh aroma, she recognized that scent anyway. "Hazelnut soup." Rapunzel clarified to a sniffing-in-the-air Jack before quickly taking another clean tissue and sneezing into it. Seems the cold isn't that fond of the smell. Well, tough for the cold then. "Mother's making it in the kitchen. It's my favourite. She knows it'll make me feel better."

"Glad she knows best then." Jack stated with a smile. But then, just as Rapunzel smiled in return at the compliment to mother, the winter spirit's own happy face looked like it was slowly cracking, as he abruptly stood up and slowly walked a few feet away for a moment, hands in his hoodie's pockets and stared at the wall. The teenager couldn't see his expression, and tilted her head in confusion.

Was something wrong?

"Are you alright, Jackie?" Rapunzel asked with amusement. Who knows, he might be up to one of his tricks again.

But her own smile slowly dropped into curiosity as the winter spirit rubbed the back of his head and spoke rather... hesitantly? "Well, I know it's already past December, _way_ past that, but I… well it-its something I-I forgot to do…"

Was he…? "You're stuttering." Rapunzel pointed out with a giggle. Jack Frost stuttering, isn't that something to behold? Another sneeze interrupted her amusement, smiling apologetically at her friend. "Sorry, please go on."

"Hmm, I think it's slipped my mind now…" Jack said with a smirk, but it almost looked forced to Rapunzel's eyes. Was he hiding something?

"Aww come on Jackie, tell me! Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Rapunzel pouted and batted her eyes at him. He can't just leave her in confusion like this! It sounded like Jack had something to say.

A third pause passed, Jack looking as though he was contemplating, and Rapunzel leaned forward in curiosity and a need to know. If he didn't want to say it in the end, if he's insistent about it, then Rapunzel will respect his wishes. "Okay," Jack sighed finally. "Just… don't laugh, alright?"

Okay, this sound _really_ important if her friend is being this serious about it. Either there was something wrong, or Jack knew something she would like to know. "I promise." Rapunzel replied honestly. And smiled as Jack raised a brow. "And I always keep my promises, Jack. You can trust me." She continued gently, attempting to assure Jack she would never break her word, and she never did.

Jack smiled gratefully, nodding. "I do." He whispered, his tone honest. The confirmation of his faith in her sent a warm feeling inside Rapunzel that she couldn't describe; causing her instead to smile brightly despite the cold.

"Well." Jack blew out a breath. "Here goes… I've got something for you-"

"Ah Rapunzel! I just remembered that the hours are up. It's time to take more of your medicine!"

The sing-song voice that abruptly cut Jack off belonged to no other than mother, who had entered through the doorway curtains to her room and was holding up the bottle Rapunzel dreaded seeing for as long as she lived. Just the sight of it waving at her incited the teenager to groan in clear protest, both at its appearance and at the interruption. She cast an apologetic glance towards the winter spirit, who looked confounded himself before folding his arms shrugging. "It can wait." He said reassuringly.

"Of course mother." Rapunzel smiled forcibly. She must have been listening intently to what Jack had to say that she didn't hear the footsteps of mother's approach. Let's just get this over with, she despised that medicine.

"Well, I'm glad you are being more responsive this time; it was too childish of you before, complaining about the medicine." Mother stated, sitting by the edge of Rapunzel's bed. The teenager sat up properly as preferred by her parent and mother nodded approvingly, taking off the lid of the bottle and dipping the contents on the teaspoon she brought with her. Rapunzel forced herself not to flinch at the sight. Jack, meanwhile, was looking elsewhere, as though in deep thought. Now this was just strange.

The teenage girl then recoiled in disgust as she opened her mouth and swallowed the liquid medicine, coughing a little from the aftertaste. She should be us to it by now, but Rapunzel believed she will never get us to that bottle. It was awful! It tasted like socks! "You know, it's funny," Mother started, like she isn't seeing the distasteful looks Rapunzel was giving from the medicine. "As I walked up here, I swear I heard your voice, like you were talking to someone."

Her eyes widened at that. Oh no, mother heard her?! How much? And what did she was she going to do? "Really?" Rapunzel attempted to sound casual, trying not to cast the startled Jack a panicked look, though flinching a little as she was about to take her second spoonful of the yellow sticky medicine.

"Mm-hmm," Mother replied as she fed her daughter a second time, looking quite displeased herself at having to do this. "But it must be you mumbling, as always. I mean who else would you be speaking to, your hair?" The older woman laughed at her own joke, and Rapunzel chuckled with her, even if she didn't find the humor quite as well... well, humorous.

Then she noticed Jack had turned his gaze from them to the large pile of hair she had to make to cover up their snowman, and gave a sheepish smile when mother wasn't looking. But that quickly dissipated when her friend turned to face her with widened eyes...

...And looked ready to burst out in laughter...

...And then he did laugh! Loudly! At her!

Had he no shame? Rapunzel felt her cheeks heat up in flushed anger, the colour about to match her current ill nose.

"Now, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'll help you wash your hands when it is prepared, alright my dear?" Mother patted her daughter's cheeks, oblivious to the amount of embarrassment Rapunzel was currently feeling. As she departed the bedroom, Rapunzel waited until the sound of the older woman's footsteps faded away... before glaring at the winter spirit. She didn't which was worse, the aftertaste of the medicine she felt like spitting out or the feeling of irritation for the grinning Jack.

Rapunzel was about to begin her protestant lecture (Yes, lecture. If mother could deal them out to someone, so could she), "If I didn't do that, mother would have seen Snooze, Jack, and would have yelled at me. Or worse: tried to get rid of him!"

Jack took a steps closer, smirking with one hand in his pocket.

"I'm serious!" Rapunzel continued, pointing a finger at the large pile. "You have no idea how mad mother can be about something like this! It's bad enough she gets upset when I'm not careful about asking to go outside, but this would be far... Jack, what's that in your hand?"

Jack, meanwhile, had gotten something out of his hoodie's pocket and shifted his amused gaze to a more serious one. Rapunzel's anger slowly died down at the sight, wondering what he was doing. Okay, something was definitely wrong here. That won't stop her, though, from lecturing Jackie after her curiosity is satisfied.

Instead of answering her, the spirit was busy staring at the small ball of brown paper in his hand, looking a little conflicted. "...Jack?" Rapunzel asked gently. What was that he had in his hand?

Her interested inquiry was soon to be answered, however, as Jack, rather than answering her vocally, then walked towards her casually. Rapunzel tilted her head curiously as the spirit gently took hold of her hands and placed the brown object on top of it softly. It felt a bit more heavy than she expected of paper. Rapunzel stared at it, then up at a determined Jack, then back at it.

"...You made this?" Rapunzel asked after feeling around the object, but replaced that question when she realized something: "There's something inside it?" Jack nodded, albeit hesitantly. Wow, this must be something really important.

"It's... something I got from a nearby kingdom." Jack said. "I forgot to get you something back at December. So I decided to while I was out all week." Wait. Jack got Rapunzel... a gift? For her?

"It's inside the paper, part of the customs. You can open it if you want-" Jack was cut off and blinked as Rapunzel was already opening up the gift, carefully picking apart the paper without tearing it, as the rustling of the wrapped paper alone could attract mother's attention. She didn't know what incited her to; maybe the cold overloaded her senses and caused Rapunzel to open it without thinking.

And as she was done, an object big enough to fit Rapunzel's hand rolled into her free palm. And she gasped in wonder, eyes lit up in curiosity and awe at the the round glass object with wood fit onto the bottom to make it stand.

"It was something I thought you might like."

Biggest understatement of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Progression progression progression. <strong>

**What do you think, good? Bad? Did I do well with Pitch's character? Have you already figured out the gift? **

**Any questions, I am happy to answer my friends. Please review, your opinions matter in helping improve my writing. Next time: we return to the Guardians. Wow: over 80,000 words... I honestly never intended this much length; guess I better slow down if I can. Until next time! **


	14. Chapter 12

"More tea, Your Majesty?" The maid asked politely, holding up the teapot carefully in case her Queen accepted.

As she finished her sip, Selene set the cup down on the small plate held for it and smiled lightly in the older woman's direction. "That will be all for now, thank you. Oh, and do make sure to inform the guards outside no one is to disturb me until I leave this room will you?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty, but please do not forget the conference in the hour."

"Thank you. And inform my husband I am not to be interrupted by him unless due to an important matter."

"Of course your highness." The maid set the pot down, bowing respectfully and left the room with the set tray. But Selene was observant; she saw her-one-of-hundreds servant glance at the plate of fresh-baked cookies requested to be brought here, even if it was for a split-second.

As the door closed, cutting off any hint of potential eavesdropping, she sighed. No doubt the maid will speak of it to many of the other workers in the castle. It wouldn't surprise Selene in any way. Honestly, the Queen wasn't all that fond of the sugary delight resting on the small table that barely reached her knee, even as she sat in her comfortable plush chair fit for royalty. The sunshine had broke through the long window and reached the left side of her. An average day for Selene and the kingdom. There was going to be a conference in another hour from another ancient kingdom, the Queen of Corona already presentable for it, and quite frankly with the reappearance of an old friend, Selene would rather halt the meeting altogether. It was unfortunate for her Elinor wasn't well-regarded for being very patience...

"Forgive me, I may have not disciplined my servants enough." Selene apologized to her taller, and bigger, friend, who had a seat for himself.

"Don't apologize." Nicholas replied with light-hearted amusement. "You treat your workers and guards like family; that is good- no, great for you to do."

Sat down in a similar arm-chair and comfortable straightened position opposite from the Queen, dressed in red fabric with a large fur coat, arms folded casually with blue eyes twinkling and that warm smile. Ever since she was a child Selene was enchanted by that expression from her long time friend, never once failing in lifting her spirits up whenever needed. He had a positive and friendly atmosphere it was admittedly hard not to be cheerful as he was. Despite acting like a manchild time to time, North's positive mood was infectious, even to the grateful Queen for his kind words.

Selene smiled at the sincere praise, the large man never failing in cheering her mood. "What Queen of Corona in history ever made any difference, Nicholas?"

He chuckled humorously, anything can get him excited easily. "Well, those Queens haven't been best friends with a spirit, no?" Nicholas winked. "And haven't I told you all those years ago Selene? You can call me North."

"It would be impolite of me to be informal over ones name, Nicholas." She took another sip calmly, though her eyes smiled teasingly at her amused friend.

They were best friends from the start, Selene as a child having believed in the Guardian back then to now. She didn't ever knew why out of all the children of the world, Nicholas chose her to spend more time with and visit everyday whenever he wasn't busy preparing for the celebrations on December. Fate had a funny way of directing things. It was perhaps because she was of royalty and never stopped believing in the bearded man of gifts. Regardless of the reason, though Selene suspects she will one day get the answer, she is glad to have a friend like the eccentric man staring at the plate with ill-disguised hunger. While she had people to play with and depend back in her youth, Nicholas was one of those even as a child Selene stubbornly refused to stop believing in, despite the disapproval she received from the others as she grew up for playing and talking to an 'imaginary' friend.

Selene nodded for him to go ahead and devour the plate of cookies for himself, and already the spirit was feasting on the cookies joyfully, two in two hands while trying his best to be as formal as possible. The sight raised a small smile on the Queen's face. He hasn't changed a bit. It was odd for the spirit to return after seventeen years. A brief flashback of her younger self ordering plates of cookies on different days while her husband was dumbfounded enough. Imagine the shock Hilbert (whom was busy preparing himself) had when Selene finally convinced the man of Nicholas's existence.

"How is the workshop?" Selene asked conversationally, drinking her warm tea again.

Of course the erratic aged spirit was chewing the cookies he was always fond of, though fond could be possibly underestimating it, so the Queen was patient; it wouldn't do her kingdom good otherwise. It was strange how the man decided to drop in now; Selene had been reading a book in peaceful silence until the spirit appeared in the window, just like always since childhood.

Finishing his third or fourth biscuit, the large man exhaled in satisfaction, not minding the crumbs of the food falling onto his huge beard. "Hard at work in preparation for next December. But that is no surprise. The elves and yetis are as hardworking as ever." Nicholas replied happily, picking up even more cookies the plate already looked half-empty. "How goes your kingdom?"

"As lively as always, Nicholas." Selene said, taking another sip. She was glad to know her friend was still doing well. "Are there hardly ever any changes to this kingdom?"

A rhetorical question, and they both knew it. But Nicholas, as expected, replied as cheerful as always, nodding. "That does not surprise me; Corona hasn't appeared any different than the last time I visited... which was a few months." He chuckled. "And its still ruled by a proud and strong royal family."

"Selene was flattered by the honest statement. "I appreciate your words, Nicholas." The Queen stated softly. "You always know what to say that brings high spirits to the hearts of people."

"I only say what is truth." The spirit said gently, eyes lit up, "And I too appreciate your kind words Selene." It was rather rude to ever address a royal by first name unless close. The only two people now to call her by forename was her beloved husband and the Guardian who now begins munching on the cookies again. At least the maids won't ask any questions why there will be crumbs on the floor when tasked to clean up.

"I'm glad." The Queen stated, trying not to look bemused at the way Nicholas was devouring his snacks. "You haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you. As young as ever I see." He replied evenly, while he had a mouthful of chewed up cookie dough visible. Oh how the servants would stutter and be enraged in disbelief at the lack of respect this spirit was presenting to their ruler. Selene would admittedly be slightly tempted to call anyone she can find over here to see, if only anyone else but just the royal family believed in the Guardian of Wonder.

Right now, she scoffed playfully. "You must of been eating too much sugary delights. I have clearly aged since back then my friend."

"And so you have, Selene, gracefully I might add. You have the same features as your mother." Nicholas smiled, and the Queen almost thought she caught a brief glimpse of pride in his big eyes, but grinned a little at the compliment.

And the next minutes later were spent like that. Both conversing how they have been up to since their last meeting; catching up on old times, as it went. Neither of them had changed it seemed. But who will complain? It would be both awkward (and amusing for the spirit) should anyone walk in to the Queen talking to herself. The two guards outside the door will probably deduce Selene was preparing her words for the royal discussion soon. It felt great, however, to be speaking with her longtime friend and the positive aura he always gave off breathing enthusiasm everywhere.

Selene glanced at the clock. Another forty-five minutes until the conference. As much as the Queen hated to get to the reasoning behind Nicholas's visit quickly, she had duties to uphold to. "Nicholas, it pleases me to see you again, greatly. All those years of no visits from you has dampened my mood. But I suspect this is not to catch up on old times, is it?"

The spirit sighed, crumbs disgustingly falling from his mouth, but she feigned ignorance. "Nothing ever gets by you, hmm?"

"It wouldn't do me good as Queen if things did."

"Point." Nicholas simply stated in agreement and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, sighing in blissful satisfaction over the sugary treats. "Your kingdom makes the best cookies around, Selene, you know that right?"

"North." Selene said sternly; she won't allow the spirit to stall any further.

He made a gesture of surrendering. "Alright alright, you win." If Selene didn't find the childlike actions of her old friend endearing, she may have ordered him out. She took another sip as Nicholas explained.

"I have come to discuss something vitally important." He began, kind eyes narrowed and seriousness in his deep tone now. "It was the last thing we talked about last time." And she had the suspicion it was about to be something she would rather not talk about. Selene found she could not lift her head up, and kept staring at her drink in silence, allowing Nicholas to continue. "It is about the flower."

Selene finally found the strength to look up and meet his own stern eyes, her face cracking into a frown before sighing and stared at her own reflection from the tea.

Of course, this subject wouldn't have been over to this today. It would probably never be over until her daughter was found. After all this time, the reason the Guardian was here was to seek out anymore information that may give him any idea as to where the plant was. Selene, obviously, couldn't care less about the flower and more on her own missing child.

"I thought it might be something similar to that." Selene admitted quietly, taking another sip and not realizing her own hands were shaking slightly.

"I know you are uncomfortable about this, but I wouldn't have come to you if it were not this important." Nicholas said gently, and the Queen released a sad smile.

Important? Maybe he may have said that wrong, but it sounds to her like the spirit was suggesting the flower was of greater significance than her own missing daughter. And as much as she hated to think her oldest friend thought that, Selene could understand why he would think so. The royal was grateful to the flower for healing her and the child she carried all those years ago, and she could never have been more thankful to anything. Nicholas does not need to stress the importance it had, and he didn't have to tell Selene how much it was worth to him and the Guardians either.

"How long have you known?" She asked with meeting his gaze.

"You never were the best at keeping secrets from me, I'm afraid."

"Why now?" The Queen looked at him inquiringly. Why would he visit now and ask about the plant after seventeen years?

Nicholas shrugged. "Man in Moon has tasked the Guardians to search for any clues of the plant. " Of course, the guardians take their orders from the moon, she learnt that when she was a teenager. As bizarre as it sounded, Selene was ready to believe in anything. The spirit continued, leaning forward in seriousness, face reflecting kindness, "I know you have kept something from me, and I can understand; we all have secrets that we would rather not share, to anybody. And I won't ever force you to tell me anything, you know that." His face softened. "You can always trust me. We may have a clue. But I implore you, Selene, to tell me, right now: do you have any information, any clue, anything at all that will help me recover the plant, and possibly, your missing daughter?"

Silence fell. And the Queen found herself facing a choice, eyes avoiding his and staring back at her cup in thought. She wasn't completely honest with Nicholas during their last conversation, that much was true. Selene will always trust her closest friend as well, they both knew he would never do anything to harm her. So what was holding her back? Hesitation; hesitation and reluctance over the idea that the Guardians may fail in their efforts. No one is perfect, not even spirits. The reflection looking back at her from the drink was that of sadness and fear, and Selene knew she couldn't be wallowing in such any further. Her expression suddenly took on one of resolve, staring at the brown sustenance for a moment.

Nicholas had done everything Selene had asked for through her life, been there for her when needed and attempted his best at seeking her child. She wasn't about to disappoint him now. No, a Queen must always help whenever possible, and she certainly won't allow hesitation to keep bringing her down. If Nicholas says he has a clue that may help him find Rapunzel, then Selene can not, and will not, complain. Her grip on her cup tightened, and Selene's determined green eyes met the spirit's aquatic own.

Setting the cup and plate down, the Queen slowly stood up. "Follow me." She said briefly before moving over towards a hanged portrait of a large castle looming over an island; Corona back in the days of old. She heard the big footsteps of her old friend following, no doubt curious. Not saying anything, Selene simply pushed up the edge of the huge painting enough for her to place her other hand on the wall firmly.

What followed was any other reason one would do this. The tile of the wall she pressed into was pushed inside, and a creaking noise. Both turned to their left, one non-chacted and the other blinking in surprise, as the wall to the side had part of it slid up to create its own doorway. Without answering to Nicholas's inquiring gaze Selene nodded to him and walked through the opened room without hesitation, knowing Nicholas will follow without protest.

It was last year since the Queen entered this dark hallway, the day before her daughter's Birthday. It smelled of ancient mold and cobwebs everywhere, your typical old-fashioned hallway. She was not acknowledging in the slightest that behind Nicholas was facing some minor difficulty with both arms pressed against the narrowed path until he released his frustrated grunts. Glancing over her shoulder, she eyes asking if he needed help, Nicholas refused the offer with a shake of his head. It would be amusing if it weren't for the seriousness they were encountering. "This hallway has been in the castle from the start," Selene explained as they continued down the straight path. "By the ancestors of the kingdom should anything valuable in Corona was to be safeguarded and kept from the public eye and even the workers of the castle. You can understand."

"My husband and I haven't visited this place since last year. We go through every year before our daughter's Birthday. Because at the end of this hallway is one of the thing we have that connects to her." Selene concluded softly, already spotting the small glimpse of tiny light up ahead.

It honestly amazed her how it would still glow.

"I'm afraid you've lost me." Nicholas commented behind her. He will understand soon enough.

Selene nodded to herself. "We're here." The hallway never usually took long anyway. The small light grew brighter and brighter as it could when they entered the circular room, moving to a part of it to allow Nicholas to enter the small area.

It was as damp and filled with stench as the connected hallway. "Not any person in this kingdom, than me and Hilbert, are aware of this. We both reasoned it would be disastrous should anyone else discover this secret."

But Nicholas didn't appear to be listening, fascinated with widened eyes at what lay as the only beacon of light in this room, lying atop a pedal stone. Selene just observed with hidden curiosity at the reaction presented. "It glows occasionally, randomly at times." She commented, hoping that would help him figure out something.

"Is this...?" Nicholas finally gasped in shock when he drew closer to the fragile object, looking at the Queen for confirmation. Selene nodded honestly, and the spirit returned to gazing at down at it. Yes, it was quite the thing to behold.

"Ever since Rapunzel was... taken from us." Selene forced herself to say, walking up to the stunned spirit and looking at the remains herself, frowning. "We had the suspicion, and an idea, what the abductor was truly after. So we hid this away, hoping to find this woman first and possibly make an exchange for my daughter.."

"Невозможно..." She heard Nicholas whisper disbelievingly, evidently in his native tongue. Selene nodded in agreement; her duties having made her learn other languages as well. But it wasn't that unlikely as Nicholas just claimed.

"And that's not all... there's something else." The Queen looked away for a moment, thinking it over for just a moment in reluctance.

No, she won't be afraid.

She met his curious stern stare, saying with confidence. "When Rapunzel was born, you noticed how she had blonde hair, yes?" At his slow nod, she continued more boldly. "It is, both my and my husband's belief, that the flower may have done something something more than just save me and my daughter."

Both turned back to gaze at the small flower petal glowing brightly. This was only a theory, but it was all they have, and may explain why this only remainder of the flower (as Nicholas probably deduced by now) keeps glowing from time to time. A long shot was the only thing they may have now, for both the Queen and King saw nothing else. Selene concluded her words with hope and sadness. "That perhaps, possibly, the flower may have... passed on its power onto the her, the princess of Corona, my own daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to taking it slow by making another shorter chapter than the last previous ones from the tenth. <strong>

**This was originally going to have another scene with what happens this one with the Guardians in North's workshop. But I decided to cut myself some slack and save that for the next time. **

**The idea of the Queen and North knowing each other came to me while I was pondering to sleep, really. It just seemed like a good idea to have those two know each other. Selene and Hilbert were suggestions for their names (I checked all over, they have no names in the film at all.) **

**I would greatly appreciate it, by the way, if anyone were to point out any grammatical errors I make in my work, and where I could improve on the characters and the story. I would really appreciate it. I want Snowman not to be so simple, as it were, I want to bring something new, something outstanding, but if it just turns out decent in the end then hey, at least I tried. :) **

**On the plus side, I just finished college today this year. That means I have more time to spend on working on these chapters and correcting as much as I can, as well as reading the brilliant work of other Jackpunzel enthusiasts and reviewing them myself. **

**Until next time, my friends! :) **


	15. Chapter 13

"It's pretty to look at, isn't it?"

"For a little glowin' petal, yea'."

A noise similar to a jingle agreed.

The four protectors of children standing in the same room as their last meeting within the workshop. Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were currently standing around the small round table, gazing with intrigue and, on Tooth's part, wonder at the last remaining piece of the magical flower. A cylinder of glass encased the yellow petal for its own protection.

Having just returned from Corona, North meanwhile was standing a few feet away, back turned to his curious comrades with folded arms and staring at the lit fireplace in contemplation.

It wasn't that difficult to convince Selene into giving him the piece as a clue, she will do anything to secure her missing child again and they both knew it. That was one part of the puzzle completed without any struggle, though North couldn't help but felt a little worried how readily his human royal friend was in giving him the piece. Before they could discuss any more on the subject, Selene had excused herself and went off to deal with a meeting with the ruler of another kingdom, which left North to stare at the petal for a long moment before taking it as delicately as he could and bringing it back to his workshop. The Guardians will called in as soon as the petal was getting secured safely. They had done it, they had found a piece of the powerful drop of the sun.

But this was not over yet, and the large spirit suspected his comrades felt as much as well.

"And she decided to just giv' it ya' without any complaint?" North heard the inquisitive Bunny, and he imagined the rabbit was now staring at him.

"Imagine my surprise." North replied without turning, curious himself. What had made her so willing to give the petal to him? "She is normally the stubborn type too."

"But to have someone believe in you with that power of royalty." Tooth said in awe. "You must be very close."

Yes, the friendship between North and the Queen was something many can believe incomprehensible. The spirit sometimes struggled to acknowledge that idea himself. Regardless, it was there, and North loved this relationship as much as he was fond of the Guardians. A slight smile raised on his lip; it would be great and amusing if Selene's daughter believed in spirits as well.

"Wha' I don't get though is why, after all this time, she decided to just hand over this petal now. And for tha' matter, how you, North, have never told us once you had a believer who is not only a' adult, but is also the ruler of Corona? Our search for any clue for the flower back then would'v' been a lot more easier all those years ago!" North closed his eyes and bowed his head in thought. Oh he had his reasons alright.

"Imagine if you were the Queen as soon as your daughter was kidnapped." The Guardian of Wonder began and turned to face his fellow allies, looking at the each of them sternly. "Would you want to be hounded by spirits for information on the flower when you're busy worrying over the loss of your only child and heir to the throne? Would you desire at all for anyone to not give you space to calm down and recover? No. I know Selene (maybe better than she knows herself); she is more emotional than she makes out to be. And she certainly wouldn't want any of us to ask for any information or evidence about either her missing daughter or the flower which she could care less about." North took a deep breath from his lecture. "Her duties prevented her from granting a audience should have we requested one."

A pause took by, Bunny shifting his feet at the rebuke and Tooth staring at North for a moment in perplexity before returning to the petal, no doubt admiring it.

Sandy made a few sand-formed signs above his head in his own way of communication, and North nodded in agreement. "Thank you Sandman; yes what's done is done. And we need to focus here, and now. And right now we will wait until Man in Moon reveals himself, if he decides to reveal himself tonight. If not, we will wait another day until he calls for it. Take heart in the fact we now have a piece that may lead us to the rest of the elusive flower."

And yet, despite his own words of encouragement, there were still the troubling information the Queen had passed to him that leeched onto his mind. North couldn't dismiss them so easily. With the other Guardians continuing with the discussion, the large spirit rubbed his forehead in frustration at the possible development that never conjured up in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>"The flower may have... passed on its power onto her: the princess of Corona, my own daughter."<em>

_North felt his insides freeze colder than the North Pole. "What...?" Was the only question the spirit could speak after a moment of this idea sinking in. "What did you say...?" Had he heard her correctly?_

_"And here I thought nothing could surprise you anymore Nicholas." Selene smiled sadly and turned her soft gaze to the non-glowing petal. North blinked rapidly. When did it stop glowing? The news must have shocked him so much he didn't notice the room had gone darker. And who can blame him?! The strong-willed Queen continued while gazing thoughtfully at the pink-orange petal. "We had no proof of this, only that neither families from my or Hilbert's side never had anyone with blonde hair."_

_"So you believe...?" North looked curiously and wondrously at the petal. Could such a thing be even possible?_

_"It's merely a theory, Nicholas, as I said." The Queen glanced at him. "But other than using the only heir to the Corona throne as a bargaining chip or to spite the kingdom... perhaps more so its rulers... we have small ideas why Rapunzel has been taking from us for so long... but..."_

_Selene's voice almost cracked at that last part, and North placed his large hand on her delicate shoulder reassuringly, smiling at her to continue. She smiled appreciatively, although her light green eyes were apparently ready to tear up. "Thank you." She wiped away invisible tears. "Corona is a peaceful kingdom, we have no enemies with any other royal. Naturally, the kidnapping was nothing the whole kingdom expected. So this theorized conclusion about my daughter we debated for years to possibly pursue."_

_It would make sense, North agreed. "But... how would such a thing even be possible?" North muttered loudly. Could someone, a mortal no less, even inherit the powers of the sun itself? Personally the spirit only ever saw the baby Rapunzel once when visiting the Queen after the birth, and he never noticed anything perculiar about her excepfor the hair colour; North had assumed someone in either's family had blonde in them. The pure look of innocence and childhood had warmed the aged spirit's heart so much it brought whole bliss to him for an entire month. Could that possibly be the effects of the sun too? ...No, the child, like the rest in the entire world, was beautiful in her own right, the sun couldn't have helped there._

_"I don't know..." Selene admitted quietly, sighing in a slight huff. North let go of his friend and resisted chuckling at her improper manners, and she no doubt played pretense to the amused expression on his features. "But right now: it's the possibility I'm inclined to believe in the most."_

_"I don't blame you."_

_Silence enveloped the tiny chamber for a moment, both spirit and ruler gazing at the petal that had yet to glow again. "Does it glow again in set times or randomly?" North asked curiously._

_Selene shrugged softly. "I never had the time to watch, I admit." She replied. "But maybe you will when you take it back with you."_

_North instantly snapped his gaze with widened eyes at the coy-smiling Queen. Was she serious? "Don't even pretend for a minute you weren't going to ask; I know you Nicholas; this petal is no doubt something you'll need to find my daughter." Of course she was serious. Selene switched her pleading look to him before he could open his mouth to protest. "Please... find her, find Rapunzel. There is no one else I can depend on with this more than you, Nicholas."_

_She trusted him that much. And North was touched by the gesture. He nodded in appreciation, at least it made things easier than persuading her to let him borrow the petal. "I will bring it back after we are done."_

_"I won't expect anything less... the exception if you do forget, like occasionally." Both chuckled at the humor. "I will go and prepare for today's conference. Feel free to take the petal and depart whenever you feel." The Queen smiled at him one more time before already walking back towards the hallway._

_What, and just let her go without any encouragement? Not in North's case. "Selene." The spirit began, waiting for the acknowledging ruler to turn to him curiously. "I will find your daughter and bring her back to you unharmed. I promise you that much; you have my word." He said confidentially with a determined smile, which Selene only nodded gratefully to and proceeded down the hallway without another word. Though North could already imagine the reply running through his friend's mind: "Thank you, North." _

* * *

><p>"-just like that." The admired surprised voice of the energetic fairy was the first thing North had heard after returning to the present. Turning to face them, the large spirit noticed the petal, from what he can see with the blocked views of his comrades, had ceased glowing. That was the second time today since he took it to this workshop. North had set as much of the elves and yetis working around the globe to find something else to do; they were admittedly reckless, nothing can go near the delicate piece of plant that might end up disastrous.<p>

"Ya think it stops randoml'?" Bunny inquired to the other three spirits, obviously referring to the pink-orange petal. They shrugged in equal bafflement, Sandy seemed to think about it and made more jingling noises and gestures from his sand, and the Guardian of Wonder nodded. "Good thinkin'; there might be some set schedule of som' kind for this petal to glow." The Guardian of Dreams grinned in agreement. A sound theory, but one North believed just raises further questions than answers.

"So, did Manny ever say he'll show up when we get the flower or something close to it?" Tooth inquired.

"He did not." North replied, remembering no indication of Manny saying such. "We may have to wait."

Sandy created a few signs, and North chuckled. "You may be right, my friend; the evening has yet to come anyway." But they couldn't dwindle. Man in Moon preferred showing his face whenever he pleased, daytime or no.

"So what shoul' we do now? If ya ask me: we have an opportunity here just sittin' in our laps." Bunny began thoughtfully. The Guardians knew that look.

"What do you propose?" North asked.

"Think about it, we hav' a petal of the flower we're looking for. We could possibly use it to-"

"Which reminds me." The large spirit quickly remembered, speaking his piece before he could forget. Bunny looked miffed at being interrupted, but this was important. "The daughter of the royal family was born with blonde hair."

"Erm... congratulation' to her, I guess." Bunny blinked before shaking his head. "As I was sayin'-"

"No, no. She was born with blonde hair! And her parents are brunettes!" The three spirits were looking at North as though he had no point with this. He continued hastily before he would be at the end of the interrupted stick. "Both the King and Queen believe that their child may have more than just be saved by the flower, there is a thoery that is possibly worth pursuing: the child may have inherited the powers of the flower!"

A silence took over. The three Guardians looked shell-shocked at the theory, mouths hanging open and widened eyes, and who can blame them? But the more North thought about it, the more it seems likely. Perhaps that was why... Mother Nature was aloof when the flower was taken into the castle during Selene's pregnancy! She must have known this all along! Sharing a glance with the sharp Sandman, who had his eyes narrowed in thought and no doubt reaching the same conclusion. They must go have a talk with her when they can; this needed to be clarified. As if on cue, the moment was then met with the sudden small lighting in the area, and the Guardians saw the petal was glowing in all its glory again.

"Ya think that's even possible...?" Bunny asked quietly.

"I don't know." North replied equally as quiet, all staring at the glowing light in contemplation. He spoke to himself more than his comrades. "But no doubt something will be happening now we have found a key. I feel it... in my belly."

The three spirits threw him questionable looks.

* * *

><p><em>What once was mine. <em>

"That was lovely, Rapunzel, thank you." Gothel said gratefully as the beautiful singing concluded and long hair ceased glowing, the woman finished brushing her daughter's hair. The mother having just returned for their afternoon meal together, leaving Pascal to watch from above the fireplace, head sticking out of the red curtains. He immediately turned a blended red when both humans stood up. Oh yes, Rapunzel had time and time again exaggerated how Pascal couldn't be seen from her parent. He has an idea where that trait came from.

Would be funny to see the witch's reaction though to his appearance.

"It was no problem mother." Rapunzel grinned, taking the liberty of putting away the stool, brush and chair away for her parent.

"Now, I'll be in my room. Be a dear and wait upstairs for me will you? I knew you would. Oh, and remember not to strain yourself; you only recovered from your cold yesterday after all." Gothel stated with evident concern as she patted her daughter's cheek gently.

"Of course, mother." Rapunzel replied loyally and, as the mother turned around, quickly made over to the fireplace, and raised her hand up. Pascal immediately crawled onto her open palm and rested on her shoulder. Yeah, even the teenager wouldn't dare leave the chameleon and the witch alone together.

"And Rapunzel." The teenager stiffened with Pascal. Did her parent see him? "Should you hear anything, do not, under any circumstances, come down. Do you understand flower?"

Rapunzel sighed in relief, the chameleon blended in colour with his friend's hair as she turned to face the witch. "Yes mother." She replied and proceeded towards the staircase, walking up them with a smile while Gothel went into her own room (which was rarely used).

Opening the purple velvet used as a replacement fro a door to her bedroom, Rapunzel grinned, no doubt expecting to see a playful spirit waiting for her. Instead all the teenager and chameleon saw was the unmelted snowman, Snooze, staring happily at them. Pascal gave up long ago on figuring out how it was still standing, despite Rapunzel's insistence it was a mystery worth solving. She may just be saying that because there was little else to do in the tower after the chores were done and there was no energetic mischeavous spirit to play with.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked while closing the velvet and walking further into the room, looking around for the spirit. Pascal turned his inquisitive gaze upwards. Okay Jack wasn't flying. Was he under the bed? Was he hiding in the bathroom? Or was he-?

Rapunzel then started looking left and right wildly. "That's odd." She mumbled. "Did something just tap my shoulder?" Pascal shrugged at her glance, but he then felt his friend's other shoulder where he sat on shake slightly and quickly widened his eyes in realization; both chameleon and teenager snapping their gazes behind them for any sign of a teasing Jack Frost. Nothing. Pascal frowned suspiciously, if the spirit wanted to play a game, that's fine; Pascal will immediately win this without trying-

Pascal squeaked and Rapunzel jumped in surprise as Jack was standing right in front of them, the chameleon almost falling off the shoulder at how close the spirit was and quickly climbed back up to glare sourly at the grinning teenager. Yeah, he wouldn't be that amused if he was taken off-guard like that.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Rapunzel exhaled and raised a brow in mock-annoyance. "One day I'll stop being taken by surprise like that." She said flatly. Pascal shared that sentiment.

"That day will never come; it would be such a bore." Jack replied cockily. That look didn't disappear at all even when Pascal spit his tongue at the spirit. Oh how it would be fun to irritate the spirit again like back at their chess game, which the spirit had given up in glorious defeat and swore never to play with the smug chameleon again.

"Maybe." It was after when the chameleon realized the close proximity Jack was to his friend, who noticed after Pascal. "Umm... Jack, you know I don't often ask about personal space, but..."

The impish boy didn't seem to take the hint. "But...?" He said teasingly while leaning closer, and Pascal expected Rapunzel to take a nervous step back. Imagine his, and probably Jack's, surprise when she stayed rooted. Pascal could only see one side of her expression, which was determined. But she was no doubt feeling tense on the inside whenever the spirit loomed closer to her.

"But... you're a little close..." Rapunzel continued, feigning casualness in her tone as Pascal detected the tense.

"How close...?" Jack asked, just within, to Pascal's shock, face inch of each other.

Could it be possible...?

Pascal had known, for a long time, of the growing affection between Jack and Rapunzel. It was that obvious to the chameleon. Time and time again they teased one another, even to the point of unintentional flirting with one another, though it looked Jack was always aware what he was doing. The mutual feelings they had was there that you could even smell it. The bond those two had grown deeper, deeper than the friendship Pascal and Rapunzel had. Those two always played around with one another and were evidently hesitant in confessing their feelings.

And the chameleon, in all honesty, couldn't be more proud of them. Rapunzel had another person who understood what she was going through in terms of longing what she couldn't have, while Jack finally had someone to share his secrets and trust with. Pascal was pleased the teenager he thought as his own family was growing up, with someone just as playful and hope-filled as her. There was no one else possible for Rapunzel but the winter spirit himself. Time and time again the chameleon made sure Jack never got so close as to make the teenager feel too uncomfortable, but it looks as though the small lizard no longer needed to. Pascal was admittedly wary of the spirit at first, but as time grew Pascal already thought the boy as part of the family within the tower.

The chameleon watched them with a barely-concealed gleeful anticipating look, matching his reptile skin with same colour as his friend's dress.

There was no one, Pascal was positive, more suitable for Rapunzel than a magical spirit named Jack Frost.

And it looked as though it was finally time for the two humans to see that.

So confess already!

"Too close." Rapunzel finally said quietly and gently pushed the spirit away, avoiding eye contact with both boy and chameleon.

Okay maybe it was not...

Pascal turned back to green and shook his head in disappointment. A little more time then, and maybe the two will finally be the happiest people in the world, and Pascal the happiest chameleon.

An awkward pause passed by the room, the small lizard about to break with a confused sqeak but gave Jack a raised brow when the teenager coughed behind his hand, wondering what he was going to do about this.

The spirit rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, glancing around the room himself. "So... what are you going to do now that mother banished you to your room?" And Pascal cast a nervous glance at the teenage girl.

Sometimes that boy was too blunt...

"She didn't banish me...?" Rapunzel looked questionably at the spirit's choice of words, but calmed down when she saw the joking expression. "And... I'm not sure." The teenager looked at the shelves nearby. "I could always read... or paint... or make some candles, though I think mother wouldn't approve of that in my own bedroom... so..." Rapunzel gave a scrunched look to the amused Jack. And Pascal observed curiously as that expression of hers then turned into a considerate one.

"...What?" Jack asked humourously as the teenager stared at him. "Am I that good looking?"

Don't flatter yourself Jack.

Pascal deadpanned at the boy while Rapunzel folded her arms. "Hmm..." She said thoughtfully before moving over to the drawers. "Stay there for a moment." She commanded to the spirit, who was obviously curious but obliged anyway with a shrug. The Chameleon raised a brow at Rapunzel, what was she planning?

His mental query was answered as Rapunzel picked up a drawing pad with a pencil and walked back to her previous spot, Pascal already figuring it out and smiled slyly at the oblivious teenagers.

Jumping off her shoulder and landing with a light thud, the chameleon quickly moved to the bed and climbed up the post, taking a comfortable seat on the purple fabric and watched them.

Jack meanwhile tilted his head at the actions of his friend and Rapunzel simply stared hard at the spirit before asking him. "Could you move a little to the right? I need to get a good view of Snooze too."

Ahh. The spirit took a small step to the right, before Rapunzel shook her head. "Not enough, a little more please." As he obliged with a bemused expression, Rapunzel grinned brightly. "Perfect."

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to, Punzie?" Jack asked. Was it not obvious? Pascal thought not.

"Simply passing time, Jackie. And you'll be of good help to me if you just stand there like that." Rapunzel replied vaguely, and the spirit finally looked to be catching on as he smiled in amusement but doing as the concentrated teenager requested anyway.

And time indeed passed, so long Pascal already had boredom digging into his soft skull. One human was glancing up occasionally before drawing her work, and the spirit simply stood there almost like a statue, sometimes making humourous comments here and there while sharing curious glances with Pascal. He shrugged in return. Now the question begged in his mind: this was how long it took before his friend finally decided to either sketch or paint the impish boy? The chameleon thought she'd do that a long time ago. Oh well.

The small lizard finally sat up and stretched his tiny limbs, blinking blankly at the two humans. How much time had passed? There was something he could for himself anyway; he jumped off the bed, already regretting leaving the comfortableness it had and immediately went under the huge thing. There weren't that many things Rapunzel ever hid under her bed, barely even. So it wasn't that hard for Pascal to find the big glassy dome Jack had gotten for his friend yesterday. There was little light creeping in through the bed, so the chameleon couldn't see it all that well.

That didn't stop him from staring at the thing with curiosity and admiration. A small wooden stand keeping it from rolling about, a smiling tiny snowman, even smaller than Pascal, in the middle of it. A 'snow globe', Jack explained what it was yesterday. And imagine both Rapunzels and Pascals shock when the spirit encouraged the teenager to turn the thing upside down and see what happens. Pascal thought it was the work of magic at first, and he didn't stop playing with it all day than. It was as much a gift for Rapunzel as it was a toy for Pascal.

While the two humans were occupied, the chameleon spent the time again playing with the object; fascinated as he carefully rolled it around to watch the tiny snow fly all over in it. This kind of gift to his friend earned Jack the right of being part of the family, and Rapunzel would have deadpanned if she had the power to read the chameleon's thoughts about that.

"Done!" Spekaing of the excitable teenager, Pascal jumped at her loud voice and bumped his head on the wood above him, rubbing it sourly before placing the globe back and returning outside the bed to see what was happening.

"No wait, I think I messed up here." Rapunzel continued as Jack walked towards her to see the drawing. Pascal recognized that tone anywhere: the tone of her not wanting anyone to see what she has done yet.

"Aww now I'm curious Punzie, let me see." Jack requested while reaching out to the pad, which Rapunzel quickly moved it away from his hand and held the drawing close to her chest.

"It's not finished yet... besides you moved before I could complete it anyway!" The teenager accused her spirit friend, but Pascal suspected she was stalling.

"If you say so. Hmm? What's that over there?" Jack pointed out above behind the girl, and as both Pascal and Rapunzel fell for it the spirit quickly snatched the drawing away and examined it himself thoughtfully. The chameleon then scowled at the spirit and himself for falling for the old 'Look behind you!' trick.

"Hey!" Rapunzel attempted to grab it back, but Jack quickly moved to the snowman, eyes studying the drawing neither teenager or chameleon could see. "You might not like it... I think I messed up in some areas." Rapunzel admitted. Messed up? That would be rare; Rapunzel was an incredible artist. A moment passed and no answer was given, Jack slightly frowned at the work, Pascal had no idea what to make of his expression. "Jack...?" Rapunzel asked tentatively, no doubt worried what he thought and taking that facial look as a bad sign.

"Rapunzel..." Jack used her full name, which was something he rarely ever did. Pascal's eyes widened, the spirit continued slowly. "This is..."

BANG!

A loud unexpected noise immediately had Pascal jumping in the air in shock, turning colour to match the floorboards and covered his ears hard. The other two humans were taken aback took, the three immediately looking around wildly for the origin for the noise. What was that?! It sounded like it came from downstairs...

"Mother!" Rapunzel shouted in shock before hurriedly running out the room, the curtain flapping at her rush. Pascal traded a confounded glance with Jack before both went off in pursuit.

The spirit leaped off the top of the stairs and landed harmlessly on the ground. While Pascal crawled up the top of the small wall protecting anyone from falling off and look below frantically. What happened? What was that noise? Was someone hurt? Did someone sneak up into the tower? Pascal felt his blood run colder than possible at the thought. And as much as he disliked to admit it in worry: was Gothel hurt?

Large smoke emitted from the witch's room, while said witch stumbled out and was coughing repeatedly, waving away the smoke surrounding herself in evident annoyance. Rapunzel was already rushing to her aid, though it looked like Gothel was in no need of any. "Mother! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! What happened?!" Rapunzel kept asking in panic.

Cough. "I'm fine Rapunzel, just a little annoyed that's all." Gothel replied calmly to her daughter, but it looked like she was ready to blow a gasket any moment. Pascal's eyes narrowed, looking at the smoke coming from her room and back.

"What happened?" The teenager asked in still-worry, helping her mother take a seat by the table, looking back at the steam in confused concern. Jack meanwhile stared in concern at the two as well.

"Nothing for you to worry about my flower; simply a little candle waxing that didn't agree with me-" Gothel stopped her own lame excuse and was now staring with confounded features; blinking rapidly. Pascal followed her gaze and his eyes widened at what, or who, she was looking. Impossible, he thought to himself, can she even...?

"Mother...?" Rapunzel inquired gently. Gothel's expression seemed to morph from simple confusion to the highest form of shock as she stared in the direction of Jack Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Salutations friends. <strong>

**Yes, after months of serious consideration, I have finally decided to make Snowman the official first chapter of a saga of the Rise Of The Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. It was an idea I've debated a long time on considering how the future sequels would work off from this story. Well I already have the ideas in mind, but there is no rush, of course, to completing this one. The main characters from Brave, How To Train Your Dragon (Isn't that a mouthful?) won't be making an appearance in Snowman, I will tell you that. But I will tell you this: the poll on my account, asking what the name of my next story shall be, will be the sequel to Snowman. **

**As a celebration of this final decision, I will let you, readers, decide what chapter sixteen should be about: the continuation of this scene above, or somewhere else in the perspective of a different character. Just to have some fun with you friends. **

**Please review, I always look forward to reading them and being assisted in finding any mistake I make in the fanfic, no sarcasm. Thank you for reading this chapter like the last as always, and I hope you enjoyed this one like the last! **

**Until next time. **

**Have a good day! **


	16. Chapter 14

"Mother?! Mother can you hear me?!" Rapunzel panicked while grasping her parent's stiff shoulders. The look of shock on her mothers face was an understatement; it looked the most stunned expression Rapunzel had ever seen! What's wrong with her?! The worried teenager had never seen her parent like this in her life. Following her mothers locked gaze, she only saw Jack staring in concern and confusion back at Rapunzel. Looking back at her mother in a fearful frown, the teenager attempted to grasp any reason what was wrong with her. What could possibly cause this amount of silent shock? Was she ill? Did Rapunzel's past cold infect her?

Maybe Jack could help! She switched her scared look to the approaching worried spirit. "What's wrong with her?" Jack asked cautiously, stopping after a few feet and looking hesitant in even going any closer towards them, but Rapunzel heard the genuine concern.

"I don't know!" Rapunzel replied hysterically. Nothing like this ever happened before! What's even worse is she had no idea what to do! "Please help her, Jack, she must be like this for a rea-!"

Wait...

"Let's just stay calm, Rapunzel. I'm sure it's not that bad; for all we know she could have fallen asleep with her eyes-" Rapunzel halted her friend's suggestion with a raised palm as a thought hit her like lightning. Looking back from Jack, Rapunzel followed her mother's gaze back to Jack, and green eyes slowly widened with mouth agape as the pieces started coming together.

Can it be possible that she...?

Slowly turning back to her mother, Rapunzel forcibly swallowed her hesitation and warily asked. "Mother...? Can you see him?"

Could she even...? And before she could even stop herself, Rapunzel felt her fear being replaced by a rush of built-up excitement at the prospect of her parent finally believing in her best friend. Had the teenager finally convinced her at last? Does mother now believe in Jack Frost?! The teenager traded a glance at the spirit hopefully, who looked surprised himself, before turning her gaze back to the still-shocked mother. She couldn't contain herself with her excited inquiries: "Do you finally see him? Did you now just begin believing in him? What do you think? Isn't he everything I told you about-?" Rapunzel stopped herself there, face blushing at that last embarrassing slip-up. But she couldn't help herself now-!

"Ugh... what are you blabbering on about now, Rapunzel?"

Now her last thought became irrelevant.

Mother rubbed her own forehead sorely, staring at her daughter with ill-concealed, dare the teenager think it, distaste. Rapunzel already felt her hopes crashing down into the pits of her stomach, confusion evident on her features.

"Are you... alright mother?" Rapunzel asked slowly, meeting the steady gaze of her parent. Did mother not believe in her daughter's friend after all, and Rapunzel was just being foolish?!

"Of course I'm alright! The question you should be asking yourself is are you alright? I was just having a trip down memory lane and then your jabbering voice brought me back to more of your nonsensical talk." Mother snapped, and Rapunzel resisted flinching at the harsh tone. Okay Rapunzel, this time you have seriously gone out of hand, she thought to herself.

"I'm fine mother..." Rapunzel barely whispered, but it didn't appear she heard her anyway.

"And didn't I tell not to come down no matter what?" That sounded rhetorical, but Rapunzel felt the rising guilt anyway. "Honestly I return to hearing you talk about a person, which you already know is impossible. Just who were you speaking about, anyway?"

Rapunzel mumbled the answer very quietly it was almost a whisper. It already felt more awkward with the misunderstanding and situation combined; the teenager felt stupid for misinterpreting her own parent's facial expression.

"I'm sorry?"

"...Jack..."

Mother sighed irritably. "Speak up Rapunzel; there's a time and place for you to mumble. And I clearly don't have the patience for it now."

"Jack... I thought for a moment you finally believed in him..." Rapunzel admitted out loud, rubbing her arm subconciously while avoiding her parent's sharp eyes and waited for the oncoming reaction.

As much as she hated to admit it, she did not disappoint. A sigh with clear irritation. "This, again, Rapunzel? I should have known this wasn't the end of your delusional talks about that make-believe entity." Mother rubbed her own forehead. "How many times have we discussed this my dear? Jack Frost is not real; he is a children's story character. I thought you would know better by now."

"I'm sorry mother." Rapunzel glanced downwards, ashamed of herself. Oh not over believing in her best friend, she would never do that, but over the fact she had gotten careless about him. Rapunzel didn't dare see Jack's face right now, in embarrassment for having his own name and existence bashed on by her parent. She was however slightly surprised the spirit was making no comments.

She felt her head being patted a bit roughly. "My flower." Rapunzel looked up at the voice that that suggested she paid attention, meeting mother's kind and yet stern gaze. "You know as much as I do that I hate being like this to you, but it unfortunately comes with the package of being a parent. I'm sorry if the tower has been too lonely for you to make up imaginary people. I'll tell you what, why don't we, as a bonus treat, have those blackberry muffins you love so much straight after hazelnut soup for dinner. I'll even cook tonight if it will help you."

Well, mother enjoyed those kind of flavoured muffins more than she did, but Rapunzel felt her spirits rise a little at the soft words. She smiled a little at her mother, despite not being that better yet. "I'll help make dinner." She replied in a forced calm tone.

"If that helps." Mother's saddened expression brightened at her daughter's resolve, standing up. "Now, I have to clean up the mess I made back there. Do continue to stay in your room until I call you down for dinner, alright? Just as you were suppose to in the first place."

That teasing almost sounded forced, but nonetheless Rapunzel complied with a nod. "Yes mother."

And she turned around as her parent had, already returning towards the staircase, refusing to meet the spirit's eyes for a moment. No doubt Jack will follow. But they couldn't talk, not until they were in her bedroom where mother couldn't eavesdrop. Speaking of the older woman, she heard her mutter as she departed to her own bedroom: "At least this nonsensical talk has kept away the awful begging of leaving the tower." Rapunzel frowned a little as she walked upwards, she never begged to go outside, had she? The teenager thought not. She cast a sad smile to Pascal who crawled after her.

As they entered her bedroom, Rapunzel waited for a moment to pass by, as though waiting for something to happen. It wasn't until Jack finally spoke, "Wasn't that surreal?", that caused her to lose it.

"I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel turned and blurted out to her taken aback friend. Really, what else could she say? She embarrassed herself and Jack without thinking! There was nothing else she could do right now but apologize endlessly to her friend. "I never meant for that to happen! I wasn't even thinking what would happen! I never thought to even upset you like this! I am a terrible friend and don't even deserve to have you hang around with me- Mmph?"

The teenager was cut off from her sincere pouring of guilt with a cold finger on her lips, staring at Jack confusedly. The teenage boy was just smiling to the point of almost... grinning? He shook his head while keeping that expression. "Sometimes that innocence makes you cute, Punzie." Cute? Rapunzel didn't know why but that felt like a welcome compliment. Jack continued with a bright reassuring look, blue beautiful eyes meeting her own. "You think anything like that would just offend me easily? Come on; you know me better than that. Trust me, you have nothing to feel bad about."

That didn't stop the guilt. "But-"

But Jack wagged his finger in her face. "Ah ah ah, no apologizing to me Punzie; I'm not your mother." What did that have to do with it? "I wish you wouldn't beat yourself up like this over a misunderstanding. Nothing went wrong, I know that, and deep down I think you do too. You just thought she saw me, and I did too for a minute there, so you don't have anything to worry about at all. Everything's now over with." Jack retracted his hand, smiling softly at her with that same light-hearted voice. "Cheer up, I won't be going anywhere over something like that anytime soon."

And just like that, he somehow brightened Rapunzel up more than mother did. How was that even possible? Right now, it didn't matter. Her guilt slowly got crushed by a sense of happiness and relief that her friend never took offence in the first place. Jack then winked at her. "How about showing your beautiful smile to show both me and sticky feet down there-" Gesturing to the unamused Pascal, "-that you're all better now."

Did he call her smiling beautiful? Now it was the return of the heated cheeks. But nonetheless Rapunzel smiled for both her friends, the regret now disappearing from her features completely. Now to repay Jack in kind. "See, nothing to worry about-"

She halted the spirit's speaking with another hug that obviously caught him off-guard. "Thank you Jack... thank you..." Rapunzel said quietly while taking in his cold presence, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved the chill he had around him. Rapunzel felt the spirit embrace her in return, and Rapunzel smiled while her face dug into his blue clothing. This was a moment the teenager already wished never ended. And she thought for a brief second Jack might feel the same way. If she caught a cold because of this, it will be worth it.

"Anything for my Punzie." Red cheeks now go into overload; did he just say...? "Uhh, I mean not as in 'my Punzie' but I mean 'my friend Punzie'."

Oh... Rapunzel snuggled in the embrace. "It's kind of adorable when you stutter, Jackie." She admitted, and felt his child resting on her head which didn't bother at all with the other times. Maybe the coolness will take the heat on her face away, that always seems arise whenever Jack says some weird stuff or compliments her. Maybe the same thing happens in opposite, when she compliments him. It would be nice not to be the most odd one out of them. That wasn't to say Jack was odd, of course... well not in a bad way.

"But you know..." It sounded as thought Jack was having difficulty with what he was about to say next, "Have you ever thought about doing things your way? As in, not listen to your mother."

Disobey mother? Rapunzel had never thought about that, no. "It never occurred to me." She admitted slowly, thinking it over. Having an argument or disagreeing with mother was one thing, but disobeying her without regret? Rapunzel couldn't bear the thought of it."Why would anyone think about that against their own parent anyway?" She muttered more to herself.

She felt Jack raise his shoulders in a shrug. "It's a natural process of life, Punzie. Kids, more like teenagers, do it all the time. There are times when you find yourself at opposite ends with your parents, and want to do things your way. Sometimes, you just... do it."

Rapunzel quirked a brow. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

She heard that lovely chuckle of his so close to her ear. "Well I wouldn't really know that much. Born as a spirit remember?"

Rapunzel nodded. Still, disobeying mother, her only parent, was pretty hard to imagine. After every sacrifice she made, all the time she had raised her, it would be wrong to go against mother's wishes behind her own back... wouldn't it? Of course! Rapunzel would never be able to handle the guilt of leaving mother behind to go out and see the floating lights- wait, where did that come from? Jack must be rubbing off on her... again. Regardless, Rapunzel couldn't bear the thought of going out the tower without at least mother's approval. But what if... mother never plans on letting her out...? No! She wouldn't just keep Rapunzel kept away secured in the tower forever... right? She'll have to ask, maybe at dinner. Yes, at dinner, Rapunzel will ask how long exactly her parent will keep her up in this tower.

"So..." Jack began after, what a few minutes, has passed and they were still in this comfortable nice position. This broke Rapunzel out of her thoughts. "How long do you plan on keeping me your hugging prisoner?"

Forever if possible, Rapunzel thought without shame and met his eyes, faces close to one another without neither realizing. "Do you plan on breaking out?" She smirked playfully.

"Well I have snow to spread around the globe, peoples lives to mischief on, so I will need to be released." Jack replied in equal enjoyment, smirking right back at in in challenge.

"Mm-hmm. And what if I plan to keep you locked away in this embrace for all time?" And Rapunzel accepted the challenge without question, of course. She did win plenty of time with the competitive spirit.

"I guess I'll have to use my only escape route." Jack smirked cockily. Rapunzel knew that mischief look anywhere, but determined not to show any sign of wariness. What was he planning?

"Which is?" Both pairs of eyes twinkled in equal childlike playfulness.

"What I'd like to call: the ticklish path."

Wait what? "What do you-?" And suddenly Rapunzel busted out in unrestrained laughter as she felt her waist and stomach being mercilessly tickled by Jack's cold hands, unprepared by the onslaught she released him, desperately attempting to cover the spots he tickles. How did she not see this coming?! "Stop- hahahahahah!- Jack- haahahahahahahah!- mother might- hahahahah!- hear me- hahahahah!" That was only so much Rapunzel could already take. Somehow the mischievous spirit found her weak ticklish spots and used them to escape the embrace.

"Only if you say 'Jack Frost is the best spirit in the world.'" Was his teasing reply. Oh so he wanted his ego inflated huh? Well he'll to try harder than that!

"Fat- hahahaha!- chance!" Rapunzel choked out her reply, wondering to herself how long this will take before she dies of laughter. When will the torture of tickling end?!

"Hmm, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my inevitable victory." Jack stated confidentially. She won't give him the satisfaction just yet.

"I'm- hahaha!- a stubborn girl- hahahahahaha!- Jackie." She gasped out. The fact he was tickling her harder now after Rapunzel made that truthful comment didn't help.

"I've noticed." Jack stated casually with a smirk.

"Please- hahahaha!- Jack- hahaha!- enough- whoa!" Rapunzel failed to realize a curved piece of her long hair behind her as she tripped by taking a step back from the merciless spirit, already falling backwards and about to feel the pain it brought.

The pain that which never came.

She felt something immediately grab her around the waist keeping her from impacting the wooden floor. Opening her eyes, Rapunzel suddenly held in her breath, staring into Jack's concerned yet amused blue sparkling eyes looking down at her in close proximity. Without thinking, her own hands wrapped around his cool neck, having no idea why there was a burst of feelings coming out of her.

"I got you." Jack said quietly, looking as equally confounded as her. Rapunzel slowly nodded, the whole world around the two becoming a blur.

For a long time now, Rapunzel had these feelings for her friend that she hoped to understand, and these positive emotions always increased whenever she showed up into the tower, whenever he was close to her, and whenever he teased her endlessly. Rapunzel had plenty of time to think about it yesterday from recovering from her cold, internally debating it with her brain to try and find the reasons behind these feelings. Only one conclusion came up, and despite it being unlikely, Rapunzel found it to be the only possible reason, the books helping her clarifying the source of these emotions towards her best friend. Without knowing it the teenage girl needed final confirmation, and as their faces grew closer and she felt her heart skipping plenty of beats, it looked like she was about to get her answer.

She couldn't deny it now, Rapunzel... likes Jack.

But the biggest question from all the others about these feelings was the most exciting and worrisome one: does he feel the same way?

And as she slowly closed her eyes with him, was she about to get her answer?

* * *

><p>Jack didn't know how to make of this or his own feelings.<p>

This situation wasn't something he ever anticipated... okay not in reality anyway.

I've gone too far, he thought to himself. And indeed he had, Jack gone gotten too careless in his game with Rapunzel it caused her to trip over her own hair and land them both in this predicament: Jack leaned forward with one hand around the teenager to prevent her from completing her fall, now both were in this position he had often seen in play stages he passed by when spreading winter and fun. His eyes kept locked on this angel's beautiful shining green ones, and already Jack felt this urge to admit his grown feelings about Rapunzel and hope for the right reaction. But that would be way too reckless, even for him. Instead the winter spirit could only just stare, half-realizing their faces looming closer to one another. Neither noticed Pascal observing the two with widened eyes before ducking behind his own tail and refusing to watch their private moment. The spirit just too note of his saviour's (yes saviour; his salvation from loneliness) perfect round innocent face, green sprakling eyes that kept hold with his own conflicted ones, mouth that looked like it was just begging for him to place his own aching lips upon...

Does he deserve it, though? Did Jack Frost, a spirit of cold and mischief, deserve to be happy with such a beautiful mortal, who will inevitably grow older and die while he remains living? Jack couldn't bear the thought of it. Did he do anything to get this such oncoming happiness?

At seeing her luminous eyes now become pleading, Jack decided that didn't matter now. This was here, now and that's what counts. What was he going to do about it though? Well there was only one thing Jack felt he could and can do, just let his feelings guide him.

Wow... Rapunzel really has rubbed off on him.

Oh well, better to live and learn than regret this never happening now.

Both pairs of lips were one inch within each other, both eyes now closed as the moment was finally about to happen, both desires about to bear fruit as the most beautiful part of their lives arrives. Both sun and moon smiled as their children were about to receive the happiness they knew they deserve, despite their children's thoughts otherwise. It won't be a kiss by accident like the last time-

BANG!

The unwelcome noise made its second appearance today, pulling Jack violently back into the blurry world as both eyes snapped open at the sound, the spirit gritting his teeth a little in annoyance. He was just as surprised as Rapunzel looked, faces already leaning back as Jack mentally cursed that woman downstairs breaking the moment. Just when he thought... he pulled the beautiful mortal, who was unknowingly just as severely disappointed as him, back up as they stood properly, slowly releasing her and she did the same.

"Sorry." They both immediately said at once when they were a a few feet away, both avoiding the others look, Jack chuckled slightly at the simultaneous apology, they had more in common than Rapunzel might not know. "You don't need to apologize." He said after that, "That was my fault, really, for attack on your guts." Rapunzel glanced in him in confusion for a moment before laughing lightly with him.

"No... it's my fault, really. Mother always said I'm very clumsy." The teenage mortal said shyly, rubbing her own arm in probably embarrassment.

Jack scoffed, determined to get rid of the tension. "Clumsy? I don't think you fall over your hair all the time Punzie. Trust me, you are very balanced." Interesting compliment, and fact, even for him.

Rapunzel moved a piece of her hair behind her shoulder, smiling lightly but still refusing to meet his gaze. "You're just saying things..." She mumbled, but that didn't escape the spirit's hearing.

"Nah." Jack shook his head with renewed tease. "Saying things would be agreeing that you're clumsy. But you are far from that, Rapunzel, otherwise you'd be falling for me all the time." Jack suddenly tensed up, realizing what he just said.

But thankfully Rapunzel didn't catch on with that innocent naivety he loved so much- wait what? Instead she just giggled a little and side-glanced at him in amusement. Well at least he cheered her up enough to get rid of the unwelcome tension. "Sometimes, Jack, you remind me of mother."

"Oh!" Jack placed a hand over his own chest in mock-hurt. "You wound me with your words, fair maiden!" Both knew it wasn't intentional. Rapunzel returned to laughing that angelic laugh again.

Well that made everything better, hopefully for both.

Then the teenage girl glanced around him with a hint of worry. "Jack... do you mind checking on mother for me? I mean she only told me not to come down no matter what I hear."

Jack bowed playfully. "Certainly my lady, I'll make sure your mother hasn't exploded from whatever we're hearing." Rapunzel grinned gratefully. Anything to keep her smiling, Jack thought brightly.

As he turned to leave, Rapunzel stopped him. "Jack," There was seriousness in her turn, and Jack turned to face her curiously. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel continued. "What happened back there... when you stopped me from falling... I never meant for that to happen. I mean, it was nice- nice of you to save me. I just wanted you to know that... that there is no one else I'm glad to have rescue me from my own clumsiness, and other things of course. I sometime wished I can do more for you than I already am-"

"Punzie." Jack interrupted her fast mumbling gently, raising a hand in peace. "You do more than enough for me already. Trust me, I'll always be there as your knight in shining armour." He winked, both teasing and sincere, and stabbing the curved end of his staff in the air impersonating a knight jabbing his sword.

Rapunzel met his eyes hopefully. "Promise?"

"As much as a mischievous spirit could."

"Jack..."

"Of course I promise." Jack assured her look of worry without thinking that much of what he was saying, just more not wanting to concern his best friend, ever. She smiled after a pause passed. "Now, time to visit your cranky aged mother."

And he quickly turned and flew out in ill-concealed amusement through the curtains before Rapunzel could protest the comment against her parent.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky to have a daughter like her, you know." Jack commented idly to the woman busy reading a book of something he had no interest in with her back turned to him. The spirit was leaning against the doorway to her room, having checked on her and seeing she was apparently fine. "Of course which is more than I can say for you."<p>

Yeah, there was no denying it, Jack, and Pascal too, had some dislike for this woman who raised the beautiful angel upstairs, despite her being the parent of Rapunzel. After seeing her parenting methods, her surprisingly subtle jabs at Rapunzel and laughing them off as 'merely teases', who can blame the contempt? Speaking of Punzie, Jack was surprised how she accepted that the spirit called himself her 'knight in shining armour'. That just led more to the theory Rapunzel actually had the same feelings Jack had for her. He couldn't just assume anything yet, but there were no objections from her when they almost... Jack subconsciously rubbed the back of his head. The spirit honestly had no idea what to think, having never been in this position his whole life since emerging out of the lake a century ago.

"What was she honestly laughing about up there, anyway?" The grumbling tone of Rapunzel's parent brought him back from his thoughts.

He quickly deduced who she was referring to. "You know, my fine wicked friend, simply me finding her sensitive spots and tickling your gorgeous daughter as a result." It was fun to make these comments with no reaction, but it would be even more fun if there were at least some reactions to his blunt words. "I'm surprised you didn't come up to her room though, imagine your reaction to seeing her held in a spirit's arms." He glanced up at the curtains upstairs and shrugged. "There's always next time I guess."

Wait, next time? Alright Jack you are getting way too ahead of yourself. He muttered silently to himself without noticing the aged prune stiffening a little. It was very unlikely that situation would happen again, right? A part of his mind wishes it would...

...You know what? "Well it certainly seems you're fine." Jack commented, still having not found the source of the smoke earlier and finally deciding on something. Nodding his head upwards, he faced his right and yelled up. "Your mother is fine Punzie!" No doubt she'll catch that, the tower wasn't that wide. Now that he thought about it...

"Why a tower, though?" He thought out-loud, addressing the oblivious parent with a confused frown. "Why keep her locked away...?" Jack never truthfully figured it out. What was the reason, and possible motive, to keep Rapunzel locked away in this aged structure through possibly her whole life? Was this woman really that paranoid about the outside world to make certain her only daughter stays away from out there? Maybe he'll find out, nothing can keep Jack away from having his curiosity sated. There might be something else if he thought that much about it...

Oh well, Jack turned around, not going back to see the goddess above but outside. This may be hard to believe, but Jack needed to go and be alone for a little while, to clear his head, and contemplate these feelings and how best to, dare he consider it, confront the teenager he had these feelings for.

"See ya around." Jack said dryly with his back now turned against the woman. Then wisphered to himself: "Despite your way of raising her. Thank you for having a daughter who believes in me..." As he looked up with a small smile and proceeded out of the window, he failed to notice, again, a pair of black eyes glaring daggers into his back.

Now leaning on the edge of the wooden board attached to the window with the pots of flowers, making sure his staff doesn't break any of them, Jack was about to take off when a familiar voice from yesterday stated to his left.

"Well that was certainly dramatic, wasn't it?"

He cut his gaze to the surprising appearance of Pitch standing on the wall sideways, looking at Jack casually with arms folded behind his back (does he do that all the time or something?). "Should I start getting use to your random appearances?" The spirit of winter asked evenly.

"Well this tower is as important to me as it to use, so yes I suggest you should be." Jack's eyes narrowed at the response. The bogeyman was interested with this tower? Why? "You obviously have many questions, but allow me to ask one of my own: how is it putting up with Gothel?" Gothel? Who...? "The witch that claims herself as your dear Rapunzel's mother." Pitch clarified mockingly.

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but then he processed one part of the taller smiling man's words. 'Claims herself?' "There is more to this than a simple girl living in her tower Jack, more than you and even the self-righteous Guardians realize. I'm surprised your friend hasn't told you her greatest secret yet. Tell me, have you ever wondered why she has been isolated into that tower since she was less than a year old?"

Jack glanced back into the empty living area of the tower for a moment. "I have..." He admitted, cutting his gaze back to Pitch. "But I'll find out-" The taller spirit had already disappeared before when Jack looked at that spot. A simple look around the area from his view told him the King of Nightmares was nowhere to be seen. That short encounter alone raised more questions in his mind: what did Pitch mean by the mother claiming to be Rapunzel's mother? What she not her parent? Jack wouldn't be all that shocked to be perfectly honest. How much did the bogeyman know? Did he more than he was letting on? Why was Rapunzel kept away in that tower for a long time? And what did the Guardians have to do with this?

Whatever the reason, Jack had the feeling, as he shook his head and flew off, he will get the answers soon. He didn't know how, but who was he to never trust his gut?

* * *

><p><strong>Took me three days to make this, spending all day today finishing it off because I had honestly little else to do. <strong>

**I would personally like to thank the positive reviews and suggestions I received during my last chapter, which may have pumped up my typing fingers in making this next one three days after the last. You are all amazing people, readers and reviewers alike, and I look forward to anymore feedback about this one. You may find some normal words different than you're own, but I forgot to mention, the reason for that is because I'm British if you haven't already deduced. **

**And I received quite an interesting amount of suggestions about my sequel to Snowman; about the idea of making Anna and Elsa from Frozen the daughters of our beloved pairing above. **

**Let me just say: I love the idea. Really, it was one of the most interesting and best ideas I found out about months ago, from a certain video on Youtube that I think we're all aware of about that part of the pairing. While I really love the thought of those two as the daughters of Jack and Rapunzel, unfortunately... there is a more likely chance it won't happen in my sequel. For starters I will never grasp the idea of either Jack or Rapunzel ever locking up Elsa throughout her whole life and separating the sisters until her coronation, which may take forever if Rapunzel was still alive. Secondly the sequel will be entirely Pitch/Elsa based (known to shippers as Frigid Darkness), as they are my favourite pairing just as much as Jackpunzel is. And lastly, Jack and Rapunzel won't be in the sequel... at all. They'll be in the next story after that, I assure you, otherwise it would be a pointless ROTBTFD. **

**Oh yeah, also some of your reviews has implied to me you're a bit worried Elsa and Anna wouldn't match up all that well in that fandom. I don't blame you, really. But I'll just let you know right now they won't play that big a part in the grand scheme of things. After all, Elsa has a kingdom to run and Anna... well she'll just be busy being herself. **

**Also I made some ideal covers that may or may not be used for the future sequels on DeviantART; just some pictures of our favorite characters joined together (I'm not brilliant at art, the best I've done is the Snowman cover you see next to the summary), ask me if you would like a link to these pages of the covers via PM, because I have no idea if Fanfiction will have a go at me or not if I provide a link below. And I'm a very cautious person. XD **

**But honestly thank you for all the suggestions! **

**Thank you for reading! Up next, well you'll find out! Feel free to take a shot everytime the word 'mother' is used in this chapter. Until next time my good friends! **


	17. Chapter 15

Jack wasn't much of an expert on brooding.

Okay, scratch that, he had contemplated here and there before since he was a spirit. The first time doing so was on his own existence (How come no one saw or heard him? Why did the moon bring him to life? What was his purpose in existence? What was he suppose to do now?), having returning to that lake he was born from in the quiet small town of Burgess after realizing none of the residents from the town nearby could see or hear him, crouching down comfortably while staring down his own paled puzzled expression with genuine concerned eyes staring right back.

It felt like deja vu; now Jack was doing the same thing as back a century ago.

Even when Spring melted the icy surface and gave way to revealed fresh clean water, Jack recognized the lake even by glancing at it. How long has it been? Months? Yeah that was it. The surface of the liquid messed with his reflection as he was crouched down and contemplating, a blank look as he tried to wrap his head around these thoughts and feelings. This lake was one of Jack's fondest places to go, when taking a break from his work and having been the only place to call home until Rapunzel entered his life.

Rapunzel...

The image of that brightly smiling angel appeared in his mind, green eyes as compassionate and bright as he can possibly conjure them up. She, that wonderful mortal, was the reason Jack was here, in Burgess, to begin with; to find out why she has so much on an impact on him and why Jack had these grown feelings for her so.

Ever since she came into his life, Jack had never felt so cared for, so... protected from the everyday nagging loneliness this goddess unknowingly drove away with her kindness and fun. Rapunzel was a very welcome change he needed in his life. No... she was a very grand change in his life. Jack found it both unexpected and joyful to finally have someone, a beautiful human girl no less, believe in his being as a whole. Stumbling across Rapunzel's tower was, undoubtedly, the best thing to happen to Jack's life.

And their friendship. That raised a slight smile on his face. The friendship Jack had desired his whole life! For someone to be there in his hour of need, to share his problems with and understand him. A kindred spirit that not only knows he's real but actually relates to him. Someone who can be as energetic and fun as him. Someone who takes the time to listen and enjoy all the stories he tells of his unashamed mischief. And then Rapunzel appeared and offered him a token of friendship, and everything he ever wanted came true without him even realizing it.

Companionship.

Fun.

...Love.

That last unexpected thought diminished the smile and replaced it with rightful puzzlement. Before Jack shook his head in amused exasperation. "What's wrong with me...?" He murmered to himself, attempting to figure out the root of these risen emotions.

Yes, just what WAS wrong with him? Jack never had to deal with these kind of thoughts and feelings before in his life. And for that matter, what exactly is he suppose to do with them? These complicated emotions were so... ugh... Jack reluctantly admitted to himself that life was much more simpler before he met Rapunzel. Guess even having someone who believes in you raises further questions than answers.

Other spirits who met their own believers couldn't have been confronted with these onslaught of feelings and jumbled thoughts, right? Jack wanted to think so, full aware he was being selfish at such a thought but caring less.

Throughout his whole life Jack had longed for a believer of his own, and that person came to him in the form of the most beautiful girl in the entire world, a shining beacon of hope to fill his empty existence. Not only did Rapunzel listen to his problems, but she related to him in terms of lifelong dreams and the feeling of being lonely. And from their mutual understanding and friendship, these romantic feelings Jack held for her, he can no longer deny them now after months of trying, have reached their maximum that the spirit almost felt like yelling it to the heavens.

But...all playing aside (isn't that a shock?)...

Can he admit this to himself...?

Was Jack in love... with Rapunzel?

Even to the confused spirit of mischief the idea alone of a spirit falling for a mortal was ludicrous. It wasn't entirely unlikely though, otherwise Jack wouldn't be feeling these emotions for his friend, right? Right. He rubbed the back of his head in evident conflict and irritation, feeling lost at what to do now, he couldn't have been the only spirit to at least develop these feelings towards a mortal.

He cared deeply for Rapunzel, more than his duties as a spirit for the world. Wow... that's a big risk to think of, even for Jack. "What's next? I'm going to think she's worth more to me than winter itself... oh..." Jack muttered in slight humour at how much his mind and heart agrees with that statement. "Hanging around her has made me too soft." Jack's lips twitched. Yes, he has opened far more emotional floodgates around Rapunzel than he cared to admit. Hoe might she react if he revealed as such in her own face? She would either laugh nervously or hide behind her hair in cute embarrassment.

By the Man in the Moon he's gone too soft...

Speaking of Rapunzel, Jack briefly wondered how she reacted to his sudden departure. He really hated to leave without at least letting her know without making her worry she did something wrong, no matter how amusing it was to see her so flustered and concerned for him. But the spirit would be giving his best friend little credit to think Rapunzel will just flip out in fear over that.

"I guess even you don't know the answers, huh?" Jack asked absent-mindedly the calm rippling water beneath him, which only muddled with his reflection in reply. "That's what I thought..."

So what WAS he going to do about these feelings? Should he confront Rapunzel about them? Too reckless, even for Jack. Should he go ask for help from another spirit? He paused that thought before he could dismiss it quickly. Immediately an image of a certain taller sour spirit he often messed with came to mind and the winter boy scoffed loudly. Seriously, that would be ridiculous.

But then again, it may be the only answer to Jack's questions, seeing how there was no one else but the wind and that walking fluff to talk to. The Man in the Moon was of course out of the question, and frankly Jack would rather not discuss these feelings with the innocent soul he held them for... or the bogeyman for that matter.

He really wasn't considering this, was he...?

...Jack shook his head in dumbfounded frustration. He was.

Silence kept reigning for who knows how long during Jack's inner debate. And finally, when the inevitable answer he wanted to avoid as brought up as the only lead he can go for, the reluctant spirit slowly stood up on his bare feet, looking down at the reflection with features showing hiw currently surreal he was being. "I'm going insane..." He grumbled at the final decision. Not over his feelings for Rapunzel, Jack will never regret having them, but where he will go now before returning home.

Home...

Jack grinned faintly and shook his head in mild exasperation over his thoughts. "Good talk lake." The amused spirit muttered before turning his back against the waters from which he came. If there was anyone with real vocals to speak back to him to give Jack the answers he will not reveal in desiring, it will be the grumpy walking furcoat preparing his eggs for the upcoming month.

* * *

><p>Bunny was seriously not having this, of all things.<p>

He was hoping for a day without any interference, from another Guardian or otherwise, in preparation for next month. Easter was coming closer and the spirit preffered not to be interrupted for his holiday. The Guardians understood this, even the unimpressed North. The pooka was now painting his many eggs for the upcoming semester, enjoying the tranquility and peace it brings, as expected for someone like him. There were few people who could find his place, and many didn't even try to.

But that imp did, and somehow, _somehow,_ succeeded.

"How did ya' find my home, Frost?" The pooka demanded, not in many mood for games especially from the likes of this troublemaker. There was certainly no peace while this boy was around.

The reply was an irritatingly mocking rolled eyes. "Aw come on Bunny, you ask this everytime I drop by. Can't you just get over it already?" Unlikely. Unfortuenately the boy wasn't affected by the taller spirit's piercing glare.

"Not until ya giv' me the answer, so I can stop ya from coming here ever again." Bunny snapped, honestly just wanting this imp to leave already and stop bothering his work.

"You really need to check out that temper of yours. Last I checked it was unfit for a guardian of childhood." That better be teasing he heard, or it will incite Bunny to throw his weapons at the boy without regret. That boy had no right!

"If ya here to mak' fun of me, Frost, then I'll have to throw ya out. On second thought, it doesn' matter much since you'll be thrown out regardless." The pooka smirked with folded arms.

Yet this other spirit shrugged, unfazed by the threat. "Then I guess I'll have to be quick about this then." Bunny's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Quick about- what was Frost playing here?

It really didn't help to calm the pooka's mood considering how the searches for the missing girl still end up fruitless. While they have the flower, well what remains of the flower, the one who brought it back, North, theorised where the rest of its power could be: passed on to the heir of Corona. It sounded completely ridiculous, and being the ever rational spirit, Bunny wasn't that much inclined to believe it. But still, the petal could possibly be their only lead to finding the girl, otherwise it would all have been pointless. The Guardians had realized the shadow of the figure Manny presented them back in December was the girl they are seeking.

But there have been no successes afterwards, and Bunny grew impatient everyday. "Just be out with it Frost; what do ya want?" The pooka sighed in irritation, wanting to be rid of this annoying disaster as soon as possible.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted answers?" Who would? Bunny scoffed loudly as the boy continued. "And since you're the only other spirit I know, I... have no choice but to ask you." The Guardian of Hope stared unblinking at the imp, cautiously wondering where this was going. If it'll get the boy to leave, the better. Frost seemed to take a deep breath and exhaled, his gaze more serious than the pooka had ever seen him before it took him by surprise. "You've met your believers before, haven't you?"

* * *

><p>"Mother, I was wondering if I can ask you something." Rapunzel began with a deep inhale and exhale and set down the work on her lap, gathering up her courage after a long internal debate.<p>

Both mother and daughter were currently sewing together in seats, her parent requesting it for another bonding moment that Rapunzel loved so much, as there was nothing else that could enjoy her more than spending time with her only parent.

Except... well that was what the teenager was going to ask about, but figuring out how to word it differently so mother wouldn't get suspicious, or too suspicious since the older woman was very sharp. What was it about? These feelings for her best friend that had grown so much that Rapunzel can no longer deny their existence.

The question itself sounded so far-fetched: Rapunzel... likes Jack? It was absurd wasn't it? A mortal like her developing these strong feelings for a spirit who can never age, or even die. But those things seemed irrelevant. Jack had always been there for her when she needed him, to comfort her whenever she felt lonely, to entertain her with snow when she was bored, to play with her other best friend Pascal while she was carrying out chores, to tell her everything he knew about the outside world. It made Rapunzel feel as though she could do little for him in return. And to have such emotions for him stronger than anyone she had for before, that even Rapunzel had little idea what they were just sounded ridiculous. Which was why she was going to ask mother about this, the exception leaving any mention of Jack into the coming conversation.

"You wish me to talk while sewing Rapunzel? This kind of work is exhausting you know." Mother replied with a light-hearted laugh, still keeping her eyes focused on her work, no doubt making sure not to prick her own figure and making it perfect. "You know I only tease my dear; you can ask me anything." Except going outside, the unspoken words were in the air. But thankfully Rapunzel had an arguably more serious topic she desired to address.

Rapunzel chuckled, trying to stamp out the nervousness attempting to leak into her tone. "Well... I was just wondering... what were your feelings like about father?" Okay, that was a little too blunt, judging by the off-guard expression she received.

* * *

><p>"I hav' interacted with humans, Frost, if that's what ya gettin' at." Bunny said with raised furry brows in obvious confusion, his face mixed in suspicion and puzzlement after the uninvited spirit moved a distant feet away to show the rabbit his good intentions.<p>

And after hearing his own question in his mind, he wouldn't blame him. Jack mentally sighed. "And you still do?" The spirit inquired, trying not to sound too curious about it.

"Of course; spirits with believers get that chance whenever possible, but it's not somethin' we do for fun." That last sentence made Jack narrow his eyes in annoyance. Interactions with no fun? He didn't know who to feel sorry for more, the spirits or the believers. But that wasn't the point of the questioning here... but Jack will get there.

"And some spirits even get close with humans before, right?" The question made Bunny's face look confused, and Jack resisted chuckling at the expression. Maybe he should rephrase that to avoid the hot water he already felt he was sinking in. "I mean have they ever developed, I don't know, bonds of friendship or something like that?" That, at least, sounded casual enough to him. And Bunny wasn't the sharpest, but the teenage spirit had to be careful. Not that he was worried about cottontail finding out in the least. To be completely honest Jack had little caring what the rabbit thought.

Or anyone for that matter...

...Except for Rapunzel.

There was a long uncomfortable pause, the egotistical spirit staring hard at the winter imp, no doubt thinking this was some form of prank. And considering their history, what little there was, Jack wouldn't blame him. While he had all the time in the world, they both knew nothing would come out of this by stalling while Bunny had to prepare for the overrated Easter holiday. The spirit of ice blew out an annoyed breath, "This isn't some road to a punchline, if that's what you're thinking cottontail."

The flippant tone even caught Jack off-guard by himself.

The kangaroo bristled and glared sourly, "Well tha's a relief, otherwise your jokes would hav' been worse than they already ar'." Ignoring that comment. "But if ya wanna know, for reasons no doubt stupid, humans and spirits have befriended one another over the years of their wandering aroun' the planet. I'm no exception, which is more than I can say for you, Frost." Second comment ignored, partly because it pleased Jack to see the irritation of Bunny when his words don't hit the mark like they apparently should. "It's pretty common among those with people who believ' in them; spirits hav' the choice of visitin' those same believers."

* * *

><p>Mother stared that piercing hard stare at the teenager, and Rapunzel felt uneasy with each passing second. She now regrettably wished Pascal was there to mock her parent behind her to lighten up the mood.<p>

"I... honestly did not expect such a question from you, Rapunzel, especially after all these years." Mother finally replied slowly, her work resting on her own lap for a moments pause. "Could you please clarify?"

"Oh," Rapunzel smiled in relief and continued, attempting not to mumble this time like all the others, "Well, I remember when I was a child and you told me all about my father-"

"You still are a child Rapunzel."

"- but I don't think you've ever mentioned, at least once, how you felt back then when he became a part of your world." Mother glanced up deadpan from returning to her work, an expression telling Rapunzel to continue. "I mean, despite describing everything you could to me when I was younger about him, you never specifically told me about your feelings towards him back then, what it was like to experience these emotions-"

"And there was a good reason, as there was now, for exactly that." Her parent interrupted gently, smiling sweetly as Rapunzel blinked at the unexpected words. "I think I can recall telling you that those feelings was a mistake, and your father an even worse one to have involved myself with. The only positive that came out with these feelings for him was your birth, my flower, something I will never regret, no matter anything I say about it."

Rapunzel brightened at those words, and tucked a strand of hair behind her shoulder as she waited for mother to continue, who sighed in false-annoyance after giving in to her daughter's evident curiosity and straightened.

"I loved your father, my dear, just as much as I love you. But that was before I saw him for truly the monster that he was; just as greedy and selfish as the rest of the world out there. He, like any other who would have discovered your gift, would have exploited your hair for profit and sold you as a baby to the highest bidder, had I not hid you away from him and the madmen populating the planet. I was blind to have had these feelings for him, my flower, as no man, or woman out there, is to ever be trusted."

* * *

><p>"And many of them do that?" Jack inquired, oblivious to his leaned forward in curiosity while idly playing with his twirling staff.<p>

Bunny blinked in confusion, but the impish spirit made a motion for him to continue. "Sometimes. While there are no rules against it, it isn' that encouraged on." Jack's eyes narrowed, and thankfully Bunny took that for confusion rather than the incredulity he was currently feeling. "Ya already know by now spirits can live hundreds of years, carryin' out their duties to the world. The same can' be said for mortals: unlike us they eventually grow old and forget us when they reach puberty," The informative kangaroo paused for a second before smirking. "A concept you're not familiar with I'm sure." Bunny shrugged in casual smugness when Jack stopped spinning his staff and glared in annoyance at him.

"Gee kangaroo, what's up with that attitude? And I thought this conversation was going so civil." Jack rolled his eyes and tapped the warm grass beneath, already the soil becoming covered in small ice.

"Nothin' will ever be civil with you Frost. And I keep tellin' ya I'm not a kangaroo; Easter Bunny, boy, Easter Bunny. Remember that alrigh'? And would ya please stop covering my home with your useless ice, for crying out loud?" The walking furcoat folded his arms and cocked his head in suspicious curiosity. "I answered your question, now answer mine: why did ya wanna know this stuff anyway? What was the point of it aside from obviousl' wasting my valuable time?"

As much as he hated to admit it, the spirit didn't really desire bothering this arrogant rabbit all day long either. Jack grinned and rested his staff against his shoulder, taking a few steps forward. "Just wanted my curiosity satisfied-"

"An' it's been satisfied, now leav'."

"-not yet it hasn't cottontail, I still need something else answered first." Jack said seriously.

Bunny rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Jus' make it quick imp, I haven' got all day unlike you."

"Have spirits ever held affection for humans to an extent it shouldn't even be possible?" Jack blurted out and cursed himself inwardly for being too blunt about it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that father was a bad man, and I hate it if this brings back painful memories for you mother," Rapunzel looked down in guilt, her voice quieting. "I was just hoping you could tell what it felt like to... I don't know fall in love..." Comprehending what she just said has the teenager's eyes widen in shock, disbelieving those words. It was one thing to like someone, her books have told her the differences, but Rapunzel can't be suggesting to herself that her feelings towards Jack were beyond just like-like, right?<p>

"If only it were that simple, my dear." Mother replied gently, reaching out and resting a hand on her daughter's cheekbone to get her attention, which she obliged, "If things were any different, I would have loved your father to this day. But the cruelty of the world affects even those who appear the most kindest. The pain he brought had made me forget completely what romance felt like to this day. I almost lost sight of the light too, had it not been for you." She stroked her cheekbones lovingly, and Rapunzel closed her eyes and smiled at the affection. Yeah, even if father was a terrible person, the daughter has always been here to give kindness and love to the one who raised her.

"I'm glad I can help, mother. I'll always be there for you." But it still didn't answer her question. "So... you have no recollection what romantic love felt like those years ago?"

"I'm afraid not my sweet," Mother said plainly when retreating her hand, continuing back to her work on her sewing. "And I pray it never happens again to me, or to you for that matter." She then laughed loudly, "But what are the chances, after all, of that ever happening?"

* * *

><p>"Shouldn' even be possible- ya already lost me Frost." Bunny replied blankly.<p>

The spirit shook his head, growing irritated with each passing minute with the unclear answers and trying to grasp a way to say these next words correctly. "I mean, shall we say, spirits ever developing feelings for a human. Even to the point of... romantic love?"

A long, incredibly pause took by. Jack attempting not to look the least bit nervous for the answer, while Bunny just stared with blank, incredulity eyes and tried to, undoubtedly, peer into Jack's soul with their staring contest. Finally, one cracked, and it wasn't the imp of winter. "Ya... ya not even kiddin' are ya? Ya honestly askin' me that? What's next, you actually believe that can 'appen?" Jack said nothing, and cottontail took the hint and shook his head in evident disbelief. "This is... ridiculous, even for you to ask that imp. Completely ridiculous- this is absurd even for you Frost!"

The spirit was taken aback by the outburst, his stare hardened after recovering and putting on a defensive tone. "What's got your tail ruffled? It was just an honest question." Seriously was that really necessary?

"What makes me so disbelievin' of this imp is that you actually believ' in this nonsense. A spirit can develop feelin's of friendship towards a human, sure. Ya can even think of a mortal as a siblin' until they pass away. But love? Honest romantic love? Never happened before, and I'm not surprised why, it can never 'appen! It's absurd beyond comprehension."

"You don't know that!" Jack retorted, not going to let this get to him. "It could have happened before, it could even be happening now, you may not even have known it yet!"

"Frost, trust me: I would know if one of our kind ever had those type of feelings towards a mortal." Bunny sighed and rubbed his forehead, apparently calmed down, though Jack felt a boiling pit of growing anger towards this blunt spirit. Who was he to decided whether this kind of thing can happen or not? "Besides, it would be pointless regardless, as spirits can live as long as time itself while humans, well humans die of old age, never mind ceasin' believing in us after becomin' a teenager."

"You're useless," Jack muttered, realizing Bunny was indeed, as he should have expected from the beginning, not the right person to go to about these feelings. Well it was either him or the boogieman, but right now the latter sounded more appealing.

And the kangaroo heard him. "Useless? What more do ya want me to say boy? Love between a mortal and a spirit is bafflin' in itself and never likely happen. Why, just why, did you expect a differen' answer-" He seemed to have stopped himself, staring at Jack in silent contemplation, and the winter spirit immediately guessed why and already prepared himself to fly off when needed. Jack wasn't going to be mocked for these feelings towards a mortal. And Rapunzel was far more than just human.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel slightly laughed, trying to make it sound genuine while hiding the disappointment as always. "You never know, mother, maybe one day I'll... find someone." Instead of him always finding her during bored times and pulling pranks behind her unsuspecting back.<p>

"I hope not Rapunzel," Mother said with a serious edge, not meeting her daughter's hopeful gaze. "Love is a dangerous thing, even more in the romantic cause. But we don't have anything to worry about regardless, as no one will ever find you in this tower and fool you into loving them." She gestured around dismissively.

"But my books said love is the most powerful emotion of all. It's something we need to get what we want in life." A perfect unspoken example being Rapunzel's love to see the floating lights that always appear in the night's sky during her birthday. If love doesn't drive that ambition, what will?

"Well I'm glad you are so fond over this emotion my flower," Mother said without sounding like she meant it s she continued concentrating on her work. "But I'm afraid, in the real world, love is not all that it is said to be. It's purely an overrated blind feeling that has people make stupid decisions and fawn over the most selfish and greedy of others. Out there: love is vanity, Rapunzel, not romance; that is how this dreadful world operates. But don't let that dissuade you, my sweet. If you want to believe love is the best thing in the world apart from your mother, by all means. Oh darling you know I only tease!" Mother grinned in amusement before standing up suddenly, and Rapunzel observed, her own work completely forgotten now. "But all this talk of my past is emotionally exhausting. I think it's time to refresh your mothers energy with a song, don't you?"

But the pondering teenager took little attention on that last part. Love isn't all that it's said to be? Was she suppose to take mother's words over her books? As much as she should be, Rapunzel couldn't help but doubt every word the older woman told her. Surely mother can't be suggesting that there was no such thing as true love, right? Did she say all of these things because mother forgot what romance felt like?

"But mother," Rapunzel found herself suddenly protesting as her parent was already heading to the spot, "You can't be saying all men are exactly the same, right? There has to be people out there who truly love their partners. Romance has to be a real thing."

Mother sighed dramatically while her back was turned to the objecting teenager, "Oh my flower, must you be so naive enough to actually believe genuine romance exists? Surely I taught you enough not to delude yourself with these pointless fantasies." The blunt parent rubbed her own forehead while still not facing her daughter who thought the complete opposite. "First the delusion of Jack Frost's existence, now this drivel. Love is nothing but a childish dream, Rapunzel. Romance in this horrible evil world can never be. There is only love by sibling or by parent and child, nothing more."

Even from mother that sounded ridiculous. Because it was ridiculous! "But mother! If romantic love doesn't exist, how are families made? Why are children born? Didn't father love you like that before he became a monster at all?!" Wow, this rebellious attitude was not familiar to Rapunzel. Jack must be rubbing off on her... But no matter; it felt... right, yes right, to voice these opinions out-loud. Romantic love had to exist, otherwise the world would be a dark cruel place where no one would live to wish in... which was exactly what mother always told her how the world is just that, but the words of her best friend kept Rapunzel conflicted on who more to agree. And as much as she hated to admit mother was ever wrong...

...She was leaning more towards Jack's words on these thoughts.

And mother turned to face her, a mad expression indicating Rapunzel has overstepped her boundaries a little. "Hair. Sing. Now."

* * *

><p>"Ya can' be for real... you're not bein' serious... oh ye are!" Bunny's eyes widened in realization as Jack said nothing but glared at the arrogant rabbit, who slapped himself on the forehead in disbelief and laughed unashamedly. "Oh this is rich! Even for you Frost! You'v gone an' fallen in love with a mortal, am I righ'? Oh I never thought I see the day." Jack's hand clenched hard on his staff with every word, ready to freeze this kangaroo into next week if he keeps going. After calming himself, Bunny coughed behind his hand and looked blankly at the winter spirit, though Jack could tell he was trying not to crack a smile. "Sorry mate, but goin' after a human who can' even see ya is low even for yerself. Somethin' like this is completel' ludicrous. But ya get props for bein' the first to even hav' that much affection for a human."<p>

There he was just throwing out these assumptions, but they were unfortunately true. "I haven't fallen in love with anyone kangaroo," Jack lied, too hotly for his own liking, pointing the crooked end of his staff at the smug furcoat, "And even if a spirit was to fall in love with a human, who are you to judge? Anyone can be together if it's true love." Wow... that was too corny even by his standards. Rapunzel must be rubbing off on him... "And besides, I'll have you know I do have a believer, who happens to be older than you can believe." Jack blinked in surprise at his own words. Okay, he didn't mean to say that much...

"No need to be defensive then if it ain't true," The kangaroo folded his arms with a straight expression, "An' give me a break, Frost, I know for a fact there's no one who believes in you, so don't try an' convince me otherwise." He really was full of himself. More grass beneath them froze, oblivious to the rabbit who was having fun mocking Jack. "Someone like you can neve' 'ave a believer, let alone a connection. So there's all your questions answered Frost, now do us all a favour and leave me to my wo- Huh?"

"Gladly my fine cotton friend," Jack bowed mockingly, eyes narrowed in anger and having enough of this from that stuck-up spirit, "I'll leave you to your work... just as you get out of that." He gestured casually to the ice that gripped the rabbit's large feet to the icy ground, already turning and flying off. It was a bad idea to go to Bunny for advice, but what other choice was there? A passing thought of the face of the boogeyman sprung to mind and Jack immediately disregarded it. Pitch wouldn't have been a valid guy to get help from anyway. So what will he do now?

"Oi! Come back 'ere an' get me out of this ice ya bloody imp! Ya can' leave me like this!" Jack imagined the scowl on the rabbit's face as the wind took him away, pretending to ignore cottontail's exclaiming last words: "This is exactly what I was talkin' about; you're nothin' but a selfish-"

* * *

><p>"But-"<p>

"No buts Rapunzel!" Mother suddenly yelled, and Rapunzel winced at the harsh tone and what was about to come: "Don't ever ridicule me! I've heard quite enough of this, and your attitude! Romance is nothing more than an illusion to lure naive women like yourself into being the bearer of a man's child, nothing more! I certainly learned that the hard way, and I don't want the same thing with you. Your father, for instance, was nothing more than a greedy-"

* * *

><p>"-self-centered-"<p>

* * *

><p>"-degenerate-"<p>

* * *

><p>"-reckless-"<p>

* * *

><p>"-cruel-"<p>

* * *

><p>"-manchild!"<p>

* * *

><p>"-monster! Now get over here and sing to your mother at once!"<p>

Rapunzel flinched at every word to describe her dead father, avoiding her mother's angry gaze and rubbing her own arms subconsciously. "Yes mother..." She barely whispered, trying to push the harsh words her mother unknowingly was shoving into her mind.

"What was that?!"

"Yes mother." Rapunzel said more loudly, gently placing her sewing work off her lap and onto the ground, standing up to get the seats and brush prepared.

"And Rapunzel, afterwards I want you to go straight to your room and think about what you've are not to come out of there all day, until I come visit you again tomorrow. Am I understood?"

"Yes mother," The saddened teenager repeated a third time, hoping being obedient to mother's orders will at least get back on her good side.

After slowly setting up the chair, stool and brush, Rapunzel was about to sit down when she felt the soft hand of her mother on her shoulder, and she glanced to see the parent looked at her with a now calm gaze. That brought some good news at least. "Rapunzel," Mother began gently, eyes shining in the kindness her daughter adored, "Please understand everything I do and say is not to dampen your spirits, but to protect you from the dangers and cruelties of life. I would never hurt you, you know that."

"I know," The teenager replied softly, wondering where she was going with this.

"I was once like you, you know," Mother continued while now pinching her daughters cheek like she since Rapunzel was a child, "Carefree, adventurous, wanting to see things I know I shouldn't. Then your father came along, and look where we are now." The older woman gestured around the tower, and Rapunzel understood what she was saying. "Despite your thoughts, my child, this is your sanctuary. Look around you: no one else has ever found their way here, and no one ever will. All of this was for you, my flower, and it would hurt me greatly should someone, specifically a man, ever find you and take you from me, having me failed to protect the most important thing in the world: you." Rapunzel felt her hair being stroked by the other hand.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, mother. I should have known to listen to you like always." The sad teenager said, hoping her parent was calm enough now not to go in another tirade.

"Don't be too upset my flower." Mother replied as they embraced. "You can make it up to me by replenishing my health with your beautiful signing voice." Rapunzel smiled lightly. Though her questions remained unanswered, what was more important was making sure mother doesn't pop a vein from that anger.

"I love you my flower, always." The parent kissed the top of Rapunzel's head to emphasize this bond.

"I will always love you more."

"And I will always love you most."

* * *

><p>The Snugly Duckling was not a name to express how heartwarming it was inside, or lack thereof. A bar within the forest of Corona, it was a place where you would find all kinds of thugs, ruffians and crinimals alike. Having been around for a long time now, the Snugly Duckling was haven for any kind of people who wished to be away from the positive atmosphere of the kingdom and enjoy a more hardened one suited for their liking. Closing times were usually in the mornings just after midnight to whenever the first customer pops up. It was rare to have the establishment seen with no paying low-tempered customers at all, as it harbored those who wish to drink away from their sorrows and past and even harbored criminals time to time, unless the money was good and the patrons ratted out of them.<p>

Among the dark crowded bar, at a table purely for themselves, were some of the most well-known dangerous criminals that kept to themselves and trusted no one. The Stabbington Brothers, as no one truly knew their names but themselves, and they have no desire to share the secrets with anyone. both were identical, the only differences being their rough voices and eyes patches on different sides of their faces; some speculate they were just for show. Still, ruffians knew when to keep their distance from who, especially the two tall brutes drinking in anger and conspiring their next step of thievery.

But right now, they were cursing a certain thief who was captured by the guards of Corona a while back.

"Still can't believe Rider slipped up, even by his standards." The first brother grumbled, taking another drink from the large mug and slamming it against the hard table.

"It's been three months already, when will you get over it?" The second spoke up without looking at him, taking a drink for himself. He wasn't as fazed about the capture of their lackey as his brother was.

"As soon as I get over how ridiculous his capture was."

The second brother snorted. "Can't fault you there." They took another drink and signaled the far-off bartender for the next.

Their little accomplice, Flynn Rider, had been taken prisoner three months back at the end of last year. It came as a surprise, considering how crafty and agile the man was at avoiding this type pf annoyance. But what had enraged the brothers so much that extended beyond amused disbelief was how he got caught: by slipping on ice into a stand!

"He might get out eventually, guards are too soft for their own good. We'll need that fool to pull off our grand heist." The second brother commented as they awaited their next mugs, neither worried of being overheard. Who would dare interfere with them anyway?

The first brother grunted in agreement. "If we're going to earn a fortune, we'll need someone small enough for the job."

"And who better than our cocky lackey to do the job for us?"

The first brother reluctantly concurred. "Still, being caught because of some ice. Even that was low for him."

The second brother shrugged dismissively. "Doesn't matter. What matters now is we either wait, or get Rider out of prison ourselves."

"Fortune or not; I ain't risking imprisonment for the likes of him-"

"It seems as though ice is a problem for all of us."

Both brothers blinked at the interruption, craning their heads towards the thin hooded figure staring down at them. Obviously a female, guessing by voice, the pose and red visible dark dress behind the black cloak. "I hope you don't mind the interruption boys, but am I right to assume you have been having problems yourself with a certain element?"

"Whose askin'?" The second brother growled, while the first just stared impassively.

"Someone who overheard your discussion, and can help you with breaking out this friend of yours and make you rich beyond your wildest dream." Came the surprisingly reply. "Would you mind if I take a seat?" She did just that without awaiting an answer. Both brother blinked again. Here there was a person pulling a seat by them without permission. She was either bold, or desired a death wish. The latter can easily be granted.

"...What do you mean rich beyond our wildest dream?" The first brother asked cautiously, staring at the devious expression of a woman being the hood.

"And how can you break out Rider, who is not our friend." Chimed in the second brother just as wary. There was something already... off about this uninvited woman.

"Oh I have my ways." She replied vaguely, drawing out the last word. "I have infiltrated the castle of this kingdom once before, I can do so again with ease."

"Oh really?" The first brother leaned back with folded arms doubtfully. The second brother, however, found himself intrigued with the words of this small confident person.

"Of course, I won't be doing this for free. I have a small... favour to ask of you first. You do this for me, and I not only release this thief of yours, but also provide you with the luxuries and life the kingdom could not." The mysterious woman said in a sinister tone, refusing to yield to the hard glares both brothers were giving towards her.

Now both the Stabbington brothers were interested, but suspecting at the same time. Nonetheless, their attention was now full on this woman, even if the drinks arrived and set on their table.

The woman continued while leaning forward, elbows and arms crossed on the table. "There is someone I want... eliminated. Someone who was responsible for your thief being caught by the guards. I want him taken care of tomorrow morning, and if you do this; well that depends if you just do it."

"And say we do this..." The first brother began after both thought about these suspicious generous offers this stranger was presenting. "How do we know you won't betray us instantly after dealing with this person and rat us out to the guards?" It was natural, after all, because what this woman was saying was too good to be true. "What's stopping you from going back on your word and keeping these supposed 'riches' to yourself? Can you even be trusted?"

Instead of answering immediately, the woman instead, for some reason, laughed lightly it was almost ear-piercing. Some of the patrons near by looked on with irritation at the sound, and the second brother had half a mind of throwing her out the window for attracting attention. What prevented him from doing so was this, "You don't have to trust me boys. I just want this person gettin' rid of, completely and not a trace of him left. I can, meanwhile, get your lackey out of the castle prison in zero time. After all, who else can give no mercy and get the job done quickly like the Stabbington brothers?"

Both siblings glanced at one another, then back at the stranger with intrigued smiles and glints in their only eyes, speaking at once: "Where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long time of posting this chapter since the last, enjoying my vacation too much and thinking of new ideas. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. <strong>

**I'm not the greatest when it comes to love stories, as you can plainly see when Jack contemplates his feelings for Rapunzel at the start of the chapter. XD**

**On a side note: over 100,000 words in this fic. Wow... I mean... just wow. I never even imagined, nor intended for that matter, to reach that far. XD Thank you, everyone, for supporting me with this work. Unfortunately, or fortunately, we're far from over yet my friends; we still have more to deal with: such as the Stabbington brothers, Pitch Black, the Guardians and the blossom of the romance between our beloved couple. It will take a while, but it won't take 40 or 50 chapters to anyone who thinks so. I'm actually planning on finishing this between 20-30. So yeah, thank you everyone who has been reading and following this story as it keeps continuing. And I'm just getting started! The next chapter will be as good as the last, I hope, so stick around for more! **

**Next chapter: Jack vs the Stabbington Brothers. Finally, combat! Who will emerge victorious? Will Flynn Rider be released from prison? Pfft, not likely... I jest, but he has little-to-no purpose in this story. XD Like, review, tell me where I could improve, whatever helps improve this story as it progresses. Until next time my good friends! **


	18. Chapter 16

_Almost there now,_ Jack thought to himself as the wind carried the flying spirit across the clouds above the forest towards the valley, having not went to the tower since yesterday afternoon. The spirit had been up all night back at the lake that birthed him contemplating. And you likely know why. Bunny wasn't a good help, at all; his words sounded more blasphemous the more Jack thought about them. The sight of the valley acting as a shield, and yet likely a prison to Rapunzel, surrounding the tower had the spirit push those negative thoughts at the back of his mind.

All night he had wondered what he was going to do about these feelings, not that there was much he can do, and how he was going to possibly confess towards his best friend. But just that thought alone rose an uncanny sense of fear Jack tried to push away. He should be feeling happy over the matter, and he was, not nervousness and anxiety over should Rapunzel reject those feelings. The conclusion at the lake was to just try and give away hintsand maybe she'll catch and confess any feelings she had for him back. It was a long shot...

...Now Jack partially wished he was all alone again so he wouldn't feel so conflicted.

The spirit quickly shut away the ridiculous thought. Of course he didn't wish that! Rapunzel was the best thing to happen in his life; Jack wasn't going to regret meeting her, ever! Jack shook his head tiredly, having only gained a few hours rest before departing to Corona. Forget what Bunny said, Jack was in love with a human, a special human, the most special ever. He grinned a little as he almost reached the place and descended from the clouds.

Then he felt a piercing amount of pain.

Taken by surprise, Jack's eyes widened in shock as he felt something dig into his front shoulder, immediately without warning losing balance as the wind roared in protest. What was that?! Already the spirit was tumbling down towards the lush forest below as he spun out of control, his head turning to look at the object responsible, gritting his teeth in pain. An arrow?! The wind regained itself for him, and Jack found himself with his back facing the forest and face fixated on the source of the pain spreading in his shoulder.

It's been a long time since Jack ever felt pain like this, and boy did he not miss it. Taking in quick breaths, the winter spirit slowly moved his hand towards the stick of the stuck arrow, grasping around it and pulled as gently as he could. Jack let out a hiss of pain and quickly released the stick. Well so much for that. He heard the wind voice its concern and the spirit nodded.

"I'm fine," Jack replied after calming down, not sounding so sure himself, "I've faced worse, remember?" He continued in slight amusement despite the situation at hand. He can just imagine Rapunzel panickly yelling at having humour at a time like this. Speaking of which, maybe without making his best friend worried, the tower might have some medical supplies Jack could use without alerting Rapunzel.

Flinching as the pain grew bigger, Jack gritted his teeth again and prepared to fly off again towards the nearby valley. Then, without the wind roaring in his ears as he flew earlier, a piercing sound grew close and the spirit immediately dodged as another arrow flew right by him and hit the stone wall of the valley. Jack took a second to breath from that assault and turned around the face the source.

Except he couldn't see anything but the green tall trees of Corona blocking his view to anyone below. Jack quickly looked around the skies. There weren't any birds nearby to him, so the likely thought was someone was attacking him. But that's not even possible; no one but Rapunzel can see him... right? Another arrow tore through the air and Jack quickly dodged to the side, frowning at the forest hiding the attacker. Even if they were aimed for him, which Jack realizing it was pointless to doubt that now, who would be, and why? As he quickly ducked another arrow, and this flew above two more at one, the spirit knew he had to get away, and quickly. He was about to fly above the valley when the thought of these attackers following him to the tower struck a gripping sense of dread and fear within him, and instead Jack glared down and flew off to the opposite direction, dodging the pair of arrows being fired at him and flinching in pain by the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"He's makin' a break for it," The first brother said, grinning as the flying boy retreated like a coward, his crossbow still ready to fire with perfect aim.<p>

The second brother leaned his crossbow against his shoulder, his eyes following the spirit impassively. "Then let's make sure he doesn't." They both grunted and quickly gave pursuit. That woman tasked them to get rid of this kid, and they could only happily oblige. Nothing personal against Jack Frost, but if it was going to make them rich, hey even killing off those who give seasons to the world was worth it.

The boy could try all he liked, but even the branches of the trees wouldn't protect him as arrows shot through them, and the spirit kept dodging. Alright, let's see how long he'll dance before tiring out. Maybe they'll also get famous for killing off a dangerous spirit who does nothing all day but spread mischief and trouble to anyone; the Stabbington brothers will be doing the world a favour then. It won't be long anyway; he'll have to come down and rest for being hit in the shoulder, and it amused the brothers how long the boy was dragging it out with that thing still lodged in there.

"Looks as though that'll be now," The second brother muttered with a hint of triumph as the spirit slowly kept descending into the trees, the siblings not far behind. Shame, really, the thrill of the chase tasted sweet, but they couldn't drag on like this; that lady was probably getting Rider out of prison as they speak. Eventually they lost sight of the boy for only moment, but a small cliff leading to an opening, a cliff which the brothers quietly kneel down on to see the spirit, where Jack Frost was currently resting on a log, no doubt exhausted. Oh well, this was fun while it lasted; which is more than they can say for their winter friend here.

"Let's get this over with, there's a fortune with our name on it." The first brother said when the boy made no indication of standing up, and the second grunted in agreement, switching the crossbows placed on their backs to their clean large swords just waiting to taste some spirit blood, both sliding down the rock to finish off the wounded spirit.

This is easier than they thought.

* * *

><p>Jack took in as much deep breaths as he could, flinching from that continuous pain as the arrow stayed firm in his bloodied shoulder, the red liquid partially leaking thankfully; not losing that much. Still, it was better for Jack to get something, or someone, to help him. Bunny and Pitch were out of the question, as he trusted neither. That only left someone who the spirit was reluctant to ask for help in the case of making her worry too much and burden her. But he had limited options, as there was no one else left to turn to for help. Maybe he should try and pull the damn thing out again-<p>

The corner of his narrowed eye had Jack quickly roll out of the way as the blade of a weapon struck down at the spot he just sat in, grabbing his staff and spun to point his own means of defence against the attackers, hissing in pain at moving around so much with a weapon lodged into his shoulder. Guess he didn't lose them after all, he cursed to himself mentally.

Two large hulking brutes stared down with triumphant sneers at him. Wearing the dark green and black clothing one can assume were fit for thugs, short orange hair and eye-patches on opposite sides of their faces. Twins, obviously by the looks of their facial features and similar height. Both carried a sword with what looked like crossbows strapped to their backs. Jack frowned in anger and confusion. Who were they, and how can they see him? If they were here to pick a fight, then Jack could only humour by encasing them in solid ice for beings the ones who possibly fired at him.

"A little too old to be believing in me, aren't you?" Jack retorted, the crooked end of his staff pointing at the two men dangerously. He wasn't an expert at combat, but there's a first time for everything. Maybe if he taunts them enough they'll make a mistake and he can get away... or he can just fly off, this time above the clouds. Either way, Jack was getting out of here.

"We're younger than we look." One of the two said in a rough voice, both aiming their swords at him with confident gazes. Oh yeah? Two can play at that game.

"Are you trying to sound tough? That's adorable when you really think about it." Jack smirked while taking a step back as one of the attackers advanced. This plan may work after all. "Anymore with you, hiding behind the bushes? Because you can't honestly think you can take me on with just two people." The winter spirit continued with his own arrogance, quickly glancing around with the brutes still in his line of sight. Could there be more hiding, waiting to strike when his guard is down? Whatever happens, he'll be ready.

"Just the two of us, fortunately for us, and unfortunately for you." Jack scoffed; what he suppose to believe them? "You costed us one of our accomplices, now he's rotting in jail because of you. But after getting rid of you, that will change." The implication was not lost on him: they were here to kill the spirit. Well...

...They can certainly try.

He didn't really feel any fear, only the resolve to get out of here and get to Rapunzel. Wow... next he'll be thinking to himself Rapunzel is what will keep him fighting. How cheesy can you get? "Well, I have no idea who you're talking about, but it looks like you'll be joining this friend of yours." Despite the pain, Jack kept a firm grip on his staff with both hands and had a battle pose ready, moving his head in a 'bring-it' gesture. It amazed him how quickly they complied.

* * *

><p>My my can Frost put up a fight.<p>

Unsuspecting to the three men in combat, yellow glinted eyes observed them impassively from the shadow of the trees, taking in every move they make and already making the assumption that the spirit will more likely win. And the spirit didn't look as though he will be cracking any jokes while fighting in his condition.

He must admit, Gothel hiring two mindless brawn's to eliminate the impish boy was unexpected, but could already serve as an advantage. Pitch stood completely still, arms folded behind him as he watched with interest at the combat. Nothing could ever have suggested Jack could fight, but he was holding his own quite fairly.

One of the two brothers had made the first move, charging with blade poised in a swing, Frost had his staff grab the sword and pulled it, delivering a swift kick to the brute's hip. The other made an attempt at Jack's undamaged shoulder, but was thwarted when the boy leaped over the tall thug and knocked him back with a swift kick to the back neck. Not bad. Pitch raised a brow. The fight continued on when the two charged at Frost at once and made swinging blade assaults, Jack either dodging or blocking the sharp weapons with his wooden staff. Just how tough was that stick of his anyway? Nonetheless, the disadvantage to the boy was him being pushed back against the stone wall, but the boy jumped onto the wall and pushed himself over the two brutes when one attempted a stab, both thugs ducked as Frost swung his staff around while in midair. It was slightly surprising how Frost was being quite coordinated instead of reckless in this fight. Either he was very good, or that witch hired the wrong men. Pitch's pale lips curled into a small smile. And now Jack was stalling, the boogeyman knew that much, for while the spirit may be defending himself quite well, he was dealing with two swordsmen who have been thugs for a long time now, and with that damage stuck to his shoulder it would be inevitable the mindless apes will win.

* * *

><p>Jack knew he couldn't keep this up, not with this aching agony in his shoulder. The more he moved the more it leaked his concentration, as the spirit never fought while wounded at once. Alright, scratch that, he never fought anyone in his life! Verbally with Bunny perhaps, but this was entirely different; he had to get away, now, before these guys get the building-up advantage.<p>

And he might just have the chance now.

As one of the thugs leaped to stab the spirit directly in the chest, Jack flew back a few feet and, with the curled end of his staff, grabbed the blade and threw it downwards onto the dirt. Without wasting time, the impish spirit immediately grabbed his chance and, while the brute's head was down, leaped up with one bare foot landing and pushing him off the back head and neck of the thug. The spirit knew this would work, now he can escape clearly-

A sharp pain brought out a yell from his throat as the hurt spirit felt something slice against his bare lower leg. He didn't react in time as the other thug had jumped up and hit his flesh with a sword. In retaliation from instinct, Jack quickly twirled and aimed his staff at the two brutes, firing off a blast of ice that surprised the three of him even himself, the instantly hitting the ground and spreading the grass with frozen ice and, luckily, crawling up the legs of the thugs and keeping them in place.

Without hesitation, even after a second of looking at his own handiwork, Jack flew off into the sky as the wind hurried carrying him above the clouds where they couldn't see him, arrows shot not being able to reach. He had to get to Rapunzel, quickly. Thankfully the cut to his leg wasn't deep, but increased the pain he already had. Jack was about to try and pull out the arrow lodged in again but the wind roared its objection in his ears. "I can't let Rapunzel pull it out for me!" Was Jack's protestant reply, but the wind only pulled him harder.

Unbeknownst to the spirit, the small creature he met three months back watched on in concern and followed him.

* * *

><p>"He got away," Pitch heard one of the two brothers snarl as he looked at Frost ascending through the blocking clouds. Well drat, the boy got away, now all of Gothel's plans will be foiled. Oh wait a minute... good. The boogeyman smirked, pleased more than disappointed that Frost made it out. No doubt the girl will heal her friend with the magical hair. Pitch would give pursuit and observe the two lovers (a blind man could tell they were inevitably going to be together), but he had more pressing matters. For example; the two brutes stuck to the ground.<p>

That was quite the power Frost had displayed, at least the boy was capable of fighting for himself. Pitch despised those who are too dependent on another being, liabilities are not needed. This fight has proven Jack would make a great ally for him in his plan of disposing of the witch. And with the stakes high, he'll have no choice but to accept Pitch's temporary help.

Turning his amused gaze to the apes, who were attempting to break themselves out with their swords, Pitch waited a moment as another of the siblings spoke, "She never warned us that spirit was going to hold his own..."

The boogeyman rolled his eyes. "But of course she wouldn't." He spoke out-loud, unfazed as the men quickly pointed their toy weapons all around them. "That witch underestimates everyone around her, even you two." The King of Nightmares added with a tone of amusement. How easy it would be, right now, with two prey stuck to the ice thanks to that spirit, to play around with their fear and make their worst visions come true, to have some more rarer practice on a couple of mindless brutes who throw their weight around at the smallest sight of money. But then again, this would be far too easy for Pitch's own liking, he could at least let them run off first before chasing them to taste their fears and empower him. But these two, despite their lack of intelligence, or common sense for that matter, could prove useful as small pawns to his plan. Gothel has unknowingly done him a favour; giving these two apes the potion to see spirits will be her biggest downfall since betraying Pitch years back. A double dose of vengeance. How much better can it get? "She uses the two of you, as with everyone else around her, like mindless slaves to her bidding with the empty promises of fortune and power. But like all of her kind, you will gain nothing of the sort." Pitch never imagined interacting with adult mortals again, but now that didn't even matter.

"Show yourself!" One of the two dumb siblings demanded. Ah the tireless words 'show yourself', but Pitch was more than happy to comply.

"As you wish." The boogeyman simply said and stepped out of the shadows, looking at the two brutes as though they were beneath him. And beneath him they were. Arrogant maybe? But by all rights Pitch should believe so: mortals are cannon fodder compared to the immortal near-invincible spirits. Shame few others of his kind shared that sentiment.

Both apes had the gall to point their swords immediately at him, before finally realizing their error and switching to the more effective crossbows. More effective if such playthings could harm him in any way. "Oh I assure you gentlemen there is no need to point your toys at me like that," Pitch stated casually, still in his calm posture, before gesturing offhandedly towards the sky. "Surely you noticed by now if your weapons couldn't kill that spirit, what chances do they have against me?"

That weapons still pointed at his chest. "He just got lucky, which is more than I can say for you unless you tell us who you are, you freak of nature." Ah, Pitch spotted the glint of nervousness in their eyes, despite the fearless tones.

"And you have three seconds to do so. One..." Ah, who did these apes think they were to threaten the boogeyman. But they were ignorant of that fact.

But Pitch had no reason to indulge them of that fact unless for entertainment. He clicked his tongue and raised a brow distastefully. "Must you be so serious? Your empty threats mean nothing to me; and here I would expect a least more gratitude when you hear out my offer that makes that woman's own pale in comparison."

"Empty?! I'm skipping two." One of them angrily said, second clinging to the trigger, but the second one, however, slowly lowered his weapon raised his hand to halt his more rash brother. Ah, so maybe one of them had a lick of sense after all.

"What do you mean a better offer?" The second one asked with a trace of curiosity, and Pitch could just make out the greed in his eye.

Already he was reeling them in. "A more substantial offer that extends beyond the limited lifestyle of being rich." Pitch clarified in that same normal tone. Money wasn't of importance to him, but to humans it was an addiction worth manipulating over.

One of them scoffed disbelievingly. "What could be better than swimming in fortune for the rest of your life?"

Pitch internally smiled. "Shall we say: being rich for the rest of your immortal lives?"

The siblings looked at each other with surprise, before slowly facing the boogeyman again with intrigue, both having lowered their weapons now. "We're listening." Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

><p>In pursuit of the flying boy, who was no doubt the same person who saw her three months back after colliding into him at that kingdom, the Baby Tooth flew after the stranger in worry. He was undoubtedly a spirit; no mortal could be doing what he was doing now. Who was he? She had no idea. Maybe he might possibly be involved somehow. But just as the teenage boy flew over the rocky valley that hasn't been investigated yet, the Baby Tooth yelped, or squeaked if your prefer, in surprise and pain and flew a few meters back from the invisible shield that just sent her back from entering over the valley?<p>

What was that?!

She tried that again, only be knocked back. Carefully, she extended a hand and felt the shield push back her finger, feeling a sting tingling her tiny flesh. What was a shield doing here? And how did that young admittedly cute boy get through?

Flying around Baby Tooth tried in all places, but the shield acted a done around the valley, protecting something inside, and all she could she was a tower among a meadow. Wait... was that a waterfall? She suddenly found a way to get in: quickly flying over to where the water was likely coming from, Baby Tooth frowned in concern as she saw the boy slowly descend into the colourful tower from the top.

* * *

><p>"I really wish mother would be back by now, Pascal. I might just starve." Rapunzel groaned as she flipped over the next page. Pascal nodded and rubbed his own stomach, sitting next to his best friend and wondering what was taking Gothel so long too. True to her word yesterday Rapunzel had spent all evening and next morning inside her room, not coming out until mother came home. Already there was little to do except draw, paint and read. And one thing, otherwise known as a person, was missing.<p>

"Where could he be...?" Rapunzel asked outloud staring at the book she read a million times in boredom. Where was her knight in frosted armour? Wait, her what?! the hunger must be getting to her. Rapunzel sighed, still confused over her feelings for the boy who filled in a hole of her life.

Mother wasn't admittedly all that reliable to provide answers for Rapunzel yesterday. Was father really that bad a man back then to harm mother so? The teenage girl wished it wouldn't be so, but her only parent made a compelling case against the man. Still, Rapunzel received no good answers from mother on what and how to act on these feelings.

Does she just go for it? Should she outright confess to the boy who gave her a new perspective on the outside world? The gripping sense of fear and anxiety over doing something so reckless as that said otherwise. Maybe Rapunzel should just wait, she doesn't know... "It's so bizarre..." The teenager mumbled, Pascal glancing at her curiously. "I never felt so conflicted in my life, this is even more annoying than debating on asking mother to take me outside." And it truly was, to her confusion.

At least these thoughts were keeping her from feeling hungry, trying to ignore the growling of her stomach. The chameleon, meanwhile, glared at the purple curtains used as a door, wondering what in the world was taking Gothel, or Jack for that matter, so long. It was pointless to deny how fond of the spirit Pascal had grown for. Almost, dare he say it, like a brother. Plus... Pascal glanced sideways at Rapunzel, that boy was probably the closest to possibly keep Rapunzel happy forever... and produce a family and offspring's the chameleon would have fun playing with.

Oh if only he could speak in human tongue, or she can speak in lizard tongue, and have her face blush more red than all the floating lights in the sky. But right now the chameleon could only let out a long-drawn sigh of complete boredom and rested on his own back.

When will something happen to make them finally go downstairs and grab some grub?

The answer came in the most unpleasant way possible.

A loud crash was heard from the tower, both teenager and chameleon jumping in surprise at the sudden noise. Both quickly looked at each other in shock, knowing the sound all too well from accidents. A flower pot had broken. And it that either meant Gothel was clumsy enough to knock one off the board on the wooden floor from the window. Or the winter spirit had returned and accidentally (or for his version of fun) knocked one down with that staff of his. Wasn't that unlikely.

"Mother, is that you?!" Rapunzel set down the closed book and stood up, calling out in a hopeful voice. Mayne now they'll finally have some food; Rapunzel was starving!

No answer.

Her hopeful smile dropped a little. "...Is everything alright?" She tried again. Still no answer. Pascal rolled back on his paws and exchanged a look with Rapunzel in curiosity. Frowning, Rapunzel slowly approached the curtains and pulled them away, entering the top staircase. Looking over, the teenager grinned in realization and happiness that her best winter friend had returned...

...and stopped grinning and immediately raised both palms to cover her mouth in shock and horror at the sight.

Jack Frost. Panting profusely. Clutching his shoulder in evident pain. Bleeding. An arrow also soaked with blood falling from his hand to the floor. A smashed flower pot from the window beside him. What... what happened?! Immediately after hearing her friend groan loudly, the teenager shook out of her still shock and immediately rushed down the stairs to her friend's aid, her mother's orders irrelevant over the safety of the boy she had fallen for.

Not bothering to fix that error made in her mind, the worried teenager quickly placed one arm on Jack's other shoulder and started asking in loud concern. "Jack?! Are you alright?! What happened? Oh never mind that you need help! Come on!"

Jack chuckled and smirked weakly at her, to her concerned surprise. "Heya Punzie... guess I didn't do so well in not attracting your attention." Was he... was he joking, at a time like this! He looked as though he was ready to pass out. Quickly Rapunzel looked around and inspecting her friend's body. No doubt the bloodied shoulder he was holding onto was struck by the lying arrow on the ground. But the gash on his visible leg was a mystery. Calming down with a deep breath and exhale, Rapunzel knew what she had to do.

"Can you move?" Rapunzel asked urgently, knowing it was doing no good for Jack to be standing up in this condition.

"Wouldn't do me any favours with my job as a spirit if I couldn't." The teenage boy shrugged, gritting his teeth in obvious pain for moving his damaged shoulder like that.

Shaking her head quickly at his choice of humour, the teenager gently moved over and placed Jack's free arm over her, steadying moving him towards the table. "Pascal, chair." Rapunzel simply said to the shell-shocked chameleon, no doubt as horrified as her at the sight. Her small friend understood with a nod, jumping from the table he sat on and, with all his effort, pushed a leg of one of the closest chair to the teenagers with his paws. Knowing time was off the essence here, Rapunzel nodded gratefully and pulled the chair further, carefully sitting the pained Jack down and brushing hair from her own face quickly, the undamaged staff resting on the side, leaning down herself so she could be more efficient in healing her friend.

"I don't suppose you have anything to stop the bleeding, do you?" Jack asked lightly, but the agony was in his voice no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

Oh she automatically knew she did, and how to heal the wounds all the way. Sharing a glance with climbed-up Pascal, who nodded with a serious expression to her. He's right: Rapunzel can't keep up with hiding this secret any longer; not while her friend was now in so much pain.

"Go get the wet towels." She addressed to Pascal. The blood will need to be cleaned up after from the spirit's shirt and leg to the arrow now lying on the ground nearby. Turning to face the spirit as the chameleon complied, Rapunzel requested gently, "Remove your hand."

"I'm fine Punzie, it'll heal." Jack protested despite the pain, attempting to smile sincerely at her. Darn that sturbborness of his.

"It'll heal much faster if you remove your hand. Trust me."

"Rapunzel..."

The persistent teenage girl stopped his speaking by leaning closer and placing a hand over the bloodied one covering his damaged shoulder. "Trust me. Please." Rapunzel kept her firm concerned gaze locked on his pained one. Unknown to them a small fairy observed from the windowsill, looking on in worry of her own.

Finally seeing reason, Jack sighed and nodded. "I trust you Punzie." She heard the reluctance, but no doubt that was from moving the hand away from his bloody shoulder, relenting to giving up his pride. It warmed her inside a little that Jack did trust her.

The teenager nodded. "Now take your shirt off." She demanded without any amount of guilt or embarrassment in it. This was too important. Jack looked at her in a pained surprised look for a moment before slowly complying, placing the blood-stained clothing on the table.

"And here I thought you'd have a nosebleed at the sight." Jack mumbled in amusement, flinching as his fabric moved against his wound.

Rapunzel smiled softly and immediately set to work, quickly pulling as much hair as she could and examining the wound. There was no time to be looking at Jack Frost shirtless, despite half the urge screaming at her to look instead of the more-important shoulder and other hald screaming at her to look away altogether. "How long has it been in there?" The teenager inquired lightly, lifting up Jack's arm a little as he shrugged in reply. She obviously referred to the arrow lying on the ground. It'll have to be get rid of before mother comes back and finds it, along with all the blood.

"About twenty minutes. Maybe fifteen." Rapunzel nodded, not feeling all that panicky with the casual way he made it sound, but it was uncomfortable to hear nonetheless.

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to impress you."

Rapunzel waved away the flirtatious tone, smiling a little despite the situation. "And what did you mean earlier in 'not attracting my attention'? Were you trying to be quiet about it?" She asked as she carefully wrapped around the first layer of blonde hair around her friend's shoulder, as said friend looked on in pained confusion.

"I didn't want you to worry, that's all." Jack replied simply, not making a big fuss about it. Is he for real?! Honestly! "Uh... Punzie... Ow! ...What exactly are you doing?"

"Not want me to worry?! Jack you could have gotten yourself killed if I didn't know about this!" Rapunzel objected, frowning at the boy who was obviously not in his right mind at this moment. She then sighed calmly. "And please; don't ask any questions until after I'm done, alright? And please... don't freak out." The teenager doubted Jack would have a heart attack or anything considering what was about to happen, but you never know.

"Uh... okay?" It was almost quite cute, his clueless expression. Rapunzel winced during her wrapping the next small layer of her hair over his shoulder and under his clothed armpit (she'll deal with the leg after) while he flinched at the pain. "But really, no offence Punzie, I really don't see how wrapping your hair around my wounded shoulder will make anything better in the slightest."

Oh was he in for a surprise. Was Pascal back yet? The teenager heard a squeak behind her and glanced around, nodding thankfully in relief to the chameleon who carried the set of towels on his fragile back. "Thanks Pascal. I knew I could count on you. Please don't strain yourself; see if you can wipe away as much blood as you can off the floor. I'll deal with the rest after finishing up here." Rapunzel turned back to the spirit, waving off his own concerned expression. "He'll fine be Jackie, Pascal is more helpful than you think." She muttered as she continued her work, Jack nodding slowly and patiently waiting.

This was certainly the last thing Rapunzel would have thought of at the day of revealing her power to her best friend. "Just... promise me you won't freak out, okay?" The concerned teenager asked while finishing up wrapping her hair around the wound perfectly.

"Rapunzel... should I be more worried than I already am?" Jack chuckled lightly. "Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about."

Rapunzel smiled lightly back. "We'll see, won't we?!" Whatever the spirit was going to say next with his opened mouth, the song from Rapunzel's lips cut him off as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, singing the song that heals all physical wounds.

_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost. Bring back what one was mine... what one was mine... _

The song she had learnt all her life was done, Rapunzel hesitantly opening her eyes and meeting Jack's shell-shocked gaze as her whole hair finished glowing along with the song. She never hoped it would be like this; her best spirit friend finding out her greatest secret the hard way. The reason she couldn't ever go outside until mother is convinced just for Rapunzel's upcoming birthday. The reason anyone out there would be after her; to use her for profit and cut her hair until there was nothing left. Mother would be downright furious by now if she learned what had transpired here. Already there was raw guilt and regret eating up Rapunzel on the inside, but that was quickly replaced by hope that Jack may be alright now. Now to take off the carefully wrapped hair, and see if it was all healed up.

Carefully untying and removing the fabric, it filled Rapunzel with relief and joy to see the wound on her friend's shoulder was no longer there. A smile of relief took over her features. However, now came the hard part: Jack's reaction. The grin dropped instantly. Slowly, she met his unblinking gaze gauged the look on her friend's expression. Jack was staring at her as though she was something he had never seen before. Rapunzel wanted to shy away from his look, but kept a firm resolve instead and embraced whatever was to come next. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? His expression was unclear, almost as though he couldn't quite know which feature to make after what just happened. And if one looked from his point of view, Rapunzel couldn't blame him. It would come as a shock to anyone.

Meanwhile, the small unnoticed fairy had her own eyes widened at the spectacle she just saw. Well... there was only one simple thing to do now. Making a decision the small fairy flew away, giving one last reluctant look at the tower no doubt there to keep the girl inside. The Guardians will be happy to learn of this.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Jack opened his mouth slowly to speak, seeming to be at lost for words before swallowing nothing. "So... your hair glows..." He glanced at his healed shoulder, not having moved it at all. It looked to be working just fine as he rolled it around a little. "It heals wounds..." The slow-comprehending spirit turned his blue gaze back to the nervous teenager. "I don't suppose it can do more than just that..." Rapunzel, now realizing her friend won't freak at what he just observed happening to him, instead requested for his leg.

"It can stop aging too. Leg please." Rapunzel attempted to sound casual, but it was worrying her just how well the teenage boy was taking it. Said boy obliged and slowly pulled up his damaged leg, flinching a little.

"...You're not kidding."

Rapunzel shook her head.

"...Am I right in guessing that's why that cranky old bat doesn't have any wrinkles yet?"

It took every ounce of Rapunzel's willpower not to slap the wound as she inspected it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was written longer than I planned. <strong>

**Finally, Jack has discovered, the hard way, Rapunzel's powerful secret. What will happen next? You will find have to find out next time. **

**I apologize for the short, admittedly anticlimactic fight between the spirit and Stabbington brothers. My combat writing is a little rusty at the moment. **

**Why did it take so long to have Jack discover the power of the hair? Because why give away something like that at the start? It was an emergency to reveal it in the film, and it was an emergency here. Next chapter we continue where we left off. One half of Jack and Rapunzel discussing the magical hair. And the Guardians learning about Rapunzel except her name. Like, review, whatever you please friends. Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 17

Just when you thought you knew everything there is to know about your best friend.

As said best friend with her chameleon pet were cleaning up the spills of blood left by the spirit, Jack simply remained on the seat since he returned to the tower, jumper back on and looking down contemplatively. Expression comprised of a frown by wonder and confusion, with Rapunzel busy avoiding looking at him, the uncertain imp had time to dwell on what had just bizarrely occurred to him a short moment ago.

_Rapunzel healed me... with her hair. _

Just thinking the words outloud made it sound more surreal. Jack's lips quirked a little and he almost chuckled to himself; a magical spirit, who can spread snow to the whole world, finding something surreal? Still, even if it happened right in front of him to his very own healed skin, this was way pushing the suspension of belief.

One minute he had felt pain from his wounds, silently pleading for Rapunzel to help despite his outside objections for her to not bother fixing his own mistakes. The next a warmth entering his pained areas and had evenloped his whole body, warmth Jack had never felt before in his entire life, and it felt as though it was comforting the spirit; assuring his shocked soul everything was going to be alright. And Jack had believed it right away. While on the outside, the slack-jawed wide-eyed winter spirit watched in total shock as the long hair of his best friend glowed, literally, from the roots all the way to the end of the trail.

Just by singing.

Can anything surprise him anymore? Jack doubted it.

Hearing close footsteps and from the top of his eye sight seeing the body of his best friend sitting down in front of him, Jack glanced up from his leaned position and stared into the face of a worried angel. Jack had blue eyes of curiosity, as Rapunzel had beautiful green with determination and... sadness? Why would she be upset? Jack was fine now after all.

Time passed by enveloped in silence, and it looked as though Rapunzel was expecting him to say something first. Alright, he can humour her a little. Straightening himself, Jack politely coughed into his fist to break the tension, "So..." The spirit began, unsure himself with what to say. "Does it do that everytime you sing something? Then I'm obviously missing out." Immediately slapping himself in the forehead, Jack regretted his words; he was not good with these kind of things. "Sorry. Truth is, I really have no clue what to say right now-"

"No Jack; I should be the one apologizing." Jack blinked at the sudden interruption and stared at Rapunzel in confusion. The teenager sighed. "Don't give me that look, please. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I kept a huge secret from you, even when you told me everything about yourself and-" Not everything, Jack thought to himself, but didn't stop his friend's unnecessary statements yet. "-the outside world. I am so sorry, keeping this from you. You must be feeling mad at me right now, I wouldn't blame you." Rapunzel turned her head down at her own palms. "Keeping this from you wasn't fair. I mean... all the magic you can do and showing it to me without any regret, I wish I could have done the same sooner. Funny isn't it? I told you my dream but not my most guarded secret. Mother would be furious with me right now for being so stupid for this."

"...Except the only problem with that is you're not stupid." Jack protested quietly, but knew his friend wasn't done.

"And yet I still kept this from you by my own fear and idiocy." Rapunzel disagreed and regrettably, eyes drooped in sadness. What she said next stilled the spirit for a moment. "You must hate me..."

Now hold on there! Who on Earth would possibly hate Rapunzel? Not Jack, not in a million years! The understandable upsetting things she was saying threw Jack off, eyes widened in surprise before giving an objectified frown. True the spirit was a little upset and had the smallest layer of hurt for not being told about something this big a secret. But he could never hate his one and only believer, not ever. Swallowing his disbelief, Jack gathered himself before replying to the rash teenager. Slowly, the spirit moved his hand underneath his disheartened believer's chin, lifting her apprehensive face to meet his encouraged smiling one.

He spoke before even thinking.

"You really need to work on your assumptions, Punzie." Jack began jokingly, as the other teenager lifted a brow in confusion. "If you think for a minute I would ever hate you, and I emphasize ever, then you obviously hang out with your mother on the weekends more than you should." He chuckled lightly. "Honestly, you underestimate people way too easily. Yourself included."

"You're... not mad?" There was that innocent confusion Jack liked, the teenage girl frowning at him.

"Mad? You must be mad to think I would ever be angry with you!" The spirit grinned encouragingly, every word he was saying being sincere. "As if something like this would make me get upset with you. So don't apologize to me, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay, so I was a little put off by the fact you kept this from me for so long. But hey: you kept this from me for so long! That in itself is an achievement, Punzie. Nothing in the world will make get angry at you. So chin up."

"But..." Rapunzel stopped when the spirit moved his hand down to rest his palm atop her own.

"Let me finish Punzie, you need to hear this." Jack continued gently as both unknowingly synced their hands together. "When, since we first met, did I ever become upset and angry with you? That time later when you were convinced I didn't exist was your mother's fault, so that doesn't count." He added just as the teenager opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and let him continue. "Besides, I was angry at her back then, so don't beat yourself over that. And especially don't get upset over this. I think I can understand why you kept this from me. You're my best friend though, and I could've understood even if it took years for you to tell me. I won't ever get mad at you, and you know why? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't bare getting you upset over me." Jack smiled at her wide-eyed shock at his confession and his own eyes lit positively. "So, just for me, don't beat yourself over something like this, alright?"

As Rapunzel was taking her time letting his words sink in, Jack cursed himself inwardly for being careless over the rest of his words. Maybe she will take it differently and assume he was referring to their friendship, which would be both a relief and disappointment. Her eyes were contemplative and surprised while his own were imploring, begging her to understand what he was trying to convene. "If that hasn't convinced you yet, I could get on my knees and pray for you to feel better." Jack winked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood while his friend pondered.

Pascal (Yeah remember him?) watched the exchange curiously, hopeful Rapunzel will be her usual self with this shockingly confession from the impish spirit. That boy was just full of surprises, wasn't he? But he was right; the anxious teenager had no need to apologize. If anything, Jack should be the one expressing apologies for causing her to act this way. The chameleon wasn't aware of the details, but it felt as though somewhere along the lines of the upcoming story the spirit got reckless and henceforth struck by that arrow.

Time passed by, and Rapunzel finally decided to speak, eyes still glinting of worry and voice quiet to an almost whisper. "You scared me half to death Jack. When I saw you like that, I just thought... that..." Then she shook her head and took a deep breath, exhaling before smiling the tiniest of smiles. "It doesn't matter now. You're okay, and that's what cheers me up. You'll have to stay seated for a while and not move around your shoulder or leg until the soreness runs down." But who was she kidding? They all knew the chances of Jack just sitting around doing nothing were small to nothing.

"I make no promises." Jack grinned, glad to see his best friend feeling better, more worried for her than himself.

"But there's just two things I don't understand." Rapunzel frowned in confusion. "For one: where did you get those wounds?"

Ah, there was that inquisitive tone Jack knew so fondly of. Stubbornness was something the teenage girl may as well be the incarnation of; she never rests until she gets her answers. But this time the winter spirit had to be careful with how he worded his event previously today. As she waited patiently, Jack took a moment to think before swallowing. "Well..." Her beautiful eyes turned sterner, and the impish boy knew he couldn't draw this out. "I was attacked by these two thugs who could see me for some reason." He winced a little as Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock and worry. "I don't know how and why, but when I was flying back here, some arrows were being shot from the forest aimed at yours truly. One managed to hit me in the shoulder. When I was landing to compose myself. Two large thugs attempted to attack me with swords. One got me in the leg, but I threw them off and got away without it getting worse, and here I am."

That was the rundown version of it, and let's face it Jack wasn't an average story-teller. "And then you turned up while I tried not get your attention and healed me with your magic hair-" He shut himself up abruptly for his slip-up and looked in apprehension at the teenager who looked getting more upset by every word. The spirit sighed at himself in irritation, avoiding her gaze. "Sorry, guess I should have been more gentle with my story-"

"Are you sure they didn't get you anywhere else?" Rapunzel interrupted, this time not looking ashamed of it. "No feelings of pain of where these arrows or swords might have grazed you?"

Jack blinked, not really feeling any other pain around his body. "I don't think so..." Then an amusing thought occurred to him and he smirked. "This isn't another attempt to see me topless again, right?"

Rapunzel sighed in both relief and embarrassment. "Well I'm glad you didn't sustain even worse injuries." She tilted her head curiously and worriedly. "But who were these thugs, and why did they attack you?"

The spirit shrugged. "No idea. But I'm more curious as to how they could see me." Yes, that memory kept replaying in his head. How and why can two people, both adults for that matter, see him? Did they believe in him? If so, why did they attack him? Did they have some sort of hate against the spirit of winter?

Obviously...

Wait...

"-Jack. Jack!"

The urgent voice brought Jack out of his internal questioning, meeting Rapunzel's gaze in surprise. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

The teenager opened her mouth to speak, and looked like she decided against it and waved it off dismissively. "Forget it. It's nothing."

Now, when it came to Rapunzel, anything she had to say was important. But Jack shrugged anyway, it was her choice, and said what he just remembered. "They mentioned something about me being responsible for locking away a theif of theirs a few months back. I'm wondering when-" His head snapped up in remembrance. Of course, that thief in the marketplace! Jack stopped a man getting away with a stolen object, and the guards of that nearby kingdom took him away. It was during when the spirit was spreading snow around Corona.

"...You never mentioned locking away a thief." Rapunzel sounded curious and surprised, bring Jack back from his memories and staring into her emerald eyes.

The spirit rubbed the back of his head with his free hand in embarrassment. "Yeah I kinda for got to. Saw a guy running away from some guards in the nearby kingdom and decided to help. You should have seen it Punzie; he slipped on the ice straight into a market stall. It was a hoot." Jack grinned, the tension easing up with the mood.

Her mouth twitched in amusement for a moment. "Well I'm glad you stopped a thief." She said sincerely, and then frowned again. "And might explain why those thugs were after you. But not how they could have seen you, still." She was never going to let this go, was she?

"You're persistent..." Jack muttered and smiled in amusement when her frown deepened. There's his answer. "You're right though; I have no clue how they can see me. All I know is they could still be lurking in the forest somewhere waiting for me."

The teenager nodded. "Which means you'll be staying here for the rest of the week." Jack was taken aback by this announcement, eyes widened a little.

"Doth my ears deceive me?"

"We don't know where these thugs are and how long they will be in the forest. It's better to wait for a while before getting into danger."

"I can handle myself fine Punzie."

"Clearly." Rapunzel retorted lightly, obviously not taking this in the same amusement as he was. Both kept a firm gaze on each other, Jack knowing she won't change her mind about this when it was made up. Her eyes then softened and looked pleading. "Just do this Jack, please. Just for me. You know I can't bare losing you like this." Good grief, how does she do it? How does this beautiful soul lighten his world and get him to do her every bidding? Was this what love was? If so, Jack wasn't entirely sure to complain.

Still, the rest of week without performing his duties? It was a bit of a stretch, even for him. Yet the rest of his own mind and chest agreed with her words. "You certainly know how to pull a man's heart strings, Punzie." He mumbled, finally giving in to her hopeful gaze. "Man in the Moon won't be happy about this, you know." The spirit warned in amusement.

Rapunzel looked overjoyed and even smirked a little. "Since when did Jack Frost ever care what the Man in the Moon thought?" The relief and happiness in her tone was either from the fact he may as well be safer here, or spending more time together. Did it matter? Jack obviously wanted to spend as much time with her too.

"...Fair enough." He chuckled, and raised a brow at her determination. "Are you sure you want me hanging around while the rest of the world misses out on my awesome abilities?"

The teenager shrugged casually, and it was refreshing to see Rapunzel in the same mood as he. "I think it can handle without you for a little while. Unless it really needs you to, doesn't it?" Her tone was imploring for an answer.

"I don't think it needs me everyday." Jack gazed thoughtfully at the large window where the sunlight poured in. Can the world survive without him for a little while? Of course. Looking back at the hopeful teenager, the spirit grinned encouragingly. "Fine, I guess I can have a few days off. Manny knows I needed a vacation to begin with."

Rapunzel grinned enthusiastically and gratefully, and it warmed the spirit on the inside knowing how happy he made her. "Thank you. I'll make sure your stay will be comfortable." She said jokingly, but her face still lit up like the sun itself. Jack wondered briefly if he would be blinded if he looked at her too much.

It would be worth it.

"Anything for you Punzie. Though if natural disasters start happening because of my absence, you are to blame." Jack winked as Rapunzel pulled her tongue at him playfully. Now, for the conversation he knew can't be avoided, that has been egging him. "So..." The spirit began, his tone indicating the change of subject. "Do you mind telling me about your hair? Not that if you don't want to; I will respect your choice otherwise." He quickly added as the teenage girl's smile dropped a little.

Rapunzel looked thoughtful for a moment, before taking a deep breath, exhaling and gave out a small smile. "Okay. It was still wrong of me to not tell you this months ago. No time like the present now, huh?" She took a moment to gather herself, and Jack waited patiently with an encouraging smile and listened intently, both still unaware of how their hands were grasped together as if they belonged there. How she wasn't feeling so cold right now, Pascal had no clue. "I was born with this special gift, with no explanation how and why. Even mother has no idea where it came from. But it came with healing properties; any injury, illness or age is taken care of when I sing that song you heard." She looked away from the intrigued spirit, pulling back her hair to reveal a small piece of a different colour. Brown hair. "And if anyone tried to cut my hair; that part of it turns brown and loses its power. Despite that, my gift (and curse depending how you look at it) is too important to fall into the wrong hands." She sighed in renewed sadness. "Mother knew it was too dangerous for me to be exposed outside as a child, so she hid me away in this tower, to protect me from the evils of the world outside. And that's why, Jack, I can't... can't..."

"...Leave the tower." The spirit finished for her, and as she kept her gaze to the wooden surface of the table, Jack used the time to process this information. That explains so much: the over-protectiveness of the parent, the hesitance of Rapunzel when the spirit attempted the persuade to go out with him, why the old bat would blow a gasket whenever Rapunzel requested it herself to her parent, and why there was always a look of apprehension on her face whenever her mother wanted her to sing while Jack was in the room. "All this time you couldn't leave, because you and your mother fear what's out there, that the greedy and powerful might exploit your gift for their own means."

It was a statement. Rapunzel nodded slowly and released her hair, the brown part of it disappearing and downcast eyes still refusing to meet the gaze of the sympathetic spirit. Jack had the urge to place a hand on her shoulder and assure her everything will be alright. The outside sounds so frightening to her she's afraid people will use her powers for their own ends. Can he honestly blame her? No, Jack realized the problem wasn't of the world, because it has never been as that witch described it but the parent herself. Paranoia was one thing, but this? This was just hilarious. Not that Jack dared laugh right now. Still, one thing was still in his mind. "And, despite everything your mother said, you still want to go see those floating lights?" He asked curiously.

"...It was always my dream to go and see them for myself. It just feels as though they were... meant for me." She cast half a smile at Jack's direction. "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"Of course not." Jack protested lightly.

Rapunzel threw the spirit an appreciative glance. "It's just that mother doesn't think I'm old enough yet, and still thinks the world is nothing but bad out there. But how can it be?" She gazed wonderingly at the open window. "The meadow below looks so peaceful, the birds so cheerful and the skies so beautiful. And you Jack..." She paused for a moment. "...Ever since you arrived here, my view of the world has changed. You make it sound like such a wonderful place that... I don't even know what I'm suppose to believe anymore..." Jack suddenly felt guilt rising up. He made her so conflicted with herself? Catching the look on his face the teenager's eyes widened, continuing in a hurrying tone. "I'm not saying it's your fault! Not at all! So don't be upset over me, please." Rapunzel sighed again and looked downwards, meeting the worried gaze of Pascal. "It's just that mother's words were the only information I could get when I was a child. You can understand if I'm uncertain who to take the word of more, right?"

Jack nodded slowly. Regardless, though, her mother was wrong on the outside world, but the spirit had no intention on beginning an argument with Punzie about that yet.

"I just wish I knew what to do." Rapunzel confessed quietly. "Mother still thinks of me like a child, but I'm not little anymore. I can take care of myself, you know?" Jack nodded, knowing full well his best friend was capable of defending herself. "But as long as I have my magic hair, I just can't go outside without her approval, if that might ever happen before my birthday..." Was it him or did that sound like bitterness? Jack wouldn't blame her; being locked in a tower with almost no guarantee of ever going outside would make him sour too. At least Rapunzel had a stronger positive will.

Now what was Jack going to reply with? What can he say or do to make her feel better and garuntee his friend that she will eventually go outside? Punzie had stubbornly stated again and again she won't go outside until she seeks her mother's permission on her eighteenth birthday. That was three months from now; Rapunzel had given him the date. But the spirit sincerely doubted that old croon would ever even consider letting her daughter out. If it came down to it, Jack would take Rapunzel out with him to see the floating lights with or without that permission-

An idea clicked in Jack's brain. That's it!

"You know, if it comes down to it, you might not even need your mother's permission on your brithday." The spirit began cautiously, waiting as Rapunzel slowly sat up and met his gaze in confusion. "Even if she says no, I can take you there to see the floating lights." Jack quickly placed a finger on the teenager's lips just as she was about to object. "Hear me out." And removed his finger as Rapunzel eyed him warily, but her eyes betrayed the slightest hint of curiosity. "I honestly don't believe your mother will ever let you out, being the sturbborn bat she is-" He feigned innocence to the glare sent his way. "-but if those floating lights mean so much to you, more than anything for that matter, then I will take you there myself, and she would be none the wiser. That is, if you want to." Jack finished, now waiting patiently for his friend's reply.

Time passed on while Rapunzel dwelled on it, and Jack really hoped she would say yes, but his expression remained blank, trying to look as persuading as possible. He won't ever push her into doing this; if she declines the offer, then he will respect her decision. But even she must know it won't do any good being locked in his tower without ever seeing her dream up-close. And Manny knows when that witch of a parent will ever permit her daughter to go out the world, even the just the meadow below for that matter.

Rapunzel was staring down, no doubt thinking hard about it. Jack was slightly surprised she didn't decline immediately. That means there was still hope! Her dream can come true if she just became a little braver! Her expression was fixed on concentration, and Jack shared a curious look with the chameleon, Pascal, who would want the conflicted teenager to accept the offer too. While they waited, the small chameleon moved over and climbed up one of the table legs, resting on the surface and watched Rapunzel in concern. The spirit was right, she would have to come out sooner or later, and what better way than the day of her birthday. Or maybe a few days before that even, to help get prepared. It would do her no good if the witch kept Rapunzel in the tower forever, never to be released. Pascal would still be beside his best friend, regardless of the choice, every step of the way.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Rapunzel met the questioning gaze of her friends. "I can never live with myself if I outright disobey mother." She began, but then gave a light smile. "But... if it comes down to it, if it's the only way to ever see my dream close, then..." She stopped for a moment.

Then...? Was she really going to say it?

"...Then it might be worth it." Time paused for a moment. Jack had to stop his jaw dropping. Did she really just agree? To finally disobey that woman and lighten up some more? Without realizing it Jack was grinning like a moron, and the teenage started giggling behind her hand at the look. "Wow Jackie, I wasn't expecting such a reaction."

You're telling me, Jack thought in reply. This was fantastic! "I knew you had it in you, Punzie!" The spirit exclaimed, taking delight while both Rapunzel and Pascal blinked at the outburst. "I can't wait to take you out. It's going to be great! You can see the snow in all its glory. You can finally see everything the outside world had to offer. You'll have the best time of your life, I promise you that!"

Instead of shrinking away in slight fear at the enthusiasm, Rapunzel leaned forward with a grin of her own, finally showing that happiness he always loved about her. "That I have nothing to worry about, just as long as you promise to take me back home too."

Jack mirrored her movement, blue eyes glistening in excitement. "Whatever makes you happy Rapunzel, I will be sure to provide. Always."

Then they just noticed how close their faces were again. Only this time it was downstairs. Suddenly that sensation in Jack's chest rose up again, and there was nothing he can do to contain it. Rapunzel meanwhile looked slightly nervous as both moved closer and closer, lips just inches off each other. This time, he realized as both pair of eyes were closing, there was no interruption to stop them. Pascal watched what was happening and quickly turned into a shade of pink, ducking into his paws and not wanting to ruin the long drawn-out moment. The spirit's heartbeat was heard in his ears louder and louder, the aching feeling of wanting to see if Rapunzel's lip felt as soft as they looked. And now, finally, he was going to find out. She had to like him just as much as he did, why else would she not be turning away-?

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Of all the-!

The shrilly, unnecessary shriek of the wicked witch of Corona had interrupted possibly the best moment of Jacks, and maybe Rapunzels too, life. Instantly both eyes snapped open in shock, mouths agape at being rudely halted like this. Slowly the teenage girl leaned back, turning her shocked disappointed gaze at the window. On the inside Jack was seething in newfound rage. Stopped by that woman again! It was like this was happening purposely! Reluctantly the spirit backed up his position too, his eyes betrayed bitter sadness. Even Pascal gave an annoyed glare to the open way into the tower. Why now, of all the time?! It was now both teenagers realized they were holding hands rather romantically, and both let go with the feel of regret swelling within the both of them, the sinter spirit flinching a little from moving his still-sore shoulder. The chameleon's flared a bright red. Damn that woman. Pascal thought heatedly.

"You should... go and let her up." Jack said after swallowing some of his frustration, his tone no way trying to show casualness and betraying the disappointment.

Rapunzel nodded, looking at Jack apologetically and slowly standing up. "Yeah..." She replied softly.

Maybe next time, hopefully...

But did that mean she felt the same way after all? She must have! Jack was now certain. As Rapunzel walked slowly over towards the annoying cries that would burst anyones eardrums, Jack had a thought struck to him and instantly called out. "Hey." As the teenager looked over her shoulder at him, the spirit managed to muster up an encouraging smile. "If it makes you feel any better; I think your gift is awesome. Really adds to the beauty, you know." He winked playfully, but inwardly still felt anger and irritation to the woman waiting outside who can rot down there for all he cared now.

Rapunzel gave a slight smile back, cheeks flushing a little. "Thanks." She mumbled quietly before suddenly giving off a stern gaze. "But we're not finished with our conversation yet, Jack. You still have to explain to me why you tried not to get my attention earlier."

Nothing ever gets by her, Jack didn't know whether to be amused or worried.

* * *

><p>"I really 'ope ya have a reason to be callin' us here right now, North." Bunny shook his head as he warmed up by the fireplace rubbing his hands, having just arrived from the snow outside. "I've 'ad enough irritations for one week."<p>

"You think I wouldn't call you here if it wasn't important? What do you take me for Bunny?" The jolly man exclaimed bemusedly and folded his arms, turning to face the other two Guardians. "I called you all here because I believe we have made some progress."

Both fairy and dream-man were listening intently, and North grinned triumphantly. This will give them something to work with for sure! He gestured to the small table where the last remaining part of flower laid in a glass. "The petal glowed, just earlier!"

That did not seem to impress them in the slightest. Sandy frowned in confusion while Tooth tilted her head as if North just announced he would stop eating cookies forever. The most unimpressed was the scoffing rabbit behind the Guardian of Wonder. "Is that all? That petal always glows mate, how is today any differen'?"

The tallest Guardian rolled his eyes. "No, you don't get it! I have been studying this fragile thing for a while now." North explained as though he were lecturing a child, walking towards the object, circling it carefully. "It seems to have a set time on when to glow during the day and night. Mainly three times a day, normally within the same hour. But this time, for once, it glowed much more earlier than scheduled. Why, I do not know. But what I do know is they can't be a coincidence this time. My theory is that as the girl has the same powers as the flower, she was using it to heal someone who was hurt or herself just earlier."

"Or, if ya don' mind me sayin' mate, it might just be a coincidence. And you're overthinkin' it." The pooka commented as he walked towards the enthusiastic spirit face-to-face. Sandy looked conflicted on whose side to take, looking between the two taller spirits with a slight frown. Tooth, meanwhile, seemed to be listening to one of the Baby Teeth that had flown up just in front of her.

North sighed irritably. "Look, I know we are about to make some valuable progress today, alright? I can feel it... in my belly." The spirit stated confidently and clutched his own stomach for emphasis, absolutely convinced with his gut feeling.

"Your bel- oh for the love of... If that's all North, I really need to get goin'." Bunny sighed in annoyance and rubbed his own furry forehead. "I was already havin' my time wasted yesterday when Frost showed up and started askin' me pointless questions." North shook his head in exasperation. Yes Bunny enjoyed the opporturnity to complain about the winter spirit, Jack Frost, whenever given the chance. The two seemed to have a rivalry, but to the Guardian of Wonder it sounded like two men-children squabbling over who was superior. Frankly, he didn't want to hear it.

But fate seemed to have opposed that thought today.

"It's funny you two should mention Jack Frost and progress..." Tooth suddenly said, slowly turning to them with a look of apprehension and excitement. "Because I think we've found what we're looking for." The three other spirit looked to her in confusion, noticing a lone Baby Tooth fluttering right next to her mistress confidently. "And this may be exactly what we are looking for."

"What do you mean?" North asked curiously with narrowed blue eyes. Sandy nodded with a question mark formed over him.

"Baby Tooth, yes the one right next to me, has just told me she saw a boy with white hair and a crooked staff flying through the skies of Corona, escaping but injured by human attackers. Following him over a valley she, get ready for this." Tooth's pink eyes glistened in excitement. "An invisible shield which blocked her from following him. Yeah, this spirit, who I think judging by your descriptions Bunny is the very same Jack Frost, managed to fly through this energy no problem and landed in a tower in a meadow hiding inside the valley. Baby Tooth managed to get into the valley and saw a girl there healing Jack with her glowing hair by singing. Can you believe that?" Tooth grinned at the three spirits in satisfaction, not looking the slightest fazed by the news at the others were.

A long, awkward pause took hold of the room, broken by, who else, the pooka. "So let me get this straight..." Bunny began slowly, looking at the fairy as though her brain had been replaced by the teeth she adored. "Ya sayin' your little fairy friend just saw Jack Frost, Jack Frost mind you, jus' happenin' to be attacked by some mortals, get wounded, then fly through an invisible energy and healed by a girl with her hair. That's what ya sayin' to us right now?"

Tooth nodded enthusiastically, as though this wasn't that shocking to hear. "When it was glowing. And singing, don't forget the singing." The Guardians of Hope and Dreams shared a confused glance.

"You may 'ave let this tooth business go to your head, Tooth. Though..." Bunny then frowned thoughtfully, rubbing his own chin. "Frost did appear yesterday to me askin' questions about relationships between spirits and humans." The pooka averted his gaze to the fire, in a world of his own.

North had to blink multiple times, trying to wrap his head around this newfound, and vital, information. "What was he asking about?" He asked, directing the question to the Guardian of Hope.

Bunny felt himself being stared and saw the stern glance of the taller spirit. "Frost? Just askin' about how close spirits and mortals have ever been with one another. Even to the point of romantic relationships, if ye can believe it."

Ignoring the snort as the end, North started rubbing his long beard in thought. Jack Frost. Girl with healing hair. Tower hidden in a valley. In Corona. This was starting to become a little coincidental. The spirit would have concurred with the pooka if he were more close-minded, but alas North was better than that. Jack Frost was attacked by human adults and retreated to a tower protected by a force field, and sought aid by a girl with magic hair. Then it clicked in the tall spirit's mind, interrupting whatever argument was going between the rabbit and fairy.

"-can ye even trust the source from your little fairy who might 'ave jus' been seein' things?!"

"I trust my fairies, Bunny, just as much as you trust your giant egg statue things! I believe what Baby Tooth has to say here without question."

"Then ye might as well be blin-"

"Did this hair by any chance glow gold when she was singing?" North asked kindly to the tiny fairy observing the conversation, knowing all the evidence was there but wanting to be one-hundred percent certain his belly feeling was correct.

Bunny gaped at the both of them but was ignored. Sandy was staring at the laid petal contemplatively. Tooth turned to her Baby Tooth questioningly, and it, or rather she, nodded immediately, no signs of doubt on her tiny features as North could see. The taller spirit nodded. That confirms it. But it would be ill of him not to ask in concern for this younger other spirit. "What were his injuries." All of them knowing full well who he was referring to.

The Baby Tooth started squeaking in its own language, Tooth nodding in interest before giving the smaller fairy a grateful smile as she was done. Turning to the other spirits she said with a slight worried frown, "As far as she could have spotted, an arrow stuck inside his shoulder. It was pulled out, she doesn't know how, and the wound was instantly healed after this girl, a teenager, wrapped her hair around the injury and sung a short song that made the hair glow and made the wound better when the fabric was removed." A stunned silence took over the room, North's frown deepening. The pieces were starting to connect more and more. "...I think it's the same girl too." Tooth then said confidently, as no doubt the four Guardians reached the same conclusive thought. "It has to be the missing princess; who else can it be with that kind of power?"

"That's great and all," Bunny began, but his expression exposed reluctance, "But 'ow can we be sure it's the same one we're lookin' for? How will we find out this teenager's the missin'-?"

"Gold... and frost..." North's eyes widened in realization, finally putting two and two together. Of course, now it made sense! Gold, the glowing flower, or hair in this case. And frost, in this case the spirit barely ever acknowledged by the rest, Jack Frost! "Gold and frost!" North exclaimed loudly, making the nearby Guardians, elves, yetis and Baby Tooth jump in surprise. He shared a knowing glance with Sandy, who nodded in agreement, connecting the dots too. The tall spirit grinned brightly at them. "Gold and frost! This is what Manny meant! If course! Jack Frost and Rapunzel, gold and frost. Bunny, how did you not make this connection earlier? No matter; we are finally getting somewhere!" North stated triumphantly while rubbing his hands in excitement as both Bunny and Tooth's eyes widened so much they could fall out of their sockets.

"Do you remember where this valley is?" Tooth turned to her little friend and asked, as enthusiastic as the rest were, save for a certain pooka who will follow them regardless.

The Baby Tooth nodded, just as prepared to show them where.

North smiled. "Show us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Average? Leave a review, all criticism welcome. <strong>

**You won't be receiving another chapter from me next week; I will be departing tomorrow in the morning to Wales. So just for the sake it, I have published this chapter and another for a different fanfic of mine. Two in one day, first time that's occurred. So I look forward to any reviews given when I return. Maybe I'll write the next chapter while there, I don't know. I can get bored rather easily. **

**Now, as for the plot. The Guardians are now aware of the relationship between the winter spirit and powerful mortal. How deep does it go? Well they'll have to be patient with such as Jack must recover, under the caring eye of his beloved. Beloved I say? Yes beloved. But what about Gothel? The Stabbington Brothers? Pitch? All your answers may be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **

**I'll see you all next Saturday; I hope you all had a splendid summer holiday and apologize deeply to the poor unfortunate souls returning to school or college. I have to return for one more year before I experience the 'pleasures' of the outside world. XD Until next time my fine reading friends, and I hope you enjoyed this one just like the last! **


	20. Chapter 18

"Never... doin' that... again..." The rabbit gasped out exaggeratedly, clutching with dear life on the clean railing of the transport that brought them here. Sandy smiled with exasperation at his dramatic friend.

"So, this is the place?" The Guardian of Wonder inquired with a raised brow at the sight.

Atop his own personal sleigh, used for the end of every year to deliver gifts to the light-hearted children, was North staring down at the valley that had a conjured shield around it to prevent entry. The four of them, Bunny who took a ride as well on the red well-crafted design (to his immense displeasure), Sandy who was perched on his own golden cloud created from dream sand, and Tooth flying on her own beside them, had followed the tiny fairy to the exact location.

The Baby Tooth nodded enthusiastically. "Great job Baby Tooth!" The mother of all tooth faires complimented, obviously proud of her little friend. Sandy nodded in agreement. She did a great service to them. The small fairy beamed with tiny shiny teeth before rubbing the back of its head sheepishly. "Now we just have to get in." The much more taller spirit added, unable to contain her excitement. And none of the other guardians could disagree with that optimism; they may finally have found the lost princess who inherited the powers of the sun at last.

Tooth then approached the area before North suddenly held his hand up in a motion to halt, not bothering to glance at his comrades while he ordered simply, "Wait." The guardian had his eyes narrowed thoughtfully, staring at the inside of the valley. Sandy took in the whole area himself: the beautiful meadow below, the waterfall leaking from one large stone wall, the few lakes beneath, and finally what would considered the most important was the odd tower in the middle. Even from a long distance the Guardian of Dreams could tell it had been around for a long time. How long, who knew? He shrugged mentally.

"Bunny, throw your stick-thing there." North continued, pointing at the middle of the valley inside. Sandy instantly realised what he was doing, and observed as Bunny did as asked, using his boomer... rang was it(?) straight at the grassy area below... only for the weapon to be bounced back right at him. Even as he was taken by surprise the pooka caught his weapon with relative ease. A purple-ish energy shield made its appearance as soon as the boomerang made contact, before returning invisible after a short moment. "Just as I thought..." North said quietly, stroking his beard as if deciding what the next course of action was.

The Sandman frowned, and floated forwards slightly until he was mere feet from where the energy likely was from where it was seen earlier. Raising his hand, a stream of dream sand slowly produced from his bright palm, making contact with the shield. Instantly it received backlash, like it hissed violently at the stream and caused it to retreat in a bent manner. As the sand used for confirmation disappeared, the Guardians all shared glances.

They knew what was the cause of this.

This was the work of magic. More specifically; mortal sorcery.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright, mother? You look like you're furious." Rapunzel asked cautiously again, a good few steps away from the parent taking rather deep breaths while looking as though she was seething through her gritted teeth. "And you don't have to leave so early, you know." She added, concerned for the sudden change of mood in mother.<p>

Okay, there were plenty of times Rapunzel had seen her parent in a state of anger. But this was definitely taking the cake. She was all red in the face, her features contorting as though trying to decide which expression would fit her the best, looking ready to explode and take the whole tower with her. The teenager looked both concerned and slightly frightened, not expecting this from her parent at all, on a sunny day like this. Then again, she hadn't anticipated Jack returning to the tower with an arrow lodged into his shoulder either. Speaking of which, they were quick to hide away the weapon upstairs and clean away the trail of blood before mother reached up by Rapunzel's hair. That was then the teenager realized there was the remains of the blood from the wounds stuck to her hair. Did mother see them and therefore is reacting this way? Rapunzel should assure her everything is alright then.

"Trust me my dear..." Mother replied after swallowing some saliva, probably to calm herself down, but her eye twitched. "I am just... preachy. I have forgotten to bring you lunch, that's all. And you were going to love this: hazelnut soup. Your favourite." Was it just her or did mother's grin seem forced? "I will have to go back and retrieve it. You'll be fine on your own like always, I presume?"

"Of course." Rapunzel replied with a smile of her own, relieved a little mother was at least calming down. Mentally she raised a brow. The reason for being that upset was because she forgot the soup? Granted Rapunzel did adore the delicious stuff, but surely someone couldn't be that mad over forgetting something like that? She wasn't going to starve to death after all before mother gets back. They embraced one another lovingly, Rapunzel rubbing her parent's back softly to ssure everything's okay while said parent rubbed her daughter's hair, almost protectively if you think about it, and exhanged their usual farewell. As they got ready to descend mother, who still had mixed emotions plastered on her sharp face, the teenager wondered if the reason behind mother's sudden anger was more than just forgetting the hazelnut soup. Her parent had forgotten to bring many things to the tower, but was never that mad about them, only frustrated until now.

After lifting her hair back, being careful just like before for mother not to notice the red stains on some parts of the fabric, Rapunzel leaned forward looked down where the small figure of her parent walked off, looking rather in a hurry than usual, with worry etched of her features. It was only until the figure disapperead into the cave below that she took a few steps back to process what had occurred just then. The teenager heard the approaching footsteps of her best friend behind her, and turned to meet the curious expression on the spirit's face. "So... what was all that about?" Jack asked, gesturing with his staff to the open window. Rapunzel shrugged, looking back with that same worried look on her features. The winter spirit continued, sounding almost casual, "Might be her time of the month, you never know..."

Rapunzel turned back to the spirit with clear confusion. "Her what?" Time of the month? What did that mean?

The spirit shrugged, looking amused while rubbing the back of his own head. "Never mind Punzie, forget I said anything." The teenager narrowed her eyes for a moment, wondering if he was making fun of her mother again. Regardless, the teenage girl glanced at the sitting Pascal, who shrugged in confusion himself. An awkward pause passed by, Rapunzel wondering what to do now. Were they going to continue the discussion about her hair or, more importantly, why Jack attempted to not attract her attention in helping him? Because Rapunzel was more inclined to talk about the latter. Seriously, what was he thinking, trying not to get her help? As the teenager opened her mouth to start her lecture on Jack for earlier, the spirit then spoke before her, looking as though somethign just occurred to him. "Well, since I'm staying here until the end of the week, how about a game?"

"Hmm?" Rapunzel made a noise at the statement. A game? Intrigue then filled her expression. Even if she was a little upset with the boy, a game with Jack was always fun.

Jack glanced around the interior of the tower for a moment before throwing the teenager a sudden challenging look, and there was that playful glint in his gorgeus sapphire eyes. "Hide and seek, Punzie. What do you say?" Said girl thought about it for a moment. On one hand this would be keeping them away from the subject she wanted to address, but then again Rapunzel was a master of this game, unashamed to admit as such. She sighed; maybe Jack should be given some slack after all, given his state earlier. As Rapunzel gave the spirit a nod, he grinned. "Great. You're it!" Wait, what? Jack already flew off before the teenager could protest.

* * *

><p>"It's no use Bunny." North sighed in defeat as they observed the attempts. "We need to think rationally about this."<p>

"I am thinkin' ration'lly!" Was the pooka's snappy reply as both boomerangs kept hitting the persistant shield again and again, both refusing to yield. "And we all know a shield made by a mortal won' last long if repeatedl' attacked." They had to at least give him some credit, at least he was the one actually doing something to try and break away the energy barrier.

"I checked out the waterfall where Baby Tooth went in." Tooth reported as she returned from around the valley with her little fairy fluttering beside her. "The way in and out isn't that big, but me and Sandy can fit through the tunnel without going in the water."

North nodded appreciatively. "Good work; now we may have a way in, if the barrier has yet to even cover that place. But if Baby Tooth could have gone through without difficulty, chances are the same will be with you two." The large spirit clasped his hands eagerly. "Now we finally have some progress! Gentlemen, and ladies, we need only to take a closer look at this tower without attracting the attention of the residents inside. And that includers pointlessly attacking the magic barrier without any changes done." He added with an annoyed glare at the pooka, who finally sighed and ceased the activity, retracting both his boomerangs. Satisfied, North continued with his speech, "Much better. Now, we need only to seek out any other entrances in the forest, as we have yet to check. Bunny, I am counting on you to have a wide search on the valley down there, see if there is a cave or something leaking into there. Tooth will then take over if this search goes all the way to Easter, considering how important it is to you. In the meantime Tooth, see if you can enter the valley via the waterfall and watch the occupants of the tower without alerting them to your presence. We don't know if they can be trusted or not. Sandy, you will... Sandy?"

As the Guardian turned to face him, the spirit of dreams had already disappeared. The three spirits blinked in obvious surprise at the sudden missing of their comrade before looking around them, not seeing the silent guardian anywhere in sight. "Baby Tooth?" They then noticed another had disappeared too. "Maybe they saw something and decided to look when we were talking." The fairy suggested, a hint of concern in her voice. Bunny didn't see the need for worry; all spirits can take care of themselves, even Frost, who was apperently inside that tower below. Then the Guardian of Memories gasped as though a suddent thought had occurred to her, and turned to North. "Do you think the queen should know we might have found her daughter?"

"We don' know fer sure that girl down there's her." Bunny was quick to reply before North, who reluctantly nodded in agreement with the pooka.

"Bunny's right; we are not completely positive it is her, even if the signs say so. We'll have to know for sure, by first finding out that girl's name and learning more about her. Can you handle that Tooth?"

"Leave it to me." The fairy nodded confidently, her expression as hardened as theirs. Yeah, even the energetic Tooth Fairy knew when it was the time to be serious about something. "What will you do North?"

The Guardian of Wonder smiled slightly. "You were right about keeping the queen informed, and that is what I'll do. I will visit Selene right now and let her know of our progress. If this truly is her daughter, then we should all be happy at once."

* * *

><p>"Ninety-eight... ninety-nine... one-hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Rapunzel shouted excitedly, removing her hands and about to seek out her concealed friends. Immediately the teenager exited her bedroom, as it was more likely they wouldn't be hiding in the same room as where she was counting, headed downstairs and begun her search, looking wildly around the place. The most logical places were sought out first; the large wardrobe where a certain spirit could have been hiding, the cabinets and cupboards for Pascal, and under the table. Nothing yet. Standing back up, Rapunzel looked around with a curious hum, before a thought occurred to her and she looked up, now slowly walking backwards not to alert where one of those evasive boys would be wearing a smug look right now.<p>

And her intuiation was correct. Pascal was already grinning in victory, believing his best friend below was returning upstairs where no doubt the impish spirit was. Keeping very still, the chameleon blended colour with the rafter he sat upon, very close to the support beam. He chuckled a little, which sounded like a wheezing to human ears, before suddenly yelping in surprise as he jumped ten feet n the air when someone gently tapped his back, quickly turning around in irritation at getting caught. Rapunzel was sitting casually right next to him while retreating her hand, smiling in triumph herself before descending with her hair back to the floor below.

One down. One to go.

"Now where is he...?" Rapunzel questioned quietly to herself, looking at the walls full of her work thoughtfully. If she were a winter spirit full of mischief, where would she be? Without warning, something cold made impact with the back of her hand. Rapunzel stumbled a few feet forward in shock, instinctively moving her hand to feel the source of what hit her. Snow. The teenager quickly turned on the spot, expecting to see Jack twirling a snowball in his hand with a cocky smirk. Nothing but the window- the window! She walked over there in excitement and opened the doors, a wide grin spread on her face replaced by a frown in disappointment and confusion. Pots of flowers, sun, and beautiful meadow, but no Jack. Taking a step back, Rapunzel folded her arms thoughtfully. Just where was the elusive spirit?

Then a wooshing sound was heard coming towards her and the teenager instantly ducked, a snowball hurled over her head and out of the window but thankfully hitting none of the pots outside. Rapunzel turned around and again saw nothing, but looking up she saw the curtains to her bedroom waving slightly, and the teenager gave pursuit immediately, not bothering to wipe the accomplished look on her face. She has him now.

Pascal meanwhile was snickering in amusement as he nudged the enthusiastic spirit sitting beside him on the rafters as they watched the rushed girl running into her room. They shared a glance of enjoyment; the chameleon may have been found first, but that didn't mean it was going to be any easier for their friend searching for Jack.

A few moments later and Rapunzel exited the bedroom, getting more and more confused to where her best friend would be. Slowly walking downstairs, the cautious teenager thought maybe he will let his guard if she was quiet enough not to be spotted by him.

That was then the tapping on her shoulder happened, the teenage girl quickly turning and spotting nothing. Another tap and turn to nothing. A close chuckle behind her and she saw nothing. The same thing a fourth time and Rapunzel then realised with a sly smile what was happening, now spinning around faster on the spot everytime something poked her shoulder. Wow he was quick. But Rapunzel will get him yet. Suddenly the feeling of her hair being pulled up caused the teenager to switch around and, again, found nothing. Raising a brow suspiciously, that changed to surprise and taking a jumped step back as she turned to find the blue clear eyes of her best friend a few inches from her own. Calming herself down, both teenagers shared a laugh at the fun they were enjoying in, and the found (or rather purposely caught) Jack gave a playful smirk.

"Best two out of three?" Oh he was on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the other Guardians had been distracted among themselves and Tooth scouting the waterfall, Sandy had kept his eyes on the meadow below while North was gazing at the barrier thoughtfully and Bunny relentlessly throwing his weapons at the unfazed shield. The guardian of dreams admired the peaceful atmosphere the inside of the valley seemed to represent: quiet, blooming with tranquil plantlife, and looking almost like something from a fairytale. Even if it was separated from the forest as a whole, Corona had the power to spread beauty everywhere no matter where it was hidden.<p>

That was then he noted movement.

Eyes narrowed, squinting hard in an attempt to see what, or more specifically who, was down there more clearly. A figure descended down from the wall of the tower by... something Sandy couldn't make out. It looked yellow. After reaching the grassy area, the person already begun walking off down the meadow, while whatever it was that brought the person down returned into the only large window of the tower. Glancing at his comrades, the Sandman debated whether to alert his friends who were oblivious to the movement; Bunny still trying to get rid of the magic shield by throwing his sticks at it. Instead, the Guardian of Dreams returned his gaze to the person leaving the large area and quickly moved around the barrier to get a clearer view as to how this unknown figure was exiting.

A cave through the valley. Wasting no time, Sandy took pursuit behind the still-oblivious Guardians. Nothing he couldn't handle alone, he imagined.

The guardian headed straight for the direction this tunnel was likely to exit from the most. And his intuiation was correct. Going through the trees, halting quite a distance from the ground, Sandy observed curiously as the figure, who wore a hood over the head, exited the cave via vines protecting the tunnel as a disguise. Clever. The figure quickly looked around as though checking for any observants. The Sandman couldn't see the features behind the hood from his position, and he couldn't move closer just in case, but his eyes widened in remembrance at the colour of the cloak; the same cloak shown by the Man in the Moon that took off with the child of Corona seventeen years ago!

There was the urge, right there and then, to go forward and capture this kidnapper immediately. But that was replaced by rational calmness, as Sandy knew better than to act rash in any circumstance. Instead, he simply waited for the woman to depart. As the sight of her figure slowly disappeared into the deep forest, the guardian wasted no time in investigating the vines covering the entrance, floating right in front of them. Cautiously, the small man extended his hand to touch the leaves, expecting a whiplash from the energy barrier in return. Nothing. A small smile of relief graced his golden lips. Taking a deep breath, he moved two vines apart and exhaled a breath of golden dream sand, flying into the tunnel to see if there were any more defences from them to the valley.

A familiar squeak made its present next to him, and the Guardian turned his headn to the small fairy watching with him. She must have followed him. He threw her an encouraging smile, which she nodded to and both faced the tunnel again.

His intuation was correct, as the magical shield hissed in retaliation halfway into the cave, the sand disappating. Of course... Sandy frowned and both spirits shared a glance, knowing what needed to be done next. Releasing the vines, the guardian of dreams already was flying upwards to return to his comrades with the Baby Tooth behind him.

They have the valley, and now they have the witch. All they needed now was to see if the girl inside the tower was truly the one they were seeking. All signs pointed it being obvious it was her, buth the guardians had yet to see the teenager for themselves. The only spirits to see her were Baby Tooth and Jack Frost. Jack... Sandy didn't know all that much about him, and Bunny's displeasured comments about the boy gave a vague description. But if the small fairy said Rapunzel apperently willingly healed the boy, then he can't be that bad. Right? He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>I had planned to make this into another montage, but I was in a hurry to make this. <strong>

**Hello! I am back from holiday! Did you miss me? Of course you did. And I begin college this Monday. Yippie... **

**There will be more of the Guardians trying to break into the barrier and Jack spending the week with Rapunzel in the next chapter. Please review, all criticism welcome! Until next time my good friends! **


	21. Chapter 19

To say the Queen of Corona was ecstatic to hear of good news relating to her daughter was an understatement.

If it were not for her professionalism and regal status as ruler, she would be showing her over-the-moon happiness and relief over the new she had just been given by dancing all around the room. Selene hadn't felt anything like this in years, and hope itself was rising from a long slumber in the pit of her stomach. She had instantly stood up as her friend delivered the news, the book fell off her lap and left open on the polished floor, ignored. Beside her stood her husband, King Hilbert, sharing looks of hope and joy with his wife.

Their daughter WAS alive.

But even they knew not get too excited so soon; anticipation then reared its head next as both royals looked back at the bearer of hopeful news standing with folded arms, beaming at the positive atmosphere he was giving to them.

She had never doubted him, both haven't. They knew North would someday bring them something that will help them find their daughter. Selene was right in giving the guardian the petal; he would never have let her, down. North had entered the room a short moment ago by his magic portal device. Fortunately no maid or servant was around at the time to witness their surprise at nothing in particular. Hilbert had reacted in shock by the unexpected visit, by an average afternoon, Selene instead had smiled in welcome to her best friend.

Clearing his throat as politely as he could, the jolly spirit of wonder continued with his report. "Her hair glowed like the sunlight, according to one of my comrade's friends. Not only that, but this tower is hidden with a valley around the far off forests. The perfect place to hide someone who shouldn't be found, no?" North remarked in amusement.

"Indeed." Hilbert nodded, stepping forward with a stance of regal and confidence. "I will send guards there immediately. If this tower does contain our daughter, we should retrieve her immediately. Who knows what that witch has done to her all these years." There was a slight tremble to his deep sophisticated voice. Even though depression had draped like a curtain over the King's shoulders over the decade, that didn't mean anger wasn't going to show its ugly head here and there. His wife would be a hypocrite to disagree with his concealed rage.

"But how do we exactly know this is our Rapunzel in that tower?" Selene asked North, her green orbs misted by renewed hope and anxiety. What if they mistook her for their child? "Do we have any more evidence? We can't just assume right away this is our daughter in that structure; we will have to make sure."

The guardian nodded, smiling proudly. "Cautious as always, Selene." The Queen smiled a little at the compliment. "And luckily for us, I already have the answer. A fellow Guardian, Sandy, discovered a cloaked figure exiting the valley and identified the cloak the same design and colour as the one who took the girl as a baby."

Hilbert then approached his beloved and gently grasped her soft hand with his own, giving it a pump of reassurance, as his aged features brightening more at what he was hearing. "Then it must be her. But even so, Selene is right; we have to be completely certain first. I trust one of your allies is currently watching this tower as we speak?"

The Queen was looking at the marble floor without realizing it, the image nearly eighteen years ago playing in her mind. The figure in the cloak. Even after all these years, Selene will never forget the gray eyes of hatred that had stared back into her own blurry ones that night, as though they had taken something that belonged to her. Through her tired orbs and the shade of night the Queen made out the pale sharp features of the older woman who took Rapunzel away from her. North, years back, summarized to a grieving Selene her daughter must have been taken for a reason.

There had been rumours throughout centuries in the kingdom of an old woman who was said to know the location of the mysterious golden flower and guarded it with her life. How its existence was discovered was an elusive secret, but Corona as a whole claimed it came from the sun itself as a single drop. If all of this was true, then, she reluctantly thought to herself, the witch who stole Rapunzel may have a justified reason then, somehow finding out the circumstances.

But reason or not, the Queen had said to herself a decade before, she will never forgive this witch that took the one thing that meant the whole world to her.

Justice will be served. In the name of family.

"-trailing the woman responsible for the kidnapping. Tooth is keeping an eye on the current residents of the tower. And Bunny is busy with trying to take down the magical shield preventing us spirits from entering-"

Hearing the words, Selene snapped her head back up, ignoring the crick for doing so. Did she hear that correctly from her musings? "Residents?" She cut the spirit off worriedly. There were more than just the two; the witch and Rapunzel?

"Magical shield?" Hilbert asked beside Selene and frowned, already knowing that anything preventing a spirit, let alone a guardian, from entering.

But the King's query was seemingly ignored as North was nodding to Selene, whether positively or negatively they had no clue. "Yes. It appears the tower has a third occupant. A spirit, if you can believe it. We were taken a little aback by this revelation, but I doubt it will cause us too much trouble in getting back your daughter, my friends." An amused thought then apparently crossed his mind as North mused, "It seems interactions with my kind runs in the family, eh Selene?"

She ignored the question. "Who is this spirit?" Selene asked, desiring to get as much information about this tower and its occupants as possible. "Her captor besides the witch?"

North sighed. "That I do not know... but they seem close." Close? As in friendship-close? The spirit noticed the questioning look on the Queen's face and continued. "Yes, close. How close I do not know. His name is Jack Frost."

_Jack Frost. _

"Jack Frost." Selene rolled the name off her tongue, frowning a little at the unfamilar name of a spirit."I'm afraid that name is a stranger to me." She didn't recall a moment in her childhood of North ever mentioning a 'Jack Frost'. Regardless, if this man is involved with Rapunzel's imprisonment, the same justice as the witch will be handed to him.

"We know little about him, except for Bunny, who apparently always has his days ruined by him. But that could just be his exaggeration." North shrugged.

"Anything you do know will be greatly appreciated, North." Hilbert replied gratefully, releasing his wife's hand and clasping both his own behind like it was an everyday meeting in the throne room. "Surely you must know something."

"Jack is apparently sort of a loner; having been born a century ago, never having interacted with any of the spirits apart from our unfortunate rabbit." The spirit folded his arms in a similar business-like manner, "Also a mischief and troublemaker, always causing snow to fall at the most improper of times. Not exactly one to follow the rules, as you can imagine. But he hasn't hurt anyone, from what I have heard, so I'm not complaining. And he is one of the many never to have been sighted and interact with a human before; his name as a legend referring to some deity of the snow. Until now it appears."

Both royals nodded, listening intently with serious gazes.

Catching their look, North suddenly added hastily, "I know what you are both thinking. And no, to my knowledge, I don't believe he has any intention of hurting your daughter. Or is even aware of the situation at all. Bunny had remarked when we found out is that Jack may be many things; but a kidnapper or being an accomplice of a witch are not one of those things. My assumption: he may have found Rapunzel by complete accident."

"But what if he is? What if he is dangerous? Your description of this man doesn't place him in a good light, North." Hilbert inquired, not as willing as Selene to believe Rapunzel was in safe hands with anyone but their own.

"Which is why Tooth, while taking breaks now and then from her duties, will be keeping an eye on the tower and its resident and reporting back to the Guardians daily. If Jack is dangerous, then rest assured we will work twice as fast in getting back your daughter." North vowed earnestly to them, bowing shortly to reflect his intentions.

Despite what she was hearing, Selene cracked a smile at the unneeded action. "No need to prove as such to us, old friend. We have complete confidence in you." She glanced at Hilbert's uncertain gaze and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, reassuring him everything will be alright. He, in return, brightened his face a little to show he was just as supportive over what the Guardians were doing.

"You do not need to worry," She heard North say happily, "Bunny is taking care of the force-field as we speak. I have full confidence in his abilities."

* * *

><p>"Ya... bloody... witchcraft!"<p>

The pooka yelled in frustration again and again as he did what the jolly spirit requested before said guardian departed to melt up his royal friends.

It must have been half an hour now, incredible! Thirty solid minutes firing away with his boomerangs at this damn magic shield! Why did he have to be the one to take care of the shield, anyway? As much as Bunny was reluctant to admit it, he had zero experience with witch magic. But North insisted him to do so. Now the pooka was regretting every second of agreeing to it.

"I don' get paid enough for this..." He muttered bitterly to himself as he continued hitting the barrier again and again. How did Frost get into this barrier anyway...?

* * *

><p>"You mentioned they looked close." The Queen stated without looking at the spirit, searching through the packed shelves of books for any information pertaining to this new spirit.<p>

"From what we were told, it appeared as much." North replied behind her, having taken a seat in the massive library they had just entered, still informing them everything he knew of the tower, the boy and Rapunzel. "Especially with how she willingly healed him."

"How do we even know she didn't just do it out of obedience?" Even behind her Selene could picture her doubtful husband shaking his head. "This boy could just be an accomplice of this witch, and tricked Rapunzel into aiding his wounds."

"The look of concern on her face said otherwise, my friend." Selene frowned at the honest reply, but a sense of pride and relief welled up in her knowing her daughter cared for others. "Jack didn't force her to tend to his injuries, I am certain of that. I trust the word of my sources. You must be positive about this, Rapunzel has a friend who is taking care of her until she returns to her true home."

Selene never, in her life, doubted her friend's words. Of course North can be exaggerate and childlike at times, if not all the time, but that hardly means he was wrong with everything. If this Jack Frost, whom Selene couldn't seem to find as she carefully read the covers of these countless rows of books, was her daughter's friend, then there may be a chance to find him and request he return Rapunzel to her rightful home, in the safe loving arms of her true parents. Yet one objection kept struck her mind, inciting a frown.

"Even so, North, that still does nothing to explain how this spirit can get through this barrier that prevents the entry of you and your guardians." Hilbert voiced the question that was in her mind. She felt eyes turn to her. "Have you found anything?"

Selene closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing yet. It might take a few days before we come across anything relating to this Jack Frost." The Queen turned to face them, green eyes reflecting disappointment.

"You tried, and that's all that matters my love." The King replied as he walked over with a reassuring smile, evidently determined not to give up on finding out more about this mischievous spirit. They had a well-needed embrace, both royals taking in the love for each other and praying with all their heart and soul their beloved Rapunzel returns to them soon.

North smiled at the display of affection from his spot. "You're right; how Jack manages to get through this shield remains a mystery." The spirit of wonder commented. "But we will find out soon. I imagine our friend won't be moving around for a while, if your daughter is as stubborn and concerning as yourself Selene."

* * *

><p>"Aw c'mon Punzie, I'm feeling way better now."<p>

Rapunzel shook her head, ignoring her sturbborn friend's protests. Two can play at that game. She kept one soft hand firmly on the spirit's clothed chest and pushed him down again on the mattress, herself sitting by the side, "Not until I'm completely sure it won't happen again."

Pascal observed from the side, inclined on Rapunzel's side about this. That small episode the persistent Jack had earlier gave them both a fright. The teenage girl almost panicked while rushing the boy to her room. Guess the injuries sustained were graver than they previously thought, regardless that the hair healed them.

"It won't; I guarantee that." Jack stated evenly, neither willing to back down. Pascal snorted in disagreement.

Rapunzel raised a doubtful brow at him, "Can you?"

The spirit of winter nodded enthusiastically, "Of course. You have my word it won't happen again."

"Then why don't I believe you?" She cut Jack off before he could answer, "Jack, you suddenly collapsed! That is not a good thing, and it can't just be for no reason either! You need to lie down until we can get to the root of the problem." Those green determined eyes almost had Jack completely given in to her demands.

In the middle if their game of hide-and-seek, another round was won by Rapunzel. The teenage boy was about to go fly off to another hiding spot until he suddenly stopped in midair and landed down in a sudden bang against the hard wooden floor. It almost gave Rapunzel a heart attack, truthfully. Jack had weakly pleaded that he was fine and the descent was from tiredness. And without thinking twice the teenager draped one arm over her shoulders, gently carrying her best friend upstairs and laid him down on her bed.

Her hair of course healed the small red bump that had been on Jack's head from the drop, but that didn't stop them from saying whether or not the cocky spirit needed to rest on the bed or not.

This argument has been going on for a few minutes since that happened.

Pascal watched the exchange with worry, exasperation and fascination, thinking to himself the whole time: _Was this how couples argue? _

The two were now having a silent staring contest, before Rapunzel looked away and shook her head, ashamed of herself. "I should have checked first, made sure there were no splinters from the arrow stuck in your skin. They could be inside you for all we know. Or worse... you could have been poisoned! Those ruffians might have afflicted you with something that's weakening you!" The teenager stressed out and pulled back her hair with both hands in anxiousness. Something could be happening to the love of her life and she doesn't have a clue what it even is!

Wait... _what?! _

Admist her own inner and vocal worries, she felt one particular cold hand covering her own, and she stared into Jack's reassuring blue fascinating eyes. Almost instantly she felt her concerns washing away.

"Don't worry about me," The quiet voice of the spirit began, smiling positively. "I'm feeling much better than I was before, honestly."

Despite the comfort, Rapunzel quirked a small smile in kind, "You can't lie to me, Jackie. I know when someone who means the world to me is in pain." Jack looked taken aback by this, and seizing the advantage the teenage girl quickly pecked her friend on his pale cheek and stood up, slipping her hand out of his. "Please, just lie down. You could be ill and I'll have to take care of you. You'll be up by the end of the day, I think."

It was cute seeing the spirit off-guard by something. It almost looked as though he was... blushing. But at least it finally made him relent. Jack sighed in resign, "Alright, you win Punzie. But only for a short while. I don't want you sleeping somewhere else because of me, deal? Unless you find the idea of sleeping in the same bed a good thing." He winked cheekily and waggled his finger playfully at her.

"Just lie down, Jack." Rapunzel ordered sternly and struggled to keep the embarrassment out of her tone, but her eyes betrayed the mirth. How can he say these things without flushing? As the spirit complied the teenager glanced at Pascal, "I'm going to prepare some soup downstairs, I'm entrusting you to keep an eye on him Pascal. Who knows what he might do when I'm not in the same room." The chameleon saluted with his tail and stared at the boy determinedly. At least one of them knows what to be serious.

"What, no cookies?" Jack joked before flinching a little at moving his previously injured shoulder a little.

"Nothing sweet until you get better Jackie."

The spirit groaned exasperatedly, staring up at the painted ceiling. "Bored already."

Rapunzel shook her head in amusement before departing to prepare the soup. Thankfully mother won't be back until sunset, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: why has anyone yet to make a Jackpunzel titanic fic? I can't seem to find a single one. <strong>

**Imagine it, a tragic love story between those two, mainly following through the story of the film, and at the end where Jack dies in the ocean Manny brings him back as the spirit we all know and love. How come no one has thought of this yet? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last. **

**I'll be honest, the last one wasn't great, looking back at it it felt unfinished to me. I was planning to make the previous chapter longer and be a montage, but for some reason I don't recall I published it with a rush. Oh well, live and learn. **

**Now, let's have a look at the poll for naming the sequel to Snowman: **

**Black Snow - 3 votes. **

**What Goes Together Better Than Cold And Dark - 2 votes. **

**Beauty In The Dark - 2 votes. **

**The Queen And Her Knightmare - 1 vote. **

**Other - 1 vote. **

**The King And His Queen - 0 votes. **

**Darkness And Crystallization - 0 votes. **


	22. Chapter 20

This was... quite a day he had, to say the least.

Being attacked by thugs to finding out his best friend's secret to now resting in her bed after a sudeen collaspe (what was he cause for the collaspe he had yet to figure out). And a chameleon bodyguard to boot. Great. Jack kept frowning at the bedroom ceiling in boredom, ignoring the intense stare of his tiny friend and wondering how long he will be trapped in here. He knew Rapunzel meant well, but since when was Jack known for sticking around on the exact same spot for too long doing absolutely nothing?

For Rapunzel, though, he was always making exceptions.

The teenage spirit sighed lowly and rubbed his own forehead softly, thanks to her magic hair he wouldn't be getting any physical injuries from falling to the floor unceremousnly, but that didn't stop the headache building up. Another one to add to the list of inconviences the spirit had today. Jack rolled his eyes at his internal pain.

A stab to the shoulder. A slash to the leg. And now a headache. What will they think of next?

This hasn't been the first time in his life Jack receieved injuries; infact the once the spirit gained years ago was due to his own recklessness. Thankfully Rapunzel didn't see it when she was healing his shirtless self. Jack released a small smirk, wondering how she felt seeing him like that. Yet he admired how determined she was in helping him. It was that determination and kindness, those soft yet firm green eyes, that Jack could just stare into and never look away, drawn into and forever mesmorized by one of the many beautiful things about her.

But if she saw that aged wound, who knows how she'll react.

Jack winced, already imagining the shock, then the concern, then the angered lecture, then the healing. Few things ever gets on Rapunzel's nerves, fewer than things that irritate Jack, he noticed. He'll just add that to the list of things they have in common, the spirit chuckled a little at his own thoughts, ignorant to the raised brow of the sceptical chameleon. The teenager closed his eyes and then released a deep sigh, glad there were some things to think about to escape from his greatest enemy: boredom.

But any moment now, intentional or not, he will have that urge, the urge to do something, refusing to yield to doing nothing. Jack side-glanced at his staff resting on the wall next to his bed, not quite within arm's reach but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Rapunzel can surely forgive and forget that the spirit had to entertain himself a little until she returned. Then Jack remembered who else was there, and glanced at Pascal who was watching him like a chameleon-hawk, the spirit feeling more amused than intimidated. The lizard may be more serious than himself and Rapunzel combined.

"So," Jack began conversationally to break the ice, "How long does it take to make soup?"

The chameleon, in reply, raised a hairless brow before making small gestures that the spirit couldn't begin to fathom understanding. After a few seconds of just receiving a blank look in return, Pascal sighed in annoyance before pointing his tail upwards, then spun it around like the big hand of a clock to answer the question more clearly.

Jack nodded. "Fourty-five minutes? Thanks Pascy."

The chameleon nodded in return, before reacting at the new nickname befitted to him by the spirit and scowled. The unfazed teenager shrugged, feeling no need to justify, but it amused him to see the lizard go on a silent rant about anything. There would be a contest to who can lose their temper first, Pascal or Rapunzel's mother.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Fourty five minutes. Great, what was he suppose to do in the meantime, just lie there and wait? Resting his head on his palm, may as well get comfy, Jack raised his free hand up and flicked his wrist around a little, conjuring up a snowball to distract himself with. The next few minutes passed with the spirit just idly throwing the small ball of frozen liquid up and down, catching without any movement other than his hand. A century being the spirit of winter makes things like this child's play, and that's what Jack was all about.

Looking around, the teenager found himself admiring the creative and detailed art Rapunzel had done around her room. Obviously she had way too much time on her hands. More incentive to persuade her to come outside again. But she did say she'll go with him to see the floating lights on her birthday if the witch allows it. But, as Jack and maybe his bored chameleon friend knew, what were the chances of that happening? Still, the spirit liked how the teenage girl always managed to somehow make use of her time here when alone; Jack probably wouldn't last long in here without his powers before going completely insane by the boredom and bang his head repeatedly against a wall.

How does she do it? Was it the hair? How else can Rapunzel have so much energy it even surpasses that of a child's? Whenever Jack watches his best friend have fun and looking as though she was having the time of her life in the snow, casted by yours truly, it always lifts the brightest grin on his own face, seeing a trapped angel being happy because of him. That smile of hers makes his heart leap a thousand times, his breathing halting, and it took the whole of his will not to bow down before this awe-strucking beauty from the skies-

A loud protestant squeal broke through his musings, and Jack quickly sat up in alarm, looking around wildly before glancing down and smirking in amusement and relief.

Pascal stuck his head out and shook the remains of the white stuff off him as he crawled out of the flat snowball, displeased the spirit was distracted by his thoughts that the ball missed his hand and landed straight on the surprised chameleon instead. The tiny lizard glared at the relaxed spirit as he chuckled, "Sorry. Guess I was just distracted." That did nothing to lighten the mood, Jack raised his hands in mock-surrender, "Come on Pascy, you know you can't stay mad at this face-"

"Is everything all right up there?"

He was cut off by the yell of concern and instantly replied back just as loud, "Yeah! Me and Pascy are just having some fun, that's all!" The chameleon still wasn't amused by the pet name.

A few seconds of silence before the teenager called up again, "Just don't have too much fun, alright? You need to rest!"

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned faintly, the melting snowball disappearing with a wave of his hand. Rapunzel knew he wasn't going to lay down and relax so easily. "Whatever you say Punzie!" He turned to Pascal, "Sometimes she's like her mother." To his surprise the chameleon rolled his own eyes and nodded in agreement, distaste clear on his tiny features. Jack chuckled, "To think they're even related, right? When you really get down to it, they're total opposites in terms of personality, you think?" Pascal nodded enthusiastically, and the teenager smiled slightly at getting along with Rapunzel's oldest friend.

If they can get along with their similar dislike of the parent raising the bright optimistic angel downstairs, who were they to complain?

"She really is something..." Jack then mused, staring now at the snowman, still residing in the middle of the bedroom. Honestly he's long given up on how Snooze is still there, despite Rapunzel's attempts to figure it out herself. "Determined, imaginative, pleasent, beautiful... she's the best human being I've ever come across, truth be told." The spirit chuckled, mind now elsewhere again.

Pascal meanwhile was staring in shock at the confession. Sure it was clear both teenagers had special feeling for one another, but he admired how bluntly the spirit was being about it to him. Was Jack attempting a trick or did he trust Pascal that much to confide such private information with him? The dropped mouth closed and was then replaced by a geniune smile, pleased that one of them was at least being honest about their feelings. Perhaps, hopefully soon, their feelings will be full realized to each other and Pascal can be best man at their wedding.

He meant it too; to the chameleon there was no one else who is best fit to be the husband of his best friend. Whenever the two were around it was like watching warmth and cold dance with each other, engaging in an embrace where loneliness is defeated and cast aside, replaced untapped love. Oh they engaged in a romantic gesture once, an accidental kiss after they first introduced themselves to each other, a flushed Rapunzel told a surprised Pascal, maybe that was enough to the spark the love and happiness they both deserve, together.

Feeling that someone was staring at him, Jack looked to the side and blinked at the happy smile Pascal was giving to him. One second he was angry for having a snowball land on him and now he's smiling? Then he thought back to what he just said out loud and inwardly cursed himself, but outwardly showed an expression of confusion, "Aren't you going to laugh at me or something?" Pascal shook his head in reply, and Jack blinked again. "Not even a giggle?" Another shake. "No mockery?" Third time's the charm.

Then a sudden thought struck the spirit as an epiphany. "You... approve of what I think of her." The chameleon's smile never wavered. "You... approve of how I feel about her?"

This time an enthusiastic nod. And Jack didn't know whether to feel shocked or happy. Instead, he sighed resignedly, "Have you always known?" The chameleon shugged, and the spirit took that as a sign saying he suspected it for a while. "That obvious huh?" Another shrug, though Jack detected amusement in the wide eyes. And after a moment's hesitation, feeling dread with this next question, Jack asked quietly, "Do you think she...?"

Pascal knew what he was implying, and knew the answer most likely to be correct. Instead he shrugged casually, not willing to make everything more easier for the spirit just yet. Jack had to find out for himself.

The winter boy sighed loudly and leaned back on the pillow, staring up in wonder at the ceiling, a conflict of emotions already rising up. "I have no idea where these feelings came from. All I know is Rapunzel means everything to me, and I can barely remember what life was like without her. But... do I even deserve her, I'm a spirit who can't age with her or always be there for her. I mean, what if one day she forgets I exist, and will move on without ever thinking about me again? How can she be happy with an immortal good-for-nothing spirit who never plays by the rules and has duties to cover winter across the world when needed? Maybe she doesn't have the same feelings and would rather be happy with a man who can always supply her and be there for her, someone who isn'lt as wild and childlike as me- argh!"

Jack, admist his ramblings, failed to notice the exasperated chameleon crawl up to him and stick out his tongue directly into the spirit's cold ear, causing the teenager to sit up in shock and Pascal to retreat his tongue and stare at the boy sternly. "A little warning would have been nice, Pascy..." Jack muttered, rubbing his ear in clear annoyance. The chameleon shook his head as the spirit realized he had been rambling to himself outloud like Rapunzel did, and quirked a small smile. Guess that showed just how much her being in his life affected him. "Thanks Pascal..." He then said, staring at the taken aback chameleon as he smiled in return.

Guess then it was a good time for the chameleon to point at the doorway, then made a heart gesture with his paws and pointed at Jack. This time it was easy for Jack to follow what he was saying. "You think... she feels the same way?" Pascal didn't reply and kept looking firmly at the spirit. "You think... there might be a chance?"

This time his small friend nodded, and Jack felt geniunely touched that the chameleon was positive about this. "I knew you were always fond of me, Pascy." He received then a stern glare to state he was pushing it, and the spirit shrugged before lying down again. Yes, it was stupid of him to present himself with all those worries, let alone speaking them outloud. Guess boredom was at fault there. But Jack was glad at least someone was confident this fantasy of a relationship with Rapunzel might work out, if he doesn't get ahead of himself first. Manny bless him and Rapunzel if he does. But Jack wasn't going to give up just yet, I mean come on: Jack Frost? Give up? Those words never mix well together in the same sentence. If a relationship with Rapunzel doesn't work out so well, well... at least he tried, that's all that matters.

That. And Rapunzel's happiness.

He then unexpectedly felt movement on his own stomach and glanced down, noticing Pascal making himself at home inside his pockets. A smile was raised by Jack at the event. Guess his small friend liked him more than he thought.

It wasn't a while until Rapunzel returned to the room, Jack lazily looking at the ceiling and admiring the work until he heard footsteps and grinned when he saw the teenager standing there, holding a bowl and spoon in one hand and a towel in the other. She was smiling a little but was it him, or did it look rather... forced? But her features brightened more for some reason as she slowly moved closer to the bed.

"I made you some hazelnut soup. It'll help you feel better." The stammering teenager said, looking very nervous for some reason. The spirit raised a brow; did she think he won't like her cooking?

* * *

><p>And Rapunzel thought she couldn't get any more surprises today.<p>

Standing next to her bedroom doorway, the velvet curtains sealing the occupants inside from view, the teenager had her back pressed against the wall and was quietly hyperventilating in shock and, dare she say it, excitement. She had gone up to check on the spirit after he assured her everything was alright, partly out of concer for her friend and slightly admittedly suspcious of her best friends pointlessly arguing with each other. Or Jack just torturing Pascal for no other reason than to sate his boredom. she heard his a voice, certainly, without a doubt the spirit conversing with the chameleon, and it pleased Rapunzel to know how much the two were getting along. One could almost consider them like brothers, Rapunzel ahd thought with a silent giggle. She peered into the room undetected and expected them to be talking about how to prank mother or something ridciculous along those lines.

What she got instead was far more private and heart leaping.

Listening closely, what the teenager first heard was, "She really is something. Determined, imaginative, pleasent, beautiful... she's the best human being I've ever come across, truth be told."

That caused her to move back and lean on the wall, face lit up like the sun itself. Surely he wasn't talking about... her? Rapunzel felt her own heart beating in agreement, convinced she knew exactly who Jack was talking about. While the spirit wasn't talking for a moment, the still teenager took that time to absorb everything her friend said into her brain.

Determined? Sure she wasn't one to give up easily, Rapunzel can admit that much.

Imaginative? Far from it; she wasn't creative enough to design art without painting over something she sees, nor has she ever written a story before. But she was working on her own song with the guitar...

Pleasent? Well mother calls her that alot. Maybe he meant she was pleasent to be around, not in general.

And the most surprising at all. Beautiful. Rapunzel could vaguely recall the one other time Jack ever called her as such, and that was when they first met. She hadn't thought much about it of the time, but now, she remembered the way he stroked her hair gently back then, calling her beautiful and looking embarrassed for saying as such in front of her. To think he still calls her that now, Rapunzel could only think of one conclusion, as she read from books when someone thinks about you like they're in a daze when they call you as such.

Jack liked her.

His voice was then heard again, and Rapunzel listened intently, her face still heated than ever before. He was asking Pascal if he was mocking him for thinking, and feeling(?!), that way, she assumed. And it sounded as though Pascal was on board with the whole thing, and Rapunzel didn't know whether to feel flattered or embarrassed by the approval. By the sun, she doesn't even know what to feel right now anyway!

"Do you think she...?" Rapunzel heard him ask, and it took her willpower not to immediately go in and confess her feelings for him in kind. No, she had to be completely certain first. "I have no idea where these feelings came from. All I know is Rapunzel means everything to me, and I can barely remember what life was like without her." He really wasn't doing anything to get rid of the redness all over her face, but her ehart soared nonetheless at the geniune confession, "But... do I even deserve her; I'm a spirit who can't age with her or always be there for her."

Rapunzel frowned a little at those sudden negative words, "I mean, what if one day she forgets I exist, and will move on without ever thinking about me again?" What, he think she'll forget about him? Rapunzel shook her head in disbelief. Never. It would take something stronger than her will to make such a thing happen. "How can she be happy with an immortal good-for-nothing spirit who never plays by the rules and has duties to cover winter across the world when needed?" That doesn't mean she won't wait for him to come back to her; she did that all the time and it was always worth it! "Maybe she doesn't have the same feelings and would rather be happy with a man who can always supply her and be there for her, someone who isn't as wild and childlike as me- argh!"

That was probably, by the sound of that surprised yell, Pascal sticking his tongue somewhere at Jack to slap some good sense into him. What was he thinking? Rapunzel will never forget, ever, forget about him! He was something she couldn't bear to lose. It didn't matter if Jack could age or not, if he was that worried about it, Rapunzel would vow to make every second count. The tone in the spirit's voice sounded conflicted, and she sympathized, knowing just how he was feeling at the moment. And Jack was wrong, Rapunzel didn't need a man to always be there for her, she always did fine on her own. She needed a man to relate and to love and be loved with, and, she thought without realising it fully, there was no one who could fit that role more than him.

"You think... she feels the same way?" She then heard and bit her own lip, resisting the urge to go in there and confront him about all this. It was already abd enough to be eavesdropping. "You think... there might be a chance?" Pascal would likely be nodding in full confidence at this, and it sounded as much as Jack voiced his gratefulness to the chameleon.

Rapunzel, unfortunately, couldn't think of the true answer just yet herself.

Carefully, the teenager slid down the stairs while making the faintest of creaks, remembering she had finished the soup and had enough hearing everything Jack had said about her. Putting her mitts back on, Rapunzel kept side-glancing at the upstairs curtains and felt a burst of concealed happiness well up from inside her, inciting a big smile on her face at the confession she overheard.

"He likes me," Rapunzel wisphered to herself as she tried to fully grasp the true meaning behind those words.

He LIKED her!

It felt like a fairytale coming true, and she embraced it with every fiber in her body, doing nothing to wipe the biggest grin ever plastered on her face. Jack liked her! Her! Rapunzel! An average girl who lived in a tower and didn't know anything about the outside world apart from her limited knowledge from books and mother! But why? Was it because she believed in him? Would he have had any feelings for any other girl if someone else believed in his existence first? Rapunzel had to know.

Not yet, though. She couldn't let her friend know right away she just heard him confessed he liked the only friend he ever had. For all she knew, Jack might feel ashamed and leave the tower, never to return. Okay maybe that was just exaggerating it a bit, but still Rapunzel had to be cautious about this. Jack might also feel betrayed for being spied upon... nah, he rarely gets upset over something he would consider that trivial, she knew him that much. But how would he react, anyway? Would Jack then try to bring gifts to Rapunzel, such as flowers and chocolates as romantic gestures?

Rapunzel giggled at the thought, reminding herself not to get carried away with these thoughts.

And so she spent her time preparing her favourite soup for him while dwelling on his thoughts, nearly overcooking the food in the process. By the time she was done Rapunzel waited until the fresh soup cooled down a little so she could carry it to the room with her bare hand, taking out a spoon and white clean towel in case the spirit accidently (or purposely for fun) spilled the warm contents.

Rapunzel found her movements up the staircase slower with each step, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. Was this what it felt like when you hear someone confess they like you? Shaking her head, she pushed on, determined not to be afraid of entering the bedroom just because she held a special place in Jack's heart.

Okay, Rapunzel was now convinced she was more childlike at heart than Jack.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the nervous teenager took a deep sigh before the doorway, taking in the delicious smell of her favourite soup. Hopefully this will hel Jack with whatever it did that made him collaspe earlier. Now that image of him doing so with the sound of his honest confession in the background made Rapunzel realize that he might need more help with confiding in Rapunzel with any secrets he had than she thought.

Finally, the teenage girl stood tall and entered through the velvet curtain-doors, fixing a smile on her lips as her potential boyfriend took notice of her.

There really was just no point denying her feelings anymore.

* * *

><p>Pascal smiled lightly as his best friend entered the room, raising a brow at the evidently fixed bright expression on her face and inwardly flinching when Rapunzel noticed him resting inside Jack's clothing with his head poking out and hoping she didn't make the assumption the spirit and chameleon were completely buddy-buddy.<p>

He did it out of trust, as in the complete certainty that Pascal can completely trust this boy not only in friendship, but also in taking care of Rapunzel. It was quite cold in this pocket, but Pascal imagined he won't be in here for long anyway as he felt movement from the jacket outside; Jack obviously sitting up to take the soup in Rapunzel's hand. Craning his head and resting his small chin on his paws, the tiny lizard observed the events unfolding before him. Maybe he will witness first-hand how true romance develops if he hasn't already.

"I've never had that kind of soup before, nor any kind for that matter." Jack admitted, keeping the conversation going, "Smells delicious, though."

Rapunzel chuckled a little, still sounding nervous for some reason, must be because she's worried Jack might not like the soup, which is crazy since the boy enjoyed everything she cooked since the cookies months ago so far, "Well there's a first time for everything." She settled down on the edge of the bed, Pascal only seeing half of her warm features. "Now open up and say 'Ahh.'" The chameleon rolled his eyes, remembering that Gothel did as much to her daughter just as her daughter did as much whenever Pascal had the flu. Hah, if Jack Frost had the flu! Realizing then he might catch it if so, the small chameleon quickly stood and crawled out of the pocket, making his way to the pink lap of Rapunzel's and resting there instead. Ahh, instant warmth. Pascal snuggled up against the comfy fabric as he watched what happens.

Jack had, meanwhile, amusedly obliged and opened his mouth wide, eyes widened and looking like he was about to spit the contents out before swallowing the hot soup. Pascal knew that feeling with a sad shake of his head; Rapunzel did sometimes forget to blow the liquid on the spoon. The teenager hid a smile behined her hand and said apologectically, "Sorry; should have let it cool down."

"Ya think?" Jack replied with some amusing mouth movements, but his eyes lit up jokingly. Funny how rarely anything gets those two mad, Pascal decided this was way better than reading a romantic fairytale book; it was happening before his very eyes.

"So..." The spirit began after taking another spoonful from the teenage girl, who was stubborn despite his protests that he can feed himself, "Can your miracle hair heal every injury?"

Rapunzel giggled, "Every and any, I think."

"The common cold?"

"...Maybe."

"Heartbrake?"

Even if that was asked in a kidding tone, Rapunzel took a few seconds to answer, "I don't think magic can mend a broken heart, Jackie."

"Then I suppose love can be caused by magic. You seem to be full of it."

Pascal covered his eyes as it looked as though Rapunzel was almost about to drop the bowl of hot contents.

Oh, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, where to start? <strong>

**Well, we can start with the fact I always kept calling the shipping it wrong, Jackunzel. I always call it "Jackpunzel"... but too late eh? I'll just call it that as my own name for it. XD **

**Jackpunzel sounds way better to me anyway. **

**Also, if you can believe it, I completed this chapter in just one day! Just like the first chapter, I started all this in one full day, from 6AM this morning to now. Glad to see I haven't lost my touch just yet! Not even college stopped me from completing it. **

**And I've said this before (I think), this is the first romance fic I've ever done, so excuse me if I did Rapunzel's reactions to the confessions wrong. **

**But yay: Jack-Pascal brother bonding! Next they may be doing pranks on Gothel for the sake of it. XD **

**Now then, audience, whatever happens in the next chapter is up to you: **

**A whole week of Jackpunzel fluff. Do I post what happens the next day in the tower, or I skip to the end of the week? Either way, whose perspective shall I do first in the next chapter? Your choice. **

**Please review at your own time, all criticism welcome if it helps me improve my writing. And answer the poll if you can, which has the same results as yesterday. Until then my friends! **


	23. Chapter 21

**Transition. **

**The Next Day. **

* * *

><p>The first rays of sunlight leaking through the edges of the boarded window aboard made contact with the sleepy groggy eyes of Rapunzel and she knew she couldn't ignore it any longer. Blinking as conciousness was making its full entry, the teenager yawned tiredly and stared at the painted ceiling above her bed, her gaze trying to avoid the rays as best she could. It was like this every morning, you'd think Rapunzel was use to it now. But no one could get use to the sunlight hitting your sleeping eyes, can they? Rolling her shoulders a little to wake up her still arms, green eyes glanced everywhere around the ceiling and stretched her legs under the cover. Then the teenager rolled over to her left, eyes glancing up and gave the sun peeking through the window a tired smile. While lovely, the sun can sometimes be a bit of a problem when waking up. Jack would probably complain more about it.<p>

"Good morning sun..." She said quietly.

What time was it...? Rapunzel moved her irises to the clock hanging on the wall across the room, barely a few meters standing above the unmelted Snooze. Six thirty-four AM. The sun must have decided to begin its routine early, as Rapunzel knew she should be doing too; there was the daily chores of a Tuesday, after all. And then wait for mother and play with Jackie and Pascal.

The smile brightened a little at the thought, still remembering everything she heard yesterday from the winter spirit about her. That gave her more incentive as Rapunzel attempted to sit up.

But felt new weight holding her down from atop the cover. The teenager frowned, her tired mind wondering what that was. It was then when she looked down from the clock to the familar arm keeping her from getting out of the bed that way. Following the arm to its owner, Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock as she saw nothing she had never expected to see for an admittedly long time, face a bright red and hoping Pascal wasn't around to take amusement for her expense at the sight.

Jack Frost. Lying in the same bed sound asleep. One arm around her waist. Cuddling her.

No wonder she felt a little cold. Instantly a barrage of memories filled her awakened mind from last night, already answering the heavy amoung of questions she just mentally made. And rememebering these incited her face to burn brighter, and Rapunzel desperately wished it stopped doing that now. Thankfully the teenage boy was asleep, blissfully oblivious to his own actions... wasn't he?

Frowning suspiciously, Rapunzel sat up a little to allow her arm out of the cover and slowly waved her hand in front of Jack's peaceful face, just to make sure. Nope, no flinching or the faintest of smirks; he truly was resting. Rapunzel retreated her hand and stared at the situation, not quite knowing what to make of it. Well, at least it wasn't intentional.

Looking around, still slightly tired, for any sign of her chameleon best friend, the awakened teenage girl concluded that Pascal must have already woken up earlier, laughed at the sight, and crawled out to seek breakfast. Speaking of which, Rapunzel heard a growl originating from her own inwards, and knew she'd have to satisfy her hunger first before completing today's chores.

But first; to deal with this... Rapunzel wouldn't, or couldn't, call it a problem, more of a... well frankly the helpless teenager had no idea what to call this.

In all honesty, Rapunzel felt mixed emotions of what to make of this unexpected event.

Other than it felt rather very... nice.

Was this how girls felt when a boy has their arm wrapped around them in the morning?

Looking at the teenager boy's face again, she couldn't help but smile at peaceful look on Jack's features and looking as though their bed- Rapunzel's bed was the most comfiest in the world. The mental slip up had her face feel on fire again, and Rapunzel reluctantly turned away from the lovely sight and finally decided now would be a good time as any to get up, not wanting to disturb Jack from his slumber while he still may very well be ill, despite his objections otherwise. As the teenager slowly pulled the covers from her side back, thankful the majority of her hair rested on the floorboards, she winced a little as the spirit behind her let out a protestant groan when his arm moved a little with the material. Glancing behind her, it brought relief to Rapunzel that her best friend was still sleeping. As much as she admittedly wanted to stay in... bed... with him in his welcoming arms (Could her face not get any more redder?), mother wouldn't be too pleased to see her daughter still resting for 'no reason'.

"Sorry Jack..." Rapunzel whisphered as she crawled out of bed, "But you know how mother can be..."

If he were awake, Jack would have given indifference to such and insisted she stay with him, adding a few humourous lines to break the tension. Rapunzel chuckled behind her hand, casting one long look at the sleeping teenager after arranging the cover from her side and thinking about it for a moment the teenager blushed slightly again after giving the spirit a small peck on his cold pale forehead, before finally departing to her small bathroom to get changed and seriously hoping Jack wouldn't wake up before she's finished.

Rapunzel, after all, had something planned for him this morning; something she hadn't done for a long time since she was a child.

* * *

><p><em>"I suppose I can sleep in mother's room, if I get up early and make the bed so she won't notice tomorrow," Rapunzel thought outloud as the sun had begun setting, figuring out where to go with Jack taking up her bed for tonight. Even if all day the spirit had protested and amusingly moaned of doing absolutely nothing; he said himself that how he managed to survive it was impossible.<em>

_Jack immediately blanched, "Eww, you sure about that Punzie? Who knows what smell she left in there." The spirit flinched at the thought jokingly, grinning at the annoyed look on Rapunzel's face for another jab against her parent. Pascal chuckled, laying on the side of the bed as the teenage girl looked at the doorway to her room thoughtfully. Maybe , if she was quick enough, Rapunzel could sleep in that room and mother would be none the merrier. Sounds like something Jack would have suggested for her. The spirit, meanwhile, had a different idea in mind and felt flustered for even thinking it._

_"Maybe I can-"_

_"We can share-"_

_Both blinked at one another, and laughed. That was quite a habit they were unintentionally doing since they met each other. "Sorry," Rapunzel apologized with a light smile, "What were you going to say?"_

_"You spoke first," Jack replied in amusement, but when the teenager still stared at him expectantly, he sighed and then rubbed the back of his head for some reason, "Alright. How about we... share this room? This bed, I mean." At seeing her eyes widen, Jack quickly corrected himself, "I mean we can have one side of the bed each. Plus this is your room, Punzie, I don't want you to feel kicked out because of me." The spirit chuckled nervously, avoiding his best friend's eyes and feeling ashamed for making such a stupid suggestion. Did he really have to instigate tension of awkwardness right now? Curse his own rash mouth..._

_"... I... guess we could, if you don't mind that is," Jack's own eyes widened at the unexpected words and he turned to Rapunzel. She really can catch him by surprise, can't she? Though the teenage girl was rubbing her own forearm looking equally nervous, avoiding his gaze. When she did glance at him, Jack managed to muster an encouraging smile and shook his head, indicating that of course he wouldn't mind. He would never. That caused a small smile of relief on her graceful expression, "Then... I guess I have your word you won't at least turn the bed into a snowstorm like last time?"_

_Jack shrugged, sounding casual, "If that's how dull you want life to be, Punzie, but I can't make any promises."_

_"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed in protest, but couldn't stop herself from reflecting that infectious grin of his._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after Rapunzel had changed into her daily attire and left downstairs that it was the winter spirit's turn to awaken too.<p>

But unlike the teenager who embraced the morning sun with and gave it a pleasent greeting, Jack was more objective of it. Closed eyes clenched harder as the rays took its turn on him, and the body instantly rolled so his face buried into the soft pillow to block the insistant sunlight from his eyes. But the back of his head already felt warmth of the light and the spirit groggily knew he couldn't ignore. Jack blinked tiredly as he reluctantly rolled back over, waiting a few minutes before stretching and blocking the sun with his awakened hand to give more comfort to his blue irises.

Clear blue orbs stared groggily up to the ceiling, doing his best to pretend as though the window welcoming the sunlight in was boarded shut. Yawning, Jack stretched his legs, expecting to feel the hard wood of the rafters pressing against his skin. A frown creased his perplexed features at feeling nothing but softness instead, and something warm and conforting over his body but his neck, arms and head. Looking down, the spirit blinked at the fact he was laying in a familar bed. Instantly his mind recounted what occurred yesterday.

Attacked by two men. Injured. Rapunzel healed him with magic hair. Trapped Jack in her bed until he 'gets better'. He offered to share the bed with her. She accepted and that was it.

Wow, remembering it like that had Jack's mouth form a 'O' shape. Slowly he looked to his left, half-expecting to see the teenager sleeping peacefully next to him. Nope, Jack looked around for the blonde-haired beauty in question. Not a trace of her or her eighty-feet long hair. Must have woken up earlier, Jack thought with a shrug, seeing that Rapunzel left no opening with the cover where she slept. Now that incited more questions, such as how did she feel about sleeping in the same bed? Did it bother her? Did she sleep okay? And most importanly; was she unaffected by the cold Jack's presence brought with him everywhere even under warm quilts?

The spirit shook his head at the ridiculousness, instead noticing that his right shoulder still felt sore after rolling it a little. Huh, Rapunzel said her hair healed any injury. Maybe there were still after effects.

Jack fully sat up, now ready to get out of bed and have some fun. That was then his nose rose up and sniffed a particular smell that must have come from food. Hearing the outside steps approaching the bedroom, Jack released a tiny smirk as his awakening brain produced an idea, hastily lying back down and covering himself with the quilt but his head.

Rapunzel then entered the room, smiling brightly at the sight of her awakened friend, but looked concern straight afterwards after Jack released some fake coughs. "Morning. Are you feeling okay?" She was instantly by his side, already planting a gentle palm on his forehead, paying no attention like always to the coldness of his head.

"Morning Punzie... I'm fine... feel sick is all," Rapunzel's eyes widened in worry and was already about to leave, probably to get a bucket or some medicine. But Jack was quick to continue, "Wait! This is... different," The spirit let out a few more fake coughs, "I have an illness... and my only cure for it is... is..." He stared into her hopeful concerned green orbs, ready to lose himself inside of them as always and wisphered hoarsely.

_"...fun."_

That was then he laughed at the shocked look on her face as Jack sat up, emphasizing how fine he was. Oh it was always a hoot to catch her off-guard like that. Then karma bit him back as a sudden pain impacted his arm, the spirit let out a shout of surprise admist his laughter.

"You deserved that," Rapunzel stated firmly as she withdrew the slapping hand, eyes furrowed in irritation before she shook her head, "I can't believe you can joke about something like that, especially this early in the morning."

"Never early or late to have fun," Jack chuckled. Rapunzel would not stay mad at him long. Seeing her glaring features relax the winter spirit continued, "Besides, I never got sick in my entire life; why start now? Rapunzel, you have nothing to worry about." He reassured her honestly.

"So you feel fine then, not woozy or anything?"

"Don't you trust my word?"

Rapunzel hummed mock-thoughtfully, "I would take your word for it, Jackie, but that would be naive of me, wouldn't it?" She obviously now calmed down from the prank played on her, laughing slightly as Jack pouted jokingly. "But I'm glad you're okay, at least. Honestly, Jack, even spirits can get sick. If you can bleed, what are the chances you won't get an infections or disease too, you know?"

Do spirits even catch illnesses? Jack never dwelled on it much, really. Instead he sniffed the air as the smell got stronger, "What's cooking?"

"Breakfast." The teenager simply replied, getting up and frowning softly at the spirit, "I'm going to go check on it. Please, Jack, don't make a joke like that again until you can get out of bed. You could have really been sick for all I know."

Jack nodded, getting the picture. It would be wrong of him to ever have Rapunzel panic so much over him. "Until I am out of this prison sugarcoated as 'bed', got it."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You weren't calling it that yesterday. Besides, until we're completely sure you won't almost faint like yesterday again, you're free to go."

He shrugged, smirking as he called out to the teenage girl as she left, "Fair enough. But I don't think I'll catch anything anytime soon with having spent a whole night with you by my side!"

Jack laughed when she paused for a moment, mumbling softly, "How can you say these things so casually..." Before walking off at a faster pace, imagining the tomato of a face she was making.

Takes years of mastery, Punzie, Jack thought, smirking at her departure. As soon as she exited he realised boredom might make its terrifying appearance once again, and quickly looked around the room in the same position for something to do. The only salvation found was the staff leaned against the wall beside the bed, the winter spirit wasted no time in grabbing it, contemplating what to do next.

A squeak from a small chameleon had the spirit turn his head to the right, Pascal entering the room and giving him a nod of acknowledgement. Jack returned the nod when suddenly an idea popped up in his head. His head craned around the room for a spot yet to be fully covered by Rapunzel's amazing work, finding a spot that was just perfect for him. "Hey Pascy, wanna play a game?" Despite the disliking of the nickname, Pascal raised a brow in interest, and Jack smiled and gestured to the clear wall a few feet away, "What do ya say to a game of dodging?"

The chameleon titled his head, not quie understanding but shrugging anyway. Rapunzel had asked him to keep an eye and make sure the mischeavous boy doesn't attempt to get out of bed. If this helps with that, then Pascal shouldn't complain. The small lizard nodded enthusiastically, ready to have fun himself and crawled over to where Jack was pointing.

He should have thought better.

Rapunzel later had returned to the room with a full tray smelling of delicious food and a cup, her eyes widening when a snowball flew from one side of the room to the other, clutching the silver platter tight so it wouldn't fall from grasp in surprise. and another snowball straight after that, flying across her eyes to a particular spotless wall, which was covered in the white frozen liquid.

"Almost had you!"

Standing with both bare feet on the bed was the energetic Jack creating snowballs from one hand and using his staff like a bat to hit the balls against the harmless wall, until Rapunzel gasped before giggling as Pascal, sticking to the coloured wall, kept moving around to evade the palm-sized snow aimed directly at him. Although it was an amusing sight to behold, the chameleon looked as though he was regretting he ever agreed to play to begin with; should of knowing he would be the victim of the playful spirit.

It wasn't until after a few moments of more snowball throwing that Jack heard someone politely clearing their throat and glanced to his right, the ball in his hand staying there. "Oh hey Punzie," He grinned excitedly, acting as though he was in no way doing anything wrong, "Glad to see you're finished."

"And I'm glad to see you're having fun," Rapunzel nodded, "When you should be lying down." She added sternly while still smiling.

"But I was just winning."

"You can win after, let Pascal breathe for a moment."

Jack stratched his chin in thought, before sighing in submission to her demanding mistress and disspelling the last snowball, Pascal looking relieved that the game was over and quickly crawled down, showing a smug expression that not one of the balls caught him as they all disappeared by magic. Noticing the look the spirit whistled as he did as Rapunzel requested and the chameleon squeaked loudly in disbelief as he felt a small pile of frozen liquid landing straight on top of him.

"So, is that for me?" Jack asked as though nothing had happened, lying in a relaxed position. He had to admit, while boring, it was kinda nice to almost have a full day off from his duties, the other time doing so happened last December.

"Yeah, I wanted to try something I haven't done since for mother when I was little." Rapunzel replied enthusiastically, setting the tray of delicious-looking food on the side of the bed. If he could ever feel hunger, Jack was certain his stomach would've been gnawing at this moment. Blue eyes lit up in flattery at the show of porridge, eggs, toast and a glass of milk.

"You sure you don't want some yourself?" He asked, not wanting his kind friend to starve and wait for her own food. Glancing at Rapunzel's encouraging look, Jack smiled back and proceeded with digging into the contents for him. Immediately, while recoiling abit by the hotness in his mouth, the teenage girl looking both concerned and humoured by his twisted expressions, Jack was already devouring the tasty food as he did always when it comes to Rapunzel's magnificent cooking. Halfway through, Jack finished swallowing his side of the contents and gently nudged the tray still filled with food to the teenage girl and Pascal, implying they should finish it all with him. When Rapunzel shook her head politely, Jack smirked, "I can't finish all that, Punzie. I could try, but then I COULD get sick. Go on, you and Pascy have some."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked, while Pascal rubbed his paws and was already wolfing down on what he can eat. As Jack nodded encouragingly to Rapunzel she took a seat on the bed and the next minutes were spent with the three having a nice breakfast, leaning back after with satisfaction at a meal cooked well done.

"Did I ever tell you you are an incredible chef, Punzie?"

"Most of the time, Jackie." Rapunzel admitted, chuckling with him. Pascal gave the teenage girl an approving look, all three equally enjoyed the breakfast.

Silence made a return to the room. "So..." Rapunzel then began, glancing at Jack with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, like I've been stab- I mean I feel great! Why do you ask?" The spirit took delight in the annoyed expression, the three knowing full well Jack was merely teasing the teenager. Jack sighed contendly, "I feel fine, no need to worry." He then covered one of her hands with his pale own to reassure her, feeling that joltic shock that courses through his veins whenever the two make skin contact. "I'm perfectly capable of moving around Punzie. You know that. Besides," He released a light smirk, "The only thing that can kill me right now is boredom. And we don't want that."

Their eyes stayed firm into each other, both taking in the beauty of each pair. Before finally Rapunzel sighed herself, "You're not going to stop until I let you out of the bed, huh?" That sounded like she was giving in.

"Nope." Jack stated simply, and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright. I'll just wash up these downstairs and then we'll if you're allowed to wander around and wreck havoc on the tower again." The teenager finally said and Jack grinned in both amusement and victory. Rapunzel shook her head at the attitude, not knowing whether to be amused or exasperated by it.

As soon as Rapunzel departed again, Jack turned his gaze with a glint in his eye at the chameleon, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Eventually, of course, the spirit was finally released from the comfy bed and free to roam the tower and spread fun once more; the only exception being the outside world. Rapunzel was still concerned that the thugs who attacked Jack yesterday were still out there in the forest, waiting to get him again. While Jack kept stressing that he can take care of himself, the teenage girl held firm and insisted he still stay the whole week just to make sure. Pascal was in obvious agreement with his best friend, not wanting as well Jack to go get himself more injuries. Plus they had yet to discover why the spiri almost passed out yesterday as well, maybe from a late shock of the damages to his shoulder and leg, but Rapunzel didn't want to take any chances. At least the spirit could not move about again, saving himself from utter boredom.<p>

As Rapunzel was busy with her morning chores, Jack and Pascal were meanwhile having fun with a small ice rink the spirit had created for the chameleon on the three of them were completely unaware, however, of the small fairy observing them from the window behind a hanging plant, intrigued by the three of them and their bonds together.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Pascal skidded around in surprise and Jack groaned loudly at the unwelcome shrill, already wishing the old bat would disappear before she even made it up. As Rapunzel halted her next chore, Jack never asking what it was (chores weren't something he should be invested in, after all), she nodded gratefully to the spirit as he snapped his fingers and the ice covering the surface table vanished, Pascal finding himself standing back on hard wood and grumbled his displeasure, departing to under the table surface so Gothel wouldn't spot him.

"We'll play when the croon leaves..." Jack muttered quietly and the chameleon smirked at the accurate name for the witch. Then another idea popped up, "Or..."

"Rapunzel! How good it is to see you again; I hope you have forgiven me after my little... irritation shall we say yesterday." Gothel began, eyes appearing hardened for a split-second, like there was something she saw when she glanced around that she didn't like, before hugging her daughter in good nature.

"I have mother-"

"Oh of course you have! You can never hold grudges, can you my darling?" The mother said with a grin, already moving and setting down her basket filled of what Jack assumed to be food. Looking around the place, she continued, "I see you're nearly done with your chores today. Fantastic! You will be delighted to know I have decided to bring lunch early for you to cook yourself, as mother is exhausted from an escapade last night."

The other three raised a brow. What did she mean by that? The small fairy hiding meanwhile glared at the woman in distaste, knowing full well this was the baby-napper of the Queen's daughter. If she were any other person the Baby Tooth might of mistaken her for an exaggerated woman that keeps her only offspring locked in a tower for entirely no reason, if it weren't for the exact cloak Baby Tooth's mistress informed her about. Now, one step down, time to see how the 'parent' and Princess interact. And where exactly the spirit of winter fits into all this.

"Did something happen mother?" Rapunzel asked in interest, always excited to hear about events of the outside world, no mater how much information is given to her.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about my sweet," Gothel patted her daughter's cheek lightly, smiling so widely you'd swear it was forced. Wouldn't surprise everyone but Rapunzel. Then the older woman proceeded to take out the contents in her basket, "I just almost had a bad encounter of the cruellest sort, that's all. The dangers of the world I'm afraid," She sighed exaggeratedly and looked down apperently tired.

"Mother, you didn't get hurt did you?" Rapunzel's eyes reflected worriness, and despite Jack's clear dislike of the witch he couldn't help but show a little concern too, having not got up from his seat yet.

"Of course not my flower. Mother knows how to take care of herself after all." She boasted and proceeded towards the mirror, checking her own appearance. The two spirits and chameleon rolled their eyes at the display. Was she for real? Obvious answer is obvious.

"That's great mother." Rapunzel agreed and followed her to the reflective object. "But can you tell me what happened-?"

"Rapunzel, take a look," Gothel suddenly said and pulled the young girl to the mirror with her, side by side. "You know what I see? A bright, confident, young woman never allowing anything to stand in her way." Three pairs of brows were raised in surprise, not expecting the witch to be so encouraging to her daughter. Rapunzel's eyes lit up at the compliment; did mother finally believe she was capable of going outside and see the floating lights? Of course that hopeful thought crashed down like a snowball when mother continued, "Oh, I didn't see you there!" Mother laughed loudly to herself and patted her daughter as though she were a pet, "I merely tease my dear, you really need to loosen up more!"

The Baby Tooth flinched at the sound of that obnoxious shrilling laughter.

Pascal frowned in irritation and anger.

Jack narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth to retort, about to say that Rapunzel was more than capable of fending for herself and more relaxed than her overprotective cranky parent.

The teenage girl silenced him with a raised hand, shaking her head at the spirit when Gothel wasn't looking, "Of course mother." She replied obidiently, bowing her head in agreement to the adult.

"Of course of course, mother knows better than you after all." The witch commented as though vocally abusing her daughter was a pasttime of hers. "Now, since you seem not to be doing your chores because my fabulous arrival, and you have yet to brush your hair I noticed, what do you say you make yourself useful by singing for me?"

Jack's jaw hung open a little. Did she really have to take all that every time her mother showed up? His eyes reflected irritation. Well, maybe Rapunzel will be taking it lightly, but Jack wasn't as calm. The temperature immediately dropped down dramatically and the witch blew out a breath of mist, "Did it just become colder in here...?" She muttered as her daughter went to set up the seats and comb. Without warning, wind poured in from the entrance.

Jack knew he was taking a risk here, but hey, it was always worth it.

Rapunzel turned around and noticed something very different with mother; more specifically her hair. Her hands flew to her muth in surprise and the teenager restrained herself from laughing. The temperature then returned to normal without explanation. Feeling the passing of the cold Rapunzel glanced to the winter spirit whistling casually, pleased with his work. Well, at least Punzie isn't giving me a scolding look, Jack thought in relief. This shows just how much she can lighten up than the witch took her for.

"Loving the look." The amused Jack commented to the oblivious witch, who then caught Rapunzel's baffled expression.

"Rapunzel, is there something funny?" Gothel blinked curiously, apperently not feeling any difference to her black curly hair, which had Jack suddenly burst out in short laughter.

The teenage girl removed her hands and shook her head in denial, but green eyes and wide smile betrayed the mirth. "Nothing mother, I'm just looking forward to singing to you, that's all," She replied, knowing the spirit and chameleon were looking more forward to the reaction mother will give when she views into the mirror again and seeing her entire hair all pointing straight up.

Baby Tooth laughed silently from inside the plant and enjoyed the show. Okay, so it was already clear Jack Frost and the witch were not in league with each other; the latter apperently can't see or hear him. It's been established the kidnapped teenager and spirit were close, as well as that chameleon she spotted earlier still hiding under the table. And Frost had a distaste towards the woman just as the Guardians and she herself do as well; the reproachful gaze the spirit had casted to Gothel evidence enough. Bunnymund was right in believing that Frost would never team with a witch, let alone one would would kidnap the heir to the throne and use her for her own nefarious purposes. By the end of the day Baby Tooth had to deliver all she witnesses today to her mistress, and maybe the Guardians would be relived and glad to know there was someone inside the tower who wasn't fooled by the witch and would assist in bringign her to justice and return the girl back home.

In short, they may already have an ally on the inside.

But in the meantime, the Baby Tooth took sadistic delight at the look on the witch's face when she saw herself in the tall mirror.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you did that to her!" Rapunzel exclaimed between disbelief and amusement while Jack made his move with a piece, "It's not as if she did anything too bad to me; she was only having fun!"<p>

Jack shrugged, smirking in clear confidence he will win this round. "She called you useless. What more incentive did I need?" Yes, it was one thing to tease the teenage girl, but her mother always took it too far. So the punishment, while minimal, was well-deserved. The witch had been spending about ten to fifteen minutes brushing her hair back in order. Pascal and Jack had been snickering in delight at the mess and it took all of Rapunzel's willpower not to laugh at her mother's expense. Not even the magic hair could help, to the spirits and chameleon's delight. Though as soon as she left afterwards in a dour mood then the teenager cracked a grin while trying to scold Jack for his behaviour.

But to no avail when they all bursted out laughing.

"Still, it wasn't right to play a prank on her like that. You were just overreacting. She teases me all the time."

The doubtful spirit shook his head, "Punzie, I know what fun is; you might even call me the definition of the word-" Rapunzel snorted in agreement while moving her queen away, "-so even I know when someone is teasing or just down right being rude. Your mother had no reason to call you that, nor does she have any reason to call you those other things everytime she's around. Don't you see that?"

The teenage girl glanced up from the chessboard, meeting the boy's earnest eyes. Jack knew he had to be careful when addressing about something like Rapunzel's mother, as she was defended by the teenager very easily. But surely even she should have noticed some of the things her mother says to her just aren't what one should say to their child; even Jack knew that. Pascal glanced between them tensely, hoping no argument would break out between the two over something as trivial as the arrogant witch.

She then sighed sadly, "Jack, I appreciate you care. I really do, but you honestly don't need to worry," A finger was placed on the boy's pale lips to cut him off, "I know mother's words can sometimes be a bit... well, abrasive. But she doesn't ever mean any of them. A mother would never harm her own children, physically or vocally; she knows better than that." Her green determined orbs softened, finger releasing her friend's mouth, "Besides, it's not as if mother ever goes too far with what she says."

Jack said nothing for a moment, turning his gaze to the chessboard to make his next move, "Still," The spirit mumbled with a hint of annoyance, "You'd think she would be more tactful with her only daughter."

Rapunzel shrugged, "It's always been like this. So long that I stay in line and listen to her, mother won't blow a gasket." And returned her gaze to the war on the table, prepared to win against the boy with this intelligent game.

The winter spirit chuckled, "Wouldn't that be a sight to see?" Pascal smirked.

"Then she would never let me outside."

"...Okay you got a point there."

And after winning the game (regardless that Jack decided to freeze her king solid to the board so it couldn't move), Rapunzel smiled confidently at her gobsmacked foe, enjoying the look of surprise everytime he shows it, "That's four to zero... what do ya say to who gets to ten first wins?"

* * *

><p>"Ready to lose this time?"<p>

Rapunzel smirked at the taunt, "Prepared to have your butt handed to you like in the chess game."

A pause.

Pascal blinked at the audicity from where he sat; clearly Jack and Rapunzel have influenced each other more than he thought. Even Baby Tooth dropped her mouth in surprise, expecting the heir to the throne to at least have some proper manners befitting of a princess.

Jack stared at her for a moment before grinning in enthusiatic amusment, "Big words for someone already losing to the King of Fun. Bring it, Punzie."

"Always, Jackie."

The game they were currently playing was a new one invented by the two known as "Stand-Ball-Off" (Rapunzel said they'll think of a better name for it later); where one player had a staff, and another possessed a frying... pan. Odd choice, but hey if it makes the game interesting, guess no one can complain. The enthusiastic energy given off by the two teenagers affected even Baby Tooth, and she observed the game with excitement. A snowball was conjured by Jack's magic hands, hardened enough not to break into a million flakes easily, to use as the object thrown back and fourth by the two with their items. First one to crack it open loses.

Current score: Jack four. Rapunzel two.

And both teens played competively, grinning as though they were having the time of their life. Well, Jack was mstly smiling, Rapunzel was frowning in concentration and trying not to hit anything as the snowball was passed back to her, breaking into a grin everytime she scored and fisting the air.

"So, 'King of Fun', having fun losing?" Rapunzel asked between panting, the game having gone on for a while now, neither willing to give up and having too much enjoyment out of it.

Jack wiped his forehead a little, "You kidding? I've already won before you even know it."

And he was correct: Jack ten. Rapunzel eight.

* * *

><p>"So your hair can heal absolutely anything, even headaches or the common cold?" Jack inquired curiously as he sat on the only entrance into the tower, idly twirling his staff as the sunlight shone in. Afternoon had arrived and Rapunzel had decided it was time to draw something for her friend before dinner, and asked the spirit not to look until she was done. Jack shrugged and leaned against the edge of the window, the chameleon resting on his leg as they both observed the outside, Jack already feeling the urge to go back out there, not that he will tell Rapunzel that yet.<p>

Rapunzel nodded, not looking up from her drawing, "Yep. Just about anything. Even illnesses."

"Like stomach bugs?"

"Yep."

"Body viruses?"

"I guess so."

"Overprotective parents?"

"Maybe- wait what?" Rapunzel glanced at the smirking spirit, catching on to his words before frowning in disapproval, "Hey! Mother is not overprotective."

Both Jack and Pascal couldn't resist scoffing. "You're kidding right? She's the most overprotective woman I've ever seen." He couldn't help but state, because it was damn true! There has never been a more paranoid parent in the entire world than the witch, and that was saying a lot. The disbelieving spirit turned his gaze from the meadow below to the disagreeing teenage girl.

"You said you wouldn't talk ill of my mother," Rapunzel reprimaded her friend, shaking her head before returning to her drawing.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Jack reassured her, "I'm just saying she's a little more stricter than most mothers." Okay, a little was an understatement, but the spirit wasn't going to push it.

"Done." The teenage girl then said happily and suddenly stood, as though their conversation didn't happen, brushing the work gently before presenting it to the spirit. Jack smiled brightly at the picture of a gigantic snowflake, in full detail for such a thing. "What do you think?" Rapunzel asked, smiling proudly at her work and awaiting the spirit's opinion on it. "And be honest. I think I get a little rough around the edges, literally. The pointes look a little too dark for my taste."

"Really? I think it looks great, like everything else you do." Jack replied geniunely, before tapping his chin in thought as Rapunzel beamed, getting off the window and approaching Rapunzel, "Or maybe a better word for it this time. What do you think, brilliant? Fantastic? Amazing? Creative or..." He then glanced to the flattered teenager and gently grasped the hand with her pencil in it, winking with a sudden subdued tone, "Beautiful... like its maker." And gently brushed his lips under her knuckles, taking mental satisfaction at the reactions he was receiving.

Rapunzel blushed heavily, feeling the cool lips that caused butterflies inside her, even after Jack released her and took a few steps back. "Thank you..." The flattered teenager mumbled, unsure what to do next with her mind racing. Wow, Jack was making it clear he liked her, yet asked Pascal yesterday not to tell her. It was almost like mixed signals, maybe he's just waiting for anything she might do to indicate mutual feelings in return. Rapunzel now had the drawing clutched to her chest, eyes diverted to the floor and wondering what to say or do now after what the sly teenage boy just did. She knew it was a bad idea to just confront him about these feelings, admitting she overheard Jack last night. That would just make things awkward. Instead, as she looked back up and saw the taller boy smirking at what he had done to her, Rapunzel raised a brow and decided two can play at this game.

Without warning to the spirit, Jack was taken aback when the teenage girl boldly placed a quick peck on his cheek, winking back before walking over to the table, silently giggling as she imagined how he must be responding behind her. Pascal rolled his eyes at how the two were just playing around with one another without being blunt about it (it was like the beginning of a game of who will confess first?), hopped off the window edge towards the table, already feeling hungry. The clock said it was almost one in the afternoon, anyway. Baby Tooth meanwhile giggled in her hands, dawning comprehesion in her closed eyes at exactly how close the two teenagers could be.

Setting the work down, glad Jack liked it despite the little flirting they just had, Rapunzel said over her shoulder, "Come on Jackie; it's lunch time." Acting as though nothing had happened. Pascal started snorting in laughter when he glanced up at Jack's own blushing look before joining the other teen.

* * *

><p>"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm, mmm hm hmm mm hmm..." Rapunzel hummed as quietly as she could, eyes closed to concentrate better, one leg crossed over the other as she strummed the guitar with a gentle rhythm.<p>

It was almost done, Rapunzel can feel it. For months she had been working on perfecting this music and song that first spring from her mind, praticing whenever Jack wasn't around and her chores weren't done. She believed she finally got the theme right, and just needed to finish the lyrics. It wasn't a fast-paced song where she could sing loudly to her heart's content, but slightly slow in most areas of the overall tune and vocal-wise. Of course it will still take a while to get it done completely, but the estactic teenager knew she almost had it in her grasp. In the meantime she hummed the lyrics, not ready for them to be revealed to an audience just yet, no matter how small. If she could just find the proper accurate words to use for the remainder of the song, then maybe it would be ready to be sung vocally to the entertained pair.

Pascal and Jack, meanwhile, watched the show from the table, devouring the plate with a large quantity of cookies made to satisfy them if the music did not. Whenever Rapunzel stated as much, Jack had laughed and reassured his best friend hearing her music would never bore him. The spirit, believe it or not, did have a taste for music, sometimes tapping his foots or rocking his head to the beat of tunes across the world. So Jack did, in fact, tap his bare foot against the floor in match with the rhythm, admittedly intrigued with this song his friend was working on while wolfing down another of the delicious sugary treats.

It was quarter to two on the clock, Rapunzel decided to entertain them with her music after they finished lunch, despite the teenager feeling a little disappointed her mother didn't show up. But Jack and Pascal gave her both encouragement to practice anyway. Cookies and music; who can resist? Pascal had his own eyes closed and swayed his head to the lovely performence, while Jack was leaned back and grinning, wondering how in the name of Manny he had found this singing angel in disguise to begin with. After the melody had ended, Rapunzel sighed contendly and opened her sparkling green orbs, looking at the two with an expression of hope, "So... what do you think?" She says "So" a lot, Jack just realised this and chuckled a little. Might be her catchphrase without her even knowing. "Did you like it?" Rapunzel asked again, onviously interpreting the small laughter as entertained.

"Nope," Rapunzel's smile never waned, knowing what was coming next, "Loved it." Jack answered, smirking as the teenage girl was resisiting the urge to bounce up and down in happiness. "Sounds like something you've been working on for a while, Punzie."

She shrugged modestly, an appreciative expression present, "It's not finished just yet; I just have to find the appropiate lyrics for the last parts. If I'm lucky, I can get it done before my birthday." It was there, almost on the tip of her tongue, she just needed to find them.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the right ones before then. I can help." The spirit folded his arms casually.

"Thanks. But I want to complete it as a surprise for you, Pascal and mother." Rapunzel replied, brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder, "I really want to see how you hear it when finished with the lyrics without anyone knowing." She smiled apologectically, "If you don't mind at all." It would really be pointless and disappointing, after all, if all the work was heard before its completion, which is why the teenager usually played the instrument whenever Jack was out and Pascal was resting elsewhere.

Jack shrugged indifferently, not offended by that or usually anything really, "Not at all, do what you think you should. Until then, l can wait."

"I promise you, it will be my best work on the guitar ever." Rapunzel stated confidently, and Jack smirked at the enthusiasm. They both knew a promise was something Rapunzel would never even consider breaking for the rest of her life.

"I'll hold you to that," The spirit winked playfully, gesturing with his staff to the instrument. "So what's the song called?"

Rapunzel then smiled sheepishly, glancing at the guitar now lying to her side, "No idea yet," She admitted, "I mean, I have an idea, but it sounds a little... arrogant, I guess."

Jack raised a brow curiously. Arrogant? "How's that?"

The teenage girl flushed, looking slightly embarrassed for it. "Well... I... uh..." The spirit tilted his head, about to open his mouth to say she didn't have to tell him if it was that embarrassing, but Rapunzel confessed anyway, "It's... about us two. As-As friends! I mean! Yeah..." She grinned nervously at him, hoping he himself wouldn't feel embarrassed over it.

A pause passed into the room, Jack staring at the teen as he processed those words quietly. "Oh..." Jack's eyes widened in realisation, "Like, a dedication to our friendship or something."

"Exactly," Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically, glad her friend wasn't taking it the wrong... well not wrong, but more... incorrect way. "But I've having trouble with the name... you can help there if you want."

Jack turned his gaze to the rafters thoughtfully, "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"'Golden Frost'..." Rapunzel admitted while rubbing her forearm in nervousness.

Golden Frost? Jack turned back to her with a raised intrigued brow. That didn't sound so bad. "I don't see anything wrong with it Punzie. Sounds like a great title to me."

"Thanks." Rapunzel flushed again (it amused Jack to no end seeing her do as such.), "But still, I was hoping it doesn't sound like we're... um..." There was conflict in her eyes, Jack could see it.

"...I have no problem with you thinking we're close." Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise as Jack assured his friend, smiling encouragingly, "Because we kinda are, aren't we? Best friends and all."

"Maybe even more..." Rapunzel whispered to herself, a little grin on her features as Jack didn't catch that and looked curious. The teenage girl nodded in agreement. They were close, closer than either or them realise... no, Rapunzel knew they were much more closer than the bond of simply friendship, it was something more beautiful... and terrifying. Instead of stating as such she said enthusiatsically, "Yes, we are. So you have no problem with the title 'Golden Frost' then?" Jack shook his head, the fact he liked the name clear on his expression. Rapunzel glanced at a mouth-full-of-delicious-treats Pascal who nodded in approval too. The teenager clasped her hands together in excitement and immediately stood up, "Golden Frost it is then. I'm sure mother will love it as well. Now, Jackie, can you help wash up? Mother will come back any moment now."

Baby Tooth watched the scene with curiosity and a small smile. Even though they couldn't see or hear her she acted as though she part of the conversation, nodded her head in agreement to the song name. It did sound nice. All day since now she had observed the two and already saw the similarities between the two: both encouraging one another, childlike innocence, sense of humour, making sure neither gets upset. It was as if they were destined to be together, the small fairy thought with a light giggle, breathing in the positive atmosphere given by the two teens.

She was now certain, one-hundred percent clear, that Frost was in no way associated with the current absent witch. That alone brought relief to her, and should give the same to her mistress and the Guardians when she reports back.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Baby Tooth jumped out of the pot in surprise for a second before quickly zooming back inside, glaring down at the source.

* * *

><p>"I trust you completed all your chores."<p>

"Yes mother."

"And brushed all your hair."

"Yes, mother. I can show you if you want."

"No need my dear; you probably mess it up after as it is. Oh Rapunzel don't pout like that, it's embarrassing! You know I tease like always." The older woman pinched her offspring's cheek playfully.

Jack winced at the action. "Sheesh, how do you not complain how painful that looks?" He inquired geniunely to the pinched victim in question. You'd think the woman at least heard of the concept of 'gentle'.

"Of course mother." Rapunzel instead replied with a light smile.

"Good." Her parent smiled, "Now, in light of the unexpected event that happened to day with my own hair. We better make sure it stays the way I prefer it, and to do so would be your loving singing, my flower." Jack blinked at the words, before snorting in disbelief. What did he just hear? Even to the mischeavous spirit of fun that made no sense. Even Rapunzel paused for a moment at the sentence, staring at mother in understandable confusion before slowly nodding, walking away to set up the seats. "Good girl."

As the singing began, Jack not resisting that big smile on his face at the angelic voice across the tower, there was still a sense of curiosity of the constant times the older woman always requested for her daughter to sing to her as she brushed the long hair; she didn't look ill or like she had anything that was killing her on the inside. Did the mother have some disease that was killing her on the inside and they only thing preventing it was the magic of her offspring's hair? Or was it that the mother wouldn't catch anything as long as she touched the glowing hair? Or maybe she just liked looking at it glow. He scoffed at the last thought. It was as if he was missing somthing obvious and Jack just couldn't put his finger on it... He'll ask Rapunzel about it later. For now he just enjoyed the sensation his best friend's voice brought, heart beating rapidly with every note.

Before they even knew it, the sunset had already begun.

* * *

><p>"Well Pascy, I can consider this to have been a great day." Jack stated happily as he stared out into the desecding sun, enjoying the sight. The tiny chameleon nodded in agreement, the pair sitting on the edge of the only entrance into the tower as Rapunzel was upstairs getting doing who-knows-what.<p>

Even when flying lazliy in the sky after having a day of spreading winter, The sunset was something Jack often enjoyed, while travelling the world there were few things that could fascinate him so much (Rapunzel fascinating him the most though), and he spirit often took the sight for granted. But just sitting there, as he was supposedly "trapped" inside the tower with his two friends, and watching it as the blazing orb slowly fell into the valley was, to simply put it, beautiful.

Pascal, sitting on the bent-up knee of his spirit friend and chin resting on paws, smilied in similar fashion with Jack. It was an eventful day, the chameleon concurred, and he sincerely hoped it would be just as fun if not more tomorrow. There was still the rest of the week to go after all, and other than the unwelcome interfering witch, Pascal imagined they have nothing to worry about possibly ruining the day.

Rapunzel, in her bedroom, hummed happily as she exited the small bathroom next door, noticing the yellow sky from the circular window and smiling in content, glad today had been a fantastic day. Her hands folded behind her as she stared upwards, thoughts filled with how much fun they can have again tomorrow. Of course the day wasn't over just yet, but the rules were the teenager couldn't stay up long after the setting sun, only until ten o'clock. She glanced to her left. Only quarter to eight so far. Whistling quietly, Rapunzel exited her bedroom to join the two bestest friends anyone could ask for.

Inside the flower pot directly above the head of the winter spirit, Baby Tooth poked her head out while sitting on the soil away from the other spirit and chameleon's view, relaxed in watching the setting sun with the oblivious two. She had to report back as soon as the sun had set, but first she had to wait until Jack or the small lizard wouldn't spot her if she departed. Besides, this was a lovely view, so she can't complain too much, and her mistress was always understanding.

Observing the tower from the grassy patch below, standing within the shadows as though he owed them (which he did), the Boogieman smiled in satisfaction at the bond that strengthened more and more when the spirit and mortal were close. Even if Gothel had found a way to see Jack, that meant nothing in the grand scheme of his plan; it would only make things more convienient for himself. A dark chuckled escaped his lips, and even departing into the shadows Pitch tasted on his lips the sweet inevitable triumph.

And tomorrow, it would just get better.

For them and him, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow; it's been a while since a chapter of mine was posted this long. The majority voted for this one to have been about the next day, sorry to disappoint the others. Hope you enjoy it. At least there's more fluff in this one, right? Remember, this is my first romance fic, so forgive me if I missed any oppoturnities to expand said romance between the two. <strong>

**Please review, all criticism welcome. Poll results remain like the last. **

**This will be the last chapter posted this month, next one will be up in October. Which day; can't say. **

**Last the previous options, I will let you decide whether the next chapter should be another day of fluff between the two, or we skip straight to the end of the week. And if you choose the latter: would you mind making suggestions of what would I should have the couple doing; playing chess, rolling in snow, dressing up Pascal, as examples. A whole day of fluff and there's only so much I can think of. I would appreciate if you have any ideas for the two to do until then. **


	24. Chapter 22

**Transition.**

**The Next Day. **

* * *

><p>"Think fast, Punzie!" Jack yelled energetically, causing the teenage girl in question to quickly duck from the flying snowball overhead and landing it smack into the clean wall.<p>

Rapunzel took one glance at said coloured wall while moving and pouted at the mess, attempting to hit another with the mop in her hands and missing, "No fair! Now I'll have to clean that up too." In retaliation, she spun around and slid towards the winter spirit, hoping to catch him off guard by the maneuver.

Having both just finished breakfast, the two decided to make Rapunzel's chores today at least more interesting (by that Jack had meant not being absolutely boring) by playing around with the brushes used to wash the floors attached to their bare feet. A game they hadn't played in quite a while; Rapunzel suggesting it. Pascal grinned in entertainment as well, never missing out on the fun as he slid around perched upon a brush sliding around the main living room of the tower. Amazing how none of them are already tired out having just eaten.

Unlike the night before, Jack had slept atop the rafters where he normally rested on, assuring the concerned teenager that he will be fine again and the fading pain in his shoulder isn't bothering him as much. He had of course jokingly winked at Rapunzel asking her if she wanted to stay the night up there with him, only to receive a flat look trying to hide the amusement. Funnily enough, they had yet to address about the two having slept in the same bed, and to Jack, why should they if his friend was uncomfortable about it. Though the spirit, before departing to the rafters for the night, had remarked that he enjoyed the experience to a deep blushing flustered Rapunzel, inciting her to mumble a "Good night..." before retreating into her room. The next morning it hasn't been talked about yet, so the spirit decided to wait if she wanted to talk about it first.

"Get back here Jackie!" Rapunzel laughed in surprise as her friend immediately flew up into the air feet away from her, staring down smugly.

"Make me," Jack winked, before immediately feeling something wrap around his leg. Uh oh. The soft fabric of blonde unbrushed hair pulled the spirit down quickly, and Jack managed to escape the grasp by sliding away again, the teenage girl in hot pursuit. "Watch out Pascy!" He yelled while side-sliding the defenseless chameleon, who quickly covered his head with his paws as Jack flew past.

Then, without warning, a trail of hair landed right in front of his path, causing the eyes-wide spirit to reflexively flip over the magical pile, just as Rapunzel wanted. His brain processed that the winter spirit landed straight into the huge closet right after bumping his red nose against the hard wood, rubbing it softly to ease the sudden pain while the doors closed behind him.

Stopping right in front of the large blue closet, Rapunzel said loudly, "Are you alright?" After seconds of receiving no answer, the teenage hesitantly reached out to the handle, then retracted her arm and said again with admittedly smugness in her tone, "I know you're just waiting to get the jump on me, Jackie." Again, no answer. Rapunzel pushed down any sense of unease and shrugged casually, "Well, I guess you can stay in there until we both agree I win." She then heard a loud scoff from the inside and giggled behind her hand, "Have it your way."

Just as the teenager turned around to continue with her chore, a loud wind was heard behind her as the closet doors flew open, Jack stepping out and frowning at his friend, "You cheated," He simply stated.

The unfazed Rapunzel waved her hand dismissively, her back turned to him as she mopped away, "I don't remember there being any rules about the game. Think of it as pay back for throwing a snowball at my perfectly clean wall." And in doing so, Rapunzel had made one of the biggest mistakes one could ever make.

Never turn your back against Jack Frost.

Before Rapunzel could react the wet floor around her instantly froze and had her slip, her body abaout to meet the floor before the shocked teenager felt a cold arm wrap around her waist, halting her fall and turning to face the perpetrator. Jack's smirking face right in front of her, inches from her own as Rapunzel was pulled up, her own hands releasing the mop and landing on his clothed shoulders, eyes widened and breath hitched at this familar scenario they were pulled out of last time due to the interference of her mother. Before Rapunzel could either muster a reply of gratitude or disbelief at the reckless prank her best friend had just pulled, her heart thumping loudly in her own ears as Jack leaned in with a sly expression, feeling a twinge of disappointment and confusion that the spirit instead whispered into her ear, cold breath making her shudder, "And that's for the nose."

The then displeased sound of a chameleon stuck to the floor echoed across the area. The next thing Rapunzel knew, Jack was a few feet away from her and whistled at his own work in amazement, causing the teenager to slowly follow his gaze and narrow her eyes at the pool of ice spread across the entire room thanks to him. "Uh, oops?" Was all the spirit said as he rubbed the back of his head, no doubt feeling anything than shame but rather impressed by his own work. Rapunzel had a small smile on her lips, feeling it was too early in the morning to scold Jack for changing her chore schedule... for the countless time.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my friends! How are we today?" The enthusiastic fully awake North exclaimed, folding his arms at his fellow Guardians who arrived right on time to the meeting place within his workshop.<p>

"Good morning, and I'm fine thank you North, are you?" Toothiana replied with a happy expression. Sandy nodded in greeting, the sand above his head implying he is having a pleasant morning as well.

"I am great Tooth, thank you for asking!"

One of them, you can probably guess who, wasn't as positive, stretching his arms tiredly, "Ya better have a good enough reason for draggin' us all the way here this early, North." The pooka said grumpily, rubbing his eyes after the amount of effort he put in last night. Constantly throwing boomerangs, and eggs for the heck of it, at an impenetrable forcefield all day and night can take a lot out of you; not that having to work till about four in the morning with Easter looming over the horizon helped.

"Good good; glad to see you are all fully awake and prepared for today's meeting." The jolly spirit beamed, rubbing his hands excitedly. The Guardian of Wonder always got up early since his birth as a spirit; comes with the job. But at least he had the energy food and drinks to help him wake up. Speaking of which. From the side where a yeti stood still holding a plate of warm fresh treats like an obedient servant, North picked up one of the contents, "Cookie?" He offered to his comrades.

The Sandman politely shook his head. "No thank you, already ate this morning," Tooth replied. Bunny looked at the treat in distaste.

"Ah well, I'll finish them myself later." North shrugged and dropped it back on the plate, patting the groaning yeti as he walked off, "Right, to business-" He ignored Bunny's muttering of 'Finally.', beginning his briefing with a clear deep throat, "I will need your undivided attention for this. Ever since we discovered the tower two days ago, we have made valuable progress in tracking down the missing Princess of Corona, just as Man in the Moon had no doubt intended us to do. Well my friends, I can at last, without a shadow of doubt, confirm that the teenage girl inside the barricaded tower is, indeed, the girl we are searching for." The spirit had a wide smile on his face, no doubt proud of this news. Bunny and Sandy shared a glance, curiosity etched on their features. North turned to the flying beaming spirit, "Tooth, if you would care to tell us what your little friend told you?"

The mistress of all fairies nodded and flew next to the taller spirit, clearing her throat as though about to make a speech, speaking for the absent Baby Tooth who couldn't be with them this morning, "As you already know, one of my Baby Teeth flew through the only entryway for us into the valley, and spenta all yesterday watching the Princess and Jack Frost-"

"You mean spying."

"-OBSERVING the two, to find out more about this tower and its occupants; who they are, how they interacted with each other, and if any of them knew anywhere of getting us into the valley without the use of the water passage. Bit of a stretch there, I know. And Baby Tooth did not see things last time, today the girl's hair, who we assume to be Rapunzel, had glown full gold twice!" Tooth's tone barely contained the excitement, "And that the person Sandy followed around two days earlier leaving the valley wore the exact same cloak as the one who kidnapped Rapunzel as a child!"

"Well," Bunny began after a moment's pause to let the news sink in, "It was pretty obvious already."

"And we may now know what Manny meant by 'Gold and Frost'" North added casually. Sandy nodded in agreement, pleased with the results they were all getting.

The Guardian of Memories continued after calming herself from self-enthusiasm, "Anyway, Baby Tooth also observed the behaviours as the three... well actually four... they have a pet chameleon that they hide from the woman who keeps visiting the tower," She clarified to the other three's puzzled expressions, "And learnt much about them from her hiding position: the witch apparently can't see or hear Jack, when he was commenting and played a hilarious prank on the older lady. Baby Tooth's words, not mine," She added to Bunny's raised brow, "Twice today the witch requested to the Princess to sing to her, combing the girl's seventy-feet length of hair while she did so. It's clear that the teenager believes the older lady to be her mother-"

"'Ang on a moment. Did you just say... seventy feet of hair?" Bunny interrupted plainly. Tooth looked off guard but nodded anyway, and the pooka blinked. "Your little friend... is aware how exactly long that is, righ'?" Another nod. This time his tone was filled with ridicule, "I don't believe it! Who in their right mind would need or would need all that hair-?!"

"Something we'll discuss in a moment, Bunny." North said firmly, cutting the taken aback guardian off and smiling encouragingly at the bemused fairy, "Do you mind telling us more about the relationships between this residents?"

"Sure: the princess and the witch appear to have a healthy relationship, all things considered. Though it could one-sided for all we know. The friendship between the two with the chameleon seems genuine; they treat him as an equal rather than a pet. Kind of sweet when you think about it," The fairy grinned thoughtfully before continuing when North cleared his throat, "And the friendship between the two princess and spirit... well, it's actually really fascinating; what I was told about it."

The Sandman made a gesture of 'How so?' as the others tilted their heads.

"They seem to treat each other like best friends, but also, Jack and Rapunzel have this relationship that looks close; very close it's actually curious." Tooth shrugged when North gave a puzzled look, "If Baby Tooth didn't know any better, she'd say the two teenagers acted more like a couple than just friends."

She allowed the words to sink in for a moment. Sandy looked to everyone in confusion. North was rubbing his beard thoughtfully. And Bunny was staring off into the distance with a frown, surprisingly making no comments about it, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Like a couple, you say?" North said contemplatively, and when Tooth nodded, the Guardian of Wonder walked over towards the console, looking up at the replica of the globe with eyes fixated on the exact location of the kingdom. "And you are certain none of your little friends have been reading any romantic novels to give her the idea?" He asked for the purpose of making sure the small Baby Tooth wasn't just imagining things.

"Of course not; I would know." Tooth answered seriously, bright sparkling eyes meeting Sandy's suspicious gaze.

"Your littl' fairy may be correct about that." Bunny then spoke up, his tone hard to decipher to the rest. When the three turned to him in curiosity, the pooka elaborated with a hardened expression, "I told you earlier. A few days ago Frost visited me at my place (how he found it I'll never know), asking rather peculiar questions about relationships between the spirits and believers, and how close they can get. I didn't believe what I was hearing or at the implications but..." Bunny's mouth twitched between amusement and exasperation, "I think that foolish boy has gotten himself fallin' in love with that princess, if it's truly her." A stunned silence followed; Sandy tilting his head thoughtfully, Tooth with dawning comprehension in her eyes and couldn't resist perking a small smile at such possible romance, and the last spirit turned his gaze to the lying glow-less petal on the side, his expression hidden from the others.

"Well... this will be something to tell Selene about her daughter..." North couldn't resist chuckling to himself, already imagining the expression of shock and relief that at least someone was taking care of her daughter right.

Jack Frost and the Princess of Corona.

Who knew?

* * *

><p>"How, seriously how Punzie, are you not exhausted?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief, refusing to believe his friend is not tiring from this long tedious job of brushing her entire hair, carefully holding up some of it to help.<p>

Without even wincing at the rough way she brushes her long seventy-feet length of hair, Rapunzel glanced at the spirit behind her tiredly, showing that in fact she was exhausted from the exercise. "Who ever said I wasn't? You know I do this everyday, it gets less draining when you're use to it." She pointed to an area where her friend could place the hair he held down, and he obliged.

"No kidding. Have you ever gone a day without doing so?"

"Almost did; yesterday thanks to you." Rapunzel waved her hairbrush at him scoldingly, a coy smile on her lips, "Mother would have yelled at me yesterday if I hadn't done at all yesterday than."

Picturing the scenario, Jack flinched, "Yeah, we wouldn't want that." He said genuinely, having no desire to hear the ear-piercing shrieking of the old bat anytime soon, or ever if allowed.

And it was about fifteen to twenty minutes when they were almost finished, the two sitting next to one another atop the rafters with the end of the long blonde hair being brushed and cleaned away. Jack had offered to do so for her multiple times, but was answered with a refusal and Rapunzel assuring him she can do this. Not that Jack had zero confidence in her to begin with. When it was finally done, Rapunzel blew out a breath of exhaustion and landed her head on Jack's shoulder without realizing it, quickly lifting her head and mumbling an apology. The spirit chuckled at the embarrassed teen and patted her head with the remark how cute she was acting. Rapunzel couldn't bother making a heated reply to such, instead something else on her mind, something they hadn't addressed yesterday and now would seem like the perfect time to talk about it.

Already nervousness rose from the pit of her stomach, Rapunzel swallowed and turned to her friend unwaveringly, "Jack," When the spirit acknowledged the serious tone, the teenager continued, "How did you... feel the other night when you slept in our- MY bed," Rapunzel quickly corrected herself and resisted the urge to hide under her own mass of hair, looking away and twiddling her fingers. She really hated feeling nervous at a time like this. "I mean... how did you... find it, sleeping... right next to... me."

She then finally covered her hands with her face, refusing to meet the expression of surprise on her friend's face and feeling moronic for asking such a thing for the possibility that Jack felt embarrassed about it. Despite his mischievous attitude, she saw the sensitive side of her best friend all the time. He would like to pretend he was a big shot, but deep down Jack had a kind and gentle side that Rapunzel adored and loved to bring out whenever possible, enjoying it every time she saw the real Jack. And in that sensitive personality might be a feeling of embarrassment about the ordeal that other night.

Rapunzel didn't feel embarrassed about it, not at all, despite what Jack or Pascal might think about it. The experience of having someone other than the chameleon sleep next her was wonderful (but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy Pascal's presence). It would just embarrassing and guilty for her if she embarrassed Jack about it. Rapunzel had no intention of ever making the love of her life feel uncomfortable around her... she just thought those kind of things about him again, didn't she?

Well, she already established to herself it was pointless trying to neglect these thoughts now.

"Hmm... how did I feel about..." Well, that didn't sound like a question. Rapunzel hesitantly peeked at the spirit through her covered green eyes, wondering what Jack was going to say. He looked contemplative about it. Tapping his chin, Jack glanced at his best friend before slowly replying, "Well... it was different, I'll give you that. And... in all honesty Punzie..." Rapunzel steeled herself for anything, "I enjoyed it."

That caused Rapunzel to drop her hands onto her lap in shock, staring at Jack with a mixed expression. "...You mean it?" Jack smirked positively as Rapunzel searched his face and clear lovely blue eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Really?!" The spirit nodded, and the teenage girl felt relief and pure bliss at the fact. She then had the biggest grin on her face, feeling ridiculed at herself for being so unnecessarily anxious over the ordeal. "I enjoyed it too! I mean, sleeping next to someone close to me, a-as a friend I mean!" She flushed as Jack laughed at the slip-ups. "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" Rapunzel muttered in confusion.

"Part of my charm," Jack shrugged half-heatedly, before then standing recklessly on the support beam and extending out a pale hand to the embarrassed teenager, who couldn't resist smiling at the answer and raised a curious brow. "Now, with that out of the way, what do ya say we hurry up with your slavery tasks you call 'chores' and proceed to what's really important." They both knew what he meant, Rapunzel laughing anyway and took his hand without hesitation, allowing the spirit to steadily guide her down it kinda felt graceful.

"So, Jackie, what should we do after we complete my 'slavery tasks'?" The teenager inquired as she let go of the spirit on the ground and proceeded towards the next said task.

"I don't know. Want to make a snowman?" Jack suggested while twirling his staff around playfully.

Rapunzel shook her head, regardless how fun the idea sounded "What, make another one that can't ever melt and risk the chances of mother discovering one?" She remarked in amusement.

"That would be a sight to see." Jack scoffed with a grin, sounding curious about the subject, "I'm still shocked she hasn't even found about Snooze yet after all this time."

And pray she never will, Rapunzel thought to herself, replying instead while searching through the cupboards, "Mother never really enters my room unless it's an emergency, like if I need help with anything. It would just be a waste of her time otherwise." But the teenager was thankful Jack would at least be around for her more if Rapunzel was ever in any sort of trouble. A grateful smile spread on her lips as she pulled out the equipment and turned to the playful spirit, "You want to help me with candle waxing? It's always easier than it looks you know."

* * *

><p>Within the deep forests of the bright kingdom, a common thief stretched his arms out to the dawning sunlight, basking in the light like it was all his.<p>

"I tell ya guys it feels great to be outdoors again. You have no idea how much I appreciate being released from that prison cell. How you did it was beyond me. Although was knocking me unconscious really necessary?" The shorter man, short compared to his two partners that is, complained to the two brothers as he rubbed the back of his still sore head.

"Uhh, yeah it was, otherwise you wouldn't shut up the whole time." One of the Stabbington Brothers grunted, having been nudged by the other roughly. In truth it wasn't they who snuck the pretty stuck-up boy out of the prison, but they had no incentive or reason to inform him that; since this now means he owes them for the countless time.

Rider pouted in annoyance (thankfully at least it wasn't that sunforsaken smolder), "Really now? I think I wasted my complaining on the meals they served there. I think if we ever visit that castle I'll have a word with the chef. The stuff was horrible!" The twins rolled their eyes at the theatrics, now already regretting this and wishing the manchild would just be returned to that cell and rot away. "And did I mention the roommates in there? So unsociable; you'd get along."

"I'm flattered." One of the siblings muttered in sarcasm before tossing a rather filthy towel to Rider, who caught with a scowl of disgust. "Here, fresh from the trash. Do us a favour and wash the smell of shame off yourself, before you can even think of joining us in our next grab."

The shorter thief didn't even ask for details, instead sniffing his own armpits and walking off grumbling under his breath at the fact he was stuck with those two dunderheads again. "What was that?!" A sibling called out with a warning as Rider then moved away at a faster pace; as soon as he was out of sight and hearing range the brother shook his head tiredly, "Why did we even bother agreeing...?" Before craning his head towards the shadows of the forest the sun gave and called out, "Alright, that woman held her end of the bargain. Do we go after her now?"

That was their informer's cue to step out from among the darkness dramatically, ignoring the pestering sunlight attackinghe side of his narrow pale face and giving the two brutes an idle blank stare. "Not yet. You will have to be patient until the time is right."

"And when will that be? A treasure that can keep you young forever sounds like something you got to grab before anyone else can." The other twin protested, both sharing identical eagerness on their rough expressions.

"Oh trust me my friends, it will be worth the wait." Pitch smiled genuinely, "But for now it would be best to wait, and to keep out of the gaze of Gothel. She may seem frail and elderly, but her powers are not to be underestimated. In the meantime keep an eye out and follow her whenever she leaves or enters the valley down south, out of sight for your sake; the lengths she will go to protecting her valuable treasure is almost admirable. But paranoia can be a weakness if exploited, which someone I know is doing the work of that for me."

"And what of Rider, does he get a part in this scheme?" A brother twitched his head to the direction where said thief had gone to.

The spirit flicked a dismissive wave. "Do what you will of him; I have no need for petty little thiefs. I require muscle for this type of work." Pitch mentally smirked at the arrogance the two brutes were gaining from him. "If he even gets a whiff of this plan, you may include him, but I suggest he best be kept out of our little operation, lest we have a liability among us." The twins snickered at the accurate words. Of course the thief believes the two brothers to be his muscle in case of emergencies and lookout.

"How long exactly do we have to wait?" One of them inquired, genuinely curious. If this treasure is worth the wait, then who should they be to complain? They weren't as spoilt or obnoxious as their petty little thief after all.

"As long as it takes; until I say when you are ready to claim what will be yours." Pitch answered smoothly, turning his smug stare to the path where the witch kept her valuable 'item'. "Trust me my friends, after all, good things always goes to those who are patient. Now run along, take your thief with you if you must, my sources tell me that witch with soon leave her visit elsewhere."

* * *

><p>It was past the afternoon now, dinner having been served earlier by the teenage girl's mother, who had just left, leaving Rapunzel lying on her stomach in her tidied bed reading over one of her many story books she enjoyed. Jack was by the side sitting on the top of his still staff, defying he laws of gravity and not afraid to show it, eating the sandwiches made for him after the older woman left. And Pascal lying on top of Rapunzel's hair in relaxation and reading the book with her. They were just taking a short break before fun can happen... though secretly the spirit was taking a break from the presence of that vile woman Rapunzel had for a mother.<p>

"So, what are ya reading?" He asked conversely, taking a bit out of the delicious food.

"A book about dragons. Mother got me it when I was little. I was always interested in the fantasy genre, you know." Rapunzel replied, flipping a page and staring at the designs of the mighty beasts in wonder.

"Oh believe me I know; exhibit A." Jack jokingly gestured to himself.

The teenager glanced at him in amusement and shook her head, "How that isn't aching you is a mystery." Before returning her fascinated gaze to her book.

"What can I say? I'm a mysterious guy." He stated arrogantly. Pascal made a scoffing noise from the top of the head, smiling smugly when Jack gave him an bemused annoyed look.

"How amazing would it be though?"

"What what would be?"

"Dragons. In real life." Rapunzel breathed in excitement at the possibility, staring up thoughtfully. "To see one of those beautiful creatures in real life, and stroke it under its chin, and feed it and pet it, even name it. And the best part... flying on one." There was that mystified look in her eyes Jack couldn't stop staring into, his mouth twitching in a smile at the enthusiasm waving from her.

Then a sudden idea popped up in his mind.

"Well Punzie, it's a shame you don't believe in their existence; I bet one would love to meet you too, seeing how good you are with lizards." The spirit remarked vaguely.

Both teenager and chameleon looked at him with tilted heads. "What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Oh you know, just that maybe dragons aren't as non-existent as you think." Jack took another bite out of the white bread, speaking casually, "You might become best friends with one, given the chance." Pascal narrowed his eyes. Was the spirit of winter attempting to be... subtle? That was just laughable.

But Rapunzel was quickly processing the implications. "Jack." She said after a moment, "You're not telling me that dragons... are real too?" The chameleon looked down at the inquisitive teenage girl before rolling his eyes. She wasn't seriously falling for it was she? The mischievous spirit of winter was bad enough, but dragons? That reptile species doesn't exist, they were just made up for the sake of entertaining children with tales... right?

"Could be." Was the unclear answer. But to Jack this would be more ammunition to persuading Rapunzel to go outside without the permission of her parent.

Rapunzel stared at the unfazed spirit thoughtfully. "...I don't believe you." She said finally with a slight smile, refusing to fall for it. Pascal nodded, refusing to acknowledge the idea those kind of things existed without proof. "I'm sorry but... dragons? That's a bit of a stretch even for you Jack."

Jack shrugged, well can't blame him for trying, "Fine by me; it'll just be more funny for me when I show you how wrong you are."

A raised questionable brow, "'When'?"

The spirit nodded, commenting as though it had already been discussed, "When I show you the outside world of course. The places you'll see will be great. Then you'll see that dragons exist too. They live in the coldest areas of the world, you know, occasionally attacking villages of the vikings living in those parts. Greatest enemies, for some reason. I got thrown in the middle of a conflict between the two once." Jack gazed up, eyes deep in memory, "Good times; the look on all their faces when ice came out of nowhere in my defense-"

"Jack." The sudden tone cut the spirit off, and he blinked in surprise looking back down at the doubtful Rapunzel, "I hate to interrupt your story, I really do, but when have we ever agreed to you 'showing me the world'?"

Jack smirked with a reply, "We already agreed to it, you just don't know it yet." He winked playfully.

His friend looked torn between bemusement and exasperation. "And what makes you think I will say yes to a such thing?" And the spirit internally grinned at the fact there was no refusal coming from Rapunzel in this topic.

"You will, because I know you."

"But how-?"

"Because I know you, Rapunzel." The sudden use of her full name cut her off and, for some reason, caused her to stiffen, grabbing Rapunzel's undivided attention to Jack's words, who had his eyes narrowed at her not unkindly, and the fact of that serious expression rarely ever presented on his face, Rapunzel knew this was important to him.

"Try to deny it all you like; but we both know, one day, you will want to explore outside with me and see the whole world for yourself. Pascy can come too if he wants. I know one day you will ask me to take you as well and see the world for yourself. And I can wait for how long that day takes, because, truthfully, I could and would never stand letting you live inside this tower for the rest of your life, never venturing out once. So I'm gonna say this now-" Jack leaned forward, crumbs of the food falling from the moving clothing as his blue eyes stared intently into her own, "-one day, we will both leave this tower together and explore, and nothing can change that." He concluded confidently, leaning back with a gentle smile, "And I can wait forever if it comes to that, but trust me, you will get to see the world for yourself."

Silence took hold of the room, Pascal staring flabbergasted at the spirit, shocked that Jack had the audacity to prove how much he knew Rapunzel without hesitation.

Rapunzel meanwhile slowly turned her gaze away from Jack and stared down at the open book, contemplating the blunt words with a frown. She had never expected such things to be said from her best friend's mouth, never anticipating Jack to be so confident and assured that she will make the decision to one ask him to take her outside.

Despite the way he said those things, all three of them knew it to be true; Rapunzel will eventually ask Jack to help her explore the outside world, it was just a matter of time. Everyday when Jack arrived, the teenager admitted to herself she had the desire to follow the spirit outside, always holding back by the rules she always followed. That Jack was so matter-of-fact about it made Rapunzel question just how much did he know her to be so accurate. Could he read minds too as create snow and ice, or was Rapunzel really that obvious? Mother had remarked once how predictable her daughter is, so maybe Jack can tell these things right away too. But yes, he was right, the day when Rapunzel asks to go outside with him will come. Even without, dare the teenager guiltily think it, without mother's permission.

Jack however, having realized exactly what he said outloud, felt immediate regret at causing this awkward pause in the room and for believing he knew more about his friend than he probably did. Wow, even he didn't know he had it in him. Still, on any plus side, it might incite Rapunzel further to go outside without the mother's approval. Jack was completely positive that woman would never even consider allowing her only daughter to leave the tower, and he had an obvious idea why.

"...Am I really that obvious?" The teenager finally asked without looking at her best friend, deciding there was no point in denying it if Jack could tell that much.

"...Sometimes." They both chuckled at the honest reply. "But that doesn't make you any less boring."

Rapunzel then raised a brow at him in confusion. "I never called myself boring."

"I know, just saying." Jack shrugged.

"...Thank you Jackie." The teenager mustered a grateful smile. And just like that, the room returned to its normal atmosphere, and the three occupants were relieved to feel it.

That was then something came to mind from his previous thought. "Hey Punzie," Jack began after finishing his food, jumping off the staff onto the ground harmlessly and Rapunzel acknowledged him with a curious expression, nodding to an edge of the bed where the spirit set the plate down, recognizing that tone he was using when something was nagging his mind. Perhaps Rapunzel knew Jack just as much he knew hers. "If you don't mind me asking... not that it's any of my business... did your croon of a mother-" He held up his hands defensively with a joking look as Rapunzel frowned in distaste at the words "-Did your mother ever tell you where she got the idea the outside world was just full of evil people?"

"...Well, first-hand experience comes to mind," Rapunzel smirked as the spirit frowned, taking joy at the payback for name-calling her only parent. "But honestly, all she ever said was that people out there, even my own father, tried to take my hair and use it for selfish purposes. I never really got more than that, but mother is always shaken up when I ask those kind of things, so I just give her her own space." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and above her head Pascal guessed his friend was dwelling on who to take the word of more; Jack or Gothel.

"And you believed her through your whole life?" Jack inquired with curious blue eyes, not sounding accusatory in the slightest.

The teenager shrugged, "It's all I ever really knew about the people of the world." Rapunzel admitted, "But ever since you first came to this tower..."

Jack caught the quiet statement and nodded encouragingly for her to go. Rapunzel halted in hesitation before suddenly smiling, having an idea. "Hey, months ago you said you were born near a village right?"

The spirit was evidently taken aback by the blunt change of topic, but nodded anyway, "Yeah...?"

"Can you tell me more about it?" Rapunzel inquired, wishing to hear Jack's honest point of view of the first place he visited and the people there. The reason for this was it might help more decide on the mental argument on who was more correct about the people of the world, starting with a small town Jack mentioned going to when first coming out of the lake.

Jack looked at her thoughtfully before shrugging in acceptance, "Alright." The teenage boy sat down next to Rapunzel who finally sat up from her lying position and was regarding him with intrigue and eagerness. It was always adorable, her yearning for knowledge. Pascal re-positioned himself off the head of his best friend, sitting this time on the comfortable shoulder of the teenager and gestured with his tiny paws for Jack to go on. The spirit cleared his throat before beginning his tale of the first town he ever went to.

"Oh, by the way Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"For the record, if I do ask to go outside with you that day, can you take me to see those dragons, if they do exist?"

"Your wish is my command ma'am." Jack replied with a cheeky short bow as Rapunzel gave a bright smile at the answer. "Alright, now about that place, right after the Man in the Moon pulled me out of the lake, and when I learnt I had cool powers- pun intended- I flew down to the first place full of people I saw in a small quiet village known as Burgess..."

* * *

><p>As Corona was known for its lush plantlike in its large forests and positive bright atmosphere, DunBröch was majorly different in comparison with its own wide area of green life, arguably less lively with the population and more strict in its kingdom, as what would be expected in a clan. The grass was more darker, the water more considerably filthy, a colder air wafted the lands; even in daylight. Plant life was as healthy as ever, but was minimal in beauty compared to that of Corona. The only places of interest that bests the other kingdom in Germany was its wide awe-strucking landscapes, the view magnificent to those who venture out into the large forests for hunting, gathering wood, or simply for the sport of seeing the massive kingdom with all its glory, daring to climb to a perfect spot and being worth it in the end.<p>

However, that doesn't imply Corona and DunBröch didn't have many things in common than people could imagine, despite the former being more 'advanced' in materials, passive and living with the times. While DunBröch is more stricter with its traditions and rules, usually kept itself isolated from other kingdoms and clan alike until specific times of the year, and far more competitive. The monarchs of both kingdoms were well acquainted with one another, like many kingdoms, in peace. An example of what they had in common were their appreciation of plant life, and that each produced a female heir to take the throne after passing of the current rulers... that would be the case if one were not missing and the other at least showed enthusiasm and responsibility for such a task. Yes one other similarity the two kingdoms possessed was their problems with the lines of succession.

And another example was the fact that a witch each made home in their deep forests, one who keeps her greatest secret in a tower away from the view of the kingdom and the other hiding in a house that could be mistaken for part of the tree at first glance. And inside said tree, the two elderly witches did what their kind did best.

Bickering.

"Dear the gods, are you going to be whining all day to me?" The shorter aged woman rolled her eyes at the irritation stomping about her normally-quiet workshop, "You are far worse than the last visitor I received centuries ago."

Gothel halted her fuming pace, ranting about how those two brutes she hired failed at their job and presented a hard glare, "Keep speaking, and I'll fry that bird you call a pet. And not all the promises you can make can stop me."

"By all means, make the same threat you made a day ago." The oldest lady waved her off, squinting as she carefully carved what she considered will be her best work yet, muttering loudly, "And the day before that... and the day before that... and the day before that..."

"At least my pet isn't as vocally impairing." Gothel muttered back.

"I heard that." Was the even reply, who tutted mockingly, "And calling your, eh what were the words you used, 'only supply for eternal youth' a pet now? And I here I thought, after all these years, you would consider your 'daughter' like, well, exactly what I just called her."

The taller woman folded her arms, face betraying nothing, "Of course I think of her as if she was my own. The girl somehow found a way into my, what did you call it that day, 'stone cold heart'-"

"Stone cold with a tinge of darkness," The shorter witch corrected chuckling in that aged voice, setting her small wooden down and examining it for any nicks or scratches, "And are you saying you really care for this child? Despite that you simply use her as a tool for your own ends?" When Gothel didn't answer, she looked up at the cold black eyes and raised a curious brow, "My my. So you do care. Well, I imagine you simply care for her as a tool more than a real person, since you plan to get rid of that spirit she regards as a friend."

"Which would have been done already, if those two mindless brutes had kept their end of the bargain and killed the boy when they had the chance." Gothel grumbled, remembering the details she received from the two after handing them back their unconscious thief she worked so hard in sneaking him out of. Sighing in irritation, the taller lady took a seat far from the hard-at-work witch and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "That obnoxious boy is getting far too close to Rapunzel it's worrying. If he persuades her to go outside..."

Her old... well they wouldn't exactly call themselves friends but rather acquaintances, acquaintance nodded in understanding. "Yes yes, I know dear; you fear the mischievous Jack Frost will steal your only source of living from you and return her where she once belonged-"

"She always belonged to me!" Gothel suddenly sneered, leaning forward with narrowed eyes at her paused witch, "That kingdom stole something that was rightfully mine to begin with!"

"Oh, so the flower was always yours, was it? And here I thought it was the sun that created it first. You should really have taken better care of your things then." She scoffed dramatically and admired her handiwork with a proud smile as the taller woman stood up and stormed towards the unfazed witch, "Not bad, don't you think? Though I think I roughened the edge a little..."

Gothel then placed her palms on the wooden desk and leered downwards, showing her amusement was reserved only for the tower. "Whether the sun made it or not, I found it first-"

"Well isn't that childish?"

"-And that boy is becoming too much of a nuisance-"

"He has a name you know."

"-And those two ruffians couldn't deal with him-"

"Obviously he was more powerful than you believed. Appearances can be deceiving you know; I mean look at you."

"-I underestimated him-"

"That's basically what I just said, dear."

"-But this time, I will be rid of him." The taller woman leaned downwards, both pairs of eyes from each other unwavering. "Is it finished?"

"You will have to come back in a few months, I told you." The smaller witch said seriously, glaring right back up. Of course neither were even going to fear the other. "Patience, my dear; you will know when it's prepared the day I call you."

The stare off continued for only a few seconds, the mischievous crow looking back and forth between the two powerful witches. Finally Gothel sighed in annoyance and looked away, onyx eyes staring in distaste at the leaking sunlight from the only window. "For your sake, I hope you are correct. I can only use the charade of being oblivious to the boy's existence for so long before Rapunzel starts to become less naive thanks to his interference. No winter will ever touch my flower."

* * *

><p><em>You have done impeccably well, my proud Guardians.<em>

The sudden deep unfamiliar voice had the four spirits blink and look around wildly for the source, cutting them off from their thoughts of what the Guardian of Hope told them. "Look!" Tooth immediately pointed upwards towards the clear view to the sky, the other three following the shocked gaze.

"Man in Moon!" North cried out in both surprise and joy at seeing his longtime friend orbiting above them from the ceiling window. "You do not know how great it is to see you!" Sandy nodded in ecstatic agreement and Bunnymund said nothing, still getting use to the fact their creator spoke to them telepathically once again.

_Thank you North._ The jolly spirit's grin widened at the appreciation. _Please continue with the briefing. _

The Sandman nodded in agreement, being the first to snap out of staring at their creator and made a jiggling sound to attract their attention, forming a question mark in Bunny's direction. "Wha's that Sandy? Oh righ'..." The pooka realized what his comrade was asking of and cleared his throat business-like, "Where was I? Oh yeah of course; aside from the fact that Ja- Frost and the Princess apparently have a relationship- no, 'ang on a minute! Let's address that first!" He turned to the patient glowing orb and inquired in clear confusion, "Man in Moon, what do you make of this?"

The moon was silent for a long moment, the guardians raising their brow in curiosity to hear whatever he was about to say. Bunny was about to ask again before their creator cut him off with one particular answer in that same calm tone.

_Pure._

The four of them blinked at the response, honestly not quite expecting that. "...I'm sorry?" The pooka said in a stunned voice.

_Like the fields of life and the rise my counterpart, I consider the growing relationship between these two to be beautiful and pure._

Bunny swallowed most of his surprise, "Between a mortal and one of us..."

_Beautiful and pure._

"Can that even be possible?" Tooth inquired to the calm repeating voice, flying upwards a little as though it would give her more understanding to what he was saying, "I mean, no disrespect completely Man in Moon, but this has never even been heard of. You're saying that you approve of this friendship between Jack and the Princess?" North, meanwhile, had not said a single word, instead choosing to listen intently to every word Manny was saying along with Sandy.

_That and the more that will come._

"The more that'll come..." Bunny slowly muttered to process the implication, before his eyes widened in pure shock it was almost comical, "'ang on now!" He bursted out, ignoring the disapproval glares he was given for acting as such to who was essentially their father. "Are you sayin' that this possible romance, as in real genuine love, between an immortal spirit and an aging, royal, mortal, is something to be congratulated of?!" Silence hung the air. "I mean, friendship I can get, we've all done it at least once in our lives formin' bonds with humans, but this? This is just plain stupidity and ridiculous; the most accurate words to fit that arrogant boy right now! You can't fall in love with a mortal! It just wouldn't work! So why is that forsaken imp doin' this?! And why do you, of all people, approve of it?!" Without thinking, the Guardian of Hope glared up in shock and anger at the unfazed glowing white orb.

"...Bunny. You need to calm down." Tooth said gently, descending towards him and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "It's not any of our business, if there was such a bond happening between Jack and Rapunzel. You shouldn't be so worked up about it."

"He might be a hindrance to us retrieving the girl, if that was the case." The pooka grumbled admittedly.

As the spirit calmed down from his rant, North and Sandy returned their gazes to the Man in the Moon, hoping he wasn't fazed in the slightest by the outburst. Fortunately, the voice that followed gave off the same calm tone that could sooth anyone... except for pookas apparently.

_I understand your surprise-_ Tooth covered the opened mouth of Bunny when he was about to retort- _And hesitance in accepting this news, Bunnymund. Yet what is happening between the two children is a bond that could not be easily broken. My child and the child of the sun were, as I'm sure the Sandman has already speculated, destined to meet, and become something more, together. As I have said before, my friends, the answer lies in Gold and Frost. Tolerance is what will be expected of you from that point onwards._

North couldn't help but snicker at the fact that the pooka was pretty much told to deal with it.

_Now. I had informed you months ago never to interfere with anything happening to the lost princess when you find her. I can confirm to you that girl in the protected tower is one and the same, raised by the witch that drinks from the power of the sun._ There was a scowl on the four guardian's faces at the mention of the baby-napper. _Sandy, I know you have been following this witch in and out of the valley?_ The spirit in question nodded enthusiastically, none of them presuming to ask how their creator knew these things. _You have done well. All of you. And your next task will be given soon._

"What will we do?" North asked.

_The moon was silent for a moment before speaking again, the voice in their minds putting on a slightly more firm tone: In a few months, the relationship between Jack and Rapunzel will be put to the test. And during then, the witch will do everything in her power to separate the two, no longer denying my child's existence to them. You are to be there for him as backup when that day arrives. By then, I say this with complete faith in you my children, the barricade will be down. Hopefully the bond between my child and the sun's will strengthen enough to prevail then. I request you all continue with designing plans on ridding the witch's magic around the valley and observe the activities within the tower, finally keep following the witch, who goes by the name of Gothel._

"Gothel..." Tooth tasted the name, finally knowing the name of this baby-napper who is misusing the princess's gift for her own nefarious purposes. The mistress of all fairies nodded positively, speaking for the determined group, despite Bunny looking still sour and reluctant at the idea of aiding Frost with about anything, "We understand, Man in Moon. Is there anything else we should know?"

In response, a silver glow descended as a ray, and immediately the four spirits moved out of the way for it were presented with the glow of the moon revealing a shadowy figure on the ground. It didn't take long for Sandy to let out a silent gasp, Bunny to suck in a breath, North's eyes narrowed and Tooth's in shock. The tone of the Man in the Moon almost sounded somber.

_Only that we are not the single group planning against the witch. _

* * *

><p>Well, this was another successful day in the tower; filled of fun and entertainment thanks to the creative ideas and games by the residents within. Sitting on the edge of the large window, body turned to the watch the sunset with her two best friends, Rapunzel, right now, felt nothing but pure happiness and peace for today, the same as yesterday too. Pascal observed the blazing light descending with a satisfied smile as well. And that left Jack, who stood inside the tower by the window with his staff leaning over his shoulder and a grin to match.<p>

It was an enthusiastic and exciting day, the three of them will agree on without hesitation. The result of today was their current ecstatic behaviour, and eagerness for the next day tomorrow. Though despite all of this, one of the two teenagers knew that it won't last like this forever; having to go when the week is over to continues his duties across the globe. But for now, Jack was content, and will make the best of this as much as he can. He glanced sideways at the beaming Rapunzel, whose attention was at the sun, and his grin only brightened because of her.

All in all, a fantastic day.

"That's another exciting day passed, Punzie, and I can say we definitely did a good job." Jack commented positively, returning his sight to the setting inferno.

Rapunzel nodded in enthusiastic agreement, "I know! This day was just as great as the last, don't you think?"

The spirit smirked, "'Just as great'? Well I certainly need to try harder tomorrow then, if we're going to make it more fun."

The teenager turned her green beautiful curious eyes to him, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see Punzie."

"Ohh... not even a hint?"

Jack chuckled and waggled his pale finger in front of her chidingly, "It's a surprise. But I promise you, it will be worth it."

Rapunzel giggled, her eagerness in her mind filling up rapidly, "If you're promising it, then I believe you. Alright then, I look forward to it; even if I can't wait already." Then, the teenage girl looked back to the outside and stretched her arms. "Well, I can't say this didn't take a lot out of me today; I'm going to wash myself and get changed. Mind waiting out here for me?"

The spirit stood straight and mock-saluted, "For you ma'am, anything."

She laughed at the childlike humour, Pascal crawling onto her inviting palms and began walking past the happy teenager boy. As she reached the first step Rapunzel glanced back to her best friend and called out, "Hey." When the spirit turned to acknowledge her she continued with a bright smile, "Thank you, for having two fantastic days with me in a row. I hope tomorrow will be just as fun."

"It will be Rapunzel." Jack smiled back, though to Pascal it looked almost dazed, "Trust me, I'll make sure of it."

"I do." She nodded sincerely, slowly turning her gaze back and walked upstairs,

As soon as Rapunzel arrived through the velvet curtains, the chameleon was gently set down from her hands to her shoulder as the teenager wasted no time in making sure that no one could peep through the material. Satisfied, Rapunzel looked at the curious Pascal and couldn't resist grinning like a fool.

"So, Jack likes me huh?" She began conversely, and the chameleon stared at her inquisitive, and yet slightly nervous eyes in confusion, "I overheard him the day before Pascal, when he was only with you in the room." Immediately his eyes widened, not knowing what to make of this news or how Rapunzel is reacting to this so calmly. The teenager giggled, speaking reassuringly, "No need to look frightened Pascal, it's no ones fault. But..." Rapunzel looked away at the small open window of the ceiling and spoke in a quiet tone, barely a whisper, as though it was speaking from the heart.

"If I know he likes me in that way; then imagine his reaction that I've fallen for him..."

Pascal wanted to jump in shock, wanted to do anything right now to show how puzzled, surprised and, most importantly, happy he was to the fact that both his friends have finally realized their feelings. Remembering back to the first day the two teenagers met, the chameleon grinned faintly at his thoughts back then that rung truth than anything else: _They were destined for one another._

Both were unaware that someone was listening in from behind the curtains, and sucked in his own breath of mixed feelings and emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus began the chapter with the start of the newly renamed Golden Frost. Yes as to make it officially the start of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons sage I will do, the title of this fic had changed. Seen the not-so-subtle (barely at all) references to HTTYD and the setting of Brave in this chapter? I didn't add Frozen because, well, it didn't really have a point to this chapter for me; I can't throw everything in at once after all. XD <strong>

**It took me four days in total to make this one, having planned to start at the beginning of October. **

**I had decided to add exposition, plot and fluff altogether in this chapter. Was it a good mix? A bad one? I'll leave that for you to decide. We have the Guardians and Manny against Gothel. Pitch and the Stabbington Brothers against Gothel. Gothel conversing with the witch from Brave... you think I should give her a name next time she ever appears again? And just innocent fun between Jack and Rapunzel. Oh yeah, Flynn Rider, added him for a few lines in this chapter; not sure whether to have him stick around a lot or not. I ask you this today: did I manage to keep everyone in-character? **

**Well that's what reviews are for; positive comments and criticism. So please do so at your own time. And should I have the next chapter be about the next day of more fluffiness, or the end of the week? Poll results remain the same for the sequel name; please answer that if you have the time. Until my next time my friends! :) **


	25. Chapter 23

"Ready for this Punzie?" Jack asked with a wide grin, barely able to conceal his emotions for the oncoming reaction on Rapunzel's face.

The teenage girl, in return, nodded enthusiastically, holding an excited grin of her own, prepared to see what the spirit had spent a handful of minutes doing.

The week had progressed so shockingly fast they barely had time to blink. The three of them, Jack, Rapunzel and Pascal had so much fun that time eluded them until Sunday arrived.

On Thursday, it was all the same fun and games, after Rapunzel's chores were fully completed in time and her mother leaves the castle. They played in the magical snow along with hide-and-seek, chase, chess and everything else they thought of spending time together with for the full day. The three loved it just like the last.

Although Jack had appeared, to the confused teenage girl, surprisingly somber and more laid back than usual, like there was something on his mind. When Rapunzel asked in amusement if her friend was alright, if the healed shoulder wasn't acting up, the winter spirit quickly composed himself and assured her everything was fine. She raised a doubtful eyebrow, knowing exactly whenever something was bothering her best friend, and Jack chuckled at the unfooled teenager, and informed Rapunzel that there wasn't anything wrong, just something that occurred to him last night.

She dropped it then, despite having the slightest suspicion there was more to what her love was saying. This time, surprisingly as Rapunzel thought that word, there was only a faint pink hue on her cheek than normally.

On the next day, Friday, though the new mood Jack was in had dampened considerably since yesterday, the teenage boy was still more quiet than usual. This time when the concerned young woman asked, Jack simply shook his head and stated that something was just on his mind, obviously, that was all.

Again; they completed Rapunzel's chores, Pascal mentally plotting to use Jack for pranks against the mother, and continued with fun and activities, enjoying themselves like the last.

Saturday had then arrived, and it was the rinse and repeat. Jack's toned down behaviour had lowered back to being as energetic and playful as he was back on Tuesday. When Rapunzel inquired again what was with the sudden changes in mood, Jack simply shrugged and insisted with a grin they have a heap tons of fun this day, and Rapunzel, with a bemused raised eyebrow, didn't protest at all, loving the energy her friend was giving off.

And at the end of the day before the sunset hit, Jack requested to his best friend that she doesn't look out of the window for a moment, saying he has something planned for her. Rapunzel was immediately excited, grinning at the thought of the man she loved doing something for her. When she asked what, Jack waggled his finger in mock condescending and told her she had to wait, the spirit will let his best friend know when he opens the window where her mother usually entered and left.

By curiosity and bubbling excitement, Rapunzel honoured that request, despite a little worried with Jack going outside before the end of the week. But she trusted him.

"Ya sure?"

More positive determined nodding. And with just that reinforced confirmation, the winter spirit slowly opened the large windows wide and stepped away for his best friend to view. And immediately Rapunzel slowly moved forward in awe, leaning her elbows on the edge as she watched the magnificent sight before her widened mystified eyes.

Rapunzel had seen snow before; all the time whenever Jack was around, and throughout all these months she still loved seeing the white majestic flakes. But this time, this was different, this was more spectacular than Rapunzel had ever seen the snow before. Beside her, Jack leaned against the side and observed his own handiwork proudly.

Thousands and thousands of beautiful snowflakes slowly falling from the heavens, glittering peacefully against the glowing sunset in pure harmony, the flakes reflecting the light and spreading everywhere, even to the darkest parts of the valley the sun couldn't reach. All around her tower, she imagined. And Jack made all of this for her? It was the most beautiful sight Rapunzel had ever witnessed since the floating nights on her birthday. On her left, Pascal watched the spectacle with a dropped jaw, admittedly impressed with the sight; Jack must have been timing this.

Was it worth the wait?

Definitely is an understatement.

"Hey, why don't you look down...?" Jack was the first to speak at this point, and to Rapunzel it sounded like that toned-down voice he had since Thursday, but to Pascal it had traces of nervousness in it, and anticipation?

Rapunzel, having been staring up at the sight, happily obliged and glanced downwards, a shocked gasp leaving her parted lips.

Upon the white covered grassland and waters below, in rather slightly messy writing, were large words in clear blue reflective ice dug into the snow, wide and clear enough for Rapunzel to read from up here. And beside the surprised teenager, Jack kept rubbing the back of his head in sudden anxiousness, partly resisting the urge to cover his head with his hood, hoping Rapunzel doesn't take what the words say the wrong way. Said girl's expression continued shell-shocked at the six words below that Pascal thought were so ridiculously cheesy even for the spirit.

_Always for you. My dear Punzie. _

As Rapunzel said nothing for a long time, the falling graceful snow still happening, Jack sighed a little and commented in attempt to hide the anxiety from his voice, "I thought about adding in your full name to rhyme with 'you', but I don't think it matters if it still means the same thing-" Pascal turned and smirked at the sight right next to him now, rather fitting with the view outside.

Jack, once again, found himself unprepared by the teenage girl as Rapunzel unexpectedly tackled his chest once again, resting her chin on his previously injured shoulder, arms wrapped around him in pure appreciation. Honestly, the spirit rolled his eyes mentally to himself, Jack should have seen this coming; too caught up in his own worries. By instinct the spirit returned the embrace, taking in the warmth this angel always gave to him without knowing it. That was then he heard a sniffle on his shoulder, and stiffened. Oh no... she wasn't crying, was she? "Punzie...? Cheer up, it isn't that bad is it..."

"No, not at all. It's so... magical. Thank you; I love it, Jack, this is the best gift anyone has ever given to me." Rapunzel said sincerely, refusing to move away from the coldness and finding the beauty within it. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me... I don't even deserve it."

"Hey, don't say that." Was Jack's immediate reply, softly stroking his friend's golden hair absent-mindedly. "It's me who doesn't deserve to be in the presence of a such a beautiful girl..." Well, neither of them were holding back now, were they?

Rapunzel smiled gently in reply, and the two were now in the position standing side-by-side, staring out into the breathtaking snowing sunset, heads resting aginst each other in pure innocent bliss, hands intertwined for this moment neither of them will ever forget. This was probably the most romantic thing they've done yet, Pascal noted with a satisfied smile.

Unbeknownst to the three, a small fairy hiding within one of the few flower pots untouched by the snow watched with awe and joy.

And the rest of the evening before the sun completely departed was them enjoying the snow reflecting the light all around them, and Jack making a mental note to get rid of it all before the next morning, feeling slightly disappointed that he won't get a reaction out of Rapunzel's mother for it, but it is what his best friend would have wanted.

All of this was for the simple reason of the overheard confession from Wednesday. Everything inside the spirit then had stopped completely frozen for a long time, Jack barely able to process that Rapunzel returned the feelings he shared with her.

Rapunzel was in love with him.

_With him. _

Then an immediate flood of joy and happiness that Jack flying and spinning around the main area inside the tower for who knows how long. The reality of it kept the spirit, for the next few days, in a silent mood, debating what to do now with them, and finding himself inadvertently arkward around the teenage girl until today, continuously assuring Punzie that everything was alright, in the meantime devising a way to shoe he shread the same feelings in a grand display deserving of the love of his life.

This was all that he could think of, in the end. A showcase of his powers reflecting the resting sunlight. Not the best, but the days had flown by so fast with so much fun Jack barely had the time to think of something bigger.

But obviously, right now, it was worth it.

The biggest smile Jack had ever conjured on his expression was there.

Now, was it the right moment to tell Rapunzel the meaning behind the word planted on the snowy ground? Ws this how it went with other couples at a moment like this? Were confessions much more effective and rewarding at a time such as now? Would Rapunzel react in the way Jack truly hoped she would?

_Well,_ Jack thought, _No time like the present. _He was about to open his mouth before shutting it, a different soft voice breaking out in a sudden simple honest statement, "Jack... Tomorrow... I'm going out there."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," Was Gothel's firm immediate reply, stare fixed on her determined daughter, "Rapunzel, we've had this discussion again and again, have we not? No matter how many times you ask my answer will remain the same."<p>

Sunday morning was when the teenage girl decided to finally stand her ground and attempt to persuade her mother to give her permission to go outside, telling Jack as much last night. The spirit was completely in shock to say the least; not at all expecting his best friend to be this resolved about leaving the tower so soon. Sure Jack commented to Rapunzel days ago he knew she would eventually decide to finally leave, and Rapunzel also stated she would leave on her eighteenth birthday, with or without her mother's wishes... or knowledge. This sudden change of mind had Jack wonder if he was responsible and was finally encouraging the teenage girl to make a stand.

Of course, even if her mother said yes or no, the two were only going to venture around the meadow, Rapunzel told him yesterday.

Resisting the urge to twiddle her fingers and swallowed her nervousness, Rapunzel said in a gentle tone to reassure her obviously annoyed parent, "Mother, I know you have every intention to keep me safe from the outside world. But I'm not going anywhere-" Not yet anyway. "- I just want to explore the meadow surrounding the tower, that's all. Where's the harm in that?"

"The harm here, my flower, is your naivety to the danger out there, no matter the location." The parent rolled her eyes as though her daughter was simply sprouting nonsense.

"Somehow I don't think she'll give in." Jack commented, a trace of irritation behind his tone. It was amusing at first to listen to this patronizing parent, but now it bothered the winter spirit to no end how she was treating Rapunzel like this. The teenage girl internally nodded in agreement, somber to admit her other plan will have to be used instead if she can't convince mother enough.

"I really wish you would see things my way by now, child," Gothel continued, shaking her head in sadness. Pascal's eyes narrowed from his hiding spot; here it comes, the inevitable attempt to make her daughter feel guilty, which unfortunately, the chameleon won't lie, usually works. "And here I thought when I've finally gotten through to you, this whole matter would drop. And yet, here you stand before me, badgering your poor dear mother with pointless desires to go outside..."

For a moment, a flash of guilt crossed Rapunzel's features, never ever wanting to upset her mother like this. But a quick glance at the spirit beside her, nodding at her to keep trying, replaced her look with even more resolve, with a soft touch to her voice, "I understand that you want to keep me safe mother, but don't you see? I have to- I _need_ to go out there, and see the world for myself. Surely you know it'll happen one day? But I know not right now, just for today, I'm begging you, let me look around the valley. That's all I'm asking. It wouldn't even have to be long, I promise."

"You may not even hear me, but Punzie does deserve to go outside and have a look around." Jack said outloud, sticking up for his friend even if it was unneeded, "And you wouldn't have to worry about her safety at all; I'll be there to protect her." Rapunzel flashed him a quick grateful smile when mother was looking away, and Pascal briefly thought in amusement that the winter spirit being a source of protection was debatable.

Gothel had sighed and looked away. Despite re-energized by the power of her daughter's magical hair, the faintest traces of oldness was present on her features, no thanks to the irritating brat she called a daughter behind her. Honestly, when will Rapunzel learn? She was hers and hers alone; no one else deserved that power that always belonged to Gothel. Not even that infuriating spirit of mischief evidently boosting her flower's bravery... or that dark creature she interacted with years ago.

No, Rapunzel was hers, and the centuries old witch will be damned if the girl ever discovers the truth! Gothel vowed it will never be so, until the rest of time itself.

"I believed by now I have stamped out this insane dream of yours to ever go out there..." The older woman finally said, turning to her child with a clear expression of disappointment, glancing her black eyes down at the wooden clean floor, washed by Rapunzel as always. At least the obedience of those pointless chores Gothel had tasked her daughter proved she can still listen to reason. "But it is clear to me how wrong I have been..."

"Mother I-"

"No no my flower, I understand." The parent sighed more deeply and glanced at her daughter with sadness in her black orbs, and internally was pleased to see the child wavering at the feigned depression. "Your wishes far exceed of the importance of protection and concern of your mother. It's perfectly clear for all to see."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me..." Jack whispered in disbelief, not buying it at all, irritation clear on his pale expression how this obvious fake display of sadness was exaggerated... and that it looked to be working! He knew when expressions were either fake or forced; living for a century can teach you some things. _Like strings to a puppet. _The spirit glanced in worry at his friend, "Rapunzel... it's obvious she's not meaning any of that. Don't break your resolve, keep fighting."

But the teenage girl looked to be at a standstill, glancing between her disheartened mother and encouraging friend with a mental war suddenly waging within her. Was Jack right? Rapunzel couldn't believe for a minute her own mother would ever try to play around with her own daughter's feelings. What parent would do that?

Certainly not her mother...

"It can't hurt to just look around for five minutes though, right?" Rapunzel then asked rather meekly, still determined to do this, but not at the expense of upsetting her only parent.

Gothel eyed her daughter, mentally cursing the young brat for her persistence and refusing to allow the matter to drop. And that childish spirit beside her was to blame too! A quick flash of disdain passed by the older woman's features at the resolve. This courage her flower was showing had to be stamped out immediately.

"It's not a matter of how long you venture out there, my dear." The parent said instead slowly, and Jack's eyes narrowed at the patronizing tone again, "It's a matter of keeping you safe from the vile world. I understand Rapunzel, I really do, if this bothers you to no end, but the outside world is nothing but pure evil, unchecked by the flicker of goodness that lives within this tower. Say you do go outside, even for a single minute, whose to say ruffians or thugs take you by surprise and steal you away from me? We can't risk that."

The teenager frowned, "But mother, didn't you say the inside of the valley has never been discovered by anyone but the both of us? So there shouldn't be any ruffians or thugs out there around the tower." Jack smirked at the contradiction the older woman had made against herself. _Your move. _

Was it them, or did the mother's eye just twitch a little? "We're done with this conversation Rapunzel." There was a tone of finality, to Jack's growing annoyance. Never has there been someone in the history of his life that has got on his nerves like this before. "We will not talk about this again."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Rapunzel. We are done with this now."

"Why can't you just-?"

"Why can't _you_ just take my word for it, my child? The world is cruel and wicked to the core."

"It can't all be-!"

"Enough with going outside Rapunzel! You are NEVER leaving this tower, EVER!"

Rapunzel blinked and instinctively took a step back from the furious outburst, watching her mother fuming with a reddened face. Jack blinked too and raised an eyebrow, seeing the extent of the temper this older woman had. Pascal meanwhile shook his head at Gothel, mentally cursing the stubbornness and downright refusal she had by never allowing her only child happiness.

Glaring at her nervous daughter with clear irritation and distaste, the mother finally breathed in and out a sigh of calmness, looking away and shook her head in disappointment. "Wonderful, now I look like the villain here-" Jack refrained from snorting in agreement "- All because of you." Okay, now that was it. Jack's eyes narrowed in dislike, taking a step forward, ready to mess with the witch for blaming the love of his life. But he felt a soft hand on his arm and glanced at the teenage girl, looking at him in gentle reassurance. The spirit paused before reluctantly stepping back for his friend to patch things up with the tempered woman.

"Mother, I'm sorry... I stepped out of li-"

"Please, my flower, stop talking." Gothel gritted out while still looking away, deciding something for a moment before moving away and picking up the usual things she had when going out. Looked like she was leaving already. "I have to go out to town today. I trust you will obey your mother and stay wihin these walls? Good girl." She said before Rapunzel could answer.

And a few minutes later Gothel was already descending from the tower by the long hair, having muttered a "Goodbye" to her daughter while grumbling like a sourpuss. Jack was torn between amusement and disbelief by what had transpired here. So much for asking. No matter how many times; that woman was stern with keeping Rapunzel from ever having an adventure outside. The spirit now wanted to just mess with the old woman when she was walking across the meadow; have the wind fly her cloak over her head or something more funny.

Of course, that would do nothing to help Rapunzel's dour mood.

"You okay?" Jack asked gently, placing a cold hand on her shoulder in hopes it might cheer her up somewhat.

The teenage girl pulled the rest of her seventy-feet of hair back up without answering, instead staring out there with her green eyes concentrating on her leaving parent. As mother finally left through that wall of vines keeping anyone from seeing the inside of the valley, Rapunzel waited for a moment before finally turning to the concerned love of her life. "You ready?" She asked with a serious tone.

Jack blinked in confusion, and when the teenage girl nudged her head in the direction of the window his blue eyes widened. "Really, ya sure? After that little tantrum from your hot-headed mother you still want to go out there?"

"It's only out in the meadow." Rapunzel glanced behind her, as though slightly unsure about this still, before feeling the welcoming sunlight on her back and nodding at the winter spirit who has encouraged her to do this. "Besides, since when did you care what mother thought to begin with? A long as she doesn't find out, we're fine right?" There was a smirk on her face quite unlike Jack had ever seen on her before.

She was just full of surprises, wasn't she? And the winter spirit loved them every time.

Jack couldn't resist the grin of excitement on his face, the saddened atmosphere then replaced by their positivity. "You bet." He had absolutely no intention to complain. "I'm always ready. You?"

Rapunzel nodded again in that resolve, throwing her hair over that hook attached to the large window used to take people up and down the tower, the rest oft he yellow trail falling downwards in preparation. The spirit stepped out of the way and gestured like a classy person. "After you, mi'lady."

The teenage girl giggled a little, "You are quite the gentleman if need be, Jackie." Before slowly stepping onto the edge, grasping her hair tightly as Rapunzel stared down in wonder and the slightest trace of fear. Suddenly hints of doubt creeped into her mind. Could she do this? "Can I...? Maybe another ti- no. No, I have to do this." Looking back at the smiling spirit, who was nodding to her encouragingly, blue eyes sparkling in his own hope that Rapunzel will finally do what she always wanted, she looked back and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling and looking sown at the patches of grass again. "Well, live and learn..." She said.

And stepped off the platform of the window, sliding downwards at a fast pace.

* * *

><p>Jack watched with anticipation at his best friend looking down at the grassy land below, no doubt feeling nervous about it. His mischievous side conjured up the thought of gently nudging Rapunzel off the edge as a boost. Of course that would be dangerously reckless even for him. He sent her a smile and nodding that might help her. Her green eyes were lit in hope and worry, and Jack himself hoped he can persuade to do this now. Though if she didn't want to, the spirit won't force her. He would never do that.<p>

There was no need of that, however, as the teenage girl suddenly walked off the edge of the wood holding the pots of flowers and descended down in a sudden blur.

Blue eyes widened, Jack quickly took off past the remaining hair after her, not realizing the chameleon tucked inside his opened hood. Flying out the tower and spinning around quickly, Jack observed with concern and then relief as Rapunzel flew downwards with the biggest smile she could muster, before suddenly halting in midair about a foot away from the ground. The spirit couldn't wipe the grin of excitement from his face, satisfied and completely happy for his friend, who was about to see one thing that was great about the outside world.

Jack's grin only widened when Rapunzel slowly lowered her bare left foot down to touch the grass. And leaped around in joy that mirrored her own.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for this late one; writer's block and college are both irritating and hard things to come by. And also Halloween... not that I was enthusiastic about that particular holiday, to be honest. Hope you enjoyed this one like the last if not more. I had decided to just skip ahead with this one to the end of the week for our beloved pairing. Next time: Rapunzel will venture around the grass and taste all positive things about nature. And Jack has another surprise for her, only he has almost forgotten but will be reminded in the next chapter. <strong>

**Please review, all criticism welcome. Please also answer the poll for the sequel name of the saga if you have the time; current leading title "Black Snow". Until next time friends! **


	26. Chapter 24

There it was. Just right underneath her bare anticipated feet hovering above, the teenage girl hanging above from the welcoming field of grass that was calling out to her. Rapunzel can feel it.

The excitement within her grew ten times bigger when she felt the cool air of the outside touching the skin as Rapunzel descended the tower from her hair like a rope, the whole conversation in Rapunzel's mind with mother just minutes ago vanishing away instantly at the soft wind welcoming her out of the secluded tower. Her eyes looked at every direction from her descent, quickly absorbing the view of the meadow, the small puddles and the fishes swimming within seen clearly by the bright sun. Now here she was, Rapunzel had halted her descent just a foot away from the soil ground, careful in case she would have landed on any flowers or bugs underneath. Nothing, thankfully. Green curious and cautious eyes stared at the grassy earth, Rapunzel slightly nervous with what she was finally about to do after all these years of being locked away within that tower.

Well, no time like the present. She wasn't about to give up now.

Slowly, the teenage girl moved her left foot downwards, anticipation and wonder filling up her mind. Feeling the gentle prickles of the grass carressing her bare skin, Rapunzel raised a brow at how the sensation was similar to touching her own hair. Her toes made contact with the ground first, to make sure it was stable and safe, followed by the whole left foot. The teenager stared in awe before suddenly grinning in elation, placing her other tiring foot down to taste the soil ground and already enjoying the feeling. With her body straightened, Rapunzel wasted no time in pulling the rest of her long hair down from the hook and slowly began walking across the meadow, almost like a toddler learning her first steps.

And with each step she took, the pace of her movement was slowly speeding up, the smile on Rapunzel's growing bigger and bigger in pure joy as the realisation struck her like an arrow.

_I'm outside! I'm outside!_

The warm sensation of water met her running feet as Rapunzel was too caught up in her own happiness to notice she ran into a small pond. But did she care about getting wet feet? Nope. Estactic was a feeling that didn't even begin to describe what the grinning teenager was feeling right now, grabbing some of the clean water and splashing it about to cement how childlike and happy Rapunzel was over the fact she finally gathered the courage to leave the tower!

Leaving the crystal clear pond and the beautiful fishes, Rapunzel continued running around the meadow, spinning to take in everything around the tower: the vines covering parts of the rocky valley, the flowers blooming and some even hiding within the shadows, the vast waterfall way at the back. This was amazing! Rapunzel had the desire to just go out there, out of the circled valley, and experience the whole world for herself! Nothing can top the excitement and joy the brightened teenage girl was feeling right now!

Except the one feeling lighting her heart the most.

_Freedom._

"Not bad eh Punzie?" The amused voice of her best friend incited the addressed Rapunzel to stop spinning, feeling slightly diszy, and look up at the descending spirit of winter, who landed right next to her with blue clear eyes full of mirth, and a grin that matched her own elation. You can tell Jack was just as happy for his best friend.

Then, without warning, a soft hand grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled the surprised Jack Frost forward, pale cold lips crashing into soft warm ones, both pairs of eyes immediately closing by the sensation drifting through them, and Rapunzel instantly feeling butterflies in her stomach for showing her own appreciation for the winter spirit who helped her all the way. Withing miliseconds he gave in and returned the feelings, arms holding onto one another. The kiss lasted what felt like an eternity to them, but in reality only a few seconds. Truthfully Rapunzel had no idea what she was doing, but hey first time for everything. The sun smiled in pure joy at her child finding true love that warmth draped over the two teenagers, embraced in the comfort of the other. If the Man in the Moon were about, he would be smiling down at his own child just as well.

From another point of view it would look rather awkward, being their first, but this time intentional, kiss. But, quite honestly, that didn't matter.

Gently pulling away from the winter spirit, Rapunzel felt the cool touch on her lips still, and felt blood rushing up to her cheeks at the impulsive action. Jack slowly opened his eyes with his mouth parted, staring in a complete daze over what Rapunzel had just done. It was always adorable; taking him by surprise. But he deserved it, for everything Jack has done for her, all selflessly and the noblest intention of wanting to make her happy. The spirit was so unknowingly sweet to a girl who didn't deserve the affection Jack gave her... Plus Rapunzel believed there was no better way at expressing how she felt in return to the spirit's feelings. And you know the best part of this?

She had no regret over it.

"Thank you Jack... for helping me find the courage to come out here. That was my appreciation to your gift last night, and your support this morning." Rapunzel smiled soft and gently clasped her own hands behind her. Seeing as how the youthful spirit of winter looked as though he won't be mustering a reply right now, staring shell-shocked at Rapunzel for doing something neither of them honestly expected she'd do, the teenager giggled at the cute reaction and walked off, continuing her adventure around the meadow.

She was going to keep her word about only exploring within the valley, after all.

* * *

><p>Staring after her with mind still processing what had just happened, Jack stood there like a statue, not quite believing that just happened right in the blue. By Manny, will she ever stop surprising him? Then, the biggest of grins grew on his face as the traces of her warmth remained felt on Jack's lips. He hoped not. Even with her back turned to him, the spirit felt like doing a lot of things to express how he feels right about now: pumping his fist in the air, run up to the unsuspecting teenage girl and do the same but with Rapunzel taken by surprise, or decorate the entire valley with snow. But instead he stood there with this idiotic grin on his pale face.<p>

Rapunzel kissed him.

_Rapunzel kissed me!_

Sure Jack knew of her feelings towards the mischeavous spirit of winter, but for the teenage girl to just do that to show, as Rapunzel put it, appreciation for his gifts and support, had his mind reeling; decisions attacking him left and right for what to do now. Never had he been kissed like that before, Jack only having witnessed romance of mortals from afar or up close to pull a prank on unexpecting couples. Was... Was Rapunzel aware of his own feelings towards her? Is that the reason? Did she understand the message from his gift yesterday so clearly? Did Rapunzel plan this from the start?

The more he asked himself these questions, the more stirring within himself grew. Well, whatever the reason, Jack was right now both happy and completely content, as he watched the teenage girl acting as childish as he by lying down and rolling around on the grass, but stopping short from crushing any flowers. The spirit's grin lowered to a blissful smile at the scene, resting the side of his head against his staff and knowing nothing could ruin this moment.

That was then the winter spirit glanced to his right as he felt something crawl out of his hood, and raised an amused eyebrow at the shivering chameleon on his shoulder that was once injured. "Decided to join us?" Jack asked casually, and chuckled when Pascal sneezed loudly and gave the winter spirit an expression of disdain. "Maybe you shouldn't have hid in there." The small lizard shook his head before looking around in sudden wonder, taking in the beauty of the outside with his own eyes.

"Like what you see?" Jack asked cheerfully, slightly glancing around as well, he's seen the world too many times to be just as excited over it as his friends. Pascal nodded, feeling wonder and satisfaction for finally getting out of that isolating tower with Rapunzel. Speaking of which, the chameleon looked around and spotted his best friend lying down on her stomach, surrounded by a field of flowers and uncaring over the grass latching onto her dress. The spirit followed that gaze and felt his own icy heart soar at the sight of the wingless angel in the middle of the flowery field. As is she couldn't be any more perfect...

Pascal glanced at Jack's expression and smirked, nudging the neck of the teenage boy with his paw. The spirit eventually snapped out of it and looked at the chameleon in curiosity, and Pascal inclined with his head towards the blissful Rapunzel, the look on his face saying: _Well what are you waiting for?_

Instead of scowling at the chameleon for it, Jack obliged and moved towards the back-turned teenage girl, swallowing all nervousness while Pascal dropped off his shoulder and decided to have a look around the meadow for any creatures like himself... and for some food.

As though knowing Jack was approaching, the gleeful teenage girl stood up and spun around with green orbs shining in joy, shifting her position to make herself more comfortable. "Look at all this!" She gestured around with widened arms over the sunny field, voice mixtured in disbelief and elation, "This is the best day ever! Have you even seen something as beautiful as this?!"

"There's something better right in front of me," Was Jack's quick earnest reply, smiling when Rapunzel looked away at the compliment, obviously flattered like always. "I'm glad you're enjoying youself Punzie; better hold onto that with all the fun we're gonna have today." She didn't even have to ask. Jack watched with amusement as the teenage girl quickly stood up and stared at him expectantly, knowing what was coming next. Just wait, imagine her reaction when Jack shows her another surprise he's had waiting for her for a long time. Then they'll call it even for that kiss Rapunzel decided to give him out of nowhere.

Not that he will ever complain.

* * *

><p>The valley was next filled with the laughter of two childlike souls, blissfully unaware of anything around them observing as snowballs were hurled constantly at one another across the vast meadow, spots of the area covered in the frozen melting liquid save for some areas (staying away from the flowery fields as Rapunzel had requested). Both teenager's snowballs made some contact in hits, others missing. Magically created from Jack's power, the balls of fluffy whiteness were scattered all over the area, ready to be picked by the two anywhere and to be tossed at the opponent. Right now, there was no concept of maturity to either of the pair, it was just two innocent souls having the best fun they can before the end of the day, despite it only being the morning. Away from the pair, the chameleon was exploring the landscape, smiling at the sound of the two teens enjoying themselves so much.<p>

From the view of an observer, it would be a light-hearted sight of two young people forgetting about the world around them in their own pure happiness, delighted in instead the world of fun.

Pitch was anything but light-hearted.

But he had to admit, the view was almost endearing to the boogieman... how easy it can be to just sneak towards the two teenagers and feed in their fears as delicious sustenance. Their vulnerability and playful childlike attitudes was purely laughable; they had no sense of maturity, it didn't exist in their personalities. True the girl was far more restrained when around the witch, but stick the longing child in a room with Jack Frost or her pet lizard and all sense of growing up flies out the window.

And that kiss she gave the spirit so suddenly upon leaving the tower. Expected and yet unexpected at once.

Far from the clear view of the pair, hiding within the shadows which he mastered, Pitch had a small smile on his lips over how easy this was becoming. In fact... it was almost insultingly easy. Rapunzel was growing more bold every minute within the presence of the boy and each step she took on the soil ground. And it was child's play to the boogieman how they have yet to spot him.

Oh, Pitch knew full well Rapunzel could spot him if he stepped out.

How you ask?

Why, while Pitch had managed to bypass the magic shield preventing the Guardians entry into the valley (the witch wasn't the only one in good terms with other sorceresses), Gothel had recently also conjured a spell to make any spirit visible to the naked mortal eye if they step foot within the valley itself, casting away the need of believing to see them. It was clever of her, the witch taking careful repercussions in case anyone discovered their location. To her: either the Guardians or Pitch himself are a more bigger threat than thieves or kidnappers. But now with Jack in the way, Gothel was devoting herself to getting rid of the spirit of mischief in due time.

_And that will be her downfall._

The two teenagers had just finished their little game, and now the teenage female was dragging the amused spirit around the meadow, closer to the spirit of fear than they realize, pointing at various flowers and roses with a voice resonating wonder.

"Look at them all! So many more that look better up close! Should I draw this one later? Or that pretty yellow one?"

Pitch simply observed in bemusement as Jack shrugged countless times to his friend's decisions... or should he say lovers? The trust the two had in one another was obvious to anyone, the affection more so. It was only a matter of time before the two finally realized the other's feelings and act upon them accordingly. Honestly when Rapunzel pulled Jack into their romantic lip embrace, Pitch rolled his eyes with the word 'Finally.' echoing in his mind, in satisfaction that his plan was sealed. Pretty soon when their fun and games are over, then they will discuss their romance for the other. Honestly the boogieman wouldn't have cared less, if this didn't incite more fuel to add for when Jack will eventually join him.

And that he will.

Deciding he's had enough watching for now, Pitch turned on the spot and returned into the darkness to meet with his subordinates. No doubt they were busy harassing their arrogant thief to share with them the treasure from their latest steal. Honestly, it was also insultingly easy in manipulating others with the prospect of wealth.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was filled with fun and bliss.<p>

Snowball fights. Rolling around in grass. Exploring every nook and cranny of the entire area. Splashing each other with water from the ponds. Building snowmen. Lying down and glancing up towards the sky with chests breathing in and out from exhaustion. Add all of this to the rest of the fun from the entire week and it would create of total of being the best active incredible week of Rapunzel's life. She even said so to a chuckling Jack who also never wanted the day to end. The whole day flew by so fast Pascal was already napping in a flowery field from all the fun. They didn't even stop and missed out on dinner, which Rapunzel stated she can miss out on a meal, in amusement to Jack's joking comment over the size of her 'fragile waist'.

Water was immediately thrown straight into his smirking face afterwards.

Before either were aware, sunset had begun. And Rapunzel was busy looking up at the vast beautiful yellow sky surrounding above the valley as Jack gently guided her along to the last surprise the spirit had for her.

"I just never seen the sunset this wide before," Rapunzel explained to an amused Jack, which he understood. From that only window of the tower to view the sunset must felt limiting to her right about now.

The spirit raised a brow when he caught slight unease on her features, "You okay?"

Rapunzel shrugged meekly, glancing to her left in the direction of the back of the tower and the vines providing the only entrance into the valley were, "I just spent an entire day against the wishes of mother by playing and exploring outside, even if it's just around the tower. Couldn't be better." She lightly smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Guess I feel guilty over disobeying her like this. I never dreamed of actually doing that, you know? It's hard not to have something like this on your mind."

"Well, you'll be back inside before you know it, or more correctly, she knows it. I promise she will never find out." Jack reassured with a playful wink. The teenage girl giggled, causing Jack to blink, "What?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever promised me anything," Rapunzel casually stated, casting that bright smile Jack so adored. This close and personal, too, Jack's insides were already melting at the sight, "Once you make a promise, you can't ever break it."

"Then I guess I'll have to do my best to hold onto that promise." Jack chuckled, "Though, I make no promises about that."

"Jackie!" Rapunzel exclaimed in mock-disbelief, lightly slapping his arm playfully as the addressed Jack laughed. Once that was over, the teenager continued, "But still, it feels unpleasant; not listening to your own parent..."

"That's life." Jack shrugged casually, never really thought of those kind of things. "Disobeying your parents, finding your own path; everyone does it. It's the cycle of growing up, Punzie. Feeling rebellious is just natural. Without it, well, how will you start making your path to what you want in life? No one's an exception to it, and someday, their parents will understand; just like your mother will one day too."

"...You can be really deep sometimes. Are you sure you're Jack Frost?" Was Rapunzel's humoured reply.

"Hey! I may never had a mom or dad to call my own, but you can't spend a hundred years travelling and making the world more fun without picking up some wisdom. Hope you feel enlightened." The spirit smirked at the amused teenager, before looking forward, "We're here."

It didn't look like much, a small, insignificant cave hidden well within the shadows of the setting sun, away from where the glowing light could touch its entrance. Just as Jack had preferred for his gift to Rapunzel. The spirit made certain before hand that the inside was safe, so his friend wouldn't jab her feet against anything sharp within. He cleared all rocks and bugs from the main footpath within, always sweeping about like a servant for his mistress. Jack had laughed to himself thinking about it like that. What was in there stood something of his own creation, something honestly the spirit had kept forgetting about time to time but always checking after remembering. Though it won't be as efficient as the real thing, Jack sincerely hoped the curious girl beside him would like it.

Who knows, she hasn't ceased to amaze him yet.

"Is there something in there?" Rapunzel inquired, squinting hard as though to see more clearly, "It's very dark."

Jack removed his guiding hand from her and tapped his staff on the ground once, and the wooden stick instantly glowed light blue for assistance. The spirit inclined with his head, "Why don't we find out," And bowed like a gentleman, "After you, mi'lady."

Rapunzel smiled at him and curtsied in return, "Why thank you, kind sir." And slowly walked in, curiosity present on her features. The spirit moved behind, providing light to make the object hiding within the small cave visible.

It was only a few feet away anyway. And Jack smirked when he heard Rapunzel gasp loudly.

"Is that...?"

Yeah, honestly Jack was surprised it kept on standing still without melting anywhere. He ice was hardened tenfold than regular to keep it there without the bother of creating it again and again until the day Rapunzel saw it with her own eyes. Standing rather majestically, yes Jack was that proud of his work, illuminated by the staff was a normal-sized grand piano made entirely from the power of ice. Jack spared no laziness in its creation; making sure every detail and edge was exactly like that of the real design. Normally he wouldn't have put that much work into it, but for Rapunzel, he worked hard on the quality of it. It was lucky for Jack this small cave within the valley existed, right near the tower too. True the spirit always could have created it smack-dab in the middle of Rapunzel's room, next to Snooze the Snowman even, but Jack thought it would be even more effective to present this Frost-made piano to the teenage girl outside when that day eventually arrived.

Now he just had to see if it was worth it.

Rapunzel was moving closer to the design, green eyes widened in wonder over it, carefully tracing a bare finger over the surface, not even flinching from the cold (ladies and gentlemen; the first mortal to be immune to the cold), evidently inspecting the creation.

That was Jack's cure to step forward to the ice piano also and explain, "I remember, a long time ago, how excited you were over wanting a piano, when your mother said she'd get you one. I knew how disappointed you were when that didn't happen. So I took it upon myself... to make one just for you like the real deal. It doesn't work like a proper piano, but go ahead, try it out. I put my all into it." The spirit stated while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, feeling his own face colour a little as Rapunzel slowly did as he suggested by gently playing a few keys. Jack winced as the sounds were... well not what you would expect from a normal musical instrument, "Not as good, I know..."

"...When did you make this?" Rapunzel finally asked quietly, not looking at the teenage boy beside as she took two steps back from the instrument, only half her features illuminated.

"...Three months ago now, I think," Jack admitted with a tilt of his head, staring at the design and wondering if there was any way he could improve it, "What do you think?"

The teenager said nothing for a moment, before, to the spirit's confusion, shaking her head and turning to him with a small smile, "You just never stop, do you?"

Jack frowned, trying to decipher that meaning. Did she mean never stop at trying to make her happy? If so, the spirit shrugged and smirked, "They usually work, don't they?"

"They do." Rapunzel nodded in agreement, and decided to use this opportunity to wrap her arms around Jack's left arm, leaning the side of her head on his shoulder and staring at the glistening instrument happily, "Sometimes, Jack, I don't think I'm worth everything you do for me..."

Jack, without really dwelling on it, leaned his head atop hers in return, his tone more quiet than her own, "And sometimes, Rapunzel, I don't think I'm worth the effort you put in for me. You're an angel that lights up everything around you... and I'm only a spirit of mischief, doomed to shower those with coldness and winter."

"I'm just a girl living in a tower Jackie... there's nothing that special about me."

"Magic hair? Able to see spirits? I disagree Punzie."

Rapunzel let out a 'hmph' in amusement, "Only because I can't seem to be mature enough for my age."

"Huh... one of the many things we have in common..."

Neither said anything after that for a long moment, without even noticing the sun was almost finished setting. Or the tiny eyes of a Baby Tooth observing the pair with eyes field with tears of joy at the romance before her. Jack had to wonder, right now, was this going anywhere? Here they were, within a cave where the cold had no effect on either of them, cuddled together like something out of a romance story (and he enjoyed every moment of it). Something was obviously going to happen next.

The question was: what?

"Jack...?"

The spirit in question glanced down, "Hmm?"

"Are we... well I mean... are we... you know... what they call... it just seems to be..."

Jack raised a curious brow, deducing what he guessed Rapunzel meant, "I don't know... that's up to you; seeing as how-"

"-You like me-"

"-You like me." Both blinked for a moment, processing what both had just heard. For a while, nothing was heard but the wind outside. How did she-? "How long have you known...?"

He felt her head shift a little, "For six days now... I overheard you talking to Pascal." Jack thought back to then, and cursed himself mentally for not hearing Rapunzel back then. "How long have you...?"

The spirit shrugged a little, having no desire to break apart this position, "Five days ago. Overheard you talking to Pascal too." It was funny, thinking about it; both told the chameleon of their feelings for each other without realizing the other person was listening in. He seems to play a part in this little romance the two teenagers are having, willingly or not. That little lizard was either being a big help, or a big pain in the rear. That just depends on what happens now, right now, at this moment. There was a brief thought if Rapunzel was going to catch a cold soon if they stayed in here long. "Rapunzel, I wanted to tell you-"

"That explains why you acted differently the following days," The teenage girl interrupted, a statement than a question. As she felt Jack hesitantly nod, she continued, this time moving her head to rest against his chest, listening to that soft heartbeat. "No wonder you were acting all flustered... it reminded me of me." Both chuckled at the last sentence. Another hesitant pause, neither deciding what to do next. Jack really wished now he paid more attention to the couples he observed over his life. "So, are we then...?"

"You think it'll work...?"

"I want it to..." Was Rapunzel's honest quiet confirmation, and the winter spirit's heart was melting faster, "Don't you?"

"...I do, more than anything right now." Jack replied, feeling just as awkward and having zero idea what to do as well as her. Guess they'll find out right now.

"...Then you don't mind liking a silly girl who lives inside an isolated tower?"

"You don't mind liking a mischievous immortal boy who can control a force of nature?"

"Never." Was the wisphered simuntaneous answer.

Neither can honestly believe what was happening right now, but that single response from both of the two lonely souls sealed the deal. They could feel it. Well, it was certainly too late to back out now, not that the two would ever dream of it. No, this is what they have been waiting for, unknowingly, and their patience and love will be rewarded. As the Man in the Moon peaked his glowing silvery head over the land of Corona, he can feel emotions within that cave and smiled at the children of his and the sun's.

Jack watched as Rapunzel moved from her position, placing two warm hands upon his shoulders and staring intently into his eyes, "I guess you could call it my other dream..." She barely whispered. Those green eyes that reflected so much innocence and beauty. The spirit simply wanted to look into those eyes forever... oh how he wished he would... Jack in return gently raised his free hand and cupped Rapunzel's cheek and vice versa, his heart leaping in joy over what was going to happen next. If this was a dream, please don't ever wake him.

And for Rapunzel, this was something she yearned for a long time now, occasionally denying it as though this reality would never happen. But here it was, right in front of her, and her heart was caught in her own throat. Mother rarely ever taught Rapunzel advice about romance, stating men were never to be trusted or loved with. So the only reliable source for that subject were her own books. But none ever prepared the blissful teenager for this moment, but Rapunzel wouldn't trade it for the world. As they started moving closer to each other, Rapunzel's mind was on overload; proper thoughts barely making it out of the hurricane these emotions were making. Is this what love truly was...? It looked as though both were going to discover it together. And the hopeful young woman wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're so cold..." Rapunzel said again from their very first meeting, leaning in closer with eyes slowly closing.

"And you're so beautiful..." That was all that needed to be said, as Jack leaned in too, mirroring the love of his life.

They both knew it, as the bright spark within their chests ignited into an inferno, they were completely in love with each other.

The kiss, the true romantic kiss both had longed for each other for a long time, not by accident like the first incident or the appreciative one from this morning, came into fruition. The light from Rapunzel's hair, combined with the blue glow forgotten staff, brightened from the sheer love the two teenagers shared. Gold and frosted blue illuminated the cave in a single unity it almost blinded the watching fairy and chameleon, the former hiding behind a hanging rock and the latter sitting on the trail of glowing hair and smiling at the pair, not feeling embarrassed in the least of the sight; it was a long time he had been preparing for. And worth it too: It was truly the most heartwarming moment the tiny fairy and lizard had ever witnessed in their entire lives.

After a long moment in this position, the two lovebirds slowly pulled away, Jack's expression lit up as bright as the appearing stars outside. "So you like my gift huh?" Was all he could manage to say.

Rapunzel chuckled, "It's what made this happen. So yes, I do." The spIrit and pulled her in for another round of their long-awaited lip contact. And she couldn't oblige any quicker.

It was as Pascal once thought... they were destined for one another.

* * *

><p>Toothiana chose her final words carefully, gauging the reactions of her friends and the two monarchs, "And that's all that happened today between the two. Any questions?"<p>

The balcony was filled with nothing but complete and utter silence for a long moment. Sandy looked thoughtful, chin on hand looking at the clean floor. Bunny had his jaw wide open the whole time, blinking when need be. North looked, to her own surprise, incredibly pleased. The King and Queen were sharing a look, as though silently communicating with one another through their expressions. It was the next morning after Sunday, which Tooth had decided to inform her friends what her little friend had told her. Though this time, North suggested they share this next conversation with the parents of the Princess.

Whether that was entirely a good idea or not, they'll find out in a moment. Tooth tried again, "So, what do you guys think?"

North decided to speak up, glancing around at his fellow comrades and the parents and cleared his throat, smiling earnestly, "Well, at least now we know she is in safe hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I won't lie; I grinned like an idiot during the first part of making this chapter. The romance has finally been realized; I hope it was all worth the wait! Sorry if I botched or rushed it; this kind of thing has never been my area of expertise. I think I said this once; while I understand Disney, or DreamWorks if you think about it, has no time in their movies for a proper developed romance of couples, that doesn't mean I will do the same. It takes a long time, usually months, for someone to fall in love with someone they've known for that long.<strong>

**Now, I still get reviews of people suggesting to me the idea of making Anna and Elsa, in my sequel, the daughters of Jack and Rapunzel. I have said once that while I am extremely fond of this idea and can clearly see it working in canon, I had no intention of doing so for my saga. However... the more you bring it up the more I can see it work in my stories... provided with HOW it works. In order to do so, I would have to make the two separated from their real parents and adopted by the kingdom of Arendelle (Oh did I already ruin the twist? My apologies if I have.). And it may just work with what I have planned for end of this first part of the saga, which is very soon my friends. If you have any suggestions: I would love to hear... err... read them! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the amount of fluff this non-fluff-expert could put into it, and the sealed romance between the pair you have all been patient for. I thank you for that; hopefully it was patiently deserved. Please review; criticism welcome. Answer the poll if you have the time: 'Black Snow' still in the league.**

**Next time: A conversation between the Guardians and the monarchs of Corona over what Baby Tooth had witnessed. Then three months will pass and Gothel will finally make her move against Jack! Until next time friends! **


	27. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Yes, for once, I'm doing one of these at the start of the chapter. Otherwise it would just ruin what happens at the bottom. I'm not sure you will be seeing the next part of the story for a while, due to Christmas around the corner... and the fact I will be getting Pokémon Alpha Sapphire tomorrow. So that's my schdule already full (despite the fact I basically have all the time in the world). **

**Plus... I'm beginning to reconsider the whole saga business. Oh no, not by cancelling it, I mean the sequel to Golden Frost. Perhaps, I have dwelled on this for a while, adding Frozen into the mix will make a mess of things. The next chapter may just be an annoucement update whether I'm going to change the sequel to something else or not. Just a heads up. Already have an idea in mind. **

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. Hope you like it! **

**And please review; all criticism welcome. Until next time friends! **

* * *

><p>After North spoke his line jovially, the long drawn-out pause afterwards finally ceased to be when the next to speak was, surprise surprise, the rapid blinking pooka: "Well... What do ya know...?" Bunnymund stratched the back of his head with a tone mixed in disbelief and amazment, "He proved me wrong after all... Creating a piano out of solid ice for someone else... The boy never ceases to surprise me."<p>

Sandy took that moment to pat his friend's furry shoulder sympathically, imagining how the Guardian of Hope must feel from being proven wrong to someone he detested. The pooka cast the floating spirit a small smile, "Thanks Sandy."

Hilbert took that oppoturnity to clear his throat loudly, voice more deeper than the spirit of wonder's, clasping his hands behind him and turning to the flying fairy inquisitively, "Is that everything that occurred that evening, Toothiana?" It didn't take a genius to know exactly what he was refferring to; the whole they were having this meeting in the morning to begin with. Though the two rulers of Corona had not been expecting the arrival of the Guardians right on their balcony, but apperently the mother of all fairies insisted she share what her Baby Tooth had informed her from the scouting yesterday.

The spirit nodded, the absolute belief of everything her little fairy told her clear on the normally bubbly expression, "I have never been more certain, your Majesty; I trust what my Baby Tooth told me." Beside her, the fluttering palm-sized person in question nodded rapidly, so fast it almost looked as though her head would have been shaken off by her own volition, and spoke in that squeaky language none but Tooth could translate, which she quickly did, "Also that soon afterwards Rapunzel began fretting over the woman she calls her mother, fearing she might spot her outside, and Jack took her back inside the tower quickly. That was then Baby Tooth had seen enough, and flew out of the valley before anyone could spot her too." The Guardian of Memories concluded in satisfaction. Though in her own speech the tiny fairy stated that the winter spirit looked apperently reluctant to take the teenager back in there, but there was no need for milking every bit of the romance.

Not yet anyway.

The listening King let out a hum of thoughtfulness, inwardly holding back a tired yawn from awakening a few hours previous (royalty knows no bounds), "Is that even possible? Has a spirit and mortal falling in love ever been heard of?" He asked, deep cultured voice mixed in worry and curiosity.

The male monarch was then taken aback when the four spirits shook their heads immediately in answer. "This never occurred before in the history of our kind," North answered, storking his large white beard and frowning thoughtfully, "At least, from what we know about the rest of the spirits; many of them do tend to have secrets of their own, you understand." That shrug did nothing to ease the King's inward concern.

Hilbert nodded. Of course they did. "And... what do all of you make of this?" He inquired, quite interested in the reaction and thoughts the Guardians may have over this recent development. Truthfully the aged King had never expected this deep closeness his daughter would have for a spirit and in exact return. As they said nothing, glancing at one another uncertainly and curiosly, he added with his regal voice behind the beard holding a trace of concern, "Surely this isn't one-sided; young Frost just couldn't be fooling Rapunzel for the witch, could he?"

North blinked while Tooth and Sandy's jaws simontaneously dropped when Bunny answered quicker before the others, stating a simple yet determined "No." When the monarch inclined for him to continue, the pooka folded his arms held the resolve on his expression, "I know they may sound strange, comin' from me of course. But I know Frost better than everyone here, and while he can be a pain at times... all the time honestl'... in fact I'm strugglin' to remember a time he's never been a pain... The point is! Frost may be a lot of things; annoying, full of himself, childish and undisciplined, but he would never, and I stress that word, never commit any act of injustice. That's just not 'im." Bunny shooked his head firmly, "Take my word for it." And there was a look in his narrowed eyes that dared them to say otherwise.

A momentary silence ensued. As if the revelation of last night was earth-shattering enough, now the furry guardian was defending the spirit he apperently despised the most. Sandy raised an inquisitive brow. Perhaps all that talk about the irritation that was Jack Frost was simply a way of displaying... caring? As no one answered him, the pooka tapped his foot impatiently, "What? I'm just speakin' the truth!" Was his indignant continuation.

"Well, there's your answer, young Majesty," North spoke happily, gesturing an appreciative gesture to the Guardian of Hope and derailing the other two flabbergasted Guardians from checking in concern of the pooka's mental health, "If we need any further proof than that, we can always send Baby Tooth again to spy on the tower again."

Hilbert shook his head, "I think we have all we need right now, North, thank you."

"Splendid! Because there is no further need." The large spirit continued at the multiple raised brows, "We know now completely that Rapunzel is, for now, in safe hands. And Man in Moon wished for us not to interfere until the correct time. I expect all us Guardians will honour his request, yes? Good!" He said before the other three can reply, rubbing his hands in excitement, "And the fact that the two are in love gives me nothing but more assurance. What? It does!" The elated North added to the raised brows, "We know that Jack cares for Rapunzel, and vice versa. Instead of pondering this affection, we should be comforted by it. For now, anyway; until Man in Moon tells us when to strike and rescue her. As long as we wait patiently, all will be good with your daughter my friends. Trust me."

"Uhh, North, are you entirely devoted to that belief?"

"Completely! Why?"

Selene, meanwhile, was in a world of her own, green eyes staring off forwards past the shoulders of the welcomed spirits. As if everything wasn't complicated enough. Now this little revelation... No, bigger than little. And who can blame the monarch? This was something Selene had never anticipated from her own daughter in her whole life.

_My daughter has fallen for a spirit._

Now, truth be told, Selene knew the royal customs, and adheres to all its laws without complaint. However, one law was scrapped and removed that both she and Hilbert agreed was unfair to any future heir they create: that of arranged marriging. While she had her dear Rapunzel inside her Selene pondered what kind of man would be right for her daughter; would he have to be royal too? Would he have to be charming? A talk with her supporting husband conluded with the two parents deciding her daughter, after she was born, was free to be with whoever she loved, be he poor or rich. As long as Rapunzel would be happy, then the proud mother will never step in.

But a spirit was never added in those thoughts of potential men.

And the fact that her daughter WAS happy to be with this Jack Frost is the problem. Aside from the obvious fact that was an immortal boy and the other a, well, mortal girl. As a child Selene had never regarded North... that way. Yet it was clear from all the details the small fairy provided both cared and trusted one another deeply, and were willing to help eachother without second thought. Already Selene was asking herself questions about the two: what had drawn them together? What did they have in common? How did they even meet? What made Rapunzel believe in him? Does this young man know the truth of her daughter's heritage? If so, why doesn't he help? Perhaps the Queen was overthinking it a little, but any knowledge about her only child, even the slightest detail, Selene desired to know. Surely the Guardians in front of her too agreed this romance between the spirit of a season and heir to the Corona throne was unbelievable and, dare she think, futile.

But, then again, perhaps Selene was overthinking it. She wasn't clearly aware of the circumstances. From everything she gathered it sounded as though this young man was the first male her daughter ever interacted with and thus had fallen for. Selene was even more taken by shock at the fact tha Jack Frost, too, had fallen in love with Rapunzel. Well... at least there was some good news that someone was caring for her daughter, despite Selene wishing everything in her willpower to be looking after Rapunzel herself.

The fact that Jack and Rapunzel apperently take anyone constantly by surprise perhaps was one of the many traits they had in common. Maybe Selene wasn't giving the boy a chance. They haven't even met yet. The Queen can simply ask North to find the winter spirit when he's not inside the valley and bring him to her. Despite never seeing her daughter for seventeen years, there was a tingle of joy she thought lost long ago: that Rapunzel has found someone to love, even if the glaringly differences were there.

And if Rapunzel was happy, did the aged Queen have a right to complain?

"-might not be as safe as you think now."

The aged monarch returned to the present at the words of the female guardian. Selene turned her gaze to the spirit in question with the rest, who held an unsettling expression that suddenly put the Queen on edge, "What do you mean by that?" She asked simply with a frown.

The sheepish Guardian rubbed her arm in evident worry, clear purple sparkly eyes glancing at the eyes all turned to the tall fairy as her small Baby Tooth finished with a voice reflecting concern of her own, visibly shuddering at the memory of the black cruel eyes regarding nothing but fury at the lovers, "They weren't... as alone as they thought when they were in that cave, being spied upon. I mean besides from that pet chameleon of hers and... Baby Tooth," Several eyes widened at the last revelation they were receiving this morning, while Sandy's own golden orbs were narrowed as he quickly created a sand head figure of a familar unlikable spirit, whose current whereabouts were unknown, in speculation. Tooth shook her head, "No, not by him. Someone else... the witch. And she didn't look happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Transition.<strong>

**Three months later.**

* * *

><p>The day, Pascal vaguely noted, was as clear and beautiful as it had been since the beginning of Summer. And without doubt his favourite time of season. Flowers in full bloom below the tall structure, sky as blue as it can get, small streams reflecting the bright light of the glaring sunlight which exclaims a fair greeting to the world it shines upon, and it was the perfect day to just go out there and play all over the pretty grass meadow that drank from the light rain, rare to see ever at the beginning days of June, of last night surrounding the aged tower. A quick glance over the dried pots informed the slippery chameleon to remind Rapunzel to water the plants as a task in the list with the rest of her chores.<p>

After he wins this game of hiding from the searching teenager.

As soon as the chameleon found the perfect spot to camaflouge with on one of the many pots, Pascal felt the anticipation crawling over his colourful reptilian skin as the light footsteps of his best friend approached closer, breathing heavily from his own movement due to finishing breakfast a short while ago. Which implied either the mischeavous spirit of winter had been caught first, or Rapunzel decided it was logical to seek out Pascal before Jack. The latter felt more likely.

"Hah!" Arrived the triumphant happy noise of the teenage girl, opening the doors to the entrance of the tower wide and green innocent orbs looking around the small area. "Hmm... well, I guess Pascal isn't anywhere around here... I wonder if Jackie is nearby somewhere..." At the sound of retreating bare footsteps, the confident chameleon couldn't resist a chuckle of his own triumph. Hah, victory was in the palm of his pa-!

"Gotcha!" Said the gleeful somehow-upside-down Rapunzel smiling at him in her own victory, the surprised chameleon letting out a protestent squeak at being hung the same way but by her long hair grabbing his tiny fragile tail. The teenager climbed down and quickly released the chameleon gently, evidently pleased that one was down, "Okay, that's you caught Pascy-" Ignoring the small reptile's spit of annoyance at being addressed by what Jack usually called him (the forsaken spirit rubbed off on her) "-Now we just need to find Jack- Huh?" Rapunzel made a questioning sound at her hair being tugged from somewhere along that seventy-feet length of power.

Pascal chuckled as Rapunzel turned to look back at him and instead saw the face of an upside-down Jack Frost grinning at her, equally as giddy and simply stating in that fun-tone, "Gotcha!" That chuckle turned into a vengeful laughter when the teenage girl slightly jumped in surprise herself, before grinning widely with the spirit, who immediately tapped her on the nose, "That makes me the winner again, Punzie. What do ya say, best sixteen out of thirty-two?"

"I've been winning more times than you, Jackie, so I'm still in first place," Rapunzel reminded the joyful teenage boy, taking his boasting in stride before glancing at the chameleon, "Want to play another round, Pascal?" At the chameleon's shaking head, she raised a brow, "Alright, what should we do then?" Oh, Pascal knew exactly what he wanted them to do today, and no doubt Jack shared the same idea.

His green tail pointed out to the wide meadow below, where the fresh air and lovely nature was just calling out to them, satisfied as the spirit nodded in agreement, "Always got the right idea Pascy. What do ya say Punzie? Ready to venture out of this cobweb-filled prison again?"

Rapunzel, despite the fact Jack had poked fun at her home, shook her head, "Not yet. I have a list of chores to complete first. Care to lend a hand, Jackie?" Now, normally, if you knew Jack Frost that well, you know that both him and the word 'chore' would never go hand-in-hand; this mischeavous boy would immediately reject that offer of doing anything menial like that, not even if there was a reward in it for the cheeky spirit... unless that prize was making Rapunzel keep on smiling that wonderful smile, then in his case there's no refusal!

The teenage girl, very soon to be a young adult (how time flies) giggled as Jack gently took her accepted hand and kissed the pink knuckles softly, "Normally I would say we should keep having as much fun as possible beforehand-"

"Then something is clearly wrong with you for saying otherwise."

Jack smirked, "But for you, it would be my pleasure mi'lady." Pascal barely restrained rolling his eyes at the gentlemanly manners that definitely did not suit the playful spirit of winter. Ever since the mischeavous teenager showed Rapunzel that piano he made from solid ice three months ago, the two have been more closer than ever. By 'closer', as Pascal followed the lovestruck pair, he meant they were quite possibly the most cheeiest people on the planet. Whenever they acted like this it felt to the watching reptile as though they were all in some cheesy romance story. The majority of these gestures are from Jack, who, Pascal suspected, must have been reading and getting advice from the romance novels on the bookshelf. Rapunzel found said gestures sweet and returned in kind. Voila ladies and gentlemen: cheesiness at its finest.

All this since they became a couple three months ago.

Three months... time really flies more than you realise. A long time has passed since the two teens had their little moment in the small cave, before sneaking back into the tower on time before Gothel arrived, Rapunzel managing to wash off all the dirt mostly on her feet and the smell of everything she stepped or rolled in outside before then. And the next day Jack began leaving the tower for his duties as a spirit of snow and ice, having been absent from the job so there was a lot to make up for, promising with an encouraging grin to come back like always. Not that he needed to; Rapunzel said as much: she trusted him just as he trusted her. Pascal had to be honest, ever since they stopped playing around their own feelings, the two have made living in the tower more pleasant than ever. If you just look beyond the lovey-dovey art of it all, their sheer happiness livens up the place more than what was originally possible.

Pascal smiled as an example of that atmosphere appeared, watching the two assist with Rapunzel's chores in a childish yet endearing matter. Over the few months, throughout all of Spring, the three of them have occassionally left the tower in their spare time and having fun upon the meadow: playing with the wildlife, Rapunzel sketching as everything in sight, Jack throwing snowballs at the unsuspecting teenager as she plays with the friendly animals, even Pascal made some aquaintences with the locals below; finally glad there were some who could finally understand him completely. No female chameleons though, to his displeasure. Those two have each other and yet he gets nothing as special. Oh well, if a spirit and an isolated girl can find love in each other, then Pascal can find someone someday!

But he digressed. As long as Rapunzel was happy, and it didn't take a blind man to guess she was, then the chameleon who knew her as a child was happy too.

The tower was more lively than ever, even better whenever the witch wasn't rearing her abusive head around. The mother had been oblivious, for whatever reason, to Rapunzel's sudden immense happiness, almost as though she were pretending nothing was different. _Parent of the year,_ Pascal rolled his eyes as the pair of teens concluded skating around mopping the large room and moving on to dusting. The chameleon slightly smirked; whenever Jack was around now Pascal was able to not partake in any of these tasks, figuring three was a crowd.

The said tasks had then moved to the daily morning activities that were drilled into both Rapunzels and his own head: candle-making to ballet, pottery (not one of his favourites, you can guess why) to baking, drawing to dressing the unamused chameleon up (if Jack kept on snickering like those other times Pascal swears he's gonna stick a tongue in that pale ear, regardless how cold it was), stretching to brushing the seventy-feet ton of hair, snowball fights to ice-picking (despite Jack reluctantly disappating those work of art Rapunzel makes from existence soon afterwards), from chess to finally, what was Jack's most obvious favourite part of the morning (other than spreading winter wherever he went) was the guitar, practicing that song the pair were working on in spare time... well, Rapunzel doing most of the work. And the results concluded in the form of their mock-bickering.

"Terrible Punzie, absolutely awful."

"Oh, you can do better?"

"In my sleep."

"Just make sure your snoring doesn't block the music then."

Afterwards, despite all that they were never exhausted, came the painting. And both Jack and Pascal were surprise as Rapunzel suddenly moved towards and climbed atop the fireplace, sharing a glance of curiosity as she decided to remove the big piece of the thing that had been there on top, Jack flying upwards and placing the object on the floor at her request. Rapunzel was busy studying the wall where the object and smiled, "Perfect!" Pascal immediately understood what his friend was thinking and quickly went to work himself, grabbing a large paintbrush with his mouth and heading towards his friend who stood recklessly atop the fireplace.

Not that anyone but Gothel would complain. As Jack grinned in realisation and flew upwards with a grabbed board of various paint colours, watching the magic that was Rapunzel with her painting mastery work.

And just about an hour later in record time, the three friend/two lovebirds stepped back and smiled at the lastest and best painting Rapunzel had done yet. A small version of the teenager kneeling under the floating lights she longed to view under the night sky of her special day, grass everywhere as her gold hair trailed along next to a stream, a barely-seeable (not that he was offended) painted Pascal sitting on Rapunzel's lap as a painted version of the spirit of mischief standing and leaning over, one hand on the staff he never lets go of and the other grasping her hand and softly with lips stuck to the knuckles, similiar to earlier.

Pascal, while in reality sitting on the satisfied Rapunzel's shoulder, didn't have to guess to know the two teens were now holding hands as they speak, as Rapunzel needed to gather the courage she attempted three months previous to convince her mother for tomorrow. As tomorrow was considerably the most important day of her entire life.

That day being her birthday.

"This is it," Rapunzel all but whispered, in anticipation and excitement at the possible golden chance of finally seeing the floating lights above the sky that always made present on her celebrations of birth, green eyes fixated on the colourful painting as though mystified, "This is the day, Jack, Pascal, I finally ask her, once and for all." There was an edge to her confident voice, and the chameleon smiled sympathetically, patting his friend's shoulder in comfort while Jack nodded in similiar excitement.

"You've been waiting a long time for this Rapunzel," The spirit of winter said, turning his gaze onto her with words of joy and encouragement, "Now you may finally get your chance. Pascy and I will be rooting for you, I can't stick around for long, but I'm right beside you on this. She has to say yes, your mother can no way be heartless enough to keep you from seeing the lights now."

Rapunzel nodded, their smiles matching as they looked at one another, edging closer with an awkward Pascal in the middle, "You're right; mother would never be so cruel. Thank you, Jack." She then gazed at the open sunny outside for a moment, "I know I'm prepared for this. Seeing those lights has always been my dream. They're calling for me, I can feel it... It sounds ridiculous but..."

Jack couldn't resist chuckling, "Hey," And gently grabbed her soft chin for her gaze to meet his, obviously can't take enough of it. Now Pascal really felt unnerved, being right underneath their close faces. "You know I have no concept on the word 'ridiculous'. I may not know what those lights are about, but I'm going to make sure you see them, one way or another. Even if it means you disobeying-"

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

The sound caused Pascal to whip his head in the direction of that sound, but the two teenagers didn't seem to be fazed, not breaking eye contact. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Rapunzel said quietly without turning to the sound and instead shared a quick kiss with the elated winter spirit, slowly breaking the embrace as a few seconds lasted when Gothel screeched-called again, Pascal removing his paws from his head and returning from a shade of bright pink to green for being so close to an intimate moment between the lovestruck teenagers, before realising who was coming up and quickly leapt off the shoulder for somewhere to hide. "Coming mother!" Was Rapunzel's casual call back, sharing one last confident smile with the grinning nodding spirit, and proceeded with throwing her hair down for her impatient mother to ascend.

This was it.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

At last, the curcial moment she had waited months on end for, the moment the gleeful woman behind a facade of calmness dreamed it would reach. That Scottish mage tested her drawn-out patience, to the point Gothel couldn't take any longer and declared she would make the potion herself if she didn't hurry. But the wait was worth it, for the small embers of excitement had risen immensely in her core, in reaction to the event she will make certain happens without any interference.

Today she will be rid of that infuriating spirit once and for all.

As the trail of blonde hair fell downwards to assist the aged woman, Gothel immediately wasted no time in strapping herself to the help. Now now, Gothel, she reminded herself, you've been patient enough; no need to rush and act suspicious... not that her naive daughter will notice anything of the ordinary, not anymore. But Frost, that cursed boy, can be sharp for all she knew. Evidence to the contrary when the boy dismissed her own casual behaviour over the last few months since Rapunzel had been... happy.

More happy than ever before, Gothel noticed long ago. As she ascended up the tall structure to where her treasure waited, a flicker of concern creased her aged features.

Since those two had their little moment within that small cave Gothel had followed the trail of blonde hair into, regarding the pair with rage at the disobidience of her daughter and interference of the boy, both returning to the tower without her quiet notice. Despite having the right mind to yell and punish the girl for disobeying her own mother, the one who was protecting her from the dangers of the cruel evil world, Gothel feigned obliviousness, admittedly struggling to keep in the righteous fury and unleashing it on the innocent girl, for the older woman restrained it all by the idea of Rapunzel leaving her altogether with Frost and never coming back.

Not that as such will be the case anymore.

But regardless; the positive attitude had emanated the entire tower since then, and, Gothel loathed to admit as such, she would thank Frost for making the place at least more lively and keeping her daughter in a good mood all the time... if for the fact he wasn't boosting Rapunzel's confidence, disobidience, attitude, and activities of going outside; all of which Gothel thought she stamped out of her existence years ago. But no, they always remained there, buried deep within the subconcious, and it took the power of a spirit to release it all again. She underestimated the resolve of her child. A mistake of which that shall never happen again.

Because Rapunzel will never remember any of this again.

Gothel smiled thinly as she entered the tower. Yes, she will miss the bright atmosphere her daughter brought over the last few months, but this was necessary. Frost's unwelcomed visits must cease, and Rapunzel can and will not ever discover the truth. Those people who stole her flower will never take it from her again, Gothel will make sure of it.

At the welcoming expression of her simple-minded daughter, Gothel's smile broadened, "And there is the bright star of my world! Good morning Rapunzel." Contrary to Frost's belief, as she noticed time to time, her flower was what incited and kept Gothel living.

Literally.

"Good morning mother." The young girl grinned back, flattered and pleased as always to be int he presence of her one true friend, "It's good to see you again, as always." Behind the bright teenager, on the corner of her black eye, stood that irritating childlike boy who stood in the protective way any mother would show in these circumstances, smiling confidently in the direction of the two, and Gothel suspected why. _Oh no my foolish friend,_ Gothel thought with hidden confidence of her own, knowing the game was in her hands, _You won't be influencing my flower any longer. _

The woman raised a curious brow at the words of her daughter. "Is it now, well you should make that more clearer then. I sometimes as though you act ungrateful during my fabulous presence." Who did Rapunzel think she was fooling? Flattery will be as ineffective as everything else she attempted when trying to persuade Gothel to go outside. She mentally snorted. Persuade, yes, let's put it like that. At seeing the disheartening expression, Gothel resisted rolling her eyes, "Oh you know I merely tease my flower. You're always more vulnerable in the morning about this, you know." That said, the older woman immediately moved into the small area that counted for a kitchen, setting down the basket and pulling out the necessary ingredients for lunch later, completely ignoring the presence of the arrogant spirit and humming positively that her plan will go off without a hitch.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood." Behind her was Rapunzel's hesitant reply, following her parent like an obidient dog and no doubt building up the last shred of courage she will ever get again, "So mother, I have something I would like to ask-"

"Now now, just hold on a minute dearie; mummy must take a rest from her exhausting trip today. It is incredibly tiring how one must walk about this early, you know," Gothel chided the ignorant girl, carefully clutching the small vial filled with purple vial inside her hand without the notice of the two, unaware of the chameleon hiding behind the fruit bowl observing her with suspicion and distaste.

"The age says it all," Gothel, while walking past the boy again towards the mirror, long ago mastered the technique of not showing a reaction to Frost's snide comments, though feeling the urge to twitch her eye at the so-called humour he showed. The joke's on him; she will be having the last laugh. From the side some hope welled in her chest as Rapunzel gave him a look of caution, no doubt far more trusting of the one who raised her than a pathetic spirit of mischief. And that will not change.

"Of course mother," Her flower replied like a good girl and stood side-by-side with her parent, "What I was going to ask was simply-"

Gothel cut the persistent child off, gesturing to the reflection of the duo, "Rapunzel, look at this." As she obliged the older woman continued sincerely, "In that mirror I see a good, strong, beautiful young lady." As Rapunzel smiled Gothel chuckled at the naivety. Does it know no bounds? "Oh why look you're here too." And she laughed, partly at her own jest and at the crestfallen expression, "Come now my dear, surely you are use to my teasing by now? Honestly Rapunzel I would never harm you physically or verbally, you know that!"

There was an internal groan of displeasure as the boy behind them spoke up confidently, "Coulda fooled us!"

This time, there was no resisting an eye roll, but Gothel used it to refer to her daughter, "Now you were saying?"

Rapunzel faintly grinned, her will must be breaking with every word. Harsh perhaps. But necessary. "It was just about what I would like to do for my-"

Third time's the charm. Interruption was no exception. "Oh, would you look at that my flower," Gothel murmered to both her daughter and self at the sudden instinct of checking her skin, ignoring the reflected frown of the spirit behind the pair. Whiter than usual. Not good. What scheme Rapunzel and Frost had for her will have to wait a moment. Youth was more important than anything, after all, even childish pranks. "The exhaustion has gotten to me more than I thought. Would you sing for me, dearie? Then we can talk about whatever it is you want."

The boy snorted loudly while Rapunzel had the decency to nod politely instead, "Yes mother." And immediately began setting up for the ceremony of Gothel's continued, or more accurately eternal, existence. She smiled in satisfaction at the quick set up, walking over to her chair and sitting down gently, but letting out a surprised grunt when a pile of the precious hair landed recklessly on her lap. Okay, this eagerness as new. She barely had time to react as Rapunzel practically shoved the brush in her free hand, settled on her stool and began singing out the words in a faster pace than Gothel had ever seen, "Flowers gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock-"

"Wait! Wait!"

"-reverse what once was mine. What once was mine," Rapunzel concluded with a bright smile as Gothel hastily had time to brush the long hair with one hand at least twice as the power flaired up within the woman, the refreshing feeling of youth returning everywhere within her bones, the sudden impact of warmth causing her to lean back a split-second before giving the child a disapproving look. Honestly was she in that much of a hurry to get what she had to say out of the way?

"Rapunzel!"

"So mother," The invader of persoanl space continued, no doubt picked up from the laughing Frost a few feet away, "The thing I need to tell you about which is because tomorrow is the most important day of my life and that day being my birthday!" Gothel blinked at the long outburst as the spirit kept on grinning in approval of his own, to her displeasure.

Recovering quickly, Gothel shook her head and gently pushed the excited teenager back, careful not to reveal the glass bottle in her hand, "No no no. I vaguely remember; your birthday was a year ago."

The boy rolled those obnoxious eyes and shook his head, "How difficult is she going to be...?" _Better question Frost; when are you going to leave?_

"Well that's the thing with birthdays; they're sort of a yearly thing." Rapunzel said sheepishly, sounding nervous for some reason. Gothel smiled internally. Good, it was a matter of time. She just had to be patient. The teenager took a few steps back, stranding beside the approaching Frost who shared an encouraging glance with her, which caused a slight smile on Rapunzel's face. Something within Gothel hissed. Their little romance will be at an end today. That will be the last time Frost puts confidence in anyone. The fact that all men were deadly selfish predators was something she desired still installed within Rapunzel's naive mind. And no trouble-making arrogant immortal spirit was going to change that.

"Mother..." The teenage girl addressed her patient parent once again, standing in that position whenever the subject of or relating to outside is ever brought up, "What I really want for my birthday tomorrow... more than anything in the whole world... what I really want us to do is..."

Gothel frowned at the quieting tone, standing up and setting the brush down, "Please tell me you're not going to start mumbling, Rapunzel. You know how much I hate that." That much was true. If something was going to be said, then say it already!

Again, the two shared their glances, before Rapunzel, getting rid of that hesitance and speaking up with a statement of certainty in that tone, "I wanna see those floating lights!"

...What?

Rapunzel noticed the look of sincere confusion and continued more boldly than before, "Oh well, I mean the floating the lights that show up on my birthday." ...Still doesn't explain anything. Did the child have no concept of the word 'specific'? Gothel finally grasped the nonsense when Rapunzel walked away from them to wards the fireplace, pulling down the rope to the red curtains atop the stuck furniture and revealing a painting that must have been recent.

The older woman nodded in comprehension, mentally cursing herself for not deducing that ridiculous statement earlier, "Ah, you mean the stars." Then why didn't she just say so? Gothel switched her gaze back and forth to the excited teen while returning to the small kitchen to make certain there was enough food for her flower to eat.

"Nah, she meant the floating lights. Your hearing must not come with the youth."

At that moment, either by coincidence or luck on Gothel's side, a strong wind was felt, a shiver down the woman's spine by the coldness of it and apperantly stirring the annoying spirit from the conversation, causing Frost to turn to the direction of outside, "Well, that's a bummer." He said with regret in his voice, glancing at the staring teenager with a look as though asking for permission. If Gothel was as naive as her flower, she might have believed the boy was under obidience of the girl. That would of have been useful, but for her own good, all loyalty in this tower belongs to one person and that was Gothel. Rapunzel slowly nodded, attempting discretion but failing in all bounds. "I'll be back later, Punzie. Good luck."

Rapunzel mouthed something in return to the boy, Gothel couldn't decipher what, probably a farewell or wish of fortune of her own. But it was irrelevant, for luck was finally on her side. The happiness within her swelled up with passing step the boy to leaving the tower. The first part of the plan was about to begin.

"Rapunzel." Gothel refused to turn at the sudden tone of Frost's voice, instead looking back at the various food within the cupboards to avoid being caught on listening in, but imagined that Rapunzel was looking at him in question.

"You'll have a great birthday. I promise."

The woman rolled her eyes at the empty vow, looking as the spirit and teenager smiled to one another in simalirity. It was sickening. But that disgust died down as the reassuring small flickers of triumph began rising within her, Gothel slowly twirling the vial in her hand carefully. When Frost lifted his bare feet from the floorboards and exited through the only way outside, the woman waited with the last patience she had left before finally shaking her head at the ignorance and naivety they shared. It was almost a shame the spirit and her flower had some things in common.

"But the thing about these stars is-"

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Smiling at the blinking confusion of her daughter, and the slow dawning comprehensionthat took its sweet time.

"Mother...?"

Gothel smiled thinly, "I too having something to talk about with you, my flower..."

* * *

><p>Jack had no idea what had gotten into the wind, tugging him as bizzarely harsh as possible out of the tower earlier. It wasn't anything that special either; he was flown to an area of forest who-knows-where just t spread a light snowfall. Jack frowned and asked the wind what it's game was, but received no reply. At first he thought maybe it wanted to show him something, but a quick sweep around the clear pretty forest ended up with nothing, to his annoyance and confusion. And now Jack was quickly returning in flight towards the valley, hoping that the woman agreed to finally let Rapunzel outside the rocky area for tomorrow.<p>

The spirit reluctantly left the tower and confidence in the hands of Rapunzel alone. She may have needed him on convincing her mother, though Jack was just about useful as moral support, but that didn't mean there was no faith in her. He was confident with what he said to the anxious teenager; her mother can't possibly be cruel enough to neglect her own daughter's happiness and lifelong dream. Even Pascal admitted as much during his own form of communication, grumbling something that was clear detest whenever the topic was Rapunzel's strict mother. Jack didn't blame him, in fact, probably no one in existence can blame the chameleon. Still, there was no way that old crow will just ground the hopeful teenager in there for only asking, or outright reject her proposal to go outside the next day.

If it does come to that, Jack will get her out of the tower and guide her to the floating lights himself if he had to.

Maybe away from the tower for good...

At the sight of the hidden structure, Jack shook his head from that unfair previous ridiculous and descended towards the tower with purpose, unable to contain an excited grin at the thought of an energetic Rapunzel welcoming him home and declaring they were going to leave tomorrow. Just seeing that bright grin wipes away all his worries.

There was no exception when the first thing the spirit of winter saw upon entering the structure was the sight of a humming happy Rapunzel helping her mother with whatever it was they were making. The smell from the sizzling food reached his nostrils, and Jack breathed in with a content sigh setting down on the ground with a pleasent smile.

"Something smells delicious." He noted outloud, to gain the attention of his lover and the chameleon hiding somewhere. When Rapunzel didn't reply, or even acknowledge him or his words for that matter, the spirit raised a bemused brow, "Finally mastered not reacting to my presence? You wound me Punzie."

Again, no reply. Jack simply grinned. Oh, he gets it. Rapunzel must be building up her own excitement in side and trying to act neutral around him. And when the mother leave; ka-pow! The spirit will be hit with the full force of elation that Rapunzel will leave the tower to see the lights tomorrow. That explained it. Alright, he can play that game.

"My dear, it's getting rather chilly; would you please close the window?" The mother asked... more politely than usual. Jack raised another brow, this time bemused. Call him crazy, or did it seem to him during the spirit's short departure the mother finally relented and just gave up fighting with her daughter about the subject after all?

"Of course mother," Was the polite reply in return, Rapunzel beaming at her parent before setting down the knife and walking over towards the entrance the winter spirit had just flown in by. And the pleased smile the older woman set had his mind reeling.

Wow. The conversation must have gone better than he thought.

Jack chuckled as Rapunzel walked straight towards him, "Careful Punzie, or you might just trip into thin air-"

That sentence died out as soon as the cheerful teenager went through him.


	28. Chapter 26

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave."

Six words. That was all it took, those six simple unexpected words, to cause Rapunzel's world to halt and freeze over, staring at her relived mother with a mouth-agape look it must have appeared comical, green eyes blinking slowly widened as what she just heard processed in her confused mind. Her arm slowly withdrawing from gesturing her latest and, if she was going to be honest about it, best painting on the wall yet.

_What...?_

_What did she just say?_

Mother didn't seem fazed by the sudden expression and turned to her halted daughter sweetly, that expression of distaste morphed back into that loving look so fast Rapunzel wondered if she simply misheard what mother just said or she imagined it. The next statement confirmed neither, "I too having something to talk about with you, my flower..."

Oh. It must have been wishful thinking on her part. Maybe Rapunzel simply misheard her parent after all. That meant she halted herself in mid-sentence for no reason. And yet, something was gnawing inside the teenager telling her she hadn't imagined anything. At those words, however, Rapunzel ignored the feeling and frowned softly, "Can I finish first, mother? I just want to say that for my birthday which is, you know, tomorrow, I want you to take me to see the floating l-"

This time she definitely knew she wasn't fabricating anything as another interruption happened.

"You know, my dear..." Mother began slowly, smiling pleasantly despite her daughter's crestfallen expression of being interrupted again, standing up from the table and casually looking at the palm of her own hand, "I do believe we've had this discussion about... what was it, a hundred times? Hmm yes, that seems about right. And you know how much I despise having to get the message into your teensy little mind: you will not be leaving this tower. Not ever. That meddlesome boy has poisoned your mind for far too long." The corners of her mouth twisted this time unpleasantly, as though just thinking about him was unholy enough.

And Rapunzel definitely didn't dream it this time.

An uncomprehending number of blinks, jaw dropped wide in shock, it would look rather comical to Pascal if he wasn't as busy staring at the patient older woman too in similar fashion, as all intentions of requesting her mother to take her hopeful daughter outside flew out of the window.

Slowly, Rapunzel descended from her perch atop the fireplace with perplexed eyes, not knowing what to make of this sudden, out of nowhere revelation; barely speaking out in voice filled with astonishment, "Mother... you can see him?" At her mother's simple nod, her voice rose in sync to her excitement, "You can see Jack? That boy who just flew out there? You believe in him?!" If this WAS merely a dream, please refrain from waking Rapunzel up, as the attempted times she made to have her stubborn parent believe in Jack finally paid off.

Instead of answering her daughter's hopeful queries, mother inclined towards a chair beside her, a small smile on her calm features, "Why don't you take a seat, Rapunzel? And I'll answer all your questions." She said gently, pleased how her child immediately obliged. And why wouldn't she? One of the biggest things Rapunzel had asked for finally happened! Either that or mother was simply amusing her daughter to change the subject out of going to see the lights.

Call it naivety, but the teenager opted to remain optimistic first.

"How long...?" Was the first thing to come out of the stunned Rapunzel's lips upon sitting down.

Mother shrugged. "A long time now, my flower. Months at best."

"You mean... you could see him this whole time and you never once spoke to Jack?! To us?" Despite the expression, bewildered was a mere understatement in comparison to the shock and confusion within her. "Why have you never spoken to him? You would have gotten along great! Is it because of those rude things he says about you? He doesn't mean any of them moth-"

"Whether his terrible words were geniune or not means nothing to me, Rapunzel." Mother calmly said after raising a hand to silence her daughter. "Because none of that will matter any further. After today: nothing Frost says or does will be any of our concern anymore."

Rapunzel frowned, honestly confused by the words.

Pascal, meanwhile, disliked the tone of finality and, if he wasn't just hearing things, triumph in that tone. Just what was she planning...?

"Oh my sweet flower," Mother began while reaching out and stroking the cheek of her only child, putting on that soft tone whenever Rapunzel was being hopelessly innocent, "It's great that you believed you found a friend in that spirit. If there's anything about you that outshines the rest of your childish personality; it is that naivety you forever cling onto. Jack Frost, as you should be fully aware, is an entity of mischief, a boy who enjoys nothing more than causing trouble and chaos to all he comes across. There is nothing friendly about him. There never has been. It pains me to say this to you, my child, but Frost has never had any good intentions, or redeemable qualities, from the start. You have read the stories about him, yes?"

"Well, yes but-"

"And you know what he is capable of?"

"I do but-"

"Then you should know trusting him is the equivalent to throwing your life away. How many times has he tried to make you leave the tower?"

"He never made me-!"

"Answer my question, Rapunzel."

A flinch at the stern tone. She didn't want to. She really didn't want to. These things mother was saying about her lover was just purely awful, yet Rapunzel had the feeling there was more to come. Looking at her straight in the eye, Rapunzel answered with clear honesty. "He has never once tried to make me leave the tower." Mother was wrong about him. The books were wrong about him. Jack would never, ever, cause intentional chaos or harm to others. Mischief yes; but that was different. "You don't know him like I do, mother. Jack has and will never be a bad guy. I know this to be true."

Despite the surprising bold tone and look from her daughter, mother stretched out her smile. "But he has, shall we say, suggested to you numerous times to leave, has he not?"

"Well, he has, but-!"

"And that's all the proof we need!" She exclaimed in exasperation, looking pleased as though her words were sinking into her naive daughter's cranium. "Remember your whole life, my child. I have said nothing but the truth about the outside world; it is vile and filled with evil, seeping out all the light and leaving nothing but darkness behind. Frost is one of those countless bad things. His very presence here was a danger from the start." She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I am sorry I never believed you from the start, my flower. Had I known sooner I would have been able to disrupt his plan before it was too late. But alas, there is still time..."

"...What plan?" Rapunzel dreaded the answer, still refusing to yield to a single word her parent was saying. And still time for what?

Mother smiled, before raising her arm and opening her clenched left palm, revealing a vial the puzzled Rapunzel had never seen before in her life. Inside it contained a purple liquid, and just looking at it put the worried teenager on edge. Was... Was mother planning to use that on Jack?!

"Your so-called 'friend' was using you from the start, my dear, planning and biding his time to get you out of this safe haven willingly to venture the cruel world. Before abandoning you to the wilderness and letting ruffians and thugs get their greedy hands on your hair. All of it, the friendliness, the playfulness, the... botched romance you two have; all part of a plot to lure you out there, kidnapped by monsters. Your hair, cut piece by piece, all around the world so everyone can see and believe in his existence. Don't you see, Rapunzel? A man like him? One person acknowledging him isn't enough. Men crave attention just as much as the crave power and wealth. Frost was never your friend! He never loved you to begin with! You are a tool to him! A means to an end!"

Taking her eyes of the glass item, Rapunzel stared at her distressed parent, refusing to comprehend anything she just said. There was no way, absolutely no way in a million years, would any of those words be true. Jack would never put her in harm's way. Would never sell her out to ruffians or thugs. Would never abandon her on purpose. Would never be so greedy or selfish! Everything mother was saying was completely fictional! Made up! Why would she say such things about him! Jack was the best thing to ever happen to her, and Rapunzel was certain he felt the same way. Nothing ever implied he was just using her. He was right; Rapunzel WAS a lot smarter than mother gave her credit for.

Smart enough to see mother clearly just disapproved of their relationship, and is going to great lengths to prevent it from continuing.

Well, after that moment in the cave, that was certainly never going to happen...

Mother stood up after her, resting a comforting hand that felt rather more cold than anything on her turned shoulder. "I know it must be hard to believe." She honestly thought Rapunzel turned to hide any sadness at this 'revelation'. "And I know you thought you loved him. But any affection from his end has and always will be mere fabrication. Trust me my dear... mother knows best."

Something within her, a deep hot feeling she had never encountered before, incited Rapunzel to abruptly shrug her mother's palm off her, simply turning her head over her petite shoulder and saying with the bravest words ever mustered against her parent. "Not right now she doesn't." And began to walk off with a fierce expression, signalling, for once, this conversation was over by her terms, and Rapunzel never wanted to hear it again. Pascal observed with the biggest dropped jaw he ever managed to make.

"Rapunzel..."

"We're done talking, mother... I'll be in my room."

Was this what it meant to have a backbone? To stand up to your own parent? Did Jack do this to her? Despite being a little frightened by the newly found, locked away sensation, Rapunzel nevertheless welcomed it with open arms, glad for once she was able to make a stand. And, to be brutally honest about it, if mother was to start yelling or punish her for this sudden insolence...

...Rapunzel felt as though she simply shouldn't care.

"So that's how it is..." She heard mother say behind with a tone sounding like bitter acceptance. "Fine then. I will be the villain if that's what it takes."

And just like that, the surprised teenager felt a force grab her hair and roughly pull her back, the body landing hard on the floor. Rapunzel gasped, no expecting that in the slightest and already feeling blood rush to her head. Already rubbing her head with a pained groan, she stared upwards with perplexed and shocked eyes at the coldness within mother's own black orbs. She could barely make out Pascal's shocked enraged squeak.

"Tut tut tut. You always have been clumsy, my flower..." That smile. There was something wrong about it. Almost... sinister. Raising the vial above them, the older woman bent downwards bruised daughter and said with a tone than held no sympathy. "Your head looks like it's hurting. Lucky for us I have just the remedy, as every good mother should have..."

And forcibly swallowing the liquid within the glass, Rapunzel screamed louder than she thought possible as the smirking image of her best friend appeared in her mind...

Before said image evaporated from existence entirely.

* * *

><p>Gothel admitted. She wasn't usually one to throw caution to the wind; especially when concerning her most valuable prize. It would be disastrous of any side-effects to her since the liquid had yet to be tested; all she had to reassure her the potion will work was the word of that witch. But this song and dance between Rapunzel and the spirit had gone on for too long. That little moment they shred within the cave of the valley told her as such. Yet Gothel couldn't do anything but observe the pair for months with irritation and rage as the potion had yet to be finished.<p>

But that was the case no longer, the potion was complete and its contents have already done its magic on her simple-minded child.

While her child lay there, unconscious and succumbing to the effects, Gothel took it upon herself to search every nook and cranny of the tower for any evidence in relation to the boy and his unwelcome presence here. All drawings of him quickly burned to ashes and cleaned up afterwards. Anything about him in Rapunzel's diary (which was just loathing to read by itself) torn out and burnt along with the drawings. And just to be safe: any books mentioning the spirit joined the tips of the candles too.

And the snowman. That was a chore to get rid of. Thankfully it took her child a while to wake up, as Gothel had no desire to explain why there was such a thing in her room, or why it was currently burning halfway to the ground. Curiously enough however, to her annoyance, simple fire wouldn't melt the damn thing, not even a single drop. So in the end Gothel quickly resorted to magic on her part, and nodded in satisfaction as the whole thing submitted to the flames, no traces of its presence remaining.

Soon after, Rapunzel had awakened, complaining and whining as always, stating she had a large migraine. That was to be expected of course: the potion had altered the memories of her child, removing all traces and lingering thoughts about that pestering spirit. Gothel cooed to her treasure, simply telling her she collapsed by herself and must have caught an illness, confident the potion had completed its work. Rapunzel gave a sheepish smile and meekly asked if, despite catching this 'illness', if it were still possible to leave and see these 'floating lights' tomorrow.

The answer remained the same. As it always should be.

While slowly and gently escorting her distraught pained flower upstairs to lie down and rest, assuring her her mother will make lunch, Gothel was mentally grinning with glee and victory. She didn't need to check if Rapunzel remembered even a single thing about Frost. Why would she? The work Gothel put into her sorcery was flawless. That was then the stubborn teenager repeatedly requested if she can still help with lunch, lying that the headache is already dying down. Oh please, who did she think she was fooling?

Nonetheless, Gothel obliged her daughter's wishes, as another thought had sprung to really test out this change within her flower's mind.

And it was only a few moments after then the spirit returned, grinning that childish grin as though no difference occurred during his absence. Gothel could barely restrain her own grin however, subtly glancing at his direction for the reactions to come.

Let the show commence.

"My dear, it's getting rather chilly; would you please close the window?" She requested politely, a long-forgotten feeling of excitement welling up within her at the thought of what was to come.

A bright smile sent her way. "Of course mother." Rapunzel, ever the obedient child. Her tiny rebellious moment earlier will be remembered by no one. And it pleased Gothel it won't ever happen again. Frost will be around no longer to instill her treasure wit unnecessary courage.

The boy chuckled, hopelessly oblivious. "Careful Punzie, or you might just trip into thin air-" Before gasping in shock and placing hand on his chest, drawing quick breaths as his slow mind processed what just happened. Gothel feigned innocence, whistling as she cut away some of the ingredients for dinner. She would be out by now, but who would miss an opportunity to see this? As the boy slowly turned to the obedient child, who was unfazed by the glorious revelation, Gothel took a moment to glance long at the two with their backs facing her, shaking her head in disdain while her eyes lit in triumph.

_Unlucky for you, boy: she has and always will belong to me._

* * *

><p>That must have been a trick.<p>

The first thought to run through Jack's mind while slowly turning around to the seemingly oblivious cheerfully humming Rapunzel obliging her mother's request. His eyes must have deceived him; she must have walked by him, because there was absolutely no way in the Man in the Moon she just walked through him. Jack took a steady breath, calming from his shocked state, and released a smile, confident that he mustn't have slept well last night. It was just his eyes playing a prank on him. Yes, that was all.

He should've known better.

"So, I'm guessing the talk went well-" The spirit took another step back, realizing you couldn't have the same illusion twice, as the happy teenager walked right through him again, slowly confirming an awakening dark fear Jack long kept deep within the pits of his mind, threatening to drown him with pained anguish and loneliness. A palm rested on his clothed chest as the spirit whirled on the spot and asked out in hesitant hoarse shock. "R-Rapunzel...? Rapunzel?" Please let this simply be an illusion.

No acknowledgement.

No...! No!

"Rapunzel?! Punzie?! Please tell me you can hear me?!"

The spirit, who was close to complete devastation as his worst fear was slowly being comprehended, observed with widened eyes as no reply was given. Just daughter and mother happily making lunch in their own little world.

NO!

"Rapunzel... Please. Don't do this to me... I know you believe in me..." This had to be some joke. Some cruel nightmare orchestrated by the boogieman himself. Rapunzel couldn't have just forgotten about his existence, not with all the fun and intimate moments they shared together-

Wait! Snooze!

Immediately Jack flew up faster than ever before, wincing slightly at the chills given to the two mortals by the cause of his wind, landing on top of the second floor staircase and pulled the curtains back without hesitation.

His jaw dropped in horror.

The snowman, the very first thing the two made together a long time ago with the snow. Gone. It must have finally submitted to the sun and melt- no! Why would it do so now?! There was no rhyme or reason behind it! Refusing to yield to reality, the determined spirit began checking around the entire room for any sign, any evidence of his presence and impact to Rapunzel's life. There has to be something. Jack may a mischievous spirit who thrives on fun more than anything else, but that doesn't make him a fool.

And yet he couldn't find anything. No pictures of him. Nothing in any of her books about or even mentioning him as Jack scoured through them at lightning-fast speed. Nothing. Everything appeared to be as though for naught!

There has to be something! There has to be!

Right now the spirit had no problem making a ruckus and mess of his best friend's bedroom in his panicking search. There must be something for Rapunzel to remember him with! Maybe she just hit her head while he was absent and lost some temporary memory about this entire existence.

He didn't care about the holes in that explanation; Jack just wanted Rapunzel to remember him!

And yet... nothing. Absolutely nothing in his maddened state could he find anything relating to him at all. It was as if...

_I never existed at all..._

Taking a few, horrified steps back from the heavy realization smashing his soul like a metallic hammer into a million pieces, Jack just stared aghast at the now ruffled up room. No... please... this can't be happening... Hesitantly, the spirit of winter turned and exited the room, for one last ditch effort for the angel below to believe in his being one again.

Something had to work... It just had to...

"Rapunzel..." Jack said quietly over the staircase at the oblivious girl, slowly descending downwards to the happy teenager eating her lunch. "Please... believe in me. You know know me, I know you do..." No response, just the adorable pure young woman eating away whatever-it-was with her suspicious equally cheerful mother. Slowly reaching, the spirit's free hand attempted to gently grasp her lying own... yet the result was what he reluctantly anticipated. Why? Why was this happening to him now? Before the happiest day of Rapunzel's life... is turning out to be the most tragic of his own. Jack retreated his palm, not wanting the proof to show its ugly rear for long.

"Please... come back to me... I love you Punzie..."

Yet, that sincere, where there has been no finer truth before, brought no reaction from anyone. Sighing in bitter... acceptance, the defeated Jack slowly turned and headed towards the closed window, wanting to leave this tower and never come back. He needed to find an isolated spot and work this out. For there was no way he can do so here...

Jack cast one last long look at them, specifically on the happy teenager who filled him with so much light, hope, happiness and love. Fate must really hate him... another sigh of sadness before he finally departed; slowly opening the window/door and the wind blew him away as the persistent pain pursued him, never hearing the words of the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

"Mother... did you hear that?"

* * *

><p><strong>You have waited for a long time. I hope this was worth the wait. A new poll is up concerning the sequel to this story: feel free to vote there in your own time. Please review, all positive and criticism welcome. <strong>

**Next time: revelations and plotting. **

**Until then, good day my friends! **


	29. Chapter 27

There were dozen of times Jack acted so brooding.

Justifiable times, too, when dealing with the raw agony of loneliness and despair at how ignored he was was by the rest of the world. Literally. Many spirits would scoff and jeer at the idea alone of Jack Frost, the spirit of fun and winter, ever being so contemplative. But what did they know? They were all believed in one form of another; he was always a mere myth, never once thought of as existing to anyone; an invisible entity to be ignored even by the sands of time.

Then she came along...

Perched on the edge of the cliff, a place Jack hadn't visited since encountering the kangaroo there months ago, in a sitting position one could only describe best as depressed, the winter spirit found himself staring down at the expanded forest below, ignoring the sun lighting his back side in a futile attempt in comforting him. What was there to comfort him about? His whole world had just shattered around him a moment ago.

Now Jack was sulking. Yes, sulking, he admits it, on this cliff, no longer caring of everything around him. He felt nothing but death inside him now; a cold emptiness that took hold of his soul a long time ago. That warm light that held onto him whenever he visited that tower he had called his new home long ago was gone. It felt like to Jack something like a cord snapped off him, separating the spirit from the guiding beautiful soft light instantly when Rapunzel passed through him as though he were a ghost.

_Rapunzel... _

So much pain, and so many questions.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? When did Rapunzel stop believing in him? Was it something Jack did? Did her abusive mother finally convince her with her lies, telling her daughter that Jack Frost was merely a figment of the imagination? No, Rapunzel would never... but how else could it be explained?! The spirit rubbed the back of his head in frustration. How did this happen?! And why would it happen now, when they vowed to go see the lights tomorrow?!

Does the world truly despise him...? Was this a message from the Man in the Moon, telling him love between a spirit and a human was never meant to be?

The distraught boy looked up at the blue clear sky, knowing for a fact the white orb can hear him. "Did you do this to me?" A pained accusing tone he wasn't accustomed to. Never had Jack felt so lonely and angry before in his hundred-year-old life. "Did you separate me from her...?"

As usual, despite the pointless hoping, no answer.

Well, this time Jack wasn't going to take it lying down.

"Answer me!" The spirit demanded, glaring up at the innocent blue sky protecting the moon. "Do you hate me?! For finding happiness?! For finding love?!"

Again, nothing.

His gritted teeth and narrowed eyes slowly ceased as Jack looked down again, restraining the inevitable tears. "Was it just... all a mistake on my part...?" He whispered to himself, closing his eyes as the cold emptiness gripped his heart tight.

Everything they've dine and shared... all for nothing...?

What has he done wrong...?

_Rapunzel... why did you stop believing? _

At that moment, Jack then felt something weigh on his shoulder, and the boy stiffened, cautiously glancing to the side and sighing in relief at the chameleon looking back at him, eyes reflecting sadness (and anger?) of his own.

"Pascal...?" The small reptile nodded, looking more serious than Jack had ever seen him before, even as the spirit offered for him to sit on his hand. "What are you... did you hitch a ride?" He must have snuck into his hood during the return to the tower. Pascal shrugged, no doubt deeming that, and the cold he currently sits on, irrelevant.

That was then something struck the teenage boy's mind. "Do you know what happened?" They both knew exactly what he was referring to. And something sparked within him as the chameleon nodded enthusiastically, determined to let Jack know the exact events. The only problem was their differences of communication, but that mattered little to him; Jack needed to know what happened to Rapunzel.

As Pascal's nod, Jack's features and eyes hardened, almost making the lizard jump at the serious sight. "Tell me."

Obliging, the tiny chameleon proceeded by mimicking precisely what he observed straight after Jack had left the tower in the morning. Of course all of it was pointless by the frustrated confused expression on the boy's face. Not that he blame him, but Pascal would appreciate it if the look wasn't enough to turn his skin literal blue with fear. Quickly thinking for a moment, an idea pooped up in the lizard's mind, inciting him to pull his own face with his front two paws in effort of showing resemblance to the perpetrator behind Rapunzel's current state.

Raising a puzzled brow at the face Pascal was making, Jack's eyes then widened in comprehension at exactly who the chameleon was trying to imitate. "Gothel?" The lizard nodded heatedly, pleased and relieved the spirit managed to get it. "Gothel's behind it?" Again, the chameleon nodded firmly and his gaze hardened at rising angered look on Jack's face.

Pascal was both admittedly mystified and terrified; he had never seen Jack so angry before...

Meanwhile the spirit was processing this info with a cold rage he never experienced before.

_That witch-! How and when did-?! _

"My my. What a clever little chameleon."

Both spirit and lizard tensed up at the observant words. Jack slowly turned behind him, finding the concerned features of Pitch Black looking back at him. Already his senses were on high alert, not preparing in the slightest in trusting the King of Fear.

Pascal meanwhile leaped from Jack's palm back onto his shoulder to get a better look at the stranger, eyes instantly narrowing in distrust at the appearance and calm exterior of the man.

Whatever Pitch wanted, Jack decided, he can talk to his staff if need be-

"Are you quite alright?"

Jack blinked, not expecting such words, believing the worried expression on the other's face to be mocking. "I... what?"

"I said are you alright? It must be painful for you; for the love of your life to no longer find your existence truthful. I followed you after watching that dreadful scene in that tower. To be ignored entirely again... I know how that feels."

The spirit couldn't have frowned harder. He wasn't buying this. Nor was the lizard glaring at the tall man, who was clearly a spirit as well. And judging by Jack's reaction not one to be trusted. "What do you want Pitch?" Then Pascal's eyes narrowed in thought and widened as he recalled that name being mentioned before... the Boogieman.

The taller dark spirit gestured with his hands in peace. "Simply to offer my condolences; to let you know you are not alone in this cruel unforgiving world. And..." Neither Jack nor Pascal liked that grin. "To make you a deal."

He knew it. Jack replied briskly. "I'm not in the mood to make a deal. And while I appreciate the sentiments, don't think for a minute I'm vulnerable to the likes of you."

The unfazed King of Nightmares clicked his tongue, staring impassively at the pair. "Must you act so sarcastically? But yes, your anger and frustration is understandable. Yes, very understandable... I can see it in your eyes, Jack; that hatred and despair you long to release. Well... I am here to give you a chance to unleash your revenge on that witch."

Despite feeling slightly intrigued, the subject of revenge in Jack's mind was undoubtedly different to Pitch's own. The mischievous spirit of winter was many things, but a fool was not one of them. His eyes narrowed further. "Don't pretend for a single moment you know anything about me, Pitch. You don't. I don't care what you have to say or what you have to offer-"

"Not even the truth?"

Jack was taken aback by that blunt tone, before nodding firmly. "Not even some truth."

"Oh, this is far beyond some mere truth, my friend. I refer to the reason behind Rapunzel's imprisonment, not the far-fetched excuses her 'mother' conjured up for her. Ah, have you intrigued now, do I?" His yellow narrow eyes glinted as Jack raised a brow at the way he used the word 'Mother'. "Yes, there is more to the story than you, or your lizard friend there, realize. Would you like to know? I bet you do."

Despite partly wanting to tell the taller spirit to buzz off and leave him be, something held back Jack's tongue. A yearning for knowing the truth; how Gothel knew about him. Why Rapunzel is truly locked away inside that tower; because something always felt off about Rapunzel's own explanation for it, even when the magic hair was revealed to him.

On the other hand; did he even want to know? What would be the point of Jack learning the truth?Did he even care anymore...? A quick glance at the chameleon showed similar uncertainty, and Pitch's expression showed patience.

Then the spirit of fear finally rolled his eyes as time passed before turning around. "If you don't wish to know, then that is your decision. I will leave you be to wallow in guilt." That was enough to persuade the boy of winter as he gaze snapped up from the ground thoughtfully, frowning at the mocking boogieman as he began to walk of.

"Wait." Jack said before he could stop himself, ignoring the cautious look Pascal was sending him. He continued as Pitch halted and glanced over his shoulder curiously. "Tell me... Tell me everything."

At those hesitant words, the boogieman raised an intrigued brow. "Are you quite sure you wish to know?"

Jack glanced down again, before finally swallowing his uncertainty and gazed boldly at the man. "Yes."

Then the spirit of fear turned back, delight evident on his features. "Wonderful. Please, follow me." As Pitch began moving again, Jack and Pascal traded hesitant glances for a long moment before the taller spirit then called out. "Don't keep me waiting." Then both expressions on the boy and chameleon's hardened as they walked after the boogieman.

For all they knew, this could be a trap... but it was a trap Jack thought to be worth it. Whatever it takes to possibly get Rapunzel to believe in his existence once more.

* * *

><p>"Pascal? Are you in here?"<p>

The curious Rapunzel called out upon entering her bedroom, having searched high and low downstairs for her missing friend. Mother had just just recently left the tower, informing her daughter she was just going out to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner. That left Rapunzel on her own to continue the chores and play with Pascal in her spare time afterwards.

Well, that spare time was now, but Pascal was nowhere to be seen. Which is odd, because the tiny chameleon wouldn't be hiding unless they were playing hide-and-seek. Raising a puzzled brow, Rapunzel's green eyes swept over the entire room, continuing calling for her friend to appear. "Pascal? Please come out. I've done my chores so we can play now."

No answer.

That incited the teenager to investigate; looking around the shelves, floorboards, drawers, under the drawers, the paintings in case he was camouflaging, and under the duvets and pillows. And not a single trace of him. Rapunzel frowned in confusion; just where was he? He would always come in here to take a nap while Rapunzel spent time with her parent. Yet not a sign of him anywhere.

Only one place to check left in here. The teenage girl knelt beside the large purple bed and slid her hand underneath, feeling for any could skin of a certain reptile. Feeling no result, Rapunzel then properly lied down to peek underneath the mattress, finding all sorts of old thing not used since she was a child. Old drawing books, old storybooks she forgot to ever put away neatly, some toys, a ball of glass, yet no Pascal- Wait.

Her eyes quickly returned to the object she never remembered having since she was younger, reaching out to grab the thing and pulling the delicate item out, kneeling back up to see the ball of glass more clearer. Odd, Rapunzel has never seen it before in her entire life... and that looked like a snowman resting in the centre of the object she had seen only in books.

"Where did this come from...?" Rapunzel asked to herself, the objective of seeking out for the elusive Pascal forgotten for a moment.

Whatever it was, the dust told her it had been here for a while. But she doesn't recall ever seeing it... and yet, it felt very faintly... familiar-? A sharp pain flashed like lightning in Rapunzel's head, causing her to gasp and almost resulting in her dropping the fragile glass.

_What... What was that? _

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my humble domain." Pitch said dramatically, his widened arms gesturing the place as he spun. The opposite to the boy and lizard's own reactions to being here, Pitch adored his own home. It was everything truly fitting for a King of the Dark; cages hanging from the cracked ceilings, multiple bridges and stairways leading nowhere but to befuddle trespassers and throw them into their worst nightmares, and of course the globe at the side, but the three were far from over there.<p>

"Please, take a seat." Pitch offered in a civil tone while gesturing again to a chair composed entirely out of rock. But judging by Jack's current attitude there may be little complaint about it. Taking a seat of his own, the spirit of fear sat back patiently for the boy, who after a moment's hesitation, trading quick glances with that sneaky chameleon, took his own seat opposite Pitch cautiously.

Ahh how more obedient one gets the more broken he is.

"I understand if you may find my home unnerving." The boogieman began as the eyes of the other two wandered around the dark. "But you have little to fear, Jack. I am here to help you, not to add more salt to the wounds."

As though that had him remember why he followed Pitch here, the boy snapped his gaze to him and spoke plainly. "I want answers." Ah, straight to the point. He can admire that.

Pitch nodded, expression revealing traces of sorrow. "Of course." And then straightening his posture, the boogieman gazed expertly back at him. "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning will do."

He must more broken than Pitch thought.

Nonetheless, the King of Nightmares obliged. "Very well." He cleared his throat politely, taking slight delight how impatient Jack was getting by the narrowed eyes. "My apologies; this is going to be a long story: a long time ago, before even your own creation, Jack, a single drop, a tiny ball of light, fell from the sun itself, landed on the Earth. From immediate contact with the soil the drop morphed into a flower. And-"

"Hold up." Jack suddenly raised a hand, and Pitch raised a brow. "What does this have to do with Rapunzel?"

The spirit sniffed. "Be patient. Your girlfriend plays a part in this tale soon. Now where were we? Ah yes the flower. This gift from above, with so much power of its own, was very soon discovered... by me. A sudden shift had occurred, every spirit felt it, and I took it upon myself to investigate this anomaly, curious by what I would find. Upon finding the flower, I then discovered I wasn't the only one who found it; a witch also realized its potential, and sought to use its power for herself and no other being."

Pitch allowed the information to sink in the boy's mind for a moment. "This flower was capable of many things Jack; healing wounds, sickness, the brink of death, and even most peculiar... old age." The spirit allowed a pause for dramatic effect, wondering if the confused expression on Jack's features was that of connecting the dots. "Somehow this witch knew how to use its powers, and used it for her selfish youthful means. It was our vast interest in the plant from the sun that caused our encounter."

"Imagine my shock in discovering the old bat could even see me. It was a long time since someone believed in my existence, and I quickly demanded how this was, which led me to discover any witch was raised to know the existence of the most fearful entity of all. I was both flattered and amused. We introduced one another, and I inquired what she was planning to do with that flower. Immediately she grew paranoid, pleading with me not to tell another soul about it. Oh how she begged! It was pure delightful-!"

"We don't care how you make people fear you, Pitch." Jack interrupted in clear annoyance as the chameleon on his shoulder nodded. "Get to the point."

Despite slightly irritated at the interruption down memory lane, the King of Fear nodded. "Certainly. As I was saying; in the end, we struck a deal, the witch and I, in regards to that magical plant. I promised I wouldn't tell a single soul, even a spirit, about the existence of the source behind the shift. In return, when needed, the old mage would share the flower's power with me, whenever I deemed fit. So we grew acquainted, I returning every few times or so to remind the woman of her place, making sure she would never even consider crossing my path. But-"

"Let me guess." Pitch had the sudden thought of choking the boy with his own dream sand for the constant interruptions. "She betrayed you." That being a statement and not a question caused the boogieman to raise and approved brow.

"Clever boy. Yes, in the end she betrayed me, by, in the end, hoarding the power all to herself, even to this day." Just the memory of that event brought a cold fury within him that clenched his fists, yellow eyes gleaming dangerously. "She dared delude herself into believing I could never find her, that her measly spells were enough to keep her and the power hidden from m. I, Pitch Black, ruler of everything dark."

The boy and lizard rolled their eyes. "So what, did you tell anyone about the flower?" Ah, Pitch could see through that facade; the spirit before him was intrigued, slowly being reeled in. "And I still don't get what any of this has to do with Rapunzel."

"I'm getting there Jack." Pitch replied smoothly, regardless of the current anger he held within himself for so long. "Eventually, during the witch's long overstayed welcome into the world, a kingdom had grown, connecting the isolated island the flower rested upon to the great land of forests. This kingdom, as you should know by now, is none other than Corona." He smiled slightly as the boy leaned forward. "Indeed. And then, around eighteen years ago, the poor Queen of that happy-go-lucky kingdom had grown sick with an incurable illness, while carrying with child."

"But there was hope yet, as over the centuries rumours and tales of the magical flower had spawned all over Corona. So the frightened King ordered every one of his guards to seek out the evasive plant so they may use its power to restore his beloved and their unborn child."

"So then what happened...?" Jack asked quietly.

"They found it."

The spirit blinked. "Just like that? Didn't this witch use any spells to keep it hidden?"

Pitch scoffed. "Her paranoia is not to be underestimated my friend; the mage had no desire for any other magic to possibly effect or harm the flower in any way. I shall continue: the flower was found, pulled up from the ground carefully, and returned to the castle where the monarch was then healed by its power. All seemed well, with the child in the end born a healthy Princess... except..."

"Except...?"

This time a light grin played on his grey lips. "The way the magic was used to heal the sick Queen resulted in an interesting after-effect."

"Which was?" Jack asked, his impatience showing once again.

"The child... was gifted."

The spirit frowned in confusion. "By the flower?"

"By the flower." Pitch nodded in confirmation, leaning back in relaxation and interlocking his fingers. "This child, Jack, was granted the same powers the plant possessed, used by a part of the body so clever that I would almost consider it subtle."

"Which part?"

"The hair." Pitch replied simply, sitting back to watch the gears spin as the boy's eyes widened. Of course everything was becoming clear now.

"What...?" Jack asked weakly, as the huge revelation opened up to him like a drawn curtain. Now the spirit of fear was the one curious, observing both the boy and lizard comprehend was exactly was being implied to them, the teenager then abruptly standing up and began pacing around. But it wasn't as much an implication than the truth. And with this truth they will exact vengeance on this with who had wronged them both, together.

Pitch already tasted the sweet substance of revenge.

And afterwards, when the witch has been dealt with, the boogieman will proceed with taking the power for himself. Rapunzel will be a valuable asset to keep Jack under his bidding. When Gothel is gone, the Guardians will be next. Pitch had no problem at all keeping the girl hostage so the mischievous spirit of winter will do everything he commanded so the girl didn't suffer the consequences otherwise. The plan was full-proof.

They will destroy the fool who wronged them both. Then they will conquer everyone and everything, with the combined powers of dark and cold, who wronged them by denying their existence.

Everything that belonged to him, Pitch Black, the King of Fear, will begin tomorrow.

"Yes my boy. That witch has wronged us both. Gothel took Rapunzel, while she was a mere child, away from her family... and now you."


	30. Chapter 28

What... what was that painful sensation she felt just then, passing through her confused surprised head only for a second before quickly evaporating into nothingness?

Delicate soft hands kept firmly still on the ball of glass after the quick feeling subsided, preventing the mysterious object from falling onto the hard wooden floor and potentially shattering everywhere. Good thing too, as Rapunzel would hate to break the fascinating item, and clean up the floor again while healing any wounds on her bare feet for dropping the thing she's never seen before in her entire life.

But most important of all, breaking it before finding out its origins and how it got underneath her bed.

Taking a slow seat on the side of her large neat bed while carefully inspecting the intriguing object with a snowman inside, Rapunzel's eyes widened immensely as she turned the thinh upside-down and gasped softly at the tiny bits of what looked like fell down the glass, before turning it upright to see it all fall on top and around the smiling snowman like it was really snowing inside the glass ball.

Rapunzel had never witnessed snow before, only ever reading and seeing pictures of the fascinating weather in her books. Was this what it looked like in reality? Already the curious teenager decided this was the most second beautiful thing - the first being the floating lights she always saw outside on her birthdays - she has ever seen.

And yet, Rapunzel continued to be perplexed as the last drops of snow fell, where did it come from?

Maybe Pascal made it for her, as a present for her birthday tomorrow? But the small areas of dust around the glass ball implied that it's been under the bed for a while; maybe Pascal made the glassy globe for her ages ago and hid it under there until her birthday? The idea, while seemingly plausible, brought more questions than answers though; how exactly would Pascal have made it? It's obviously, with no offence to the small chameleon, out of his league to construct somehting like this.

And just _where_ was Pascal anyway?

Green eyes sweeped over the area around the still-worried Rapunzel, pondering to no end just where her best friend might be. If he was napping somewhere, then it wasn't in any of the places he usually slept in, Rapunzel checked those earlier.

A brief image slipped in her mind of the chameleon climbing down the walls of the outside tower before the skeptical teenager removed that thought. Pascal would never leave her to go outside and venture the world on his own... unless... that's _exactly_ what he did and was foolishly planning right this second to try and bring one of the floating lights back home for her birthday, having overheard mother's final denial of allowing Rapunzel to go outside!

Her hands clutching on the glass dome in her palms rather firmly once again, Rapunzel proceeded to chew on her bottom lip in concern, suddenly having the idea of pursuing her crazy small friend if that was the case-

"...Huh?"

Suddenly all previous frantic thoughts in relation to the inexplicable disappearance of her best friend vanished instantly at the sight of something Rapunzel has never seen before in her entire life. For a brief moment there the hopeful teenager believed that was Pascal somehow whizzing in the air. Instead... it was something entirely new. Rapunzel stared back at the small unknown creature staring back at her. The young woman couldn't help but gaze agape at the flying bug that looked to be taller than Pascal.

It looks almost like... a fairy.

"Um... hello." Rapunzel began after swallowing her shock, gently putting the glass ball down and holding out her palm for the fargile-looking creature. She sensed no threat from the harmless-appearing bug, in fact it, well it looked more like a 'she', seems kinda adorable. Rapunzel continued with a soft smile and welcoming tone as the creature shrunk back a little. "Please, don't be shy... I won't hurt you."

* * *

><p>She honestly had no clue what she was thinking, revealing her presence to the curious lost princess like this, who currently held out an extended palm out for the hesitant Baby Tooth to land on.<p>

But it was a necessity, as the resolve to help the poor girl remember about Jack Frost was an urge the Baby Tooth couldn't ignore. Truth be told the spying on the pair and this tower was a mission completed ages ago. But curiosity killed the cat, and for a while the small fairy was worried that 'cat' would become another meaning for 'fairy'.

But she just couldn't sit by and do nothing, not after everything she's seen today. And as soon as Baby Tooth dealt with this, the first thing she'll do when she returns to her mistress will be to inform her of everything that transpired today; from the witch's spell against the princess to Baby Tooth's current interaction with the princess.

Said princess was still holding out her palm for the Baby Tooth, who felt both flattered and embarrassed for being offered such a welcome from a monarch, whether said monarch knew of her own heritage or not.

"Please don't be shy, I just want to talk to you."

...Well, who was she to say no to a princess's wish? Her observations of the girl and Frost had shown clearly that the young princess would never hurt a fly. So really, Baby Tooth had nothing to worry about.

Finally deciding, the small fairy flew straight towards the bed, wincing for making the princess blink at her own fast speed, before slowly descending onto the waiting hand, already taking in the warmth that enemates from the skin.

This obviously pleased the princess, who smiled brightly and slowly sat back onto her bed as though she might frighten off Baby Tooth. "Hello there... can you understand me?" Of course she can! The small fairy nodded her head vigorously, which delighted the teenager even further. The sooner Baby Tooth can help the lost monarch remember Frost, and hopefully her heritage, the better.

"That's great! My name is Rapunzel, what's yours?"

...Ah. Now Baby Tooth couldn't speak English, instead Baby Teeth resort to their own ancient language, called 'squeaking' by the ignorant (such as the Easter Bunny), which only their own kind and their mistress could understand.

The princess must have noticed the embarrassing look, so she shrugged. "That's alright, I can think of a name for you instead," Hold on... what? Baby Tooth felt even more flustered; no one has ever given her a name different to her sisters before... "How about... Bellum?"

Bellum...? 'Bellum'... Yes, she liked it, a lot!

"Do you like it?" You bet! Baby Tooth nodded positively, feeling honoured to be given a nice name by a human, a princess no less! The teenager beamed. "Great! It's latin for 'beautiful'." Now add flattered with honoured. The princess really though an ordinary Baby Tooth was that pretty?

Corona deserved this kind and beautiful mornach. Baby Tooth now vowed with all her might she will help this princess find out the truth, and remember Jack Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Allow me to be brief: my interest in continuing this story is waning, and has been for some time. Hence why these chapters are becoming more and more shorter as the majority of my mind is concentrated on other projects of mine. But don't worry, I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon, nor its sequel, especially since the Jackunzel has become notably decreasing in popularity. <strong>

**Which is a real shame as Jackunzel is and always will be my number one pairing. **

**The chapters after this may not be around for a long time, anyway. It could take months, if I'm honest, before I begin working on the next one. I have the curse, unfortunately, of losing interest in something where I have new ideas for other stories or projects. **

**Like I said, I won't be abandoning this tale, but I'm certain there are other, more better Jackunzel fics out there to keep you entertained until the next chapter is published. To the readers out there who have reviewed, are following and who have favourited this story, thank you. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. **


End file.
